


NFWMB - Traduzione Italiana

by La_Fra



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 01:41:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 27
Words: 119,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21709351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/La_Fra/pseuds/La_Fra
Summary: “Questo tizio mi ha salvato da una roccia gigante--” si vantò Obito, cingendo il Ninja Copiatore intorno al collo con il braccio. “In pratica, è innamorato di me.”In un universo nel quale Obito non è 'morto' e la broship definitiva ha avuto inizio.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito
Kudos: 11





	1. Giorni Scemi

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [NFWMB](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16946859) by [Sacred_Trickster (The_Divine_Fool)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Divine_Fool/pseuds/Sacred_Trickster). 



> Traduzione della mia storia preferita... So che la community italiana scarseggia qui su AO3, ma la storia è pubblicata interamente tradotta anche sul sito EFP. Comunque, se ci siete, battete un colpo!  
> L'adattamento è stato davvero (DAVVERO) difficile, ma dedicarmi a questo progetto mi rende davvero felice!  
> Ogni fighissimo disegno che vedete inserito nei capitolo è stato realizzato da The Divine Fool

[dumb days](https://8tracks.com/radio-fool/dumb-days?utm_medium=referral&utm_content=mix-page&utm_campaign=embed_button) from [radio fool](http://8tracks.com/radio-fool?utm_medium=referral&utm_content=mix-page&utm_campaign=embed_button) on [8tracks Radio](https://8tracks.com?utm_medium=referral&utm_content=mix-page&utm_campaign=embed_button).

Era un giorno freddo al Villaggio della Foglia. Ad eccezione della stagione delle piogge, in autunno, il tempo nella capitale del Fuoco era notoriamente mite. Abbastanza perché i turisti la soprannominassero _'Konoha: la città dell'eterna primavera'_. E non era esattamente un elogio. A causa del clima temperato, la maggior parte degli edifici erano costruiti in legno, calcestruzzo miscelato, mattoni o rocce della cava fuori città e, con l'eccezione degli uffici governativi, pochi erano isolati, non c'era aria condizionata e nemmeno un briciolo di compassione per le condizioni poco umane nella quale la gente era costretta a vivere. Affittare un appartamento per tirare un respiro di sollievo in città ti costava come comprare un complesso feudale e tre prostitute decenti nella periferia del Paese del Fuoco; questo spiegava almeno in parte perché alla fine di ogni mese i residenti degli appartamenti negli alti edifici tra la Sessantaquattresima e la Centosedicesima Strada accendessero ritagli di giornali e li gettassero incendiati dalle finestre, mormorando ad alta voce le loro lamentele nella notte e cose come 'come facciamo ad arrivare a fine mese?'.

Secondo l' _Hokage Public Laison_ , questi episodi non erano altro che sfoghi eccessivamente teatrali.

Comunque, la primavera era incostante e i giorni miti si alternavano ad altri più freschi, grigi dall'alba al tramonto, che scagliavano sulla città frustate di forte pioggia.

Durante le ore del giorno, la Centosedicesima Strada era un susseguirsi di fast food, bar, e negozi decisamente troppo costosi dove i turisti si fermavano stupiti dalle particolari stranezze esposte. La mattina, gli studenti dell'Accademia percorrevano a piedi o in bicicletta quell'anello prima delle lezioni, e approfittavano dei comodi fruttivendoli appena fuori dal cancello del campus. Taxi gialli e verdi sfrecciavano per quell'anello regolarmente tra bar ed ostelli, ma il traffico generalmente si disgregava nel tardo pomeriggio, lasciando gli studenti liberi di camminare per la Centosedicesima fino agli alloggi dell'Accademia.

Al tramonto, la Centosedicesima Strada diventava impraticabile per i veicoli, perché i mercanti e gli abitanti del villaggio vi si riunivano per svendere la mercanzia: dalle produzioni locali di borse ricamate e collane ricavate da noccioli di pesca, fino ad articoli più esotici; rosse lucertole artigianali provenienti dal vicino villaggio della Sabbia, maschere di legno con denti di squalo benedette e dipinte per tenere lontano il dio straniero, sigilli scolpiti a mano in giada e alabastro, denti di cane maledetti, ventilatori con bordi seghettati di metallo, scarpe ornamentali per bambini mai nati– ogni genere di cosa passava di mano in mano in una singola notte nell'Anello.

Il mercato notturno non era esattamente legale, e occasionalmente il capo dell'ufficio dell' _Hokage Public Security_ mandava un'unità speciale di shinobi mascherati ad interrompere l'evento; ribaltavano i tavoli, sequestravano e distruggevano le merci e qualche volta arrestavano qualcuno – e per un po' di tempo, nell'Anello regnava la quiete. Fino a quando, una notte, non sarebbe ricominciato di nuovo, d'un tratto, e una volta sorto il sole tutti avrebbero capito che il mercato era tornato grazie all'aroma di carbone e olio vegetale che si sarebbe mescolato alla nebbia del primo mattino, testimonianza dello street food consumato nei vicoli e gettato negli scarichi– e finito nelle fauci della popolazione di gatti randagi in città.

L'ora era già tarda ed il tramonto allungava le sue dorate fauci sulle strade scure, tagliando a fette le ombre del giorno appena prima del calare della notte.

Dietro all'angolo dell'Accademia, uno stand di frutta vendeva castagne da sgusciare, oliate e girate tutte insieme all'interno di grandi urne che le arrostivano. La fragranza era così allettante che Saburo si fermò per comprarne un sacchetto, infilandosi la macchina fotografica sotto all'ascella per fare un gesto alla venditrice mentre cercava i soldi nella tasca. Lei non sembrò contenta dei suoi soldi, o forse della richiesta, ma pesò dieci once di castagne - e non una di più - e gliele allungò all'interno di una borsa di carta unta. Certo, lui avrebbe potuto evitare di guardarla male, ma lei non lo aveva inseguito per la strada o cose del genere, quindi Saburo non aveva rimorsi.

Poi gli venne in mente il suo dannato incarico al giornale, il suo editore rompicoglioni che snobbava ogni sua idea, una dopo l'altra. Aveva pensato che le rivolte che si svolgevano ogni fine del mese a Konoha valessero almeno una comparsa sul giornalino della scuola – un editoriale, almeno – ma no, Haruhi-san lo aveva frenato subito. _'Le rivolte non sono altro che pura teatralità'_ , gli aveva detto. Va beh, se l'idea non le era piaciuta, allora forse poteva andare bene una colonna riguardante il mercato notturno, le sue arti ed intrattenimenti e – ma _'no, diavolo, no, Saburo! Di quello abbiamo già scritto'._

Il suo ultimo pezzo era stato un tiepido speciale su una giornata tipo dei randagi a Konoha, e quello aveva ottenuto un certo interesse da parte dello staff. Non era andato in porto solo per via del fatto che Haruhi-san aveva pensato che _Izumi lo avrebbe scritto meglio_. Con tutte le sue idee smorzate o abbattute, Saburo era stato l'unico che dopo il meeting era rimasto impalato senza nemmeno un articolo da scrivere.

Aveva deciso di saltare l'allenamento fisico del pomeriggio per vagare per l'Anello, e non se ne era ancora pentito – anche se il suo portafogli ora era molto più leggero, e gli unici scatti che aveva fatto in due ore erano quello ad un uomo senza braccia che scolpiva con gli alluci in cambio di qualche spicciolo, e un grasso gatto soriano arancione che mangiava uno spiedino di capra. Aveva pensato di poterle accostare in qualche modo.

Saburo stava ancora ammirando l'affollato anello al tramonto alla ricerca di qualcosa di interessante quando due figure vagamente familiari sul camminamento rialzato fuori da un tabacchino catturarono il suo sguardo. Si strozzò con la pelle secca delle castagne e si batté il petto per staccarla, ma era proprio attaccata bene, e Saburo dovette tossire forte, piegarsi sulle ginocchia stringendo la borsa sulle costole – sembrava davvero uno sfigato, in pratica. Pensò al fatto che sua madre non volesse mai uscire con lui, e realizzò che forse era per via del fatto che temesse di intaccare la sua reputazione.

Saburo si riprese abbastanza in fretta, e strizzò gli occhi tra le lacrime non versate per guardare i suoi compagni d'Accademia più grandi in lontananza.

Non esattamente compagni, visto che sia l'Hatake che il ragazzo Uchiha si erano diplomati ed erano diventati genin anni fa. E non solo: l'Hatake si era unito agli ANBU ed era diventato capitano – il che significava far parte di un élite di Konoha, per intenderci. Quelli che non desideravano essere come lui, se lo volevano scopare; la maschera dell'Hatake era quasi più famosa della faccia che nascondeva. E proprio per queste ragioni, Kakashi era praticamente un dio da venerare per qualsiasi tredicenne.

Le cose che Saburo sapeva su Obito Uchiha erano le stesse che sapeva chiunque in Accademia. Non c'è niente che stuzzica la curiosità di uno shinobi più di report confidenziali di una missione o succulente ferite – e visto che l'incidente che aveva messo Obito fuori servizio comprendeva entrambe le cose, le voci si erano propagate come un incendio in tutti i ranghi shinobi. Non c'era voluto molto prima che ogni classe del suo anno d'Accademia si fosse fatta un'idea di ciò che era successo. Saburo aveva riunito i puntini, e la dinamica doveva essere più o meno questa: Minato Namikaze ed il suo team erano in una missione presso il Ponte Kannabi quando avevano incontrato la resistenza ninja Iwa. Obito era rimasto schiacciato durante l'attacco che aveva causato il crollo di una caverna. Il tipo si era strappato un occhio e l'aveva trasferito all'Hatake con l'aiuto della loro compagna Rin Nohara. Ma è qui che diventa tutto assurdo. Con il suo nuovo occhio Sharingan, Kakashi aveva riferito di aver fatto saltare in aria la roccia usando una spada fatta di fulmini, liberando così il suo compagno di squadra dalle macerie e salvandolo da morte certa per schiacciamento – e probabilmente ingravidando qualcuno nelle vicinanze. Era così che era andata. Ma ormai Obito era in coma, e ci sarebbe restato per tre anni.

Possono succedere un sacco di cose, in tre anni.

L'orfano Uchiha si era svegliato il sedicesimo giorno di autunno e ogni articolo di giornale aveva parlato del miracolato eroe da un occhio solo senza però riportare nessuna dichiarazione diretta e ovviamente senza il suo consenso. Dopo il quinto giorno, secondo un'infermiera attendibile, Obito si era dimesso dall'ospedale e Saburo non aveva idea di quando esattamente la notizia di cos'era successo al Kyuubi, al suo maestro e alla sua compagna Rin lo avessero raggiunto – ma sapeva che il giovane shinobi aveva firmato per tornare in attività solo dieci giorni dopo il suo risveglio, ancora pericolosamente malnutrito e con la visione limitata per via dell'occhio mancante.

Saburo sapeva che non esisteva un modo per far tornare indietro le cose a com'erano state. Poteva solo immaginare quanto fosse stato difficile per lui rimettere insieme il quadro della sua vita usando frammenti quasi irriconoscibili. Se fosse successo a Saburo, probabilmente si sarebbe aggrappato alle cose conosciute e familiari: l'allenamento, le missioni... Così da trovare un terreno solido in mezzo a tutto il caos.

Se Saburo fosse riuscito ad ottenere un'esclusiva da quei due, avrebbe ottenuto uno speciale. _Diavolo_ , avrebbe ottenuto la sua dannata colonna, e qualcun altro sarebbe rimasto impalato ai meeting e senza una storia. L'esclusiva sul prodigioso ANBU dai capelli argentati sembrava promettente, ma la storia strappa lacrime di riabilitazione che gli stava a fianco? Quei due insieme, inondati dall'eterna luce del neon di un'insegna, tre anni e passa dalla fine dei loro giorni spensierati? _Cazzo..._

Saburo iniziò a camminare, subito preoccupato che i suoi eroi indaffarati svanissero nel nulla (visto che erano noti per farlo spesso), e il suo grandioso scatto giornalistico sarebbe andato in fumo. In un veloce tornado di foglie, o qualcosa del genere.

Saltò via una roccia ed evitò gli schizzi di una donna che stava svuotando un grande _wok_ in mezzo alla strada. Si stava aggrappando su un appendiabiti con i capi più alla moda del momento quando notò un dettaglio che lo fece vacillare e finire con un piede in una pozza di sigarette. Aspettò che il cuore gli tornasse al posto giusto.

L'Hatake era senza maschera. Se le voci erano vere, nessuno aveva mai visto Kakashi senza la maschera. E sicuramente nessuno lo aveva mai documentato sulla sacra pellicola.

“Ragazzi --” balbettò senza fiato per la sua breve, ma inesorabile camminata. Si arrampicò sul muretto, ma non si unì a loro sotto la tettoia. “Posso farvi uno scatto super veloce? È per l' _Hidden Leaf Press_.”

Kakashi lo ignorò. Saburo misurò i suoi respiri e si aggrappò alla fotocamera per cercare supporto morale. Poi, lo shinobi dai capelli scuri scoppiò a ridere; aveva un sorriso ampio e i denti scoperti, ma la sua risata suonò senza gioia. Dietro le lenti arancioni un occhio appariva un po' troppo scuro.

“Um, ehi, idiota--”

Saburo si girò, perché non era un appellativo insolito per lui. L'Hatake gli rivolse uno sguardo disinteressato. “Sto rollando.”

A quell'apatia glaciale, Saburo tramutò il suo sgomento in accettazione del fato. Deglutì. Un neo sbucava dalla guancia destra dello shinobi e un altro proprio sotto l'angolo sinistro della bocca. Tenuta delicatamente tra le mani aveva una cartina di riso bianca come le sue dita, con i bordi ancora aperti. Solitamente l' _hitai-ate_ del Ninja Copiatore gli copriva lo Sharingan, ma oggi entrambi i leggendari shinobi erano palesemente fuori servizio. Saburo aguzzò lo sguardo e pensò di aver scorto un bagliore rosso all'ombra dei capelli, ma poteva anche essere stato solo il riflesso della scritta Open che brillava dietro di loro.

  
  


“Quindi, uh,” Saburo deglutì di nuovo e decise di rischiare il tutto per tutto. “Scattiamo dopo che avete fatto?”

“Quando avremo fatto, la fumeremo.” rispose Obito senza mezzi termini.

“Io speravo solo di, _uh_ , poter avere uno scatto di voi due ragazzi – con la tua, _uh_ , maschera abbassata, Hatake-senpai.”

“Hatake-senpai,” ansimò l'Uchiha.

Gli occhi di Kakashi si sollevarono e strinsero Saburo in una presa terrificante. L'ombra si levò e lui cercò di non far ballare troppo lo sguardo tra l'occhio sfregiato e quello grigio. “Ti ho visto in giro per l'Accademia, mi pare. Come ti chiami?”

Saburo rispose.

“Hm,” mormorò l'Hatake. “Che tipo di shinobi sei, Saburo?”

“Um--” si impanicò, “Uno, _uh_ , uno decente?”

Obito lo sbeffeggiò e gli fece una domanda chiarificatrice. “No. Sei un genin, un Chuunin o che?”

“Oh, non mi sono diplomato.” Saburo alzò la macchina fotografica dal petto. “Sto con il giornale.”

“Già. Lo avevamo capito.”

Kakashi fece una breve risata, guardò il suo compagno con un mezzo sorriso di approvazione. Obito prese quel segno come il permesso per continuare.

“Non mi piacete, voi gente del giornale.” disse. “Non mi piacciono le vostre stupide domande.”

“Non farò domande stupide.” promise Saburo.

L'Uchiha lo scrutò per un momento, piegando la testa. “Non sei molto bravo a fare le tue cose da giornalista, Sakiko.”

“Saburo,” Lo corresse. “Lo so, amico. Voglio solo la foto.”

“Giuusto,” Obito si piegò, annuendo comprensivo, ma la sua voce era tagliente ai bordi. “Una foto della stupida faccia di Bakashi, per i suoi ammiratori.”

“Um--”

“Sai cos'altro dovresti fotografare?” Disse, avvicinandosi di più. “Le mie cicatrici.”

“Obito.” disse Kakashi senza intonazione.

“Cosa? È quello che vogliono, no? Avanti ragazzino – ti lascerò avvicinare un sacco. Puoi far stare il suo bel neo e le mie orrende cicatrici in un unica foto.”

Le mani di Saburo tremarono.

“Basta. Obito, lo stai traumatizzando.”

“Sta zitto,” gli rispose. Grazie al cielo però tolse lo sguardo da Saburo per posarlo sul suo vecchio rivale. “Sono io quello che è stato traumatizzato. Fin dal giorno nel quale mi sono risvegliato, quei figli di puttana mi hanno rincorso per il mercato saltando fuori dai cespugli. Non posso nemmeno andare a guardare il nome di Rin per un dannato minuto prima che cinque di loro si arrampichino sul mio--”

“No” Lo interruppe Saburo, abbassando e scuotendo la testa al terreno umido. Sentiva tre occhi su di lui e guardò in alto. “Mi dispiace, hai ragione. Fare notizie non dovrebbe mai funzionare così. Non dovrebbe essere una questione di divulgare storie, ricercare ciò che la gente vuole sentire; io dovrei essere una lente. Un bravo giornalista è solo una lente, capisci? Non voglio divulgare una notizia sulle tue cicatrici, ma con il tuo consenso mi piacerebbe diffondere consapevolezza. Iniziando con una foto.”

Saburo alzò di nuovo la camera, imbarazzato.

Dopo un momento di silenzio, Kakashi ispirò. Scosse la testa e la bocca gli si spezzò da parte a parte in un sorriso simile a quello di uno squalo. “Scusa, ragazzino, non faremo la foto, non oggi. Bel tentativo comunque.”

“Puoi fare una foto ai miei guanti.” propose Obito. “Fai una foto ai miei guanti fighissimi!”

Un pugno volò davanti alla faccia di Saburo, che lo schivò all'indietro così velocemente da doversi attaccare a qualcosa di solido alle sue spalle per non cadere a terra con la grazia di un fiore. Invece, cadde da un gradino all'indietro e si morse il labbro inferiore fra i denti, lacrimando dagli occhi.

“È ossessionato dai suoi guanti.” Sussurrò Kakashi, iniziando ad arrotolare lentamente la carta fra le sue mani.

Obito continuò a sganciare pugni all'aria, saltellando sugli alluci. “Guarda qua. Da sballo eh?”

Saburo dovette impegnarsi per riuscire a determinare che design e forma avessero, perché i pugni dello shinobi continuavano a muoversi. Le nocche brillavano vagamente di arancione.

“Sono per bloccare il chakra?” Osò chiedere. “Dove li hai presi quelli?”

Lo spostamento d'aria fece muovere i suoi capelli sulla fronte mentre Obito continuava ad affrontare il suo avversario immaginario proprio davanti a lui. Non rispose a nessuna delle educate domande e Saburo iniziò a sentirsi a disagio. Guardò Kakashi in cerca di aiuto.

“Non lo sa dove li ho presi.” Sospirò il Ninja Copiatore. “Non sono molto facili da trovare. Io, uh--”

Qui l'Hatake sembrò raccogliersi per un attimo; nascose la sua pausa portando la cartina arrotolata alle labbra e passandoci la lingua. “Pensavo che il suo _taijutsu_ avesse bisogno di una sistemata.”

Ogni cosa che Kakashi faceva, la faceva sempre lentamente e senza sforzo. Saburo non riusciva a capire perché qui stesse esitando così tanto.

“Il bloccaggio di chakra li rende pesanti,” disse Obito. “Me li leverò nel giro di un mese, e le mie mani spareranno fiamme e sarò fortissimo. E poi mi faranno Hokage. Da sballo no?”

“Uh huh,” Saburo balbettò ancora e si odiò per averlo fatto, alzò le mani in posa difensiva mentre Obito faceva sfrecciare i suoi pugni nell'aria a solo pochi centimetri dalla sua faccia. “Sono davvero fighi.”

Il Jōnin appoggiato al muro sospirò ancora. “Digli che sono da sballo.”

“Em--” Saburo fissò la scia dei pugni dell'Uchiha. “Sono da sballo.”

“Lo so,” confermò Obito, fermando finalmente le mani ed appoggiandosi al muro. Mise un gomito sulla spalla dell'altro shinobi e lo indicò con un dito. “Se vuoi essere uno shinobi decente, piccolo, questo è il tizio che devi imitare: Kakashi Hatake. Quando il dovere chiama, è subito lì a rispondere alla chiamata con una spada di fulmini, amico. Il dovere chiama e Kakashi è lì con uno dei suoi perversi completi di pelle. Il dovere deve fare una pisciata? E lui è lì con la bocca aperta per--”

“Ugh, taci, ok? Nessuna delle cose che ha detto è vera.” Si lamentò Kakashi, colpendo l'Uchiha con il gomito, ma il divertimento lo tradì in una piccola piega della bocca. Si girò verso Saburo e lo guardò dritto negli occhi. “Senti, Seguro – se vuoi diplomarti all'Accademia ed entrare nel rank, ricordati di questo: arriverà il giorno nel quale dovrai scegliere se credere a quello che sai, o quello che ti è stato detto. Assicurati di poter convivere con la tua scelta, perché una volta fatta non si torna più indietro. Non puoi riavere indietro le cose che decidi di sacrificare, a volte.”

Saburo chinò la testa e annuì a quell'avvertimento, anche se quel _'a volte'_ finale echeggiava ancora nell'aria, solenne e significante. Il suono di un grugnito di Obito lo polverizzò.

“Questo tizio mi ha salvato da una roccia gigante--” si vantò Obito, cingendo il Ninja Copiatore intorno al collo con il braccio. “In pratica è innamorato di me.”

Saburo sentì gli angoli della bocca scattare. Alzò la testa per guardare, ma l'Hatake non fece nessuno sforzo per negare quella constatazione. Da sotto le sue ciglia guardò Obito bloccargli il collo ed appoggiargli il naso alla guancia, e come ricompensa per quel gesto affettuoso un gomito lo spinse delicatamente via.

“Falla finita-- Obito, i tuoi occhiali.”

Saburo si morse il labbro inferiore. “Uchiha-senpai – com'è che indossi sempre quegli occhiali?”

Kakashi rispose con una cadenza così lenta da lasciar pensare stesse ancora valutando se finire la frase o meno. “Se Obito si togliesse gli occhiali, cadresti dentro ai suoi occhi neri e moriresti all'istante.”

La risata di Obito echeggiò di nuovo nella sera. Ben diversa da quella senza gioia di poco prima, questa suonava ricolma di divertimento.

“Sto scherzando.” Continuò Kakashi, apatico. “È che si vergogna di mostrare la sua attaccatura dei capelli.”

“Hey! Ma cos-” urlò Obito. “Non dirglielo!”

Le dita di Saburo prudevano dalla voglia di fare una foto. Le sue orecchie bramavano quel click-- si preparò per fare di nuovo una domanda tattica.

“Non c'è una politica sull'utilizzo delle droghe negli ANBU?”

Kakashi tirò su con il naso. “Dove pensi che abbia preso l'abitudine?”

La sua risposta secca raggiunse le orecchie di Saburo proprio nello stesso momento nel quale Obito colpì il muro e scattò verso di lui, colpendolo con la mano allo sterno, solo una volta, ma in un modo che gli avrebbe sicuramente provocato un livido.

“Avevi detto niente domande.”

Tecnicamente, Saburo aveva detto niente domande stupide.

“Comunque, non sono più un ANBU.” disse Kakashi, come se la discussione non stesse nemmeno avvenendo. Rovistò nella tasca in cerca di un accendino e appoggiò la fiamma all'estremità del rotolo di carta, forse per sigillarla, poi se lo infilò nell'angolo della bocca.

“Non lo sei?” Saburo provò a guardarlo, ma la sua visione del Ninja Copiatore venne oscurata quando Obito sollevò le braccia e si appoggiò le mani dietro al collo. Incerto di come dover decifrare quel linguaggio non verbale, Saburo sollevò cautamente lo sguardo fino ad avere contatto visivo con l'occhio dell'Uchiha-- ed ebbe l'impressione che stesse per essere pestato, o intrappolato in una giornata di tempesta.

“Non mi lasciavano andare in missione, all'inizio.” disse lentamente Obito. “Mi allenavo e mi allenavo. Ho passato il loro esame di merda per i gradi--”

Fumo si alzò da dietro Obito rendendo la sua silhouette di una tonalità di rosa, e Saburo guardò lo shinobi da un occhio solo girarsi un po' e accettare qualcosa da Kakashi.

“Mi sono allenato.” Disse ancora, e sembrava guardare attraverso Saburo mentre si portava alla bocca lo spinello di carta di riso. Il fumo lasciò la sua voce flebile ed asciutta. “Ma credo pensino che non sono più in grado di lavorare bene in un team, o cose del genere. Ora ho un supervisore ANBU e un sacco di regole di merda da rispettare.”

“Compagno di squadra.” Lo corresse Kakashi con voce neutrale. “E condizioni speciali.”

“Non posso nemmeno fare missioni di grado C da solo.” Continuò Obito, a volume più alto. “Sai cosa si prova? Ma certo, non lo sai. Immagina che la tua zia più antipatica abbia bisogno di aiuto, non so, tipo per fare il bucato per sei ore --”

“Questa non è una corretta rappresentazione di una missione di grado C.” Lo rimproverò gentilmente Kakashi.

“Va bene.” Il suo compagno fece un sospiro esageratamente profondo e scosse le spalle. “Ha bisogno di aiuto ad appendere il bucato, e-- una puttana vuole ucciderla.”

“Ha bisogno di aiuto con il bucato, e un piccolo clan di confine vuole il suo sangue per un rituale sacrificale.” Suggerì Kakashi.

“Nah, aspetta--” Obito sorrise, soffiando fumo mentre gli passava lo spinello. “È il giorno del bucato, e ha un brutto presentimento per via del corvo dall'altra parte della strada che la fissa.”

Entrambi batterono i piedi per terra e risero gracchiando. Saburo aspettò una battuta finale, ma comprese di aver mancato l'ironia.

“Yo-o!” Intonò Kakashi, asciugandosi delicatamente l'occhio sfregiato con il dito. “Fa ridere perché è successo davvero.”

“L'arte eremitica usata da un uccello era una cosa inaspettata. So che sono intelligenti, ma quello era su un altro livello--”

“No, spazzare via un intero isolato solo per sbarazzarcene è stato su un altro livello--”

“Era una scheggia.” Obito lo interruppe con un sibilo, girandosi per fare un gesto a Saburo come se volesse fargli capire qualcosa. “Intendo, gli uccelli possono essere davvero veloci.”

Kakashi iniziò a parlare, tossì, e poi scosse la testa abbassata.

“E poi ti viene da pensare,” Continuò Obito. “Se quella cosa era in grado di assorbire il chakra dall'ambiente circostante, allora forse aveva anche una specie di sensore dei chakra, no?”

Saburo, sconcertato e un po' arrugginito sulla teoria riguardante l'arte eremitica, annuì.

“Che cosa?” Protestò Kakashi, furibondo. “No bello, quell'uccello non era in modalità eremitica, aveva solo assorbito un sacco di chakra al porto-- credimi, non ci vuole poi tanto a batterti a nascondino. Catturare una bestia selvatica richiede moderazione e un passo delicato.”

“Io sono --” Obito lottò per pronunciare la parola. “Delicato!”

“Come il _mokuton_.”

Saburo non aveva mai visto il Ninja Copiatore essere così sfacciato.

“Sentite, vi spiace se vi faccio una foto insieme?”

Kakashi si scrollò languido e soffiò fumo di lato. “Se vuoi un fulmine su per il culo.”

“Non capisco dove stia lo scoop comunque.” Bofonchiò Obito appoggiandosi al muro. “È solo una maschera e sotto c'è solo una faccia. Io sono stato schiacciato sotto ad una roccia, e quando mi sono svegliato tutti quelli che amavo erano morti-- e a volte mi sento pazzo a pensarlo ma, intendo, insomma-- _succede_. Siamo shinobi.”

Saburo chinò la testa ancora e una strana quiete scese su di loro. Intorno, il mercato notturno scintillava mentre il sole calava. Non appena lasciò le loro narici e bocche, l'odore di ebano venne sostituito dagli aromi del cibo. Con gli occhi a terra, Saburo notò la distanza tra i due ragazzi, registrò il dondolare della scarpa di Kakashi mentre calciava pigramente i sassi. Scivolò sempre più fino a quando la punta del piede non arrivò a raggiungere il tallone del suo compagno, e quando Saburo guardò in alto, sembrò che le loro teste si separassero, e poi Obito si portò l'ultimo centimetro di carta ardente alle labbra.

“È vero che hai risvegliato il _Mangekyo Sharingan_?”

Il ragazzo Uchiha sembrò voler rispondere quando Kakashi lo interruppe con una velocità sorprendente. “Questa è una domanda stupida. Prova con qualcos'altro.”

Saburo pensò che quella era stata l'unica domanda intelligente che aveva fatto quella sera, in realtà.

“Quindi—la vostra strategia è quella di incastrarmi con domande stupide, così che voi possiate darmi stupide risposte.” Comprese.

“Già, e come ti sembra come strategia?” lo sfidò Obito.

“Una merda,” Ammise. “Ma che genere di domande stupide vi hanno fatto in passato, ragazzi?”

“Oh, un po' di tutto,” rispose Kakashi, vago.

“ _Obito-kun_ ,” scimmiottò il suo compagno. “S _e mi metto qui sono nel tuo campo visivo? Hai le cicatrici anche là sotto? Cosa ne pensi di Kakashi-kun? Cosa si prova ad essere di nuovo in un team? Cosa si prova a perdere tre anni di vita? Come fai anche solo ad alzarti la mattina--_ ”

“Maa, Obito, a proposito” Kakashi interruppe la sua sceneggiata, tranquillo e senza curarsene troppo. “Dove ti sei procurato quei morsi sulle caviglie?”

Lo shinobi sfigurato si colorì improvvisamente, rosa intorno alle orecchie e sotto agli occhiali. Questa volta non era per via del neon.

“Pervertito!” sbraitò.

“Sfigato,” Lo punzecchiò Kakashi, schivando facilmente quando Obito gli si scagliò addosso, e poi ancora, e un'altra volta. Alla fine, il Ninja Copiatore si tirò su la maschera, offrì a Saburo un saluto con due dita e uno sguardo gentile negli occhi, poi se la svignò.

“Bakashi!” Urlò il suo compagno seguendolo e lasciando dietro sé una scia di fumo.


	2. Giorni in missione

[mission days](https://8tracks.com/radio-fool/mission-days?utm_medium=referral&utm_content=mix-page&utm_campaign=embed_button) from [radio fool](http://8tracks.com/radio-fool?utm_medium=referral&utm_content=mix-page&utm_campaign=embed_button) on [8tracks Radio](https://8tracks.com?utm_medium=referral&utm_content=mix-page&utm_campaign=embed_button).

La seconda volta che Saburo incontrò Kakashi e Obito fu, tra tutti i luoghi possibili, sui mezzi di trasporto pubblico. Nessun ninja con un minimo di autostima avrebbe mai sentito il bisogno dei mezzi pubblici a Konoha, ma erano così convenienti che era diventata un'abitudine tanto per i civili quanto per gli shinobi. Soprattutto, se staccavi da dieci o dodici ore di lavoro senza sosta, e la strada per tornare agli alloggi era ricolma di ubriaconi, acqua di piscio fino alle caviglie e vapore che usciva dai tombini.

La linea verde si fermava all'Accademia, alla biblioteca e al cancello occidentale, che non era troppo distante dagli alloggi degli studenti. Sulla linea verde, in qualsiasi altro momento della giornata, sarebbe stato facile non notare due ragazzi in borghese. Ma alle 23:00 dell'ultima ora lavorativa della settimana, non c'era nulla sul bus deserto che spiccasse come i vistosi capelli di Kakashi e gli occhiali arancioni di Obito.

Saburo aveva passato una giornata di lavoro bella tosta e non sarebbe riuscito a trascinarsi a piedi fino a casa. Aveva completato il lavoro ad un minuto della fine del tempo disponibile, e non era nemmeno sicuro di ciò che aveva scritto nell'ultima ora. Era certo che il giorno dopo sarebbe stato richiamato dal capo redattore per sistemare gli errori di battitura con il fiato sul collo. Non che ai lettori importasse molto di qualche refuso nella colonna dedicata al giardinaggio, ma Haruhi-san non glie l'avrebbe lasciata passare liscia con un lavoro approssimativo, soprattutto considerando che Saburo era stato affidato a quella sezione perché considerata quella dove avrebbe potuto creare meno danni.

Aveva pensato che l'articolo sulla situazione della rete sanitaria di Konoha – più specificamente, del sistema di drenaggio che portava l'acqua dalla parte alta del villaggio fin giù al Green Lake e ai condomini – meritasse più revisione di quello riguardante la fioritura dei cespugli nel parco.

“Hey,” Disse Saburo cercando di apparire calmo e rilassato, ma fallendo strofinandosi nervosamente le mani sui pantaloni. “Vi va se vi faccio una foto per il giornale?”

Kakashi si spostò lentamente, mettendo la schiena contro il finestrino. Era seduto con una gamba piegata sul sedile, e dopo un attimo i suoi occhi scivolarono da Saburo al libro che aveva fra le mani. Lo Sharingan era attivo e aveva un aspetto davvero incazzato, anche se il suo possessore aveva un'espressione rilassata. Gli occhi si spostarono ancora di lato, e poi di nuovo sulle pagine.

Saburo seguì il suo sguardo. “Oh. Sta dormendo.”

La testa del suo compagno di squadra ciondolava appoggiata la vetro, gli occhiali erano alzati sulla fronte. Saburo notò un brutto graffio sulla guancia, sovrapposto alle vecchie cicatrici. C'era un grosso zaino per terra tra i loro sedili. La spessa e rossa argilla che lo ricopriva aveva sporcato anche il pavimento.

“Questa è l'ultima volta.” Disse lento l'Hatake. “Non lo vedrai mai più dormire.”

Saburo annuì, anche se probabilmente non sarebbe stato necessario.

  
  
  


“Siete di ritorno da una missione?” Chiese prestando attenzione a moderare il volume e accomodandosi sul bordo più lontano del lungo sedile nel corridoio. Si guardò intorno e notò che c'erano solo altri tre o quattro passeggeri sul bus, tutti civili determinati ad ignorarsi l'un l'altro.

I freni stridettero, e il poco traffico intermittente li sballottò, ma Saburo immaginò di aver sentito una risposta.

“Una lunga? Sembrate a pezzi ragazzi.”

Già solo il fatto che l'Uchiha stesse dormendo in un luogo pubblico ne era la dimostrazione – pochi shinobi potevano permettersi di essere sorpresi in quello stato. Ma dal rossore della loro pelle, il rapido alzarsi ed abbassarsi del petto dell'Uchiha, e dallo sporco sul pavimento, era chiaro che i ninja fossero freschi di una spedizione fuori dalle mura, e almeno all'apparenza, da una lunga camminata. Obito non sembrava solo a pezzi, ma esausto. Era la stanchezza a tenergli chiusi gli occhi.

“Non svegliarlo,” Lo avvisò Kakashi con un pacato mormorio. Girò pigramente una pagina.

Saburo sapeva che non sarebbe sceso vivo da quel bus se lo avesse fatto.

“Pensi... pensi che sia pronto per tornare in missione? Intendo, non è passato molto da quando--”

“Chi se ne frega.” Kakashi voltò un'altra pagina e la sua espressione ricordò a Saburo per un momento quella di sua madre-- severa e quasi infastidita. “Se è quello che vuole lui.”

“Certamente.” Concordò Saburo, forse un po' troppo convinto. “Chi l'ha detto che riposo e riabilitazione vanno a braccetto, dopo tutto?”

Kakashi abbassò lentamente il libro. “Seguro, giusto? Mi ricordo di te.”

Saburo aprì la bocca, ma la voce gli si smorzò e gli scese giù fino agli alluci.

“Ho letto uno dei tuoi pezzi sull' _Hidden Leaf_ il mese scorso” Continuò il Jōnin con un tono strano, come se lo stesse ricattando. “Quel pezzo sull'insonnia.”

“Oh?” _Dio_ , stava iniziando a sudare. “Oh, sì. L'editore mi ha massacrato per quel pezzo, troppe linee irregolari.”

“Mi è piaciuto il modo nel quale hai accostato la mente umana a un vascello, e la memoria all'acqua.”

“G-grazie--”

“Ho sempre immaginato che i ricordi sarebbero blu.” Continuò. “Beh sai, se avessero un colore.”

“Uh...huh,” Saburo concordò con esitazione. Come al solito, la conversazione con il Ninja Copiatore stava uscendo dai binari.

“Mi piace anche la foto che hai fatto, con la marea che ricopre la riva, e quel lungo molo. Ma lascia che ti chieda una cosa: è attraverso l'esperienza che la mentre entra in contatto con la realtà, oppure attraverso la coscienza? Potresti definire oggettivamente la realtà restando sulla sponda, o per farlo devi per forza salpare con il vascello?”

“Io, uh-- cerca di non farti prendere troppo dalla, _uh_ , metafora.” Saburo deglutì con difficoltà, sentendo improvvisamente mal d'auto mentre la sua mente provava a trovare una risposta alla domanda. “Ci posso pensare, credo.”

“Dovresti.”

Saburo chiuse la bocca. Forse quello era il modo del Ninja Copiatore per dirgli di smetterla di scrivere certe cose e dedicarsi piuttosto alla colonna di giardinaggio. Il bus si fermò. Alcuni passeggeri scesero. La biblioteca non era aperta a quell'ora della notte, ma era nel centro della città e vicina ad un'area residenziale.

“Ho una storia per te.” Disse Kakashi all'improvviso. “Per il tuo prossimo pezzo. Due anni fa, ero in solitaria perché i miei erano in congedo per malattia. Un giorno il Mission Control mi affida cinque puledri per una missione all'Inferno: una merda che chiamavano 'valutazione ecologica'.”

“Puledri--?”

Kakashi si strofinò una mano sulla faccia. “Sì dai, shinobi freschi d'esame-- puledri, nuovi animali, nuove reclute. Il comandante voleva che gli facessi fare pratica, far sporcare un po' le lame con qualche missione di grado S per aiutarli ad entrare negli ANBU. Ma una valutazione ecologica? _Psh_ \-- cazzo, amico, sapevo che quello sarebbe stata una merda fin dall'inizio.”

“Perché?”

Un sopracciglio grigio si sollevò velocemente ed il Jōnin appoggiò il libro con delicatezza, come se contenesse un sermone sull'eterna salvezza o, meglio, come se fosse una cucciolata di candidi cagnolini. Poi, lentamente disse: “Le missioni di grado S fingono di essere questioni estere innocue e scientifiche solo quando vogliono passare inosservate.”

“Capisco.” Disse Saburo, chiedendosi se tirare fuori il quaderno degli appunti e la penna fosse un po' troppo sfacciato. “Quando dici estero intendi posti come la Nebbia?”

Lo sguardo del Ninja Copiatore non era cattivo, ma molto intenso. Saburo fu improvvisamente grato che lo shinobi tenesse sempre il suo spaventoso occhio rosso coperto e anche quel 'bel neo'. Tutto insieme, sarebbe stato troppo.

“Un luogo molto, molto lontano, ragazzino.”

Ogni missione che riguardasse gli ANBU era un insieme di segretezza e depistaggi. Saburo lo aveva imparato quando sua madre era diventata un'ANBU. Si zittì.

“Era un lavoro segretissimo,” Spiegò l'Hatake. “Volevano che partissimo in una dozzina e aggirassimo il confine per entrare nel territorio nemico. Penso che il Mission Control ci avesse scelti perché tutti noi addestravamo cani.”

“Territorio nemico.” ripeté Saburo. “Nemico, della Foglia?”

“Possiamo dire così. A quel tempo almeno, forse.” Era stata una risposta criptica. “Un nemico dell'interesse dell'Hokage. Quelli che ci avevano ingaggiato avevano bisogno di qualcuno che sorvegliasse il perimetro durante la notte, ed erano disposti a pagare bene. Il fatto che stessimo interferendo nel conflitto di un paese straniero era... _latte avanzato_. Ecco: facciamo che era quello il nome del paese che stavano sorvegliando.”

Saburo sentì le sopracciglia avvicinarsi, come se si fosse perso qualcosa. Obito aveva ragione: era davvero un pessimo giornalista--

“Latte Avanzato.” disse Kakashi dopo qualche secondo. Aveva gli occhi socchiusi. “È uno pseudonimo, ovviamente.”

“Oh.” _Latte... Avanzato?_ Più Saburo scopriva riguardo alle missioni segrete ANBU, più era confuso.

“La base, i bunker, e le torri erano presidiate da guardie. Erano nervose, tutte quante. Molto armate e nervose- erano più o meno della nostra età, credo. Tredici, quattordici anni.

“Il furgone ci portò sul posto. Ogni ninja aveva uno specifico pezzo di territorio. Non avevamo niente se non le provviste strettamente indispensabili: coperte per la pioggia, razioni C, qualche razzo di segnalazione. Quando scoppiò la guerra tra le guardie e le forze locali, noi ci trovammo proprio nel mezzo. Trappole esplosive, vipere del bambù e un sacco di insetti che non gradivano la nostra presenza da quelle parti.”

Kakashi fece una pausa. “Pensavo di conoscere già l'oscurità, prima di allora. Mi ricordo che la prima notte un furgone ci aveva portati lì e, quando se ne era andato, aveva portato via tutta la luce del mondo con sé. Niente luna, niente stelle, niente orizzonte. Lo Sharingan non serve a nulla senza una lente nella quale riflettere qualcosa. Non riuscivo a vedere i miei cani a cinque metri di distanza-- era tutto indistinto. _'Cosa ci faccio qui?' 'Sono pazzo?' 'Arriverò a domani mattina?' 'Morirò qui?'_. Questi pensieri mi riempivano la testa, sai— in quei momenti pensi a certe cose. Hai un sacco di tempo là fuori per pensare. Invece che perlustrare, stavo seduto in ascolto. Noi pensiamo di sapere cosa sia il buio, ma non è così. La maggior parte delle persone non lo sa. Io pensavo fosse solo la mancanza di luce, ma in quel paese era una cosa vivente. Lo sentivo che occupava lo spazio intorno a me, che mi schiacciava, mi toccava. L'oscurità mi stava permettendo di attraversarla.”

Saburo alzò gli occhi per guardare fuori dal finestrino e vide tutto nero. Aveva sempre pensato che la periferia di Konoha fosse molto buia. Dopo un secondo, però, poté individuare la linea dell'orizzonte, una luce lontana e delle silhouette. Un lampione illuminò la strada per un istante e poi una serie di cartelloni pubblicitari comparvero quando svoltarono l'angolo verso il centro della città.

Kakashi continuò come se stesse annunciando il traffico alla radio. “In quelle notti, ho parlato con me stesso. Era così facile cadere nel panico là fuori. L'oscurità infinita, gli attacchi dei nemici, i giaguari, i cobra, dei pipistrelli così grandi da sembrare uomini che si spostavano tra gli alberi... C'erano così tanti modi per morire. Tutto questo iniziò a pesare sulla mia squadra. Percepivo che erano spaventati. Non sapevano se ce l'avrebbero fatta un'altra notte. A volte nemmeno io ne ero certo. E poi ho iniziato a perderli.”

“Il problema è,” continuò a parlare pulendosi l'interno di una narice e gettando via il contenuto. “Un assassino normale non può far fuori un ANBU, anche se si tratta solo di un pivello. Non può succedere e basta, ok? Ma non riuscivamo proprio a capire come si coordinassero per attaccare. Non c'erano trasmissioni radio, mai nemmeno un razzo- provammo a cambiare i turni delle nostre ronde, anche i percorsi che facevamo, ma non funzionò nulla. Venivamo scelti ed inghiottiti dall'oscurità, uno dopo l'altro. I nostri sensori percepivano i chakra solo quando ormai era troppo tardi.”

Il bus si fermò. Le porte si aprirono e nessuno scese. Saburo ebbe l'impressione che Obito si fosse scosso un po' dal sonno, ma gli occhi erano ancora chiusi.

“Dicono che gli dei proteggono i bambini e gli scemi.” Disse il Ninja Copiatore. “Io ero un capitano; e quel titolo significava ogni cosa per me-- quindi ero scemo, sì. Ed avevo quindici anni, quindi probabilmente ero anche un bambino. Ma una notte mentre ero di guardia, seduto ad ascoltare, ho parlato con me stesso e ho capito... ho capito che la notte mi stava rispondendo.”

Prima che Saburo potesse formulare una domanda, Kakashi continuò. “Ogni notte si sentiva un suono nell'aria; sembrava una porta infestata che si apriva cigolando. Solo che andava avanti in eterno, amico, fino a quando non ti dimenticavi persino che era lì. Quindici minuti di _cree-e-eak_ su tutte le tonalità. Pensavo fossero gli insetti all'inizio, invece era il richiamo di una civetta. Un tipo di rapace della zona che usava i suoni per localizzare le prede nell'oscurità. I guerriglieri avevano addestrato quegli uccelli con specifici comandi intorno alla base. Ogni messaggio su due note era ripetuto in continuazione: la prima nota identificava una delle torri della base, e la seconda era la direzione dalla quale sarebbe provenuto l'attacco. Dopo ogni attacco il codice cambiava, e la civetta iniziava un nuovo richiamo—contava le vittime. Quattro giù. Sette giù. Due giù.”

“Cos'hai fatto?” chiese Saburo, a fiato corto.

Kakashi si prese il suo tempo sollevando il libro, piegando un orecchio della pagina e richiudendolo. “Maa. Non ho capito come funzionasse quel codice fino a due settimane dal mio rientro.”

“Ma quindi--” Saburo provò a riorganizzare i pensieri. Se non lo aveva capito quando era là, che senso aveva decifrare quel codice in seguito? Ma più importante... “Come te la sei cavata?”

“L'ultima notte sono stato chiamato per aiutare le guardie fuori dalle mura. Sulla strada ho incontrato il mio cane. Gli ho detto di seguirmi, e lui non lo ha fatto. Gli ho chiesto che avesse, e lui non si è mosso. Gli ho dato un calcio nel culo, ma è rimasto fermo. Non volevo attirare l'attenzione, ma per un momento ho attivato il mio chidori, solo per dare un'occhiata. Per terra c'era una spaccatura profonda otto metri, proprio di fronte a noi dove prima non c'era nulla. Sul fondo sono riuscito a contare quattro cadaveri e un corpo immobile. Era viva perché riuscivo a sentire il suo chakra. Sono andato da lei. _Uno giù_ \-- il richiamo era tra gli alberi, ma non aveva nessun senso allora per me. Ho acceso un razzo e fermato l'emorragia, ma c'era qualcosa che non andava all'interno e quando si alzò il sole vidi che aveva sanguinato così tanto nell'addome da sembrare incinta. Nella luce trovai tutti i miei compagni e i cani sepolti nella polvere. Solo io e Akino lasciammo quel luogo. Poi chi ci aveva ingaggiati lasciò perdere e la missione finì.”

“Quindi..” Saburo aspettò qualcos'altro, ma non arrivò. “Cos'è successo a 'Latte Avanzato'?”

Kakashi si scosse. “Non lo so. La storia finisce qui.”

“Ma come? Ma... e la cosa della polvere e della spaccatura? Come facevano a farla?”

“Tunnel.” Le lunghe ciglia di Obito si scossero e russò leggermente. “Sotto terra.”

“Cosa vuoi, una morale?” Kakashi finse di pensare, poi sembrò illuminarsi. Picchiò il pugno nel palmo aperto della mano. “Le valutazioni ecologiche sono una merda.”

Obito russò di nuovo.

“Non so,” continuò il Ninja copiatore, e poi si fermò per sbadigliare. “A volte non penso a quella missione per interi mesi. Poi sento quel suono tipo una porta che cigola e mi sembra di essere ancora circondato dal buio. Forse-- sono ancora sepolto laggiù?”

“Meglio là ai tropici che al polo nord o in una foresta puzzolente,” il suo compagno mormorò, rimanendo appoggiato al finestrino. “Con le missioni di grado B non si fanno bei combattimenti, ti geli solo le chiappe e sei costretto a cagare in un buco per terra. Io voglio il mio letto.”

Il mormorare svanì quando Obito russò di nuovo e sembrò rilassarsi.

Kakashi gli sorrise, poi tornò inespressivo per guardare Saburo. “Scusa il mio amico, è-- agguerrito.”

Se l'Uchiha stava fingendo di parlare nel sonno, Saburo aveva davvero sottovalutato la capacità di autocontrollo di quella testa calda.

Per un momento guardò l'Hatake che osservava il suo compagno e si sentì un po' sollevato da quella terribile storia.

“Il fatto è che,” Kakashi rifletté. “Da shinobi, ti scontri con l'oscurità ovunque tu vada. La affronti ancora ed ancora, e ogni singola volta ti porta al limite, fino a farti fare delle domande, a farti arrivare davvero vicino a perderti là fuori. Ma noi torniamo sempre e comunque a casa, perché ogni tanto qualcuno riesce ad uscire da quel buio con noi. E poi, quando ci ripensi, odiando tutto quello che è successo e come sono andate le cose, puoi guardare la persona al tuo fianco e dire... _sì cazzo._ E quello è tutto ciò del quale hai bisogno.”

“Err--” Saburo batté le ciglia.

“Lo volevo uccidere,” Continuò, senza guardarlo più direttamente. “Seriamente, ripensandoci ero così incazzato allora... Lo ascoltavo respirare lì sdraiato in quel letto. Osava farmi pensare che non ce l'avrebbe fatta--”

Saburo comprese che ora stava parlando dell'incidente al ponte Kannabi.

“Stupido. Fottuto. Idiota. Appena dodicenne; non potevo permettergli di morire così, non per una roccia del cazzo. Non per me. Non eravamo nemmeno-- non era--”

Questa volta non poteva essere frainteso: Kakashi si fermò. Troppo a lungo, respirando silenziosamente, e poi tornò neutrale. “Sembrava sbagliato lascialo lì con tutta quella merda che si sgretolava intorno a noi. Sapevo che usare il _chidori_ ci avrebbe salvati o uccisi entrambi, ma avevo deciso che non me ne fotteva più un cazzo di essere un bravo shinobi se non ce l'avessimo fatta entrambi. Non mi piace far vedere alle persone che ho un punto debole grande come quella fottuta roccia, quando si tratta di lui.”

“Uhh,” Saburo provò a cercare le parole giuste per concordare. Non aveva mai sentito una ragione così competitiva per la quale salvare la vita a qualcuno.

“Là fuori, parlando con l'oscurità, non mi sono mai perso. Continuavo a pensare: a casa Obito è ancora in coma, e nessuno pensa che ne verrà mai fuori, nessuno pensa che guarirà. Come posso pretendere che combatta e vinca contro ogni probabilità, se io non riesco a farcela contro Latte Avanzato? Capisci quello che voglio dire? Forse lo Sharingan non funzionava in quell'occasione, ma era comunque lì, a proteggere il mio punto debole, capisci? E c'è qualcosa di unico e molto potente in tutto questo: la sofferenza. Amico,parlo di questo-- hai afferrato?”

“Sì io, lo ho... afferrato – intendo, ho capito.”

L'Hatake si appoggiò al finestrino. Le gambe rilassate, ma feroce come qualcuno che sta cacciando una piccola preda.

“Pensi che sia pronto?” Chiese di nuovo Saburo. “Per tornare là fuori?”

Kakashi si scosse. “Quei puledri erano pronti per Latte Avanzato? Non so, ragazzo. Non so se nessuno è mai davvero pronto. Comunque, qualche giorno in giro non può fargli altro che bene. Non abbiamo nemmeno fatto un vero e proprio combattimento-- solo due miserabili giri attraverso la Foresta dei Brividi.”

“Voi due ragazzi siete andati e tornati nella Foresta dei Brividi in qualche giorno? Ma è--” era impossibile, a meno che non avessero tenuto un passo suicida. “È da pazzi.”

Non poté fare a meno di dare un'altra occhiata al compagno addormentato. Respirava come se avesse corso su per una collina per tre giorni di fila.

Kakashi lo guardò con uno sguardo assassino. “Non rallento per lui.”

_Beh, chiaramente,_ pensò Saburo, ma non disse nulla. L'atteggiamento dell'Hatake era sgradevole e agrodolce e sembrava inappropriato per la reputazione di uomo dal sangue freddo in grado di sventrarti con uno sguardo. Ma Saburo comprese che forse stava solo iniziando a vedere sotto a tutte quelle maschere che indossava per nascondersi.

“Comunque,” iniziò il Ninja Copiatore, girandosi per mettere i piedi a terra ed infilare il libro in una tasca dello zaino. Era uno di quelli forniti dal Mission Control; generalmente erano riempiti con attrezzatura di base di sopravvivenza, kit di pronto soccorso, e armamenti. Averne uno a testa era sempre meglio, ma era anche uno spreco di energie, quindi i team d'élite spesso spartivano il peso di un'unica borsa.

“Ha un bell'aspetto.”

Saburo tornò a concentrarsi sulla conversazione. Kakashi alzò la borsa sul sedile a fianco a lui e strattonò la manica del suo guanto, senza prestare attenzione al suo interlocutore.

“Ha davvero un bell'aspetto.” Disse di nuovo.

“Finalmente si è tolto quei guanti,” osservò Saburo.

“Huh? Oh.” Alzò gli occhi al cielo. “Già. Solo dopo essere quasi collassato sulla via del ritorno. Sto scemo. Volevo gettarli giù per la fottuta cava, ad essere onesti. Non ha senso indossare quei cosi nel mezzo di un combattimento-- qualcosa che ti leva le forze. Ma... gli Uchiha, sai? Marmocchi presuntuosi. Inscenerebbe la sua morte e farebbe il mondo a pezzi pur di dimostrare qualcosa a qualcuno.”

Saburo guardò l'Uchiha in questione e, se stava facendo finta di dormire, stava davvero facendo un buon lavoro. Kakashi si tirò in piedi ed alzò il collo della giacca. Erano quasi arrivati al cancello occidentale. Era tardi per gli studenti, ma presto per la vita notturna di Konoha, e le luci intorno al perimetro del Green Lake Park brillavano luminose attraverso il finestrino.

In un movimento fluido Kakashi si curvò e iniziò a svegliare il suo compagno. Saburo si era fatto un'idea su di loro fin dalla loro prima intervista informale, ma venne colto comunque alla sprovvista quando il Jōnin si chinò sulla spalla sinistra di Obito e, con l'occhio scoperto ancora fisso su Saburo che li stava guardando, chiuse le labbra sul punto più esterno della bocca dell'altro.

Era probabilmente un modo molto delicato per svegliare qualcuno, e Obito non sembrò affatto dispiaciuto. Saburo abbassò velocemente lo sguardo ed iniziò un attento studio del pavimento fra i suoi piedi. Sentì dei suoni di risposta di Obito, seguiti da un debole mormorio.

“Kakashi...”

Saburo sentì quasi una lacrima sgorgargli dall'occhio; non aveva mai sentito un _k_ suonare così dolcemente.

“Il tuo Sharingan è attivo...” Lo accusò Obito, basso e rauco per il pisolino.

“Qualcuno deve pur guardarci le spalle.”

“Tsk,” disse l'Uchiha. “Sei paranoico...”

“C'è qui quel ragazzo del giornale,” Lo informò Kakashi. “Ha fatto delle domande.”

“Chi?” Obito alzò lo sguardo, strofinandosi le nocche contro l'occhio. L'altro era coperto da un benda rosso sangue. “Oh, ehi, Sakiko.”

Saburo lo corresse.

“Oh,” Mormorò Obito, girandosi di nuovo verso il suo compagno. “Sembra una ragazzina.”

L'Hatake fece una risata, ma la interruppe subito. Si gettò di nuovo nel suo sedile e si guardò intorno. “Scusa il mio amico- è un coglione ignorante.”

Obito grugnì, congiunse le mani dietro il collo e si alzò rigido. Poi vacillò ed iniziò una serie di stiramenti a scatti. Solo per curiosità, Saburo cercò di scorgere il suo terribile occhio nero, ma lo shinobi aveva ancora le palpebre pesanti dal sonno, e probabilmente a causa dello scarso chakra rimastogli.

Dopo aver appreso della tremenda politica di Kakashi del _'mai-rallentare'_ , poteva comprendere perché quel povero ragazzo si fosse appisolato sui mezzi pubblici.

Sembrava che Obito, da dopo il suo risveglio, non si fosse curato molto di fare acquisti ed indossasse ancora i vestiti di tre anni prima, o forse semplicemente non si curava molto delle taglie – Saburo avrebbe scommesso sulla seconda, ma non ne era certo. La conseguenza era il palesarsi occasionale di pelle scoperta, il che gli rimandò alla mente la precedente constatazione di Kakashi 'ha proprio un bell'aspetto' e gli conferì un significato del tutto nuovo. Nonostante il tizio fosse letteralmente tornato dal regno dei morti e considerasse le missioni di grado B al pari di noiosi eventi sociali, il termine malnutrito sembra non adattarsi affatto ad Obito. Le cicatrici ovviamente si estendevano in basso sul suo fianco destro, ma al di sotto di quelle appariva chiaro quanto l'Uchiha si fosse allenato duramente.

O forse, pensò Saburo, c'era qualcosa sotto alla storia della sua riabilitazione, qualcosa nascosto agli occhi.

Saburo sentì di essere osservato e spostò il suo sguardo per incontrare quello di Kakashi. La pupilla dello Sharingan stava ancora girando, pigra come un giocattolo scarico. Doveva essere stanco anche lui, ma quella ruota aveva continuato a girare nell'ombra per tutta la durata della loro conversazione. Un brivido percorse la schiena di Saburo: quel livello di allerta estrema gli era parsa nonchalance anche quando il Jōnin gli aveva raccontato la storia.

Il Ninja Copiatore scivolò sul sedile fino a quando Obito non si trovò tra le sue ginocchia e poi avvicinò il suo compagno tirandolo verso sé per i fianchi.

“Stanco?” disse, ribaltando la testa all'indietro. Saburo ripensò alle voci che descrivevano la linea della mandibola di Kakashi affilata come vetro tagliente, e constatò quando fosse una descrizione appropriata.

Obito annuì, sfregandosi ancora l'occhio.

“Fame?” insistette Kakashi.

“Un po'.”

“Andiamo da Wood Row. Prendiamo da mangiare e lo portiamo alla tana. Che ne dici?”

“Non mi va di camminare così tanto. Ho le gambe molli.”

“Peccato. E comunque è colpa tua: hai esagerato nella foresta. Gambe molli significa che hai fame. Devi rimetterti in sesto.”

“Che ne diresti,” Obito portò una mano agli occhiali e li fece scivolare sul naso prima di continuare a pensare. “Se io tornassi alla tana e tu portassi il cibo?”

Kakashi aggrottò la fronte. “No, Obito, non è così che andrà.”

“Huh? Perché no?”

“Perché se lo facessi, ti troverei addormentato al mio ritorno, lo so.”

“Nah, devo levare le mie cose dallo zaino, lavarmi via lo sporco-- pensaci amico, sarei tutto caldo e coccoloso al tuo ritorno--”

“Entreresti dalla porta e ti metteresti a faccia in giù sul divano. Ecco come andrebbe.”

Saburo trattenne una risata.

Kakashi piegò un gomito e avvolse la mano intorno al retro del ginocchio del suo compagno. “Vieni con me e ci fermiamo all' _Ainu grill_. E da quella signora che ci vende gli zampini dolci.”

“Zietta Zampini Dolci,” sospirò Obito. Si infilò una mano sotto alla maglietta e la appoggiò allo stomaco. “Ci starebbero un sacco adesso.”

“Zampini Dolci?” domandò Saburo.

“Sono tipo delle cose pastose con lo zucchero di canna fuori e la carne di maiale dentro.” Spiegò Kakashi. “Una schifezza.”

“Deliziosi. Ne mangerei dodici.” Obito ondeggiò un po' alla prospettiva. “Mi sta venendo una fame...”

“Non me li vende se non ci sei anche tu.” Mormorò Kakashi.

“Beh, perché li tiene da parte per me.” Obito si mise sulla difensiva. “ Zietta Zampini Dolci pensa che io sia carino. Non penso riesca a vederci bene al buio.”

L'Hatake mormorò di nuovo. “Ma io ci vedo bene.”

“Oy--” il suo compagno divenne improvvisamente serio. “Puoi farla finita con quella cosa? Mi sento come se il mio stesso occhio mi stesse fissando. È troppo strano.”

Il Ninja Copiatore alzò gli occhi al cielo e li fece tornare scuri, quello sfregiato era un po' più buio dell'altro. “Quello è il tuo occhio. Nel caso te ne fossi dimenticato.”

“E come potrei? È comunque più bellino di quel fottuto uovo strapazzato che avevi al suo posto.”

Un leggero rossore tinse la pallida pelle del Jōnin, come se quello fosse un argomento delicato per lui. “Obito...”

“Cosa?” Sbraitò l'Uchiha, la sua stanchezza era tutt'altro che celata. “Se potessi tornare indietro farei di nuovo la stessa cosa.”

Solo immaginare il genere di contesto nel quale qualcuno si sarebbe dovuto cavare un occhio causò un altro brivido per la schiena di Saburo. Ma tutti gli shinobi erano degli pazzi suicidi?

Mentre si avvicinavano all'ultima fermata della linea verde, Kakashi si alzò e infilò un braccio sotto alla tracolla dello zaino, issandosela sulla schiena e facendosi strada per il corridoio. Obito lo seguì tenendo le mani in tasca. Saburo raccolse le sue cose e si alzò mentre i passeggeri rimasti si avvicinavano alle porte di fronte a loro.

Obito fece un balzo per raggiungere il suo compagno e aggiustare una delle tasche sul lato della borsa.

“Il tuo porno sbuca dallo zaino, K,” Disse allegramente.

“Non è porno, è arte--”

“O-ok, eccolo che ricomincia.” Non senza allarmare Saburo, Obito lo raggiunse e gli appoggiò una mano tra le scapole ed il collo per avvicinarlo a sé. “Ecco a te Kakashi, ragazzino! L'eroe della foglia-- conosce cento modi per rendere la missionaria più interessante. Probabilmente là dentro ci sono migliaia di sexy jutsu proibiti.”

Una bella quantità di argilla rossastra uscì da una piega della giacca di Obito e si riversò sulla macchina fotografica di Saburo. Si morse il labbro inferiore e pregò per essere rilasciato. La mano appoggiata alla sua spalla era diventata insopportabilmente calda.

“Ad essere onesti, non so cosa mi aspettassi di diverso a girare con un pervertito.” Continuò l''Uchiha, senza curarsi di abbassare la voce. “Ma non è così male, in realtà. Controlla sempre che io stia bene, mi chiede cosa mi piace, cosa mi fa stare meglio-- è quasi fastidioso.”

Saburo era molto in ansia nell'abbraccio dello studente più grande e non riusciva a sentire quasi nulla oltre allo strofinare della giacca sul suo orecchio e l'inconfondibile odore di ascella.

“A volte, vorrei solo dirgli, _amico-- prendimi come preferisci._ ”

Entrambi sbatterono contro allo zaino di fronte a loro e Saburo riuscì a scivolare sotto al braccio di Obito ed evitarlo indietreggiando.

L'Hatake si girò lentamente, solo a qualche centimetro dai gradini. Il conducente del bus urlò qualcosa ma i ragazzi non gli prestarono attenzione.

“Ehi,” il Ninja Copiatore fece un passo avanti e si rivolse al suo compagno con un tono serissimo. “Sei serio?”

L'Uchiha si infilò le mani nelle tasche, ondeggiò appoggiando il peso prima su una gamba e poi sull'altra, ma non smise di guardarlo negli occhi. “S-sì.”

Nel momento più sconcertante della carriera giornalistica di Saburo Kakashi si girò di nuovo con un ghigno che gli illuminava il volto e urlò letteralmente prima di gettasi giù per gli scalini in un unico balzo. Saburo poté sentirlo ancora festeggiare mentre Obito attraversava le porte e scompariva nel buio seguendolo.


	3. Giorni di riposo pt. 1

Con le dita sull'ultimo piolo, Saburo guardò giù e combatté contro l'istinto di vomitare.

Sapeva che la torre radio era robusta, ma il vento che soffiava sui tetti di Konoha sembrava così forte da riuscire a farla oscillare. Se non avesse guardato attraverso le sbarre incrociate, giù direttamente tra le colline fuori dalle mura della città, forse non si sarebbe sentito così male. Ma conoscendosi, Saburo avrebbe preferito sopportare la cucina di sua madre per il resto della vita piuttosto che dover ammettere di soffrire di vertigini.

Non era la mancanza di abilità a renderlo un pessimo ninja, ma... tutto il resto.

Raggiungere quel blocco di cemento al centro della città chiamato _Konohagakure Communications Center_ era stato abbastanza semplice. Il tetto del _KCC_ non era altissimo, era come la torre dell'Hokage. La brezza riusciva però a farlo oscillare come una foglia nel vento.

L' _Hokage Public Laison_ descriveva la torre _Halcyon_ come un progetto per i cittadini della Foglia, un monumento alla pace e alla collaborazione tra i villaggi shinobi. L'ultima aggiunta alla struttura era stata una torre che si alzava quaranta metri sopra al _KCC_ e raddoppiava il raggio di comunicazione rispetto ai modelli più vecchi. La notte sembrava raggiungere le stelle sopra ai tetti-- una silhouette nera con dozzine di occhi rossi intermittenti –e nei giorni di nebbia sarebbe scomparsa completamente se non fosse stato per l'alone rosso che lasciava tra le nuvole. Quel bagliore era una delle cose che Saburo preferiva fotografare, quando incombeva sul centro di comunicazione come un cattivo auspicio. Era uno spettacolo che ti faceva letteralmente cadere sulle ginocchia, in adorazione.

Risalire la torre era stata un'agonia.

Non aveva piovuto, ma a quell'ora del mattino tutto era ancora coperto da uno strato di condensa. I palmi delle mani gli scivolavano, insensibili a causa del freddo, e a ogni passo Saburo controllava di avere ancora la macchina fotografica: ogni sforzo sarebbe stato vano se avesse raggiunto la cima della torre all'alba con solo i suoi miopi occhi a provare che era arrivato fin lassù. Non che volesse un riconoscimento-- Saburo non pubblicava mai nessuna foto che scattava-- ma gli piaceva conservarle per sé stesso. Era come avere la prova della sua esistenza, a pezzi e tutt'intorno lui; magari un giorno qualcuno avrebbe unito tutti quei frammenti e lo avrebbe compreso.

_L'egocentrismo faceva parte dell'essere uno Shinobi? Era parte del pacchetto?_

In ogni caso, il suo ego lo aveva portato fino in cima alla torre radio Halcyon e abbandonato prontamente proprio sull'ultima piccola e scivolosa barra di metallo. Saburo avvolse le braccia intorno alla traversa più vicina e incastrò le gambe a quella sottostante, proprio come si attaccava saldamente alla gamba di suo padre quando era bambino. Dunque non c'era più dubbio: sarebbe morto lì.

Lassù, aveva solo la compagnia degli edifici più alti della città: l'imponente torre dell'Hokage, alcuni condomini giù per _Gentleman's Alley_ , poche costruzioni commerciali, e un'altra torre radio o due in lontananza. Le sottili nubi che galleggiavano sotto di lui rendevano la strada e i negozi sbiaditi e bluastri. E piccoli. Molto più piccoli di quanto non sarebbero dovuti--

“Rimarrai lì a penzolare tutto il giorno o cosa?”

Saburo rimase immobile, ma il cuore gli balzò nel petto. Non aveva preso in considerazione il fatto che potesse esserci qualcun altro sulla piattaforma.

Lo sconosciuto era nell'ombra, in cima alla scala, ma i suoi occhiali lo tradivano, rendendolo subito riconoscibile. Quelli, e la mano che tese a Saburo, brillante di arancione sulle nocche.

Non fu il coraggio a sbloccare le gambe di Saburo dalla loro salda presa. Semplicemente, aveva dovuto sopprimere la sua paura dell'altezza al nascerne di una nuova: sembrare stupido di fronte ad Obito Uchiha. Si allungò verso il guanto che si avvolse intorno al suo braccio e, dopo aver urtato la fotocamera, lo tirò su come se fosse un leggero fiorellino.

Con i piedi piantati sul solido cemento, Saburo sentì le gambe molli e pensò di essere rimasto aggrappato a quella scala, pietrificato, per quella che poteva essere stata un'ora intera.

“Grazie.”

“Dovere.”

Saburo sorrise e annuì, perché Obito aveva parlato con tono serio. Aveva gli occhiali sulla fronte e il suo occhio intatto, fra tutte quelle cicatrici che gli coprivano il lato destro della faccia, sembrava urlare _'guardami, sono sopravvissuto!'_

La parte più alta dell'Halcyon era un pentagono perfetto con un tunnel al centro che si alzava per gli ultimi sei metri della torre, e uno stormo di luci rosse che Saburo aveva sempre visto solo attraverso le nubi. Probabilmente, su quella piattaforma ci sarebbero state comodamente dodici persone, ma Saburo pensò che sarebbe stato meglio evitarlo. Un sottile tubo di metallo ed una ringhiera era tutto ciò che impediva di essere spazzati via come insetti in una folata di vento.

“Um--” Obito guardò alle sue spalle, spostandosi improvvisamente a disagio. “Ne devo fare altri cinquanta, quindi--”

Indicò dietro di lui al centro della piattaforma. Saburo, pallido per le vertigini, annuì velocemente.

“S-sì! Certo, vuoi-- Io--” Alzò la sua macchina fotografica. “Io sono qui per--”

“Lo scatto.” Lo interruppe Obito. Non sorrideva, ma sembrava in qualche modo divertito. “Sì, lo avevo immaginato.”

Il ninja più grande fece un balzo e abbandonò la piattaforma, e Saburo rilassò le spalle, sollevato. Sorrise, perché Obito non sembrava lo stesso quando non era con Kakashi- ma a dire il vero non era nemmeno diverso.

Saburo non riusciva a spiegarlo, ma dopo il primo momento di terrore e del pensiero istintivo del _'perché è capitato proprio a me?'_ era stato grato di aver trovato l'Uchiha in cima all'Halcyon Tower.

Non lo aveva trovato proprio in cima, ma ancora in procinto di salire per la torre radio. Saburo strizzò gli occhi e vide Obito avvicinarsi alla colonna centrale, scivolare dentro alla gabbia e salire qualche piolo. Si aggrappò ad una barra orizzontale che componeva lo scheletro della torre e rimase appeso lì per qualche secondo, poi incrociò le caviglie ed iniziò una serie di scenografici pull-up. Era come un poliziotto troppo esibizionista per allenarsi nei classici campi di addestramento.

Saburo si guardò intorno e vide le cose di Obito vicino al centro della piattaforma: un borsone, un paio di scarpe, la solita giacca ed un familiare sacchetto di carta unta. Si chiese se lo staff del centro di comunicazione fosse al corrente del fatto che gli shinobi si allenassero proprio sul loro progetto più costoso dai tempi della metropolitana. Però, a essere onesti, qualsiasi cosa era adatta all'addestramento, e la torre sembrava essere una giungla costruita apposta per la ginnastica.

Saburo si scosse per la curiosità e si spostò sul lato più ad est della piattaforma. Mise alla prova la ringhiera sia con i gomiti che con le ginocchia, e la sentì bella solida. Le diede un colpo con il piede e lei non si mosse, ma lui si fece male all'alluce.

Nel giro di un minuto, il sole sarebbe iniziato a sorgere maestoso dietro al Quarto Hokage e quando si sarebbe trovato precisamente a dodici gradi sotto all'orizzonte, l'alba avrebbe ricoperto l'intera città: dagli uffici ai quartieri. I suoi raggi avrebbero scaldato gli affamati e gli esclusi, avrebbero dato riconoscimento a chi non ne aveva – l'evento sarebbe stato documentato. E tutta quella fatica per salire lassù sarebbe valsa a qualcosa.

“Sembra che tu abbia visto la _madonna_...”

Saburo si spostò indietro, la ringhiera tremò e qualcosa colpì la piattaforma con uno _sbam!_ Venne assalito dall'odore di sudore e dal caldo sapore dell'aria nella sua bocca.

“Non lasciarti ingannare dallo spettacolo.” Lo mise in guardia Obito, appoggiandosi sui gomiti e socchiudendo gli occhi verso la corona di luce del sole che stava iniziando a sbucare dalle montagne in lontananza. Una busta di carta si stropicciò fra le sue mani. “Il mondo è ridotto male. Molto male.”

Gli offrì una castagna e Saburo la prese senza tremare troppo. Obito tornò a guardare il cielo ed annuì guardando il Quarto. “E lui è quello che ce lo ha lasciato così.”

Gli occhi di Saburo pizzicavano per il sudore che riempiva l'aria. I bicipiti di Obito avevano una fisionomia strana, aliena. Per ogni scatto del polso si innescava una sinfonia di contrazioni sulla superficie del braccio. Saburo sperava si rimettesse addosso i vestiti, ma dopo un'occhiata cambiò idea. La sua maglia sembrava sciolta, fradicia ai loro piedi.

All'improvviso, Obito ritrasse un braccio e lo catapultò in avanti tracciando un aggraziato arco. Saburo sentì il flebile _whumbf_ dell'aria che si spostava e percepì solo il tremolio di un piccolo oggetto che lasciava la sua mano.

“Quello stronzo.” Sibilò il Jōnin sfigurato.

Dopo aver finto per un attimo di riuscire a seguire la traiettoria di qualcosa che volava così velocemente, Saburo si rilassò. Aveva iniziato a pelare la sua castagna quando un lontano _clang_ attirò la sua attenzione verso un serbatoio idrico che si ergeva a tre isolati dalla KCC. Riuscì a scorgere l'ombra nera della castagna di Obito che rimbalzava sul barile in cima alla torre, per poi cadere probabilmente nella strada sottostante, dispersa.

“Sto solo scherzando.” Disse l'Uchiha ritraendo il braccio per far oscillare di nuovo la spalla. “Minato era uno shinobi leale e ha fatto ciò che poteva per il villaggio, fino alla fine. E fino a quando ci saranno shinobi leali che getteranno via le loro vite per il villaggio andrà tutto bene, no?”

Saburo si scostò un po', nel caso a Obito venisse l'idea di sollevarlo e lanciare anche lui verso il serbatoio.

“È-- difficile dirlo.” Propose.

“Neh, lascia stare,” rispose Obito, feroce, ma in un modo che non fece sentire Saburo attaccato personalmente. “È solo che non ci credo più a queste cose, ormai.”

Rilassò la spalla, torse il fianco e lanciò.

“La cosa peggiore del tornare dal regno dei morti.” Obito socchiuse gli occhi mentre valutava se il proiettile avrebbe raggiunto l'obbiettivo. “È che devi per forza essere grato per ogni cosa che ti succede.”

Questa volta la castagna colpì il coperchio del serbatoio e rimbalzò alta nel cielo, dove il vento probabilmente la trascinò con sé, perché non cadde mai a terra.

“Grande!” Si complimentò Saburo, sporgendosi per guardare le nubi autunnali.

“La cosa fica è che, se colpisci nel modo giusto il fondo, la puoi far rimbalzare indietro fin qui.” Obito alzò di nuovo il braccio, poi lo lasciò cadere lungo il fianco. “Però non sono tanto bravo a farlo.”

Saburo non fu contrariato dalla sua rinuncia, perché il pensiero di essere colpito da una castagna che viaggiava alla velocità della luce non gli era suonato _figo_ come Obito lo aveva voluto far sembrare.

“Scommetto che riesco a colpire la torre dell'Hokage da qui--”

“No!” Disse Saburo nel panico. “Non farlo, per favore.”

Obito si irritò, lo guardò con le sue sopracciglia scure alzate, e abbassò il braccio per la seconda volta. “Diavolo-- stai tremando. Non è che hai dei precedenti penali?”

“No, è che non voglio casini con quei tizi.”

Il Jōnin diede le spalle alla ringhiera così da poter guardare Saburo con l'occhio buono e esaminarlo, cercando di capire se stava dicendo cazzate. Poi si sistemò gli occhiali sulla fronte. “Beh, non posso darti torto, ragazzino.”

L'espressione di Obito si illuminò. “Una volta, io e Bakashi eravamo quassù a cazzeggiare, mentre aspettavamo di fare rapporto alla Torre e... Lui è davvero bravo a lanciare le castagne, amico. Non ci potresti credere: riesce a colpire gli uccelli in cielo. Te lo giuro.”

Fece una pausa, ridacchiando fra sé e sé. La castagna rimbalzava nella sua mano, e Saburo provò ad immaginarsi lui ed il Ninja Copiatore sull'Halcyon a cazzeggio fra le traverse a fare quello stupido gioco senza le magliette. Persino l'immagine di quella scena aveva un cattivo odore.

“Mi aveva detto che sarebbe riuscito a colpire la Torre da qui,” Continuò Obito. “Ed è stato tempo fa, prima che succedessero tutte quelle cose, quindi... Mi sembrava che mi nascondesse qualcosa; una parte di me non si fidava per un cazzo di lui. Comunque: ne lancia una, e io stavo proprio qui dove sei tu e pensavo: _se, se, come no-- ecco che arriva Kakashi il cecchino._ E, non ti prendo per il culo, la sua castagna non solo raggiunge la Torre, ma mette fuori gioco il tizio che sta alla finestra.”

“Cosa? No--” Saburo reagì prima di potersi trattenere. “Chi era?”

“Che ne so.” Obito sbuffò sorridendo. “Siamo corsi giù da qui con sette guardie alle calcagna; non siamo nemmeno andati a fare rapporto quel giorno.”

Saburo rifletté sulla storia mentre Obito ricominciò a fare pratica con i lanci. Perché non si fidava dell'Hatake-- cosa nascondeva il suo compagno di squadra? Quale domanda era la meno invadente?

“Quando è successo?”

“Um. Non sono sicuro. È stato dopo che mi sono svegliato. Ma, prima di altre cose.” Aveva uno sguardo di concentrazione estrema e si diede un pugno sul lato della testa. “Amico, la mia memoria fa cagare!”

Saburo si affrettò a rimediare: non aveva intenzione di fargli ripensare al periodo immediatamente successivo alla sua convalescenza. Non voleva che l'Uchiha sconfinasse dalla normalità stabilita dopo l'incidente. Saburo era salito lassù per cercare la luce del sole, ma al suo posto si era trovato di fronte quell'occhio nero e terribile.

“È stato dopo il mio risveglio,” ripeté Obito. Si mise le mani sui fianchi e si chinò leggermente oltre la ringhiera per sputare. “Quando dormivo ero sempre solo. C'erano dei tizi nella mia stanza, ogni giorno, e voci nelle mie orecchie-- alcune gentili, quelle che vorresti sentire, tutte quelle che volevo sentire tranne le due o tre più ovvie. Ero da solo, con intorno tutte le persone insignificanti della mia vita; parlavano, e io ero sempre più lontano. Non potevo pisciare senza sentire tutte quelle voci senza senso intorno a me. Ma le loro parole erano l'unica cosa che avevo, e così ascoltavo. E sono andato avanti così tre anni.”

Per qualche ragione, quelle parole fecero stringere la fotocamera stretta a Saburo. Guardò l'orizzonte. Dov'era l'alba?

“Mi dispiace.” Si lasciò sfuggire.

Obito batté le ciglia. Poi: “Di cosa ti dispiace?” Gli sbraitò. “Non voglio più i vostri _mi dispiace_ \-- non ho mai voluto che vi dispiaceste. Voglio solo che tutti stiano meglio!”

Strinse la mano sulla ringhiera. Per un momento il ninja sfigurato sembrò volerla strappare. “Sai dove siamo?” Chiese. “Sai cos'è questa?”

“La, _uh_ ,” Saburo iniziò, tremante. “La torre radio Halcyon--”

“Sbagliato.” disse Obito. “È una grande, gigantesca pila di merda.”

“Err...”

“Non sei ancora un genin quindi immagino tu non sappia riconoscere un ripetitore quando lo vedi.” Continuò nonostante la confusione di Saburo. “Ma lascia che ti dia un indizio: questa schifezza è stata costruita cinque mesi fa; richiede energia pari a quella per alimentare un intero quartiere. Sai cosa c'è sotto l'edificio?”

Saburo scosse la testa.

“Ma certo che no,” Urlò. “Quello che c'è sotto questo edificio è merda segretissima che i cittadini normali non possono conoscere.”

“Capisco.”

“No invece, coglione. Aspetta che finisca di spiegartelo e _poi_ capirai. I mezzi di comunicazione possono essere sia offensivi o difensivi. Durante la Seconda Guerra Ninja, le forze alleate lanciavano pacchetti che venivano chiamati _''bombe di stronzate''_ nelle zone civili: erano letteralmente delle scatole di carte di propaganda che esplodevano, ed entravano dritte nella mente delle persone. Sul campo di battaglia, squadre speciali andavano sul posto dopo i combattimenti e mettevano buste provenienti dal territorio nemico addosso ai corpi dei caduti. Le lettere parlavano di famiglie spezzate e compagne che commettevano tradimenti-- qualsiasi cosa potesse demoralizzare i combattenti. Adesso noi abbiamo questa enorme pila di merda in mezzo alla città, e possiamo disseminare le stesse bombe di stronzate via radio. Puoi schivare una castagna, puoi schivarti una lettera – ma è più difficile farlo con un suono.”

Obito fece un passo indietro, poi balzò verso la ringhiera e mise un piede sulla sbarra centrale per lanciare la prossima castagna.

“La forza del villaggio sta in quanto è lunga la sua ombra.” Disse.

Il proiettile colpì il centro del serbatoio e rimbalzò potente a quarantacinque gradi. Il suono di quell'impatto fu seguito da un profondo rimbombo, come se la castagna avesse colpito il serbatoio al di sopra del livello dell'acqua. Saburo provò a non pensare alle persone che vivevano nel complesso lì sotto, che stavano ancora dormendo nei loro letti. Tutto per loro era andato come al solito fino a quando un Uchiha non aveva deciso di esercitarsi nel tiro alla castagna.

“Oggi devo andare ad un altro seminario.” Obito rise, prendendone un'altra dal sacchetto. “L'ultima volta che ci siamo andati è durato sei ore. Tre anni fa, mi affidavo solo alle carte bomba, amico-- ora devo imparare tutta questa roba tecnologica, giusto nel caso andassi in vacanza per assassinare qualcuno al Villaggio della Pioggia.”

_Gong-g_

“Tutto ciò che volevo,” Continuò ansimando leggermente per via dei continui lanci. “Era vivere in un mondo nel quale io, Rin, K-dot e Minato-sensei potessimo crescere tutti insieme. E visto che così non è stato, vorrei almeno riuscire a creare un mondo dove avremmo potuto-- ma secondo alcuni questo renderebbe me lo strambo.”

Improvvisamente, Saburo avrebbe voluto dire di nuovo che gli dispiaceva: non per se stesso, ma per la torre radio, gli inquietanti retroscena dell'Hokage-- ed i poveri, inconsapevoli cittadini di Konoha. Voleva dispiacersi persino per la morte del Quarto Hokage. Obito aveva detto chiaramente di non volerlo sentire dispiacersi, ma Saburo pensò che il mondo glielo dovesse. Dopo tutto, invece che cercare di comprendere il motivo che spingeva dei dodicenni a morire in guerra, avevano preferito ergere un enorme pila di merda sul tetto, ed additare in modo poco carino l'Uchiha durante le lezioni.

“Non credo che questo ti renda uno strambo.”

“Ah no?”

Poi Saburo si sentì improvvisamente più leggero e Obito... si era mosso? Si mise con un piede sulla ringhiera di nuovo, e sporse un braccio--

“Quanto è importante questa per te?”

Appena visibile davanti all'alba che avanzava e alle facce di pietra, la sagoma della sua fotocamera scivolò dalle mani dello shinobi e si fermò bruscamente dondolando per la cinghia. Quando iniziò a girare pericolosamente su se stessa Saburo sentì come se tutto il sangue gli fosse andato improvvisamente ai piedi.

Quella sensazione non gli impedì di spostarsi in avanti, e in pochi passi raggiunse la ringhiera. L'Uchiha lo forzò a rimanere distante usando il braccio libero. Disperatamente, stupidamente, Saburo lottò contro quel lato sfregiato, ma venne facilmente respinto. Obito non si era nemmeno girato verso di lui. Era come se la sua mano sapesse cosa lui avrebbe fatto ancora prima che si muovesse. Saburo tentò contromosse, anche le più pazze, i colpi meno ricercati; l'avambraccio di quel tizio sembrava fatto di acciaio. Alla fine, Obito lo afferrò in una presa tutt'altro che amichevole per il polso ed il suo tacco gli colpì la caviglia in un modo che gli paralizzò l'intera gamba. Saburo si sentì come se non fosse nemmeno riuscito a toccare l'Uchiha da un solo occhio.

La sua voce lo raggiunse, un raspare più profondo del vento che soffiava. “C'è qualcosa di sbagliato in questo mondo. E io riesco a vedere verso cosa stiamo andando, è solo che non--”

Il vento si alzò e Saburo non riuscì a distinguere le parole dalle folate; non capì se Obito aveva finito la frase, se ne era stato in grado. Comunque, Saburo non stava ascoltando: più di ogni altra cosa voleva la sua macchina fotografica; e non perché era la sua per l'amor del cielo, ma perché, in quei pochi secondi prima dell'Alba, mentre aveva lottato per avere una prova della sua esistenza nonostante una caviglia gonfia, Saburo aveva visto Obito per quello che era davvero: un triste, dolce e oscuro ragazzo. Aveva persino pensato che sarebbe stato proprio quello, un giorno, a renderlo un buon Hokage.

  
  
  


Improvvisamente, il sole sorse, il vento cessò, tutto si interruppe ed Obito sollevò lo sguardo come quella leggendaria tartaruga costretta a portare sulla schiena un inutile mondo.

“Ecco qui, ragazzo.” Lo lasciò andare e spinse la fotocamera contro lo stomaco di Saburo così forte da farlo espirare. “Scusa.”

“Non fa niente.” Gli disse, allegro e sorridente. “Era-- una giusta osservazione la tua.”

Con una sberla Obito si levò gli occhiali e si sedette con la schiena appoggiata alla ringhiera e rivolta ai vecchi Hokage. Si passò le mani sulla testa e tirò piano alcuni piccoli capelli marroni alla base del collo.

“Perdo ancora i capelli, come un--” la brezza portò via i ciuffi, ed il Jōnin rimase pensieroso, poi finì la frase in modo prevedibile. “Un figlio di puttana.”

Saburo rimase girato verso il suo lato sano, la camera stretta fra le mani. All'improvviso si sentì molto sollevato.

“Tre anni fa.” Continuò Obito, burbero. “Prima di una missione andavo al mercato per comprare il sapone e lo shampoo per il viaggio. Adesso vado al negozio sbagliato a volte, e poi ci trovo sei tipi diversi di sapone, e alcuni sono solo per la faccia, per i piedi o per i peli del culo-- e ora immagino ci siano anche quelli apposta per le ragazze, ma non posso prendere quelli, anche se lavanda e miele non è niente male.”

Saburo trattenne una risata.

“Tutta questa merda sta cambiando, velocemente. Konoha non è più il buco nel quale sono cresciuto, amico, e non me ne sorprendo troppo. Non è che pensassi che niente sarebbe cambiato, però...”

Tirò dei capelli dietro all'orecchio e Saburo fece una smorfia; non era sicuro che quella ciocca fosse pronta per staccarsi.

“Perché sono sempre le cose sbagliate a cambiare?” Concluse Obito. L'aria umida portò via i capelli strappati, e lui appoggiò le mani alle ginocchia, poi allungò le gambe sul cemento.

Non lo stava guardando, quindi Saburo pensò fosse sicuro avvicinarsi. Si abbassò sul passaggio, non troppo vicino e mantenendo una distanza educata dalle cicatrici dello shinobi.

Si schiarì la gola. “È davvero cambiato tutto in peggio?”

“Non farlo.” Sbraitò l'Uchiha.

“Cosa?”

“Non farmi parlare di lui.”

“Sei tu che lo hai tirato in ballo.”

Obito grugnì, si mise una mano dietro al collo, poi prese i suoi vestiti e iniziò a mettersi i guanti.

I pallini sulle nocche brillavano leggermente. Soffocò l'inizio di un'amara risata. “Dopo che mi sono svegliato, persino Fugaku mi ha mandato qualcuno in camera. Mi hanno detto che potevo restare con il clan, nel distretto. Come se gliene fosse mai fregato qualcosa di me. _Ch_ —no, ho schivato i biglietti e i fiori e tutte quelle belle facce false e sono tornato a starmene per conto mio. Sono stato seguito per un po' da tizi che sembravano ANBU, ma non facevano altro che stare appostati fra gli alberi quando mi allenavo. Mi allenavo tutto il tempo. Non avevo nulla da fare se non allenarmi, in realtà. L'unico momento nel quale tutti mi lasciavano in pace era quando lanciavo i kunai.”

L'occhio di Obito era impassibile, ma la mattina si alzò lentamente sulle sue cicatrici e le fece quasi sembrare belle, nude nella luce del sole. “Bakashi non si era fatto vedere nemmeno una volta, in tutto quel tempo, e chiunque lo conosca almeno un po' sa che è normale per un tizio così fissato con le maschere e i jutsu di sostituzione. Ma ammetto che una parte di me si chiedeva se- _forse_ -fosse morto anche lui e qualcuno si fosse dimenticato di dirmelo.

“Dopo un paio di settimane sono andato al Mission Control per farmi inserire di nuovo sul registro, ma mi hanno rifiutato. Gli ho chiesto di rimettermi almeno in stato attivo così da poter accumulare punti addestramento ed essere pagato-- non potevo permettermi nemmeno l'affitto-- ma rifiutarono di fare anche quello. Così ho spaccato qualcosa che aveva l'aspetto di essere molto costoso, gli ho detto di affrontarmi, ma hanno rifiutato di nuovo.”

“Il permesso medico non lo avevi?” chiese Saburo.

“Tecnicamente sì, già. Ma io mi ero dimesso. E una volta che ho scritto il mio nome su quelle carte sono tornato ad essere una riserva del villaggio, in stato inattivo. Ero a pezzi, solo, e troppo orgoglioso per tornare dagli Uchiha. Un tempo, era in giorni come quelli che Minato-sensei mi teneva da lui a casa sua.”

“Cos'hai fatto poi?”

Obito si stiracchiò la mano ed iniziò ad esercitare la flessibilità delle sue dita allargandole a stella e poi stringendole in pugni- stella e pugni, e poi ancora.

“Sono tornato ad allenarmi.” Rispose fissandosi le nocche. “E proprio quel giorno, dopo un paio di ore-- o forse di più, non ricordo-- ho sentito qualcuno che mi guardava. Non era la stessa presenza degli scagnozzi ANBU, era qualcos'altro e -- amico, tutto quello che ricordo è di essermi fermato a bere dell'acqua, di essermi guardato intorno per un secondo, e aver trovato il Capitano a fissarmi negli occhi a una distanza davvero ridicola.”

Obito sembrò pensare fosse divertente, quindi Saburo rise.

“Penso si sia dimesso dagli ANBU per tenermi d'occhio.” Continuò Obito, deluso. Si fece cadere una mano in grembo e guardò i palmi dei guanti. “Perché dopo quel momento nessuno mi ha più seguito, e ho ricevuto una lettera che diceva che il mio status era tornato attivo. Mi consentirono persino di fare il test per il grado Jōnin. So solo che odiavo tutti, specialmente lui, e volevo stare da solo. Poi sono andato a stare da lui.”

“Perché?” chiese Saburo.

“Um” Disse. “Non so. Forse perché, quando volevo che tutti sparissero e smettessero di infastidirmi, Kakashi era stato l'unico ad averlo fatto. E quando finalmente ero solo, fottuto e senza casa, mi sono sono sentito davvero a pezzi. Per un secondo ho sperato davvero che lui fosse lì con me... ed è stato allora che l'ho visto attraverso il campo di addestramento e gli ho detto che stavo piangendo perché mi ero strozzato bevendo l'acqua.”

Obito sciolse le braccia conserte e la sua mano più vicina afferrò il collo della maglia di Saburo. Lo guardò duramente, solo con la benda rossa. “Se gli dici anche solo una di queste cose, ti pesto, ti scortico, ti taglio la pelle a fettine e la metto in una scatola. E se sarai ancora vivo a quel punto, lo spedisco a tua mamma con le indicazioni per trovare il tuo schifoso corpo spellato--”

“Non dirò nulla!” Squittì, solo per farlo smettere. “Lo giuro!”

“In realtà, non fa niente,” Disse lo shinobi più grande, lasciando improvvisamente la presa e rilassando il braccio. “Non mi importa, tanto nessuno ti crederebbe.”

“Non stiamo nemmeno insieme, sai.” Continuò Obito senza motivo. Aveva una piega nel sopracciglio, come se non sapesse più nemmeno lui se fosse vero o no. “Ti prendevamo solo per il culo l'altro giorno. È stato lui ad iniziare con quella stupidata dei morsi sulle caviglie. Poi la cagata sul bus, e io ho provato a pareggiare i conti, ma non--”

L'Uchiha espirò sonoramente attraverso il naso. “Ok, tecnicamente, non mentiva quella volta: quelle ragazze mi hanno davvero fatto un sacco di domande imbarazzanti-- ma quei morsi me li ha lasciati il cane testa di cazzo del custode. Il coprifuoco è a mezzanotte, ma lui è lì per aprire i cancelli agli shinobi. Una volta sono tornato a tarda notte e non mi andava di essere richiamato dal padrone di casa un'altra volta per aver scavalcato il cancello, quindi ho bussato e ho chiesto di aprirmi. Ma ho svegliato quel piccolo cane che mi odia a morte-- ed ha iniziato ad abbaiare come un maniaco. Ho dovuto calciarlo per farlo staccare dalle mie fottute gambe, ed il custode si è incazzato; l'abbaio alle tre del mattino ha fatto incazzare il proprietario di casa; ed ho trovato un richiamo nella posta che ha fatto incazzare di brutto Kakashi. Ma... Insomma-- dai. Cose che capitano, no?”

“Già.” Saburo modificò un po' la frase, solo nella sua mente. _Cose che capitano ad uno come te, Obito._

“Fanculo i condomini, non vedo l'ora di andarmene.”

Saburo mormorò concorde e sincero.

“Le persone mi tratteranno come spazzatura ovunque io vada, quindi per lo meno vorrei avere una casa con una lavatrice. Capisci cosa intendo?”

“Sì, capisco--” Disse Saburo. “Se non puoi avere dignità, almeno un po' di comfort.”

Quelle parole sembrarono mettere in pausa Obito. “Lascia che ti chieda una cosa, ragazzo-- tu sei uno dei tizi del giornale, no?”

“Uh,” Saburo sperava non stesse per pestarlo di nuovo. “Sì.”

“Hai avuto un milione di possibilità per fare quella foto.” Constatò Obito. “Hai ottenuto un sacco di cose da me e K per scrivere una buona storia-- quindi qual è il punto? Stai aspettando il momento giusto, o pianificando di farci una serie documentario?”

“Io, è che,” Maledì sé stesso e qualsiasi divinità lo avesse creato con i nervi così deboli. “Ho pensato che tutta questa roba fosse confidenziale.”

Obito grugnì. “Questo non fermerebbe la maggior parte delle persone.”

Saburo sospirò e si decise a dire la verità. “Ascolta, amico, io scrivo per la colonna di giardinaggio.”

Quando il ninja sfregiato smise di ridere, il sorriso gli rimase impresso sul volto. E Saburo si sentì orgoglioso: lo avrebbe detto di nuovo per avere quel sorriso, anche se significava apparire ridicolo ai suoi occhi.

“Quindi? Falla diventare la colonna più interessante quest'anno!” Gli suggerì Obito.

“Nah,” Disse Saburo. “Non potrei mai. Il mio editore mi ucciderebbe. _Solo germogli e boccioli_ , dice sempre. La colonna del giardinaggio deve essere motivante e romantica.”

“E ha scelto te per scriverla?”

“Già, non ho idea di cosa farci.”

Obito rise di nuovo.

_Continua..._


	4. Interludio: NFWMB (no one fucks with my baby)

[interlude: nfwmb](https://8tracks.com/radio-fool/interlude-nfwmb?utm_medium=referral&utm_content=mix-page&utm_campaign=embed_button) from [radio fool](http://8tracks.com/radio-fool?utm_medium=referral&utm_content=mix-page&utm_campaign=embed_button) on [8tracks Radio](https://8tracks.com?utm_medium=referral&utm_content=mix-page&utm_campaign=embed_button).

Quando erano arrivati da lei, alla Zietta erano rimasti solo sei zampini dolci.

La pioggia aveva iniziato a cadere, ricoprendo le strade con un velo grigio pallido. Obito era stato costretto a spingersi gli occhiali sulla fronte per riuscire a vedere qualcosa, proteggendo la cena sotto alla giacca come un venditore di merce illegale. Aveva provato a ignorare gli sguardi fissi dei passanti.

Dopo aver completato una dannata missione di grado B, aver camminato dalla fottuta alba al folle passo di Kakashi per la Foresta dei Brividi, e aver fatto fuori quei banditi alla cava della città, Obito non ce la faceva più-- aveva il cervello in pappa, stava per svenire.

Aveva passato la giornata più lunga della sua vita, e per di più il suo compagno di squadra aveva pensato bene di fargli _prendere un colpo_ : solo perché avevano passato le ultime tre notti a condividere il caldo dei loro corpi e fare battutacce per rimanere vivi, non significava che improvvisamente Kakashi potesse prenderlo per il culo e manipolarlo solo per fare uno scherzo di merda ad un ragazzino.

_È l'ultima volta che prendo i mezzi pubblici._ Pensò Obito, furioso.

Quando avevano raggiunto il condominio, la pioggia era aumentata, passando da un sottile velo ad una spessa coltre. Obito aveva dovuto rimanere sotto quell'uragano tutto il tempo, mentre Kakashi si era scambiato convenevoli con il guardiano. Si era sentito come un cane al guinzaglio mentre il solito cagnetto aveva continuato a fissarlo dalla guardiola.

Il guardino aveva aperto loro il cancello, ma Obito aveva pensato che il tizio fosse comunque un bastardo; il suo compagno di squadra però aveva voluto ricordargli placidamente che il custode viveva in una topaia due metri per due, a fianco al garage delle biciclette al piano terra, e che dentro quel loculo non aveva nulla se non un bollitore del riso, un letto e una radio-- solo quel cagnetto gli faceva compagnia. Non sapeva perché, in realtà-- ma quando Kakashi lo aveva detto, era sembrato davvero un figlio di puttana e aveva fatto venire voglia ad Obito di prenderlo a pugni.

“Obito!” Ecco che anche adesso gli urlava. “L'acqua!”

“Vaffanculo!” Gli sbraitò Obito in risposta, prima che il compagno potesse finire.

_Davvero_. Alcune persone, solo perché si credono dei gran fighi nel loro piccolo mondo, sono convinte di poterlo comandare a bacchetta, sottometterlo con scortesi parole e stroncarlo con un dannato infarto usando le loro dita pallide e i loro nei carini--

Obito imprecò ancora girandosi per mettere sotto al getto delle doccia l'altro lato del corpo, stringendo i denti nel disagio dell'acqua calda che gli percorreva le cicatrici. Le cose calde gli davano la sensazione di calore, di freddo e formicolio; le cose fredde, solo formicolio; e qualsiasi temperatura ambiente a volte non faceva provare un cazzo sulla sua pelle. Percepiva le cose a metà: il vento sulla faccia, ma non la sua freschezza; la fastidiosa temperatura della tazza da te, ma non il suo peso nel braccio fino a quando non si era giù rovesciata sul tavolo. I vestiti gli davano ancora fastidio, ma non come prima.

C'erano sia punti morti che punti delicati, alcuni dove non sopportava di essere toccato, e altri che gli dolevano anche alla carezza più gentile. Era un ammasso contorto di cicatrici, ed in alcuni giorni si sentiva troppo mostruoso anche per la luce del sole.

Quando si allenava o lavorava era costretto a mettere tutti i dubbi e la vanità da parte, ma quando era solo, quelle ombre si allungavano e lo circondavano-- era davvero la ruota di scorta del suo clan. Era uno shinobi di medio livello con uno Sharingan sbloccato troppo tardi ed era anche troppo brutto per sposarsi e portare avanti l'eredità Uchiha.

Senza contare che probabilmente era diventato impotente come un prete senza dio da dopo la roccia. Una volta aveva erezioni mangiando i dango; invece adesso era come se lui e le sue palle parlassero due lingue diverse.

A conti fatti, l'opzione migliore che rimaneva ad Obito era quella di essere ucciso in missione. Almeno le persone lo avrebbero ricordato positivamente.

Quando alzò i palmi dagli occhi, l'acqua era diventata fredda. Lentamente si alzò dalla sua posa accucciata per appoggiarsi al muro piastrellato. A volte gli girava la testa anche solo per lo sforzo di aver fatto quelle stupide scale.

Il periodo di convalescenza successivo a un incidente era il peggior incubo di ogni shinobi; passavi dall'essere estremamente bravo in cose eccezionali, all'essere negato anche per le cose ordinarie. Sei un eroe di guerra fino a quando non ti alzi dal letto e non ti accorgi che non riesci nemmeno a pisciare dritto.

Obito si infilò nei vestiti da notte mezzo addormentato. Il bagno era grande come un ripostiglio per le scope e non aveva nemmeno una porta in realtà-- solo un pannello che non si chiudeva bene. Non c'era nulla nella doccia se non un rubinetto e uno scarico al centro del pavimento, e nessuno specchio- il che era un bene. L'unico lavandino nell'appartamento era in cucina: un secchio industriale incastrato nel bancone e fissato con il cemento. Era macchiato da anni di utilizzo dei mille precedenti possessori. Una volta avevano provato a cucinare. Perdeva terribilmente.

Mentre si dirigeva verso la sua stanza senza porta, Obito provò a scrollarsi di dosso i pensieri negativi - ma era difficile lasciarne indietro alcuni. Era ancora informicolato a metà per via dell'acqua, e il suo lato sinistro rabbrividiva. La stagione delle piogge era una merda e la topaia di cemento nella quale vivevano stipava il freddo fra le sue mura. Normalmente non ci faceva caso, ma ora il freddo gli mordeva davvero le chiappe e Obito ci avrebbe messo ore a tornare a scaldarsi dopo essersi lavato.

_Oh_ , e i suoi capelli stavano cadendo.

Fece il tè. Voleva cambiare questa volta: un tipo di tè di grano saraceno che veniva venduto in confezioni singole. Glielo aveva dato Bunzo-sensei, ed Obito impazziva letteralmente per quella roba che sapeva di riso bruciato, perché poteva mangiarsi il riso saraceno dopo averlo bevuto.

Mentre bolliva, fece i suoi push up. Cinquanta prima di andare a dormire, cinquanta quando si svegliava. Roba semplice tipo il tè e gli esercizi lo facevano sentire umano. Ma, in alcuni giorni, solo a metà.

Loro due si incontravano per l'area in comune prima di andare a letto, sempre per caso. Obito avrebbe fatto il tè, e i suoi push up. Kakashi avrebbe letto, o meditato. Spesso usavano quel tempo per organizzarsi per le missioni o riorganizzare le loro cose, i piani delle operazioni e gli ordini. A volte non avevano sonno e Kakashi rollava qualcosa che li faceva parlare e imprecare ed urlare tutta la notte, fino a quando qualche vicino non si lamentava. Più spesso, facevano la lotta, che fosse stata provocata da un litigio o meno. Obito non era dell'umore quella sera, però, perché lo avevano già fatto troppe volte quel giorno: al di fuori della dannata città, e poi subito dopo essere scesi dalla linea verde. Pugni e nocche nello stomaco normalmente non confondevano Obito, ma con Kakashi lo facevano sempre-

“Potresti gentilmente...” Iniziò, aspettando che il compagno alzasse lo sguardo da quel miserabile libro. “Alzare le chiappe dal mio posto?”

“Oh, non me ne ero accorto...” Disse Kakashi educato. Ma ad Obito prudevano già le mani, e la cosa era peggiorata dal fatto che non riusciva a vedere la bocca di Kakashi muoversi sotto alla maschera. Non ci sarebbe stata nessuna continuazione della frase che avrebbe potuto evitare un litigio ormai.

“Cosa intendi con _'non mi sono accorto'_? Mi siedo lì ogni sera, è il mio posto--”

Obito aveva già pronte altre cose da dire quando Kakashi alzò le mani al cielo ed abbandonò la sua posizione, camminando di lato lungo il tavolo fino al bordo opposto del divano. Questo avrebbe placato Obito, se non avesse guardo la copertina dell'ultimo volume del Paradiso della Pomiciata che teneva in una mano alzata in gesto di resa e che Kakashi gli sventolò davanti. Stronzo.

Obito si lasciò cadere nell'angolo e appoggiò gli alluci al tavolo mentre Kakashi fece lo stesso dalla parte opposta. Gli faceva venire voglia di fare a botte, ma non sapeva perché. “Perché provi sempre ad iniziare i litigi apposta?”

“Forse,” Kakashi sospirò come se la pagina che stava fissando lo annoiasse. “Perché è l'unico modo per farti parlare con me.”

Obito sentì rabbia e sorpresa riempirgli il petto e collidere all'improvviso. “Non fa ridere. Solo ieri mi hai chiamato ladro di ossigeno perché parlavo troppo.”

Il petto del suo compagno di stanza si sollevò e poi si abbassò di nuovo in un sospiro silenzioso. “Maa, Obito. È stato perché stavi rompendo i coglioni per i tuoi punteggi ed il seminario. Di nuovo.”

“Vuoi scherzare? Non mi è nemmeno permesso arrabbiarmi per queste cose?” Strinse i pugni al desiderio di fargli a pezzi il libro che aveva tra le mani, metterlo in un sacchetto e dargli fuoco. “Dov'eri quando Bunzo-sensei mi ha chiesto a cosa servissero le batterie chimiche?”

“Uhu? Non esiste una roba del genere--”

“Grazie, adesso lo so!”

“Obito...” Iniziò Kakashi, corrucciato.

“Bunzo-sensei è davvero un bastardo,” Continuò in fretta Obito. “È quel tipo di persona che, quando ci dice di mettersi uno dietro l'altro alle cerimonie pubbliche, si mette davvero dietro di te e te lo appoggia--”

“Cristo santo,” gli occhi di Kakashi si strinsero e iniziò a ridere, ma probabilmente nessuno gli aveva mai detto che fare così lo faceva passare solo per uno stronzo insensibile. “È successo davvero?”

Obito esitò, sorseggiò il tè, si piegò sulle ginocchia ed appoggiò la tazza al tavolo. “No, ma-- quando lo guardo ho paura che possa farlo.”

Kakashi scosse la testa, rise ancora, ma continuò a leggere il libro. “Non lascerei mai che nessuno te lo appoggiasse, B.”

“Ma lo ha fatto..” Insistette. “Intendo, metaforicamente lo ha fatto, in classe, e non hai fatto un cazzo.”

“Sei scorbutico.” Concluse Kakashi.

Obito lo sapeva. Sapeva che doveva affrontare questo genere di cose da solo, e pensandoci bene non voleva nemmeno che il suo compagno interferisse. Bunzo-sensei aveva ragione: Obito aveva accorciato la sua convalescenza ed aveva tirato troppo la corda tornando così presto in azione. Ora aveva un sacco di lavoro da recuperare-- e non lo stava facendo. Almeno, non abbastanza in fretta per stare dietro a luci chimiche e batterie magnetiche.

“Non te l'ha dato lui quel tè?” lo accusò Kakashi.

“Cosa—questo? No--”

“Sì, me lo ricordo.” Mormorò. “Grano saraceno. Ha detto che avrebbe rinforzato il tuo chakra, e impedito che ti prendessi il raffreddore. Tu piaci a Bunzo-sensei--”

“No, bello. Ha detto che avrebbe fatto fuori i miei radicali liberi. Mi suona come un lavaggio del cervello.”

“Amico,” Kakashi abbassò le mani e, finalmente, anche il libro. “I radicali liberi sono tossici.”

“Ugh, sta zitto--” Urlò Obito. “Cretino.”

“Ehi!” Gli sbraitò il compagno di stanza, abbastanza insistente per far girare Obito verso di lui. “Perché sei così incazzato?”

Cosa avrebbe potuto rispondere? _Per via del tempo? Di tutte quelle piccole ingiustizie che sembravano nulla in confronto all'esistenza umana?_ Obito alzò una mano e la portò dietro al collo, cercando dei capelli staccati.

“Oh, quindi adesso mi vuoi ascoltare.”

Kakashi sospirò, e Obito lo sentì spostarsi di nuovo. “Ascolta, ti ho solo detto di stare zitto e non parlare del seminario. L'ho detto perché non vale le energie che impieghi per arrabbiarti. Bunzo-sensei è un vecchio pelato esaurito. E se ti dice una parola, gli inchiodo lo scroto alla coscia e gli dico di non darti più fastidio.”

Questo soddisfò abbastanza Obito e lo fece voltare. Appoggiò il lato sinistro al rigido divano e stese le ginocchia. “Davvero?” mormorò.

Il Ninja Copiatore spostò le lunghe gambe e si alzò le maniche sui gomiti come se avesse appena realizzato di avere una reputazione famosa. Fece un _tsk_. “Certo, amico. Ma questo non significa che non abbia ragione. Hai un buon istinto, un buon intuito; sei un grandissimo sparatore di stronzate-- ma ti mancano le skill di base. È una bella pecca in una missione.”

Obito sentiva sempre tutto a metà. Ma quando si trattava di Kakashi, sentiva sia il dolore che il gelo. Alzò l'altra gamba e si mise i palmi delle mani sugli occhi.

“Obito, non fare così,” Lo sentì dire in un tono piatto e basso. “Non so che cazzo fare quando fai così.”

“Diventerò un vecchio pelato esaurito anche io.” Mormorò.

“Cosa? No--” La sua voce era sempre più vicina e Obito si chiese se si fosse tolto la maschera. “Devi solo smettere di strapparti i capelli, B. E magari ascoltare Bunzo-sensei invece di sognare ad occhi aperti tutto il tempo.”

“Vai a cagare--” Protestò. “Non faccio nessuna delle due cose.”

“Beh, perché passi tutto il tempo a guardare fuori dalla finestra imbronciato allora?”

Obito scosse la testa, spinse i palmi più forte sugli occhi. Sentì Kakashi sedersi di fronte a lui.

“Ai bambini che fanno così, danno delle medicine.”

“Mi prendi per il culo,” ringhiò.

“Sto solo cercando di farmi guardare,” Lo corresse Kakashi. “E di parlare, se ti va. Parlare di quello che ti turba.”

Obito rimase in silenzio. Prese in considerazione l'offerta. Poi: “Quello che mi turba è proprio di fronte a me.”

“Ok, ascolta,” Disse Kakashi, e mentre parlava le sue mani si avvolsero intorno alle caviglie di Obito. Si appoggiò di peso come se stesse cercando di piantarlo a terra. “Penso davvero quello che ho detto prima; voglio che siamo amici per tutta la vita. Ma se è troppo così, io posso-- trasferirmi. E posso essere riassegnato a qualcun altro-- che dici?”

Obito stava scuotendo la testa.

Il peso sulle caviglie aumentò. “Dimmi cosa vuoi, cretino. Se non lo fai non posso aiutarti.”

“Io, non capisco,” Iniziò Obito, spostando i palmi dagli occhi, provocando bagliori in uno e sentendo un dolore lancinante nell'altro. “Come fai a dire cose carine, che mi fanno sentire meglio dopo il giorno più merdoso della mia vita, e poi finire con qualcosa di così insensibile e cattivo? Come se avessi bisogno di roba del genere adesso.”

Come aprì gli occhi umidi la vista si offuscò, ma Kakashi gli apparve pensieroso. La bocca si incurvò un po' al lato. “Credo che, siamo due fottuti idioti.”

Obito grugnì. A volte era bello discutere con Bakashi, ma era bello anche sorridergli, soprattutto a casa, quando potevano abbassare un po' la guardia- più o meno.

Allungò un braccio, glielo avvolse intorno al collo e Kakashi girò la testa su un lato come se sapesse cosa stesse per succedere. Obito appoggiò il naso contro la sua guancia. Si ricordava la prima volta che lo aveva fatto: il giorno nel quale il suo amico sedicenne lo aveva trovato in un fottuto campo di segale sull'orlo di un esaurimento. Avevano riso per una battuta scema, e poi si erano scambiati uno strano abbraccio fraterno che era diventato ancora più strano quando Obito si era reso conto di aver permesso all'amico di restare nel suo punto cieco-- nel girarsi per guardarlo, aveva urtato con il naso la sua guancia. Un po' goffo, ma lui e Kakashi normalmente non andavano a braccetto.

Obito sbadigliò e decise che ne aveva abbastanza di discussioni per quella sera. Appoggiò il mento alla spalla del compagno di squadra e sentì le mani di Kakashi lasciargli andare le caviglie. Era così stanco che non se ne sarebbe nemmeno accorto, se fossero state lì per sempre. “Perché Genma pensa che scopiamo?”

Kakashi parlò con il suo solito tono annoiato. “Chiedo aiuto a Genma quando voglio che qualcosa abbia un risvolto sociopatico.”

“E perché lo pensa anche Raidō?”

“Quei due sono venuti al mondo dallo stesso buco.”

“Stai solo screditando tutti i miei testimoni, _huh_? E il ragazzino del giornale?”

Kakashi si spostò ed Obito si ritrasse per incrociare le braccia sulle ginocchia piegate. “Sei stato tu ad iniziare con lui.” Disse.

Obito si scaldò subito. “No, sei stato tu!”

“Almeno io non ho mentito--”

“No, ma hai lasciato intendere.” Gli sbraitò in risposta. “Hai lasciato intendere un sacco di cose--”

“Che problema hai? Sei stato tu a dire che ero innamorato di te!”

“Si beh-- e mi aspettavo che dicessi qualcosa di spiritoso in risposta!”

“Forse non sono così bravo a sparare cazzate come lo sei tu.” Rispose Kakashi piano.

“Tu sei un genio delle cazzate proprio come lo sono io.” Obito gli urlò addosso. “È per quello che non hai nessun altro amico-- nessun altro oltre a me sa chi cazzo sei davvero!”

“Oh, senti chi parla,” Disse velenoso. “Non posso credere di star ricevendo dei consigli psicologici da un Uchiha. Sei così concentrato sulla tua rabbia che devo costringerti a litigare per farmi notare da te.”

Obito odiava essere etichettato con il nome del clan e Kakashi lo sapeva-- stava cercando di farlo incazzare di nuovo.

“Lasciami andare,” Gli ordinò Obito. “Vado a letto.”

Per un momento la sua presa si fece più salda ed Obito strinse gli occhi, sentendo tensione nell'aria. Si preparò per un risvolto violento: ci sono un milione di cose che puoi fare con la presa sulle caviglie di qualcuno.

Invece, Kakashi lo lasciò andare, e visto che non aveva nient altro da ottenere e doveva mostrarsi superiore-- si alzò e se ne andò.

“Tipico tuo, Kakashi,” Disse Obito. “Dici che vuoi parlare, ma l'unica cosa che fai è scappare via.”

Sapeva di aver colpito nel segno perché il suo compagno di stanza si fermò un attimo con un tallone sollevato e poi tornò nel corridoio che dava sulla sua camera, la porta ed il bagno.

“Dillo un'altra volta.”

Provocazioni e insulti verbali non prendevano mai alla sprovvista Obito sul campo di battaglia, ma con Kakashi lo facevano sempre. Era il modo nel quale lui diceva le cose, a volte, che lo faceva trasformare in una bestia.

Quando parlò, Obito si stava già muovendo dal divano. Si levò la maglia, caricò il compagno e finirono con un fracasso di ginocchia, gomiti ed insulti a fiato corto.

A un certo punto, quello che viveva sotto di loro bussò alla porta e Kakashi fece i convenevoli mente Obito si precipitò nella sua stanza dalla parte opposta del corridoio con la faccia che gli pulsava per una botta.

Aveva scelto la stanza vicino al portico perché gli piaceva la mediocre musica tradizionale che si alzava dal Green Lake Park di notte e di giorno, ma non poteva negare la mancanza di isolamento che la rendeva gelida. Obito strisciò sotto alle pesanti coperte senza finire il tè o rimettersi la maglia, ed i suoi occhi gocciolarono un po', ma non in modo triste, solo per lo stress. Troppa agitazione dopo una giornata lunga, pensò. Decise di dare ragione a Kakashi: erano due fottuti idioti. E tutti e due non facevano altro che scappare.

Ad un certo punto, così tardi che la musica del parco era svanita, Obito si alzò mezzo addormentato e attraversò il corridoio per andare a pisciare. Poi si fermò sulla soglia della stanza del suo compagno, ed entrò. Si rannicchiò dove le coperte erano già spostate, scivolò sotto, appoggiato al suo lato sinistro, rivolto verso la porta. Kakashi si girò dietro di lui, mise una mano sul suo petto, ed infilò il naso dietro al suo orecchio come faceva sempre.

“Va meglio così?” Mormorò. E Obito prontamente si addormentò.

Probabilmente non avrebbero parlato nemmeno di quello al mattino seguente.


	5. Giorni di riposo pt. 2

Obito alzò sorpreso le sopracciglia all'alba, come se per un attimo se ne fosse dimenticato. Sorrise.

“Beh,” Disse avvicinando le caviglie. “Non so molto di giardinaggio, o quel genere di cose, ma so qualcosina sulle foglie.”

il Jōnin saltò in piedi, vacillò un momento, e si avvicinò alle sue cose al centro della colonna. Mentre rovistava nella sua borsa, una nuvola si avvicinò alla piattaforma; il suo respiro nebbioso colpì il fondo della gola di Saburo e lo fece sentire allo stesso tempo pieno d'acqua e leggero. Era l'aria del mattino-- fredda e spietata. Sentiva il vento soffiare sotto di loro; la struttura di metallo tremò e si scosse ai suoi piedi, facendogli stringere le ginocchia al petto. Sapeva che l'Halcyon tower non stava davvero oscillando, ma – _beh,_ stare lì lo stava davvero mandando fuori di testa.

Obito tornò con i piedi mezzi infilati nei sandali. La giacca sulle spalle nude, e un piccolo cono di carta della lunghezza di un dito in mano.

“L'ha rollato Kakashi questo,” Disse orgogliosamente, scivolando sulle gambe ed appoggiando il culo a terra. “Si incazzerebbe un sacco se lo iniziassi senza di lui.”

Obito tenne il cono già rollato nella mano tesa così a lungo che Saburo rimase abbastanza confuso da afferrarlo con naturalezza.

“Avvita la fine.” Gli disse il Jōnin mordendo il dito di un guanto e sfilandoselo.

“Um-- cosa?” Balbettò. “Come?”

“Come l'altra estremità,” Disse Obito impaziente, piegandosi indietro per prendere qualcosa nella tasca degli shorts. “Non posso farlo io. Sono imbranato e mi vengono i tremori con la carta di riso.”

Saburo prese l'ampia estremità del cono fra il dito medio ed il pollice proprio nel momento nel quale il vento iniziò a soffiare più forte. Si girò veloce per impedire che la parte aperta perdesse il verde e torbido contenuto. Poi, con una vena che quasi gli scoppiava sulla fronte, afferrò la delicata carta e la girò diverse volte, fino a quando non fu sigillata come un petardo artigianale.

“Ho provato ad accendere uno di questi con una palla di fuoco una volta,” Disse Obito, prendendo lo spinello con un movimento lento e attizzando l'accendino nell'altra mano. “Pensavo sarebbe stato un trucchetto fico, sai. Per le ragazze.”

“Ha funzionato?”

Obito piegò un ginocchio e, con quella protezione dal vento aggiunta, qualche tentativo con l'accendino, e un paio di tiri, riuscì ad accenderlo. Il fumo circondò la sua gamba piegata e per un momento il suo ginocchio sembrò la cima di una montagna che faceva capolino fra le nubi.

“Kakashi si è incazzato un sacco. Non lo hai mai visto così incazzato. È davvero tanta roba.” Allungò il braccio e Saburo fissò la carta accesa ed accartocciata fra le sue dita.

Saburo la prese. La prima tirata gli rimase così a lungo sulla lingua da lasciare un sapore che se ne andò proprio come era arrivato-- leggero, secco ed un po' fruttato. La seconda tirata andò giù per la gola e sembrò come una piccola scheggia di vetro che si spezzava in altre schegge più piccole sparpagliate per il suo petto, e Saburo tossì, tossì e tossì ancora.

Obito rise.

Da qualche parte sotto di loro un uccello cantò per salutare la mattina. Il sole che si stava alzando scaldava poco a poco l'acciaio della piattaforma e Saburo gradualmente si rilassò, la gola a fuoco, la caviglia che pulsava, la palpebra pesante.

“Ah, cazzo, ragazzo--” Disse l'Uchiha, mettendo in salvo lo spinello dalle sue mani tremanti. “Una volta che capisci che non esistono cose come il bene ed il male, è molto più facile essere il cattivo.”

La giacca di Obito sembrò sussurrare qualcosa con un piccolo movimento. Il vento continuava a soffiare e Saburo guardò il fumo uscire dalla bocca sfregiata del Jōnin ed avvolgerlo con lente spirali. L'espirazione successiva provocò una cascata al contrario dalla bocca al naso e poi uscì di nuovo dalla bocca.

Saburo si ritrovò a pensare a come il corpo umano non fosse altro che una strana sacca di liquidi e solidi, e si chiese come facesse, nonostante tutto, ad essere così bello.

“Konoha è l'unico posto al mondo dove puoi comprare l'erba tutto l'anno,” disse lo shinobi più grande. “È per quello che la chiamano la città dell'eterna primavera.”

Saburo rise. Improvvisamente, tutte le cartoline con i saluti dalla _'città dell'eterna primavera'_ sembrarono terribili malintesi.

“Sono serio,” Insistette Obito. “Sei mai stato fuori dalla città? Questa merda cresce selvatica, su tutte le colline, proprio fuori dalle mura; tutta roba naturale, rigogliosa e grezza – l'erba della Foglia è la nostra maggiore esportazione. Vai da _Tiger Leaping Gorge_ se non ci credi.”

Saburo rise ancora, e si asciugò un po' le lacrime dagli occhi. “Non credo sia quello che ha in mente il mio editore.”

“Puoi intervistare Kakashi!” Continuò Obito, come se avesse avuto un'illuminazione. “È un intenditore, sai. Aveva provato a farla crescere nella mia stanza, davvero. Ma adesso si è spostato da alcuni tizi sulle montagne. Gli shinobi fanno affari non male: viaggiamo per il continente- senza confini; in più, creiamo relazioni di mutuo rispetto e fiducia con i nostri clienti. Gli Hokage vanno e vengono-- ma la catena dell'erba rimane forte.”

Saburo batté le mani educatamente.

“Grazie,” Obito fece un ghigno divertito. “Se ne parli nell'articolo, non citarmi.”

Gli offrì un altro assaggio della principale esportazione di Konoha, e Saburo rifiutò educato.

“Non so tanto di giardinaggio,” disse di nuovo Obito, piegando il braccio. Fissò lo spinello. Agli occhi di Saburo, il Jōnin sembrava tenere un lungo, contorto nastro di carta fra le nocche. “Non dirlo a nessuno, ma-- ho notato che, ultimamente, dopo che mi alleno in certe aree per qualche giorno, iniziano a crescere dei fiorellini. Strano, uhu?”

“Um,” Mormorò. “Non so. Beh-- come sono fatti?”

“Tipo viola, credo.” Obito si concentrò. “Venosi e umidi.”

“Sembrano-- disgustosi.” Saburo immaginò che l'Uchiha non fosse molto bravo con la poesia.

“Quindi ho iniziato a pensare una cosa,” Continuò con sguardo assente. “Forse se porto un vaso di terra in camera, quella merda ci crescerà dentro.”

“Sì,” Saburo pensò avesse senso. “Forse.”

“K pensa che io sia, sì insomma-- impazzito.” Disse Obito, abbassandosi con la schiena sulla piattaforma ed alzando una mano dietro alla testa per farsi da cuscino contro la ringhiera. Saburo vide un po' sotto alla giacca e-- persino i peli delle ascelle di Obito erano terribilmente neri. “Devi piantare qualcosa per far sì che cresca, dice. Ma, a volte le cose crescono anche dove non te lo aspetteresti. Capisci cosa intendo?”

Saburo annuì, sentendosi stordito. “Capisco. Come quella volta, a Green Lake Park, ho fatto una foto a delle farfalle che mangiavano l'occhio ad un pesce morto.”

Il Jōnin sfigurato annuì verso il sole, la fronte si aggrottò. Poi: “Sì... anche quello è strano.”

“Dovrebbe arrivare a momenti, comunque,” Continuò. “So che sta facendo tardi perché è andato al Cimitero Monumentale. Spero non ti dia fastidio. È un vero, magnifico, stronzo...”

“No, va bene,” Disse veloce Saburo, colto di nuovo dalla fretta di difendere il Ninja Copiatore. Mise insieme i frammenti di una domanda. “Voi ragazzi venite spesso insieme quassù?”

“Uhh, no.” Obito sorrise. “Di solito non gli dico mai dove vado.”

“E allora, come--?”

“Non so. A volte penso siano gli occhi che condividiamo.” Obito scosse le spalle contro la piattaforma, poi si spinse sui gomiti e stinse gli occhi verso la Roccia degli Hokage un'altra volta. “E a volte penso sia solo uno stalker innamorato di me.”

Buttò indietro la testa e Saburo seguì il suo sguardo appena in tempo per scorgere una tremolante ombra che divenne la sagoma del Ninja Copiatore sopra il buco della scala.

“K-dot!” Urlò Obito, con eccessiva gioia.

“Sei fatto.” Lo accusò Kakashi severo, gettando la borsa per terra con due mani e fissandoli entrambi.

“È l'alba. Svegliati e prepara la colazione, amore mio.” Disse Obito sorridendo pigramente. Poi guardò Saburo ed aggiunse: “Dico per scherzare eh.”

Quando Kakashi si avvicinò abbastanza, Obito gli colpì il ginocchio con le nocche. “È come un fratello per me.”

“Agh,” Grugnì l'Hatake. “Che problema hai?”

il Jōnin dai capelli argentati, che Saburo aveva sempre considerato inflessibile e preciso, si scagliò contro il suo compagno facendolo cadere sulla piattaforma in una presa che era decisamente inelegante.

Dopo un minuto di prese, Obito perse le energie. Kakashi colpì il compagno all'addome con le nocche, un colpo che probabilmente gli prese un rene e fece provare a Saburo una solidale fitta di dolore. Obito provò ad alzare un ginocchio, probabilmente per tenere e bada l'Hatake, ma divenne proprio quello la causa della sua sconfitta quando il Ninja Copiatore piegò l'arto così tanto che probabilmente i polmoni dell'Uchiha vennero schiacciato sotto il peso della sua stessa gamba. Obito batté la mano sul pavimento d'acciaio un paio di volte.

A quel suono di resa, Kakashi si rilassò, ma non lo lasciò andare. Si allungò per prendere veloce lo spinello dimenticato sulla piattaforma. “Non posso credere che hai iniziato senza di me. L'ho fatto io. Ma ce l'hai un briciolo di onore?”

Il Ninja Copiatore si liberò il mento dalla maschera e alzò la carta di riso alle labbra. Con piccoli e pazienti respiri rinvigorì la fiamma fino a quando la carta non iniziò ad accartocciarsi come se stesse bruciando. Poi il petto si allargò in una profonda inalazione e, con sottili rivoli di fumo che gli uscivano dalle narici, Kakashi appoggiò l'avambraccio che teneva ferma la gamba di Obito al suo petto. Per un momento sembrò che volesse espirare nella bocca del suo compagno.

“Gli ho solo detto la verità.” Ansimò Obito.

Kakashi si paralizzò. Dalla sua posizione a più di tre metri di distanza, Saburo vide il suo occhi socchiudersi.

Lunghe scie di fumo uscirono insieme alle sue parole: “Tu, rovini, sempre, tutto.”

Hatake appoggiò la schiena e sembrò esaminare il suo compagno. “E come sei conciato? Cerchi di ottenere un ruolo in un film porno?”

“Sta zitto,” Obito strinse visibilmente i denti. “Nessuno nei tuoi porno è come me.”

“Non che non ci provino.” Mormorò Kakashi.

“No, non è-- io, avevo caldo.” Spiegò Obito. “E poi ha iniziato a fare freddo. E la mia maglietta era sudata--”

“Quindi è così che è andata.” Affermò Kakashi, calmo.

“Vai a fanculo.”

Il Jōnin si dimenò; Obito grugnì quando la gamba gli venne rilasciata da una presa dall'aspetto davvero doloroso. Kakashi si alzò e poi cadde fluidamente per sedersi dalla parte opposta di Saburo.

“Yo,” Il Ninja Copiatore annuì per salutarlo. “Il giornale ti fa alzare così presto?”

Saburo scosse la testa. “In realtà, io, _um_ \-- speravo di fare una foto all'alba.”

Alzò le sopracciglia. “Se riuscito?”

“Non proprio--”

“Ow!” Obito urlò, e Saburo si girò in tempo per vedere il Jōnin sfigurato strofinarsi un orecchio e il braccio di Kakashi ritrarsi da dietro di lui. “Perché l'hai fatto?”

“Gli hai rovinato lo scatto, non è vero?”

“No--!” Mentì fiaccamente Obito guardando da un'altra parte. “Non di proposito.”

“Non hai rovinato proprio nulla:” Tentò Saburo. “Va bene così, davvero. È stato anche meglio, in realtà.”

“Meglio come?” Kakashi tirò su con il naso. “Prima o dopo che si levasse la maglietta?”

Saburo si piegò sulle ginocchia per evitare di essere accidentalmente urtato dai due ragazzi mentre si prevedano a pugni alle sue spalle.

Obito fu il primo a fermarsi. Si alzò in piedi e si mosse veloce per evitare un colpo diretto al ginocchio, poi rivolse l'occhio buono al compagno e si mise il guanto. “Devo andare, comunque,” mormorò. “Ho finito qui.”

Raccolse la maglia, ma non fece cenno di volerla mettere o di chiudersi la giacca, e sembrò aspettare che Kakashi gli dicesse qualcosa a riguardo.

Quando non arrivò nulla, Saburo ne approfittò. “È stato bello parlarti, uh-- Obito.” azzardò. “Penso che sarai un- un grande Hokage. E, _um_ \-- penso che le tue cicatrici siano belle.”

Sul volto del Jōnin sfregiato il sospetto divenne sorpresa, e poi una sfrenata soddisfazione. Sorrise sorpreso. “Grazie, bello.”

“N-niente, _uh_ , quando vuoi.”

Obito fece un cenno con la mano nella direzione del suo compagno. “Ci vediamo al seminario.”

Kakashi fece un suono per confermare, poi si mosse quando l'Uchiha raggiunse la scala a pioli. “Aspetta-- prendi il resto di questo.”

Obito si girò e guardò il braccio allungato, e poi il suo compagno. Alzò la mano per toccarsi gli occhiali, ma non li tirò giù. “Sicuro?”

“Sì. Vai, cretino. Ti vengo a prendere per pranzo.”

“Ok,” Obito si infilò un guanto sotto al braccio e si abbassò per prendere l'ardente offerta con uno sguardo di pura concentrazione. “Però basta noodles alle lumache.”

_Noodles... alle lumache?_ Saburo rabbrividì.

“Lo so che è una cosa degli Hatake e tutto il resto,” Continuò. “E sì ok, ti fa pensare ai vecchi tempi, ma cristo santo--”

“Avevi detto che ti piacevano!” Disse Kakashi, sincero. Per Saburo, vedere il Ninja Copiatore sincero era come vedere una persona normale durante un attacco isterico.

“Ma è così; mi piacciono le noccioline, e l'olio piccante-- ma ogni volta che siamo da quella parte della città ti lancio frecciatine sul nuovo Tani vicino al _Waving Cat_ , e pensavo che avresti colto quegli indizi--”

“Non sono indizi, è--” Kakashi si interrompette. “Manipolazione passiva!”

Il fumo si riversò dalla bocca di Obito al suo naso.

“Mi piacciono i noodles alle lumache di fiume, bro.” Disse, lamentoso. “Ma possiamo provare qualcosa di nuovo?”

“Bastava dicessi così,” Mormorò Kakashi. Poi fece una veloce domanda: “Mi dici dove ti alleni oggi? O devo cercarti anche sta volta?”

Obito non rispose. Prese un'altra boccata dalla carta ardente ed esalò attraverso il naso, guardando in basso verso il compagno di squadra e poi verso Saburo come se volesse dimostrare qualcosa.

Kakashi rotolò su sé stesso ed allungò una mano per afferrare la caviglia più vicina di Obito. Per un momento sembrarono non fare nulla.

“Sono su ai _campi d'addestramento neri_ oggi.” Disse Obito, e sembrò annuire nella direzione di Saburo. “Se vuoi vedere quei fiori dei quali ti ho parlato, ragazzino.”

Saburo gemette internamente. I campi neri... si sentì girare la testa solo al pensiero dell'allenamento in cima agli alberi di Konoha.

L'Uchiha scalciò con il piede qualche volta e si liberò della presa del compagno, poi si girò verso la colonna centrale per prendere il resto delle sue cose. Mise nella borsa la maglia, poi se la issò sulla schiena e proprio quando Saburo pensò di vederlo scomparire nel buco della scala, Obito saltò sulla ringhiera, si diede una spinta con i piedi sulla barra più alta-- e si mosse troppo veloce perché i suoi occhi riuscissero a seguirlo. Lontano, sotto di loro, i negozi stavano iniziando ad aprire; il rumore metallico dei cancelli si sentiva ad isolati di distanza. I contenitori di bambù riversavano già vapore per le strade-- presto i grill avrebbero iniziato ad accendesi, ed il traffico pedonale sarebbe stato riempito dalla fretta dei primi mattinieri.

Il Ninja Copiatore si tirò in piedi. Sembrava agitato.

Kakashi si chinò per recuperare il sacchetto di castagne abbandonato da Obito sulla piattaforma e fissò l'alba come se ce l'avesse con lei. Poi, in un movimento così veloce che Saburo dovette registrare più volte nella mente, distese il braccio in una bassa frustrata e almeno tre castagne lasciarono la sua mano.

Passò solo un secondo prima che quelle sfortunate colpissero la pancia del grande serbatoio d'acqua in lontananza in rapida successione. Il ritmato ed echeggiante gong creato dal loro impatto fu, con orrore di Saburo, un suono vagamente familiare.

“Io, io- uh,” Saburo si schiarì la gola. “Ho sentito parlare bene dei tuoi, _uh_ , lanci di castagne.”

Kakashi fece un _tsk_. Con un saltello ed un'altra bassa frustata del braccio il Jōnin mise in volo un'altra castagna. “Posso lanciarle così forte da farle incastrare nel ferro.”

“Ho-- detto qualcosa di sbagliato?” rifletté Saburo.

_Gong-g_

“No,” Disse grave. “Hai detto tutte le cose giuste. Era quello che aveva bisogno di sentirsi dire, probabilmente.”

Kakashi si lasciò cadere dalla piattaforma proprio mentre qualcosa volò in alto producendo un rumore metallico contro la colonna dell'Halcyon, rimbalzando e colpendo la piattaforma a pochi centimetri dai piedi di Saburo. Decise di non essere un gran fan del gioco delle castagne e si stava stufando anche dei giocatori.

“Non capisco,” disse Kakashi con voce profonda. “Come fanno alcune persone ad essere così brave a relazionarsi agli altri? Non ho mai pensato di dirgli nessuna di quelle cose.”

“Obito non sente il freddo a volte.” Continuò, e il suo tono piatto aveva una nota addolorata. “Gli dico di mettersi una cazzo di giacca: si offende e si arrabbia. Se non dico nulla è peggio-- tipo, si intristisce ed arrabbia. Si lamenta dei capelli tutto il tempo e ho anche smesso di dirgli che non gli stanno davvero cadendo. È per quello che gli ho preso quegli stupidi guanti, e gli rollo le canne-- ha dei comportamenti ansiosi, amico. Possono rendere una brutta giornata anche peggiore.”

“Oh,” Disse Saburo, sorpreso. “I guanti sono stati davvero una buona idea.”

“Non so.” Si grattò la rima dell'occhio con l'unghia. “Non so come fare a dirgli le cose. Hai visto; non possiamo respirare la stessa aria per due minuti prima di diventare cinetici.”

“Cinetici?”

“Violenti,” Spiegò.

Improvvisamente il Ninja Copiatore si accovacciò sulla sporgenza ed incrociò le braccia al parapetto centrale, proprio come aveva fatto Obito. “Il mio povero piccolo.” Mormorò, così piano che Saburo quasi non lo sentì. “Si strappa i capelli.”

Kakashi si girò e si rivolse direttamente a Saburo. “È un disastro, eh?”

Saburo pensava che Obito stesse affrontando la situazione al meglio delle sue capacità, ma aveva solo aperto la bocca per rispondere quando il Jōnin continuò.

“Tu pensavi che uscissi con lui? Cazzo. Lo hai visto! È un fottuto disastro. Ci hai creduto davvero? Io non lo avrei fatto.” Scosse la testa verso le montagne e tossì una piccola risata senza emozione. “Sai, Uchiha. Tradizioni e tutto il resto. Metà di quel clan mi vuole morto solo per la storia dell'occhio. E l'altra metà mi vorrebbe morto comunque.”

“Perché?”

“Perché,” Kakashi balzò in piedi, si passò una mano sulla maschera, ma non la tirò su. “Ho dovuto fare qualcosa, per riaverlo indietro. E- chiunque altro non avrebbe fatto lo stesso, nella mia posizione--”

Fece una pausa come se si aspettasse un'accusa di qualche tipo, ma Saburo scelse di tacere. Si aggrappò alla macchina fotografica e guardò il Ninja Copiatore attendendo che glielo svelasse.

“In tre anni,” Continuò. “Ci sono state volte nelle quali ho sperato che morisse. So che può suonare brutto sentirmelo dire, ma non puoi capire; erano tutti quei _forse_ che mi facevano stare male. Ogni giorno lo guardavo ed aspettavo, e tutto quello che mi dicevano era che forse si sarebbe svegliato, e forse avrebbe parlato o camminato o combattuto ancora. Mi sono portato dietro quegli inutili forse fino a quando ho pensato di aver sbroccato a forza di aspettare, sperare, temere tante cose. Voglio dire, che cazzo potevo fare? Cosa fai, quando ti dicono che qualcuno non tornerà più, ma tu riesci a vederlo proprio davanti a te? Non aveva senso per me. Come fai a riportare qualcuno a casa, ma non averlo nella sua interezza? Quindi, quando alcune persone sono arrivate da me e mi hanno detto che forse poteva tornare ad essere quello di prima, ho pensato, 'cazzo, niente può essere peggio di com'è ora'-- ed ho accettato.”

“Cellule speciali con poteri rigenerativi,” continuò, come se fosse la linea di un copione. “Un progetto segreto. Suona stupido, ma ero così fottuto nell'incertezza che gli ho dato il via libera. Sono stato egoista-- Non pensavo nemmeno che avrebbe funzionato, volevo solo che la mia sofferenza finisse. Obito era andato in coma ed io avevo smesso di vivere.”

“Lo sa?”

“Hmm vediamo,” Kakashi mormorò con un tono beffardo. “Ho detto al mio migliore amico che ho dato il consenso per farlo spremere come un topo di laboratorio perché ero stanco di aspettare un miracolo? No.”

“La vedi davvero così?”

“No,” Disse di nuovo, con meno enfasi. “Ma è così che lui la vedrebbe.”

“Le cose sono cambiate parecchio in tre anni,” constatò Saburo, godendosi il sole sulla faccia. “Probabilmente tornare dopo tre anni qui ti incasina la mente.”

“Quindi cosa pensi, ragazzo?” disse Kakashi, appoggiando i gomiti dalla ringhiera. “Dovrei dirglielo?”

Saburo giocò con la cinghia della macchina fotografica. “Avevo cinque anni quando mio padre morì. I suoi amici mi hanno raccontato delle belle storie su di lui, e mia mamma mi aveva detto che era stato ucciso in missione. Per un po' ho voluto essere uno shinobi solo per essere come lui-- le persone lo amavano così tanto, capisci, e quando è morto hanno iniziato ad amare di più anche me. Poi ho compiuto dodici anni e mia mamma mi ha raccontato la storia per intero: era stato ucciso da un fuoco amico. Mi disse che significava che il responsabile era stato uno dei suoi compagni. Mio padre era ancora un eroe... però, quella parte era stata tolta dalla storia.”

Saburo sentì la conversazione diventare più pesante e Kakashi mosse le spalle. Si affrettò a continuare. “All'inizio ero un po' arrabbiato- era facile incolpare il nemico per avermi portato via mio padre, ma era molto più difficile incolpare i suoi amici. Ci è voluto un po', ma mi sono reso conto che non avevo bisogno di incolpare nessuno per come erano andate le cose. Non era stata la verità a farmi male- era stato il fatto che avessi trascorso tutto quel tempo a mettermi a mio agio tra le bugie, adorando quel sistema che aveva ucciso mio padre.”

“So che non è esattamente la stessa cosa, ma-- mi hai chiesto cosa ne pensassi,” continuò Saburo. “E penso che-- Konoha abbia l'abitudine di nascondere scomode verità.”

Kakashi giochicchiò con una castagna, ma non la lanciò. Il suo Sharingan stava girando e Saburo si chiese quando lo avesse attivato.

“Non so, amico,” Disse alla fine. “Ogni volta che provo a dirgli qualcosa mi esce tutto sbagliato. Io so che sto mentendo, lui sa che sto mentendo e probabilmente è per quello che litighiamo sempre anche per cose da niente.”

“A me sembra che...” Osò Saburo. “Obito potrebbe apprezzare le azioni, più delle parole.”

“Ragazzo--” Kakashi era impassibile. “Hai ascoltato quello che ho detto? Tutto ciò che facciamo è litigare.”

“Davvero?” Chiese Saburo, perché non sembrava così che Obito aveva descritto la loro amicizia. “Le cose diventano sempre cinetiche- in senso negativo?”

“Beh, a volte,” Rifletté il Jōnin, fissando intensamente la castagna che aveva tra le dita. “Di notte, striscia nel mio letto.”

Saburo sentì la pelle d'oca sul braccio.

“È quella l'unica volta nella quale mi permette di stringerlo. Poi, al mattino...” Un lieve schiocco e un crack annunciarono l'arrivo di un fottuto lampo che fece a pezzi la castagna. “Se ne è già andato.”

Kakashi chiuse il pugno attorno ai resti vaporizzati della malcapitata mentre l'ultima energia statica danzava sul suo polso. “Fa schifo. È tutta colpa mia.”

Saburo inspirò a fondo. “Cosa intendi?”

Il Ninja Copiatore si voltò per guardarlo oltre la ringhiera e Saburo sentì il sangue fluirgli in faccia; non tanto per l'argomento trattato-- quanto per lo sguardo serio che aveva il tizio. “Ho rovinato tutto, amico. La prima volta che è successo, mi sono svegliato presto e lui era proprio lì accanto a me e ho pensato- _ugh_.”

Si voltò e si passò una mano sul viso, poi si appoggiò ai gomiti.

“Ho allungato le mani.” Ammise. “B è saltato fuori dal letto come se l'edificio fosse in fiamme e da quel giorno mi sveglio sempre solo.”

_Offff_ , pensò Saburo. “Che grezzo, amico.”

“Vedi cosa intendo? Non posso dire quello che voglio. Non posso nemmeno fingere-- Sto vivendo un'enorme fottuta bugia, ma almeno è meglio che perderlo del tutto.

“Forse sì...” Saburo si interruppe perché non voleva interpretare troppo le parole di Obito.

“Sì, vedi?” ripeté Kakashi. Sputò oltre il parapetto. “Forse. Sono di nuovo qui con quell'orribile e fottuto forse. Io mando segnali e a volte mi sento come se mi respingesse. Puoi sull'autobus ho pensato, quando ho- hai visto no? Ti stavo guardando quando l'ho baciato. Hai visto cos'è successo?”

“Uh, io ho distolto lo sguardo.” Disse in fretta Saburo. “Sembrava un momento privato.”

Kakashi emise un suono di sincera frustrazione, un po' come quando ti mordi l'interno della guancia forte, e provi un sacco di dolore ma sai che in qualche modo sei stato tu a causartelo perché sei stato troppo sconsiderato e hai masticato con troppo abbandono.

“Per un secondo ho pensato che lui-- ma non so. Potrei averlo immaginato.”

Saburo non conosceva le soluzioni ai suoi problemi, ma gli offrì la sua compagnia per qualche altro minuto mentre il sole si alzava dall'orizzonte.

“Um, Kakashi...” Osò Saburo, digrignando i denti e riacquistando poco a poco la sua intelligenza. “So che non significa molto, sentito da me, ma- non credo che tu abbia nulla del quale preoccuparti.”

Il Ninja Copiatore fece un respiro profondo e guardò l'alba come se avesse deciso di risparmiarle la vita. Anche se era lupesco ed orgoglioso, Saburo sospettava che Kakashi fosse un individuo premuroso. Solamente che sembrava gli importasse molto poco di alcune cose e troppo di altre.

“Vedi, questo in realtà mi ha fatto sentire meglio. Sei davvero bravo a farlo.”

Si scrollò facendo alzare la croce della spada sopra le spalle, guardò giù verso la strada e riportò lo sguardo annoiato su Saburo. Lo shinobi più grande sollevò un sopracciglio come se stesse nascondendo un celato divertimento. “Vuoi un passaggio di sotto?”


	6. Giorni di scuola pt.1

  
Quando Kakashi lasciò _il posto che nessuno nominava mai_ , il cielo era solo leggermente velato, ma volle comunque avvisare le due sentinelle all'entrata che sicuramente avrebbe piovuto.

Nessuno nominava mai quel luogo, e quindi nessuno poteva nemmeno riconoscerlo. All'ora del suo arrivo all'ingresso di quel luogo alla Seconda Strada, c'era la vetrina di una pasticceria con esposte fiori e torte. Era angusta- come tutto in quella via- incastrata proprio tra un bar karaoke e il lattaio preferito di Obito.

Come spesso accadeva nelle zone commerciali e di intrattenimento più trafficate del centro della città, si udiva una musica. Qualcosa di tradizionale: il ritmato eco di un _koto_ accompagnato dall'occasionale sospiro di un flauto di bambù.

Kakashi si era fermato sulla via, tra una donna che vendeva cavoli di sette colori differenti e una ragazza in uniforme scolastica civile, per valutare gli articoli esposti nella vetrina della pasticceria. Biscotti al gelsomino, biscotti alla rosa, biscotti al tè verde- _che gran bella fantasia_.

Kakashi era entrato e la ragazzina in uniforme gli aveva sorriso. Persino le sentinelle fuori da quel luogo erano camuffate un po' troppo bene per i suoi gusti.

Alle sue spalle aveva udito il pizzico delle tredici corte del _koto_ , aveva sentito la sua melodia vibrargli alla base del collo. Conosceva la canzone: si basava su un sistema tonale pentatonico che sarebbe potuto sembrare poco melodico, ma per un orecchio allenato era un intrecciarsi denso di armonie che a volte si discostavano da quella principale della canzone con un grido come _'Hey! Listen!'_ che arrivava a colpirti dritto al cuore. _Sì però, come si intitolava?_ C'entrava con un fiore. Il titolo della canzone era sicuramente il nome di un fiore di qualche tipo. Fiori di ciliegio, probabilmente. Tutti scrivevano su quei cazzo di fiori di ciliegio.

Quella canzone però non era sdolcinata come la maggior parte delle musiche floreali tradizionali di Konoha. Se la ascoltavi bene suonava ambiziosa, quasi militare.

Finito l'incontro, Kakashi era uscito dalla stessa porta dalla quale era entrato, ma non si era ritrovato più in una pasticceria, ma in un vicolo, in un tranquillo passaggio di pietra-- all'ombra di pallidi muri di roccia. Il vicolo era fiancheggiato da piante rampicanti e i muri adoranti con grandi ritratti di famosi pezzi grossi della storia Ninja e versi di vecchie poesie dipinte sulla pietra accanto a loro. Il mormorio di una fontana d'acqua invisibile increspò l'aria immobile. Masse aggrovigliate di filo spinato arrugginito si distendevano in cima al muro del giardino mescolati a scompigliate fronde d'edera. Una donna molto anziana e minuta lo scrutò sospettosa mentre passava.

_Si capisce che è un buon genjutsu,_ pensò Kakashi, _solo quando è impossibile scovare la minima imperfezione._

  
 __  


Alla fine di quello strano giardinetto nel vicolo, si ritrovò di nuovo nella Seconda Strada e la sensazione pulsante alla testa finalmente cessò. Kakashi si strofinò assentamente il retro del collo. Lo Sharingan lo rendeva praticamente invulnerabile alle insidie dei _genjutsu_ , ma quando si trattava del _luogo che nessuno nominava mai_ , le illusioni erano così belle da guardare; molto più belle della realtà. La verità era che, incastrata tra il k-bar e il rivenditore di latte, c'era solo un'inquietante scala di cemento che conduceva sotto terra.

“ _Konoha ha l'abitudine di non voler vedere le verità scomode”_ , ripensò Kakashi. Quel ragazzino aveva proprio ragione. Per tanto tempo anche lui aveva saputo la verità, ma scelto comunque le illusioni. Riguardo suo padre. Riguardo la Radice, riguardo tutto il fottuto mondo. Nascondersi dietro all'idealismo rendeva la vita più facile; la posta in gioco non era mai troppo alta. Cose come la lealtà e il dovere erano sempre state all'ordine del giorno per lui. Era un cane. Un bravo soldato.

La prima volta che Kakashi si era avvicinato all'entrata segreta della Seconda Strada, si era vergognato di non essere stato in grado di sciogliere il _jutsu._ Era abituato a occuparsi delle illusioni durante le battaglie e conosceva la morsa dello sguardo di chi produceva un _genjutsu_. Conosceva il peso che si sente al cervello quando è qualcun altro a controllare le tue percezioni. Generalmente, gli ci voleva solo un attimo per trovare degli errori nell'illusione e distruggerla dall'interno. Ma il capolavoro che aveva camuffato l'entrata del _luogo che nessuno nominava mai_ non era affatto come gli altri _genjutsu_ che aveva visto prima.

Gli ci erano voluti tre secondi in più di quanto non avrebbe voluto ammettere, ma Kakashi aveva compreso infine che l'innesco era uditivo; la chiave del conduttore era il _koto_ , che teneva insieme tutti gli elementi, uno sopra all'altro.

Non sapeva come facessero a produrre quel miraggio in pieno giorno nella Seconda Strada, ma era davvero interessato a scoprirlo. Kakashi non aveva mai visto nessun _genjutsu_ così squisitamente curato nei minimi dettagli-- l'unica lamentela era che, a volte, esageravano un po'; aveva potuto sentire l'odore dei biscotti ai fiori-- aveva sentito gli occhi di quella vecchia su di lui, _cristo santo_. Era un lavoro eccezionale e avrebbe tanto voluto copiarlo.

Fuori, le due sentinelle strapagate avevano cambiato facce: la prima, una donna gobba che usava un ramo come una scopa sul passaggio; la seconda, un uomo più anziano che fumava sigarette su una cassa rovesciata.

“Come fai a sapere che pioverà?” Chiese l'uomo con il cappello di bambù. “Mi sembra ci sia il sole.”

“Scommetto che può sentire l'odore della pioggia.” Gracchiò la donna. “Vero che puoi, cagnolino?”

Kakashi scosse la testa davanti alla vetrina nella via affollata. “Quando sono arrivato, il tizio vendeva cappelli da sole. Adesso sta mettendo fuori gli ombrelli.”

“E quindi?”

Kakashi alzò le spalle, e se ne andò. L'ironia dietro alla sua visita al _luogo che nessuno nominava mai_ , con quelle _persone alle quali non poteva ripensare_ \-- nemmeno nella sua testa-- era che ogni volta se ne andava con la mente piena di cose. La sua parte preferita dell'incontro _del quale non poteva parlare_ era stato quando gli avevano chiesto cosa avesse notato di strano nel suo compagno di squadra durante l'ultima settimana. Kakashi gli aveva detto senza problemi tutte le cose più banali che gli erano venute in mente. Come l'altro giorno, quando Obito aveva dato fuori di matto dopo aver notato che la loro dieta scarseggiava di cibi rossi. O l'altra notte, quando dopo aver giocato a carte con Ebisu e Guy, aveva detto a Kakashi che non riconosceva l'alluce del suo piede destro e pensava fosse di qualcun altro. Kakashi aveva fatto per raccontare del folle vaso di terra che Obito teneva in camera, ma aveva deciso, per qualche motivo, di lasciar perdere e tenerlo per sé.

Quando lasciò il _luogo che nessuno nominava mai_ , la lunga ombra della torre dell'Hokage aveva raggiunto l'entrata segreta, le sentinelle muta-forme, il k-bar, il lattaio e una lunga sezione della Seconda Strada.

Si era quasi fermato a comprare del latte quando si era ricordato che Obito aveva le sue bottiglie da far riempire; e poi, non voleva incoraggiarlo in quell'abitudine alimentare, perché nessuno nel clan Hatake beveva mai latte e Kakashi era convinto facesse male.

_Gli Uchiha_ , pensò, _e la loro capacità mutante di bere litri di latte al giorno._

Forse era solo il _suo_ Uchiha a berne così tanto, però. Non ne aveva la certezza.

Tornare al campus fu spiacevolmente nostalgico. Quella sera il seminario si sarebbe svolto in una vecchia aula dell'Accademia, ma il più delle volte venivano organizzati nell'arena di addestramento sotterranea, all'aperto o sul tetto.

A volte si raccoglievano tutti in una classe solo per lasciare il tempo a Bunzo-sensei di fare l'appello e poi si spostavano altrove. Le lezioni preferite di Kakashi-- e le uniche alle quali prestava davvero attenzione – erano quelle pratiche, nelle quali Bunzo diceva loro di lasciar perdere i libri e formare gruppi di due persone.

Kakashi entrò nella stanza da una porta sul retro e scorse il suo compagno di squadra nelle file posteriori. Stava già russando. La vista di quella figura nota lo aiutò a schiarirsi la mente.

Fu contento di vedere che gli altri studenti stavano lasciando in pace Obito. Le prime settimane di studio erano state un vero e proprio disastro per lui. Chiunque tornasse in servizio attivo dopo un lungo periodo di fermo suscitava molto gossip; gli shinobi avevano il vizio di spargere voci velocemente, e i Jōnin erano i peggiori in questo senso. I lavori difficili andavano spesso a braccetto a un pessimo senso dell'umorismo. Sarebbe stato abbastanza normale ritornare ai seminari settimanali e sentirsi chiamare _tizio con la benda_ , oppure _tizio con le cicatrici_ – ma, _tizio del coma con le cicatrici e la benda_ era stato davvero un colpo basso. Quelle attenzioni erano sia un bene che un male, ma più che altro un male: continui gesti, occhiatacce, rimarchi pungenti alla sua promozione, alla sua fortuna, all'avere un ANBU che gli faceva da balia... Nel loro rank, gli anti-Uchiha erano rari, ma comunque fastidiosi.

Kakashi sapeva che quell'agitazione sarebbe andata scemando, ma Obito reagiva, si arrabbiava e rispondeva, il che non faceva altro che peggiorare le cose.

Parte del motivo per il quale Kakashi amava le lezioni di combattimento uno contro uno più delle altre era il fatto che durante quelle ore tutti potevano vedere che _bestia_ era Obito sul campo di battaglia. Vinceva solo il dieci percento degli incontri, ma era sempre per colpa del fatto che infrangeva il regolamento, aveva problemi di precisione o si lasciava trasportare dalla sua incontrollabile necessità di spingersi sempre oltre i limiti. Kakashi faceva di tutto per assicurarsi che sul bollettino appeso fuori dal _Mission Control_ ci fossero sempre i loro nomi in cima alla lista del maggior numero di missioni completate, punti allenamento ottenuti e nemici abbattuti. In termini numerici, il team composto solo da lui e l'Uchiha aveva punteggi migliori di alcune intere squadre di ANBU. Obito si impegnava un sacco; Kakashi lo spingeva a impegnarsi ancora di più. Sapeva che probabilmente l'Uchiha ce l'aveva con lui per questo, ma con il titolo di team migliore avevano il villaggio ai loro piedi. E poi così mettevano a tacere metà dei pettegolezzi cretini-- l'altra metà era frutto di gelosia, perché il suo miglior amico era davvero una _bestia_.

Kakashi si accomodò su una sedia, la spinse indietro fino a rimanere in equilibrio su due gambe e mise i piedi sulla barra sotto il banco. Obito era appoggiato al tavolo con la faccia tra le braccia e gli occhiali appoggiati sulla testa come un paio di occhi in più. Aveva aghi di pino nel cappuccio della giacca e piccoli rametti attaccati alla stoffa con resina scura. Alcuni frammenti di foglie tra i capelli. Kakashi scosse la testa e allungò un braccio sullo schienale della sedia per iniziare a raccogliere segretamente la foresta dalla sua schiena. Aveva lasciato Obito dopo pranzo con solo poche bruciature da corteccia e chiazze di sudore, ed ora era lì mezzo-uomo e mezzo-albero. E puzzolente.

Ormai era abituato all'odore del corpo del suo compagno, ma l'essenza selvaggia aveva una nota di menta che spinse Kakashi ad avvicinarsi un po'. Usò il pollice per strofinargli via un po' di sporco da dietro l'orecchio, ma avrebbe tanto voluto usare la bocca. L'ultima volta che aveva dato retta al suo istinto aveva rovinato tutto palpeggiandolo, e _cristo_ , non voleva proprio ricevere il _trattamento del silenzio_ anche stasera.

_Solo una cazzo di palpeggiata_ , pensò Kakashi. Ed era stata solo una sfiorata, in realtà. Aveva accarezzato in modo più inappropriato il suo compagno di squadra tutti i giorni e solo con gli occhi, _cristo santo_. Kakashi aveva palpeggiato probabilmente una dozzina di persone in quella stanza- e almeno due o tre dei suoi nemici- con accidentali tocchi sul pacco, e nessuno si era mai arrabbiato per una cosa del genere. Non puoi strisciare nel letto di un ragazzo seminudo e aspettarti che non provi a darci dentro al mattino.

Ma Kakashi avrebbe dovuto saperlo: tutto nell'atteggiamento di Obito urlava _tieni giù le mani!_ e forse era per quello che gli piaceva così tanto combattere con lui, dopo tutto.

_Che posso dire?_ Pensò Kakashi. _Sono davvero un cane._

Provava questi sentimenti per il suo compagno di squadra da un bel po', e fino a poco tempo prima ci era andato piano con la _caccia_. Kakashi incolpò la pubertà. I processi chimici e neurologici che cercavano di lacerare la sua innocenza gli erano passati inosservati nella prima adolescenza. Tredici, quattordici, quindici anni: i suoi compagni si scontravano con la cresciuta dei peli su tutto il corpo e miravano alle _kunoichi_ più belle, ma a Kakashi non interessava nulla se non le spade, le carte bomba e le tecniche di decapitazione. Poi un giorno, mentre si trovava nel suo negozio di fumetti preferito, trovò il primo numero del Paradiso della Pomiciata- e poi iniziò a guardarsi allo specchio, notando di essere alto, e niente male; diede il via così una relazione molto seria... con la sua mano.

A Kakashi piaceva il suo miglior amico così com'era: addormentato su una superficie dura con gli occhi chiusi, coperto di aghi di pino e resina del campo di addestramento più d'élite di Konoha. Così: dolce e oscuro. Kakashi si scaldò le mani nella tasca della felpa e cercò di concentrarsi sul suo libro. L'ultima uscita era un numero filler compreso tra _Il Paradiso della Pomiciata_ e la serie successiva, _Il Paradiso della Violenza_ , per l'uscita del quale stava davvero smaniando. Il libro di mezzo era un piccolo volume intitolato: _Pomiciata: diamoci dentro!_ e gli stava piacendo, per adesso. Non gli piacevano molto le cose con i tentacoli, ma era bello vedere qualche cambiamento rispetto ai soliti personaggi.

Obito aveva proprio ragione: nessuno in quei libri era come lui. Nessuno in nessun romanzo o film per adulti probabilmente era come Obito.

Un'ombra incombette sulla fila posteriore e Kakashi provò a ignorarla, ma non servì a nulla. Quando l'ombra si posò sugli ambiti sedili sull'ultima fila, la vide esitare e pensare se dire qualcosa o spostarsi. Alla fine, Genma fece entrambe le cose.

“Com'è, Kashi?” Disse con voce sibilante mentre gli passava accanto. La pubertà aveva asciugato ancor di più la sagoma di Genma Shiranui; l'esperto di veleni aveva il volto segnato da solchi profondi; e come Obito doveva ancora adattarsi alla nuova voce, che si spezzava in alcuni punti. “È cresciuta roba nuova?”

Kakashi lanciò un'occhiata piena di significato verso il suo compagno di squadra che sonnecchiava e sfidò il suo cliente occasionale e smilzo amico a parlare di nuovo.

Quando Genma sorrideva, le labbra si piegavano sempre verso un lato, chiudendosi dove l'ago _senbon_ si adagiava nell'angolo della bocca. Era chiaro che non volesse andarsene senza aver fatto prima conversazione.

“Forse.” Rispose Kakashi.

Genma si spostò da un piede all'altro nello stretto spazio tra il loro tavolo e gli schienali delle sedie nella fila di fronte a loro. “Anticipami qualcosa, amico. Te li restituisco la settimana prossima.”

“Non ti anticipo un cazzo.” Disse cercando di rimanere calmo. “Finché non paghi per quella _'oncia al volo'_ che ti sei fatto la scorsa settimana.”

“Ah-ha, cosa?” Gli occhi di Genma si spalancarono e si mise sulle ginocchia, come un attore. “Sei ancora incazzato per quello? Dai, Kashi. Abbi un po' di cuore- sai che era per la riabilitazione di mia madre. La sua squadra è stata attacca dai vermi della sabbia--”

“Sì, l'abbiamo sentito. Un milione di volte.” Kakashi scattò il più silenziosamente possibile, perché quel sociopatico bugiardo stava già iniziando ad infastidirlo. “Fai silenzio ora.”

Lasciò cadere la mano sulla schiena del suo compagno di squadra e si sporse in avanti per scuotere di fronte al suo compagno di classe _'diamoci dentro!'_

“Niente soldi, niente erba. È semplice.”

“Ok, ok. Ho afferrato. Ma guarda—ti propongo un accordo. Che ne dici di questo?”

Kakashi stava iniziando a sospettare che l'esperto utilizzatore di veleni avesse acquistato sotto banco il suo diploma dal tizio della Centosedicesima Strada. Il modo nel quale era diventato poi Jōnin rimaneva però un mistero. Era bravo nel combattimento-- aveva il potenziale per essere eccellente, davvero-- ma Genma era il tipo di adolescente incapace di leggere una situazione sociale anche se gliela scrivevi con i cereali e poi gliela sbattevi in faccia.

Il Jōnin secco spostò la mano dalla tasca al banco con un poderoso schiaffo metallico. Obito si svegliò di colpo dal sonnellino e Kakashi fu vicinissimo a scattare per la rabbia.

“Non voglio i tuoi gettoni.” Disse con il tono più basso possibile. “Non valgono nemmeno un grammo.”

Obito sbuffò mezzo addormentato.

“Un gettone pasto?” L'Uchiha si strofinò una mano sull'occhio. “Sul serio, amico. Sai con chi stai parlando? Kakashi sopravvive con una scodella di noodles al giorno-- non puoi corromperlo con l'anatra arrosto.”

“Non è una scodella di noodles, ragazzi-- è un gettone speciale,” Disse Genma, il venditore dell'anno. “Ciò significa che funziona anche per beni di lusso come il sake e le sigarette. Raidō ha comprato un deumidificatore con il suo. Puoi farci un sacco di soldi con uno di questi.”

Obito incrociò le braccia ed emise un altro sbuffo. Kakashi gli mandò indietro la moneta facendola scivolare per la scrivania.

“Il tuo riso soffiato non è ben accetto qui, Genma.” Lo avvisò. “Torna con i soldi veri-- quelli con le facce sopra, non gli spiccioli di carità del Mission Control.”

“Amico, sei una merda.” Sospirò il loro compagno di classe. “Quanto costa una?”

“Hai detto che ne volevi mezza.” Gli ricordò Kakashi.

“Oh,” Genma sorrise nervosamente. “Quanto per mezza?”

“Ottanta.”

“Ah-ha, cosa? Hatake-- come cazzo fai a fare affari? Drongo la vende nell'Anello a sessanta!”

“Drongo vende merda.”

Genma mantenne la sua espressione provocatoria per trenta secondi, e Kakashi lo guardò con l'intento di ucciderlo. La gente si dimenticava troppo spesso che era _lui_ quello che addestrava cani. E Genma condivideva il novanta percento del suo materiale genetico con i cani di Kakashi. Il compagno di classe non crollò, ma poi distolse lo sguardo e si portò una mano al petto, come in cerca del suo battito.

“Ti scongiuro, amico,” Mentì. “Ho promesso ad Anko che l'avrei portata alla Festa dell'Oca questo weekend. L'anno scorso siamo stati sorpresi mentre scavalcavamo le porte e il suo vecchio è dovuto venire a recuperarci. Se questo fine settimana mi presento senza i biglietti e niente da fumare, penserà che sono un coglione.”

“Ma tu sei un coglione,” Ripeté Obito lentamente.

“Mezza costa ottanta, altrimenti puoi avere la tua oncia per centocinquanta. Fai la tua scelta e levati dalla mia vista.” Kakashi sollevò il libro e lo riaprì in una pagina casuale.

“Sei gelido, Hatake, davvero.” Disse Genma, mostrando un po' del suo vero ed aspro io. “Dai, aiuta un amico-- fammi lo sconto che fai al tizio del coma.”

“Non rompere le palle, Shiranui--” La sedia di Obito sbatté contro il muro dietro di loro. “O te la metto io la mamma a letto!”

“Bene.” Disse l'esperto di veleni, lo sguardo come quello di un serpente. “È bello rivedere la tua vecchia energia.”

“Continua a strisciare qui in giro e te ne mostro una nuova,” Lo minacciò. Obito si trattenersi dal menarlo, ma accartocciò un guanto in un pugno e glielo promise con uno sguardo luccicante.

Prima che potesse continuare, Kakashi lo interruppe. “Devo dire, Genma, che la tua patetica storiella mi ha commosso. Aspetta un attimo.” Si chinò per cercare nella borsa. “Ho qualcosa per te.”

“Yo-o,” Sentì Genma grugnire. “Grazie, Kash. Sono in debito con te, amico. È proprio come si dice, sai: _con gli affari fra amici- tutto si risolve_. Non c'è bisogno di registri, conteggi- _err_ , che cos'è quello?”

“Un campione gratuito,” Rispose Kakashi, afferrandolo per un polso e mettendogli una gemma d'erba nel palmo. “È la mia nuova varietà: incrocio Fire Fruit e Pampas Nera-- la chiamo Drago Viola.”

“Ma... tutto qui?”

Era la foglia più fantastica dell'ultima spedizione del suo coltivatore, era un dato di fatto. Con la forma simile a quella di un pioppo, Kakashi l'aveva selezionata per le sue sfumature viola, la struttura solida e una spolverata di freddo verde sulle punte superiori. Era davvero la gemma delle gemme.

“Non puoi permettertene di più.” Disse. “Ma se vuoi ancora l'oncia, te la posso dare per centoventi.”

Genma si raddrizzò visibilmente. “Davvero?”

“No, c'è una condizione.” Continuò, e aspettò di incrociare i piccoli stanchi occhi del Jōnin. “E se non manterrai la parola, lo verrò a sapere.”

“Sì, ok. Cosa vuoi?”

“Devi usare il resto per comprare un giglio rosso ad Anko.”

Genma si strinse nelle spalle, afferrandosi sotto alla cintura con una mano. “Tutto qui?”

“Tutto qui. Chiedi a Raidō di dividerla con te-- digli che ci siamo accordati per centoquaranta,” Lo avvertì Kakashi. “Puoi tenere in tasca il resto.”

“Buon idea,” Genma annuì, il sorriso sbilenco per via dell'ago. Fece per girarsi.

“Non tornare se c'è Bunzo-sensei,” Gli disse Kakashi. “Non mi fido di quel pallino che ha in mezzo alla fronte.”

Il loro compagno di squadra saltò giù per gli scalini verso il davanti dell'aula, forse per parlare a Raidō dell'accordo. Obito lo fissò tutto il tempo, il mento appoggiato alle braccia conserte sul banco. Kakashi capì subito che quella breve interazione lo aveva messo di cattivo umore.

“E dovremmo combattere fianco a fianco a quel tizio, oltre le mura?” Disse. “Non ha nemmeno la decenza di pagare della fottuta erba. Venderebbe sua madre per un trimestre di vacanza. Che coglione.”

“Maa,” Mormorò Kakashi. “Genma è cresciuto nell'anello più esterno, sai. Per loro il baratto è un'arte.”

“Non mi sorprende—chiunque indossi il copri fronte al contrario ha sicuramente amici nei bassifondi.” Obito si girò, poi gli occhi sfrecciarono di nuovo indietro. “Quando sei diventato così comprensivo?”

Sorrise. “Sta buono-- portalo al mercato con te, e non pagherai nulla. Quel tizio è un incantatore di serpenti.”

“Non lo sa che i gigli rossi costano tipo cinquanta l'uno?” Era tutto sgualcito. Kakashi avrebbe voluto stenderlo nel suo letto, in tutti i sensi possibili.

“Sono gratis se ti arrampichi in cima al Monte Philo con la luna piena.”

Obito scosse la testa. “Non lo farebbe mai. Genma non ha un solo gene romantico in corpo. Anche se comprasse quella roba, Anko penserebbe che lo abbia fatto sotto l'influsso di qualche jutsu di possessione e lo prenderebbe a calci nel culo. Pagherei per essere lì a vedere.”

“Allora...” Kakashi abbassò di nuovo _diamoci dentro!_ “Vuoi andare alla Festa dell'Oca questo weekend?”

“Uhm,” Obito sembrò strozzarsi, poi si schiarì la gola. “Certo, amico.”

Kakashi annuì, tornando a concentrarsi sul libro. “Andata allora.”

Anche nella sua gola c'era qualcosa, ma pensò fosse un po' troppo strano schiarirsi la voce in quel momento, quindi Kakashi decise di deglutire. Quell'azione non fece altro che rendere tutto più strano. Iniziò a tossire contro le pagine di fronte a lui.

_Continua..._


	7. Giorni di scuola pt.2

[school days pt. 2](https://8tracks.com/radio-fool/school-days-pt-2?utm_medium=referral&utm_content=mix-page&utm_campaign=embed_button) from [radio fool](http://8tracks.com/radio-fool?utm_medium=referral&utm_content=mix-page&utm_campaign=embed_button) on [8tracks Radio](https://8tracks.com?utm_medium=referral&utm_content=mix-page&utm_campaign=embed_button).

Bunzo-sensei non entrava e non usciva mai dalla classe. O era lì, o non c'era.

Kakashi stava ancora cercando di liberarsi del fastidio alla gola,-- in modo molto mascolino e che non desse troppo nell'occhio -- quando scorse oltre il suo libro, in fondo alla stanza, la figura altissima e squisitamente pelata del Jōnin d'élite che sistemava le cose intorno alla cattedra. I suoi lineamenti accigliati sarebbero riusciti a far sentire a disagio uno studente seduto nelle file posteriori a due aule di distanza.

Il professore indossava la sua solita armatura di pelle e tessuto e una giacca grigia che gli arrivava al ginocchio. Kakashi socchiuse pigramente gli occhi e si chiese se usando lo Sharingan sarebbe riuscito a comprendere qualcosa di più sul professore, ma non aveva bisogno delle capacità straordinarie di quell'occhio per comprendere che tutti gli amici di Bunzo si erano ritirati o erano morti. Probabilmente, era un uomo particolarmente portato per _l'haiku_ , aveva qualche brutta relazione alle spalle-- almeno un ex che ancora lo faceva soffrire – e un gatto a casa con il quale parlava per confortarsi. Ma questa ultima cosa era un po' tirata e unicamente frutto dell'immaginazione di Kakashi.

“Bunzo-sensei è sempre così rigido.” Scherzò Obito. “Secondo te che cosa si mette per dormire-- tipo, un sacco di cinture?”

“Nulla se non gli slip per lo yoga, probabilmente.” Rispose Kakashi girando una pagina.

“Ugh, amico!” Il suo compagno di squadra si raddrizzò e fece passare la mano sulla superficie del banco come per cancellare quella conversazione. “Perché dici 'ste cose?”

“Perché sapevo ti avrebbe schifato.”

“Vi sbagliate entrambi.” Disse un Jōnin nella fila di fronte a loro. Kakashi pensò a come si chiamasse e si ricordò che aveva un nome stupido, tipo _Kigo_. Probabilmente non centrava un cazzo, ma la maggior parte delle persone erano troppo educate o intimidite per correggere il Ninja Copiatore.

“Bunzo-sensei non dorme mai. Ho sentito che--” Kigo si piegò indietro sulla sedia e sussurrò. “Ho sentito che non può nemmeno sdraiarsi a causa di una brutta ferita. Quindi quando è stanco si appoggia al muro e chiude gli occhi.”

Obito ridacchiò. “Pensa se te lo trovi così in un vicolo buio.”

“No, ti sbagli, è il contrario.” Disse il vicino di banco di Kigo, un Jōnin dall'aspetto affamato con almeno una dozzina di pezzi di metallo appesi in faccia. “Le sue ferite gli impediscono di alzarsi. Bunzo-sensei è intrappolato nella sua casa-- usa una proiezione astrale del suo corpo per tenere le lezioni. È per quello che ha sempre lo stesso aspetto, tutti i giorni.”

A Kakashi piaceva questa teoria; avrebbe spiegato come facesse a essere sempre così perfettamente pelato.

“Ma dai...” Sbuffò Kigo.

“Ho sentito--” Continuò il suo compagno. “Che lo stato mentale di Bunzo-sensei è così elevato quando medita, che levita a tre piedi da terra!”

“La levitazione non è così difficile da fare.” Sbraitò Obito.

“Buona sera, giovane Uchiha.” Era la voce grave del professore, improvvisamente di fianco a loro, nel corridoio in fondo alla classe. La sedia cadde di nuovo su tutte e quattro le gambe e Obito dovette aggrapparsi al tavolo in modo davvero comico. I due ragazzi di fronte a loro si girarono subito e iniziarono una formale conversazione ad alto volume su cosa ci fosse per cena all'Accademia quella sera.

“Le è piaciuto il tè?”

“Abbastanza.” Mentì Obito.

Bunzo-sensei chiuse gli occhi e annuì con la pazienza di un monaco di fronte al suo pupillo prediletto. “Così come la natura è assalita dallo scorrere delle stagioni, allo stesso modo lo è il corpo. È necessario prendersene cura.”

“Uh huh.” Obito incrociò le braccia sul petto.

“Penso che pioverà questa sera.”

Obito grugnì. “Non c'è una nuvola in cielo.”

“Non fa niente.” Bunzo si infilò le mani nelle maniche. “Mi piacerebbe parlarti dopo la lezione, se possibile.”

“Ancora? Io vorrei davvero, _sensei_ , ma il nostro padrone di casa deve venire a-- controllare l'appartamento per, _um_ , i ragni! Ci sono questi enormi ragni giganti--”

“Non ci sono più.” Kakashi lo interruppe dal suo annaspare. “Me ne sono sbarazzato sta mattina, ti ricordi?”

“Oh sì.” Disse Obito. Poi, aspro: “ _Grazie tante!_ ”

“Nessun problema.”

L'istruttore piegò un po' la testa e poi riapparve a sistemare le sue cose alla scrivania, venti metri più lontano. Kakashi dovette evitare un pugno proveniente dal suo compagno. Cos'era, smaterializzazione? Un jutsu spazio-tempo? Una proiezione astrale? Bunzo-sensei si muoveva veloce e leggero come il vento.

Obito bofonchiò qualcosa e si adagiò di nuovo sul banco.

Kakashi ghignò sotto alla maschera. “Maa, Obito. Non sarà così male. Forse ti regalerà altra roba.”

“Altri consigli, intendi.” Mormorò infelice. “Come se avessi bisogno dei consigli merdosi di qualcun altro.”

“Dai una possibilità a Bunzo.”

“ _Agh_ ” Grugnì di nuovo. “Non dire così, K. Sai come mi sento in presenza di quel bastardo.”

“Aspetto fuori dalla porta con una spillatrice.” Promise.

“La cosa che meno mi piace di lui.” Continuò Obito stringendo gli occhi verso il fondo dell'aula. “Sono quegli anelli. Ha un anello su ogni cazzo di dito. Chi ha bisogno di tutti quegli anelli?”

La lezione fu un breve ripasso del _renkei_ _ninjutsu_. Kakashi si rilassò subito. Forse lui ed Obito non erano l'esempio migliore di lavoro in squadra, ma la combinazione dei loro _ninjutsu_ funzionava sorprendentemente bene. Una volta che sapevi la teoria del _renkei_ a memoria, tutto ciò che restava da fare era metterlo in pratica e ripeterlo per affinarlo.

“Se accende il proiettore, per me è finita.” Grugnì il suo compagno.

Le luci si abbassarono, Bunzo-sensei accese il proiettore ed Obito sprofondò fra le braccia. Dopo un minuto stava già russando debolmente.

Dopo tre ore di lezione, Kakashi aveva raggiunto la fine del suo libro, scritto una lettera all'autore nella sua mente e ripulito dalle foglie il lato destro della schiena del suo amico. Verso le 19:00 gli studenti iniziarono a muoversi; alcuni stomachi a brontolare sonoramente nella classe, e il cielo si accese come una candela. Dopo un'altra mezz'ora, la mensa dell'Accademia era ormai chiusa, e chiunque sperasse di comprarsi un pasto economico avrebbe dovuto ormai sborsare o morire di fame.

L'occhio semi appannato di Obito emerse quando Kakashi gli levò di nuovo dello sporco da dietro l'orecchio.

“È finito?”

Kakashi gli fece un verso affermativo e gli permise di scansarlo con un gomito quando il suo compagno si alzò in piedi per sgranchirsi le gambe e stendere le braccia sopra la testa.

“Posso copiare i tuoi appunti dopo?”

“Um,” Kakashi guardò l'unico materiale sul quale aveva preso appunti nelle ultime tre ore. _Pomiciata: diamoci dentro!_ “Certo.”

Obito rise. Kakashi si trattenne più che poté, ma finirono a ridere e grugnire come due idioti per qualche secondo in fondo all'aula. Il silenzio che calò sul Jōnin assonnato si contrappose con il casino della fine della lezione, gli studenti che parlavano seduti sui banchi, sulle sedie e si dirigevano verso le uscite. In pochi secondi, il frastuono divenne un mormorio.

“Io sono qui fuori.” Lo informò Kakashi prendendo le sue cose; era rimasto ormai l'ultimo dei loro compagni.

“Huh?” Obito si strofinò l'occhio.

“Dai una possibilità a Bunzo.” Gli ripeté prima di sgattaiolare fuori dalla porta sul retro nel familiare corridoio.

Si trovavano nell'ala dell'Accademia dedicata alle armi; i muri erano decorati dal pavimento al soffitto con riproduzioni di strumenti di combattimento. C'erano pergamene con raffigurate l'evoluzione dell'alabarda, immagini del _kunai_ triforcuto di Konoha-- statuette che brandivano _naginata_ in teche di vetro. I _naginata_ erano armi maneggiate in passato dai _nobushi_ , leggendarie ninja donna del passato di Konoha. A Kakashi piaceva che la Terra del Fuoco fosse stata occupata in parte da bande di ninja nomadi donne; il clan Hatake era sempre stato molto matriarcale, sebbene con il tempo avesse abbandonato un po' la tradizione. Si ricordava ancora che suo padre aveva dovuto ottenere un permesso speciale dalla capofamiglia per allevare Kakashi da solo in città dopo la morte di sua madre.

Non aveva visitato mai il clan-- né fisicamente, né con la memoria-- per tanti anni, ma era ancora abituato a provare ammirazione per le donne. Probabilmente i membri del suo clan si sarebbero disperati per i contenuti della sua libreria. Alla fine però, le loro strade si erano separate. Lui era uno shinobi ora. Gli Hatake erano contadini. Faticavano e morivano nello stesso sporco nel quale erano nati, allevando oche e coltivando canna da zucchero. I più vecchi vivevano tutti insieme in grandi complessi con i figli ed i figli dei loro figli e i figli dei figli dei loro figli. Avevano vite lunghe, routine prevedibili, che percorrevano seguendo le orme gli uni degli altri. Kakashi non era così. Lui era il deviato figlio di Zanna Bianca.

Allungò una mano per estrarre il suo _tantō_ dal fodero sulla schiena, ma poi decise di tenerlo solo afferrato. Incolpava il tempo poco clemente. Era il meteo a farlo diventare così emotivo.

Le piogge stagionali di Konoha erano famose per riuscire ad aprire i flussi di chakra. Ultimamente Kakashi sentiva la massa triste dei suoi ricordi premergli contro la parte anteriore del cranio; era un ragazzo pieno di buchi, e cercava di riparare le ferire; guardava la sua anima a pezzi sul pavimento e pensava “Come ci è arrivata lì?” o “La sto perdendo per sempre?”

Aveva sempre pensato a sé stesso e a suo padre come agli unici due membri del loro piccolo clan personale. A quel tempo, era troppo giovane per accorgersi delle cazzate che diceva-- e ora Kakashi era più grande, ma provava ancora troppa vergogna per riuscire ad accettare il passato. Sakumo era morto. Spettava a lui portare avanti il nome degli Hatake. Cosa avrebbe dovuto fare per provare a ridare onore al nome di Zanna Bianca?

Era un fottuto cane. Un _ammazza-amici_. Kakashi aveva distrutto la reputazione di suo padre.

“Che cosa starà mai facendo il Ninja Copiatore--” Una voce si alzò all'improvviso. “Legato al guinzaglio fuori dalla classe?”

Kakashi si girò in fretta. Genma gli apparì al suo fianco, osservando la teca del _naginata_ con apprezzamento.

“Bunzo sta facendo un'altra chiacchierata con il tuo tesorino?”

Kakashi borbottò.

“Poteva andare peggio.” Continuò il suo compagno di classe, spostandosi fuori dalla vista di Kakashi mentre ondeggiava sulle gambe. “Una volta il sensei mi ha invitato a fare una partita di scacchi fuori nel parco. Mi ha detto che potevamo puntare qualcosa. Io ho puntato le mie scarpe nuove, lui un sacchetto d'oro. Un sacco pieno-- come se fosse il sacco del bucato, amico.”

Kakashi non gli credette.

“Quella partita è durata dieci ore.” Disse Genma. “Tutti i vecchi nel parco di guardavano, alla fine. Ho sudato sette camicie—non avevo mai giocato a scacchi nella mia vita. E per tutto il tempo Bunzo-sensei mi ha raccontato cose militari e gli effetti delle rappresaglie, il rapporto tra volontà e ricompensa, e l'arte di saper celare le proprie intenzioni-- avrei lanciato tutto all'aria per farlo smettere.”

“Hai perso?” Suppose.

“Sono tornato a casa scalzo, di nuovo.” Si scosse. “Ma non direi di aver perso-- mi ha pagato il pranzo.”

Kakashi rise.

“Sai,” Mormorò il ninja smilzo. “Non sei una persona facile da capire.”

“Ottima osservazione.” Non era decisamente dell'umore.

“Ho sentito--” Disse Genma piano. “Che hai copiato più di cento jutsu quando eri negli ANBU. Se non avessi mollato, quanti pensi che sarebbero oggi? Mille? Di più?”

Si allontanò quando Kakashi si girò, la voce echeggiava lieve nel corridoio deserto. “Ti piacciono le spade, Kash? Obito-kun mi sembra più un tipo da mani, se me lo chiedi. Ma chissà-- magari morde anche.”

“Che cosa vuoi, Genma?”

Lui alzò gli occhi al cielo e si mise le mani in tasca rimanendo ad una distanza di sicurezza. Un sorriso gli fece scattare l'angolo della bocca. “Non c'è bisogno che ti incazzi, Hatake-- volevo solo chiedervi di uscire a cena. Io, Raidō e Ebisu andiamo al Waving Cat. Guy sta facendo una lezione per avere qualche punto extra, quindi non può venire. Dragon dancing, mi pare. Qualcosa di folle.”

“Oh” Kakashi indugiò con un lungo sospiro che non riuscì a calmarlo come faceva di solito. “Non so. Potremmo anche vederci là.”

“Sai” L'esperto di veleni mormorò dubbioso, dondolando sugli alluci. “Ho visto un corvo appollaiarsi su una staccionata rotta oggi.”

“Quindi?”

Genma sorrise con un ghigno contorno. “Tra i contadini non si dice mica che porti tre anni di sfiga?”

Normalmente, a Kakashi non dava fastidio il senso dell'umorismo, ma Genma stava davvero sfidando la sorte quella sera. “Non eri in ritardo per qualcosa?”

“Buono, buono. Non tirare, che il guinzaglio si spezza.” Gli disse il compagno di classe ghignando prima di iniziare a risalire il corridoio. Alzò una mano sulla spalla in un veloce saluto. “Ci vediamo dopo—così mi dici qualcosa di più sul Drago Viola.”

La cosa bella di una conversazione con un fattone come Genma era che quando se ne andava non ci avevi capito un cazzo. E tutta le 'cose della vita reale' alle quali stavi pensando intensamente sprofondavano di nuovo, pronte ad emergere la prossima volta.

Le due presenze di chakra all'interno della stanza divennero improvvisamente solo una, e Kakashi aprì la porta.

“B--?”

Il cielo si stava tingendo di un colore ambrato e il suo compagno era in fondo alla stanza, una silhouette di fronte alla gigante finestra. Il tramonto era ormai alla fine e Kakashi notò che una strana pioggia scendeva dal cielo senza nubi. Delle ombre allungate raggiungevano la scrivania.

Obito aveva tolto la giacca; probabilmente gli aveva dato fastidio tutto il giorno. Kakashi sentì come se un coltello lo avesse infilzato tra le costole, perché aveva sempre pensato che Obito desse il suo meglio in quell'ora del giorno. Capelli scuri, il sole che tramontava, spalle nude-- imbronciatissimo in quel cazzo di scenario.

“Yo, Genma e Raidō vanno al Waving Cat--” iniziò girando intorno ad un banco mentre percorreva l'aula. Si fermò al fianco di Obito. “Uh, che c'è che non va?”

Il suo occhio nero sembrava tè annacquato-- la palpebra pesante, arrossato ai bordi. Un'increspatura di sale gli era rimasta tutta intorno sulla pelle, come se si fosse asciugato le lacrime.

“Amico,” Kakashi si chinò, goffo e senza idea di come fare per sembrare a suo agio. “È stato così terribile?”

La pioggia batteva sul vetro, raggruppandosi in gocce che poi scendevano veloci per la finestra in copiosi rivoli. Obito si spostò verso il tavolo dietro di lui e scosse la testa-- piegò le labbra. Kakashi sorrise, perché solo lui poteva sembrare così tosto dopo aver pianto.

“Ti ha fatto piangere?” Gli chiese Kakashi, issandosi sui palmi e mettendosi a sedere sul banco. Tutte le cose del suo compagno-- tutto ciò che aveva portato con sé dall'appartamento quella mattina-- erano impacchettate sul tavolo dietro di loro, come se si fosse già preparato per uscire, ma avesse deciso di rimanere un attimo a guardare la pioggia. Kakashi non si permetteva mai di lasciarsi andare; doveva darsi un contegno, rappresentare suo padre, vivere per costruirsi una reputazione-- essere il _Ninja Copiatore_ , _K cuore di ghiaccio_ , e tutta quella merda. Ma Obito era il genere di persona che ogni tanto si lasciava andare, quando capitava, e Kakashi lo ammirava per questo.

Alla fine, il suo compagno di squadra parlò. Con un tono flebile e tremante. “Ha detto... che ho potenziale.”

“Cazzo...” Imprecò Kakashi. “Speravo di avere una buona ragione per farlo fuori.”

Il suono della pioggia che cadeva e l'odore dell'erba bagnata riempirono la classe. Kakashi sentiva il sapore e il peso dell'umidità sulla lingua che filtrava attraverso la maschera e percepì al temperatura esterna.

“Devo dirti una cosa.” Disse improvvisamente Obito. “Riguardo a quando ero in coma.”

Si rese conto di essersi posizionato nel lato cieco del suo compagno e avrebbe dovuto saperlo meglio di chiunque altro, ormai, ma decise che era comunque meglio restare fermo. C'erano delle volte nelle quali Kakashi si considerava socialmente abile, ma con Obito sembrava sempre andare tutto per il peggio.

“Non ero... cosciente.” Continuò. “Ma non ero nemmeno privo di sensi. Mi ricordo tutti quei-- sogni, credo. O cose che sono successe. Le cose delle quali parlavi sul bus? La cosa di Latte Avanzato? Me la ricordo, amico-- mi ricordo quei tunnel pieni di corpi, mi ricordo l'oscurità.”

Kakashi sentì le proprie sopracciglia avvicinarsi. “Ma come--?”

“A volte mi vedo” Continuò Obito, fissando la finestra gocciolante. “Con, tipo, sei mila tubi che mi escono dal petto.”

“Dai, adesso non esageriamo-- erano solo sei.”

L'occhio di Obito si allargò. “Cosa!”

“Hai avuto un sacco di tubi attaccati per un po'.” Ammise Kakashi. “Un polmone era collassato, e la maggior parte delle tue ossa erano schiacciate su un lato. Perché non hai detto nulla fino ad ora?”

Obito incrociò le braccia e si scosse. “Mi sentivo strano, credo. Ero intrappolato in una specie di sogno-- e credo che stessi guardando la tua vita attraverso il mio occhio, bro. _Beh_ —non tutta la tua via, sai, solo le parti più intense.”

Fece una pausa. Poi: “Sono riuscito anche a ricordarmi di Rin, alla fine.”

Kakashi sentì la tristezza sopraffarlo. Improvvisamente, Obito si scosse. Kakashi sentì un rumore di naso, e si paralizzò dalla testa ai piedi quando il suo amico iniziò a piangere.

“ _Agh_ ” Sibilò Obito, spingendosi i palmi delle mani negli occhi. “Sei un bastardo!”

Quelle poche volte che lo aveva visto piangere, Kakashi aveva fatto cose stupide. Una volta era successo quando stavano lottando nell'appartamento; Obito era caduto per terra e si era messo i palmi sugli occhi e si era scosso-- e Kakashi se l'era svignata. Dopo se ne era vergognato, ma lo aveva fatto lo stesso. Come l'altro giorno, quando lo aveva trovato a piangere accanto a quello stupido vaso di terra in camera sua, e Kakashi era scappato di nuovo- e si era sentito sporco.

“Scusa” Gli disse. Suonò però come un insulto.

“Puoi piangere.” Mormorò Kakashi, ed era strano che gli desse il permesso per qualcosa che non concedeva nemmeno a sé stesso.

“È strano sai?” Allungò la mano almeno cinquanta volte, ma non lo toccò nemmeno una. “Il giorno nel quale ti sei svegliato,” Iniziò lentamente. “Ho detto al comandante della base che non avrei accettato nessun incarico. Mi sono inventato di essere malato-- poi sono andato a casa, e ho pianto a dirotto.”

Il suo compagno di stanza tirò su con il naso, singhiozzò e si levò le mani dagli occhi.

“No.” Disse intenso.

“Giuro” insistette Kakashi. “Non due lacrime, però. Un fiume. Tipo Maito Guy quando parla di giovinezza e vitalità.”

Obito abbozzò un mezzo sorriso e ghignò debolmente. Scosse la testa come se non ci credesse.

“E poi ho iniziato a pensare alla giovinezza e alla vitalità.” Continuò Kakashi. “E ho pensato che ha ragione lui, sai-- è davvero un miracolo e una benedizione – e mi ha fatto piangere di più.”

Quando le braccia gli ricaddero ai fianchi, Kakashi si mosse. Più lento che nel _tai-chi_ estese un braccio intorno alla clavicola di Obito, poi lo piegò dietro al suo collo e lo afferrò fino al petto. Aveva avuto bisogno di un abbraccio per settimane ormai, ma Kakashi aveva pensato che sarebbe stato il suo amico a prendere l'iniziativa. Non puoi però stare a guardare con le mani in mano qualcuno che ami mentre viene sconfitto dalla tristezza per la seconda volta.

Quel pensiero toccò ancor di più i suoi nervi scoperti, e in quella strana posizione nella quale uno era seduto e l'altro in piedi, Kakashi strinse la sua presa e appoggiò la fronte alla tempia dell'altro, cercando la lasciar fluire il suo amore, e disse qualcosa di stupito e insensato tipo _va tutto bene_.

Improvvisamente, il compagno di rilassò. Si girò verso di lui, e Kakashi sentì il suo naso rimbalzargli sulla guancia. Era proprio quello il momento, pensò, nel quale di solito diceva qualcosa di sbagliato che rovinava tutto.

“Kakashi?” Mormorò Obito dopo un momento. “Non stai respirando.”

Non rispose.

“K?” Provò di nuovo. “Che stai facendo?”

“Sto aspettando.”

“Che cosa?”

Sentì il suo compagno di squadra respirargli sulla bocca, _cristo santo_ , e avrebbe voluto levarsi la maschera, inclinare la testa solo di un altro po', o dire qualcosa di davvero d'effetto, ma rimase fermo. Era arrivato fino a lì e si era paralizzato. Con la coda dell'occhio vide Obito guardare la sua faccia; socchiudere gli occhi e far scendere un po' lo sguardo.

Se se lo stava immaginando, stava davvero diventato bravo ad utilizzare la fantasia, perché Kakashi poté giurare di aver sentito la bocca del suo compagno appoggiarsi appena sotto alla sua. Il cuore gli batteva forte, ma pazientò ancora per dare il tempo al suo compagno per allontanarsi e sottrarsi e fingere che non fosse successo nulla-- ma Obito non lo fece. Il tempo si fermò e finalmente Kakashi inclinò la testa per rispondere con un po' di pressione.

E fu allora che Obito si ritrasse.

Kakashi trattenne il suo disappunto, sentendosi come se avesse appena saltato per fare il tuffo del secolo e si fosse ritrovato con l'acqua alta fino alle caviglie-- e fece cadere le braccia.

Gli girò un po' la testa e quasi non notò il suo compagno girargli intorno per dare le spalle alla finestra e guardarlo dritto in faccia. Sentì un tocco caldo sul collo, e lo usò come leva per liberarsi il mento dalla maschera.

Obito lo fissava. L'aria colpiva la pelle nuda di Kakashi. Questa volta fu sicuro della direzione nella quale lo sguardo di Obito guardava, e cercò di non illudersi troppo, ma il guanto intriso di lacrime di Obito era ancora al suo collo e l'occhio fisso sulla sua bocca quando si inclinò per avvicinarsi, solo per restare lì.

Kakashi non sentì quella stronzata delle farfalle nello stomaco. Prese fra i denti il labbro inferiore del suo amico con un rapido morso, poi forzò le loro bocche insieme in un modo che non avrebbe lasciato a Obito nessuna possibilità se non ammettere che si fossero baciati.

Una volta. Due. Un sacco di volte. Kakashi alzò una mano e gliela fece passare dietro al collo. Lo afferrò forte per farlo avvicinare, poi cercò di distrarre il compagno di squadra con un cambio di angolo mentre le dita gli scivolavano tra i neri capelli.

“Hey- non-” Obito iniziò a spingerlo via. “Non tirare-- i capelli!”

Kakashi mantenne ferma la sua presa e approfittò della sua bocca aperta per appoggiarci la sua, mormorando qualcosa di incomprensibile in risposta.

“K--” Cercò di dire, infilando la mano nella stoffa della maschera ed usandola per spingerlo indietro. “Aspetta.”

“Colpa mia,” sospirò Kakashi, cercando di non ansimare e provando ad allontanarsi per respirare. “Troppo in fretta?”

Il compagno di squadra lo lasciò andare: era paonazzo. “No, solo-- da quanto tempo volevi saltarmi addosso?”

Kakashi alzò gli occhi al cielo e si avvicinò di nuovo all'amico, passando la punta della lingua nell'angolo della sua bocca. “Da un po'.”

“Cosa-- da quando?”

“Hm,” Passò le labbra sulla guancia sfregiata di Obito. “Dall'Accademia, forse.”

“Cosa!” Urlò di nuovo. “Ma... non facevi altro che sputarmi palline di carta insalivate sulla nuca!”

_Solo perché te ne stava lì a impegnarti in modo così adorabile,_ pensò Kakashi affettuosamente; _come avrei potuto non farlo?_

“Esatto,” Disse invece. “Perché avrei dovuto sforzarmi tanto per fare una cosa del genere?”

“Um,” Iniziò Obito. “Sono contento di essere stato schiacciato da quella roccia.”

Kakashi sentì le sopracciglia alzarsi. “B--”

“Davvero,” Insistette. “Se non fosse successo, io, uh-- non credo che saremmo così vicini ora. E non intendo a sbaciucchiarci, tipo adesso. Intendo come amici. Io ero, così accecato da Rin. La amavo. Volevo che mi ricambiasse; ora lo capisco. Sapevo che era diversa dalle altre, ma sapevo anche che non le sarei mai piaciuto come lei piaceva a me.”

“Ti ho stereotipato come il soldato perfetto.” Continuò, con occhi abbassati. “Non mi chiedevo nemmeno perché mi facevi incazzare così tanto. Non mi piaceva che fossi così talentuoso, o il tuo atteggiamento, questo è certo. Ma più che altro, credo, volevo che ti importasse qualcosa. Di qualsiasi cosa.”

Kakashi espirò lentamente attraverso il naso. Aveva davvero bisogno che il cuore gli rallentasse un po', cazzo. Si sentiva fatto a pezzi. E non che non se lo meritasse.

“Non mi va di pensare a come sarebbero potute andare le cose. Non più.” Obito scosse la testa come per allontanare un'altra voce al suo interno. “E non mi importa che sia andato tutto da schifo alla fine. Poteva sempre andare peggio. Poteva andare molto peggio. Ma noi stiamo-- meglio adesso. Siamo shinobi migliori. Persone migliori, forse.”

Kakashi si ricordò all'improvviso dell'affaticamento emotivo che aveva dovuto sopportare, un calvario dopo l'altro-- e la cosa peggiore non era stato l'amico che aveva perso, ma quello che nemmeno aveva fatto in tempo ad avere; e che forse non avrebbe mai avuto. C'erano stati giorni nei quali anche solo mettere un piede davanti all'altro gli aveva richiesto una buona dose di volontà. Aveva combattuto senza passione, meditato senza spirito. Aveva fissato quella lapide e voluto aggiungerci il suo nome.

Kakashi allungò le mani e ricatturò il vivo, respirante e puzzolente amico nel suo abbraccio.

“Mi sei mancato, B,” Ammise alla fine. “Ogni giorno, mentre dormivi.”

Obito grugnì. “Lo so, Bakashi. Non posso credere che tu sia stato lì con me ed i miei tubi per tre anni. Deve essere stato davvero uno schifo.”

“Sì” Kakashi sorrise, e improvvisamente si sentì come se stesse per piangere anche lui. “Lo è stato davvero, sì.”

  
  


“Um” Obito si avvicinò, fino a quando non fu fra le sue ginocchia e Kakashi non reagì. “Posso baciarti ancora?”

Kakashi annuì sistemando un braccio in grembo e l'altro intorno al collo del compagno di squadra. “Apri la bocca questa volta.” Lo avvisò. “E togliti quei cazzo di guanti.”

Obito lo ignorò, si avvicinò e chiuse le labbra sotto all'angolo sinistro della bocca di Kakashi. Fu così dolce che gli annebbiò la mente; gli fece domandare per un attimo se magari il suo compagno di squadra fosse innamorato di lui, o per lo meno se fosse sulla buona strada-- e poi piegò la testa e le loro labbra si unirono ed i pensieri di Kakashi si offuscarono nel calore. Gli occhi gli tremolavano, e due mani si strinsero intorno ai suoi fianchi-- questa volta di proposito, e terribilmente bollenti. La temperatura lo colse alla sprovvista, facendogli fare un verso di sorpresa. Obito si mangiò quel verso e si premette contro di lui con più forza di prima. Kakashi stava per rilassarsi e godersi il momento migliore della sua intera vita, quando, d'istinto, scansionò la stanza e notò il segnale di chakra.

“Genma!” Urlò, girando la testa.

  
“Ah-ha,” Tossì la voce del loro compagno di classe. “Non volevo interrompervi. Mi sono dimenticato il mio Demone-- Vento--”

Inciampò in una sedia e cadde per terra. “ _Shuriken_.”

Obito si pulì la bocca con l'avambraccio, guardando in giro per la stanza. Kakashi rimase fermo come per fare da scudo tra l'esperto di veleni e il suo compagno, ma sapeva che comunque probabilmente non era un gran mistero chi ci fosse fra le sue gambe.

Il ninja smilzo finì di tirare fuori strane scuse e continuò nello stesso tono divertito. “Questo è un _no_ alla cena, allora?”

“Ti ha chiesto di uscire a cena?” Mormorò Obito, guardando Kakashi e mettendo il loro compagno nel dimenticatoio. Lui negò in fretta.

“No--”

In fondo alla stanza, Genma annuì. “Sì che l'ho fatto.”

Obito socchiuse gli occhi.

“ _Ci_ ha chiesto di andare a cena.”

“Come offerta speciale per gli affari.” Aggiunse l'esperto di veleni.

Kakashi si girò per lanciargli un'occhiataccia. “Hai fatto?”

“Quasi.” Genma estrasse un anello di lame ripiegate da dentro un banco.

“Ci vediamo dopo ragazzi.” Disse appoggiando la parte non affilata di una lama alla spalla e dirigendosi nella direzione dalla quale era entrato, fischiettando una canzoncina.

Dopo qualche istante, fu Obito a rompere il silenzio. “Quel tizio appare sempre nei momenti meno adatti”

“Un giorno sarà un utile contributo all'unità di polizia.” Disse Kakashi divertito.

“O cose tipo le unità di spionaggio,” Aggiunse Obito. “Non si può avere un secondo di privacy in questo dannato mondo ninja.”

Erano stati dieci minuti, pensò Kakashi, ma non gli andava di correggerlo. “Almeno era Genma. Nessuno gli crederà.”

“Tanto non mi interessa.” Rispose Obito. “E cosa intendeva con ' _ci vediamo dopo'_?”

“Viene all'appartamento.” Gli ricordò Kakashi. “Per la roba.”

“Ugh,” Grugnì un po' melodrammatico. “Odio il modo nel quale ti chiama _Kash_. È stupido.”

Kakashi pensò che i due avrebbero potuto diventare davvero dei buoni amici, se Obito non fosse stato così determinato a comportarsi in modo inquietante.

La distrazione del suo compagno gli permise di ancorarsi a lui, e si sentì improvvisamente trascinato nel fervore emotivo di quei dieci minuti precedenti. Guardò in basso e strinse le ginocchia intorno ai fianchi del compagno. Le narici di Obito si allargarono e Kakashi scoprì i denti.

“Ti va se andiamo via di qui?” Suggerì. “O aspettiamo che entri un altro testimone?”

L'occhio di Obito si mosse su e giù, come se non fosse rimasto impressionato. “Un testimone di cosa?”

Kakashi ci pensò un momento, poi prese il suo libro. “Potrei mostrarti alcuni esempi--”

“Ugh, amico,” Il naso gli si arricciò. “Non quello dei tentacoli-- _cristo santo_. Perché dici cose del genere?”

“Vado troppo in fretta?”


	8. Interludio: mani assassine pt.1

La notte si insinuò scura tra le crepe di intonaco delle case popolari.

Quando Genma e i suoi scagnozzi se ne andarono, stava diluviando. Forti folate di vento e pioggia si scagliavano contro le mura del grande complesso di appartamenti, scuotendo gli infissi di cedro delle finestre. Campanelle e acchiappa sogni suonavano senza sosta, sbattendo contro gli stipiti delle porte. Dalla sua stanza, Obito poteva sentire una flebile musica provenire ancora dal parco. Suonava sempre lugubre durante le notti di tempesta.

La pioggia allagava le aiuole artificiali e naturali, scorrendo per le strade della città, dalla parte alta fino a quella bassa, per riversarsi infine nelle acque del _Green Lake_. La mattina dopo la tempesta, i lavoratori sarebbero arrivati presto sul lungo lago per ripulirlo dalla spazzatura e dal cibo avanzato trasportato fin lì dal diluvio.

Kakashi diceva sempre che il custode se la passava male, ma era risaputo che quelli messi peggio di tutti erano gli spazzini.

Il complesso di appartamenti dove vivevano sorgeva al centro di una strada posta sul lato della collina, conosciuta come ' _vicolo del piscio'_ perché si incrociava con un distretto molto popolare per i nightclub e i bar; quelli che non potevano permettersi un taxi, di solito facevano ritorno a casa passando di lì. In cima a quell'isolato c'era un vecchio edificio di cemento con una porta, una finestra e una sola stanza; era una discarica, un luogo che si prendeva tutto il peggio che la città avesse da offrire. Ogni giorno una donna con una maschera in volto, buste di plastica ai piedi e un rastrello di ferro in mano, entrava nella piccola discarica e a poco a poco raschiava via tutta la spazzatura, ripuliva il piscio che impregnava le pareti e se ne andava via mettendo tutto accatastato sul porta bagagli della bicicletta. Nel pomeriggio, all'ora di pranzo, quella scatola di cemento nella parte superiore dell'isolato si sarebbe riempita di nuovo di sacchi di spazzatura e avanzi dei bar, del pescivendolo e del fruttivendolo. I civili di passaggio gettavano via il loro cibo d'asporto e altra spazzatura nella finestra fino a quando non ce ne era così tanta da uscire dalla porta. L'odore era così putrido che persino i gatti randagi sapevano che era meglio non bere l'acqua salmastra che scorreva per quella strada. Nelle notti di pioggia come questa, quell'acqua orribile poteva arrivarti anche alle caviglie.

Era buffo come, anche in tempo di pace, la città sembrasse sempre in guerra con sé stessa. _Che diritto ha una società di espandersi, se non ha imparato a vivere in modo decente?_

Quella casa-discarica in cima al vicoletto del piscio faceva interrogare Obito sulla natura e il vero significato di _pace_.

Obito non era asociale. O almeno, non lo era _mai stato in passato. D_ opo un paio di ore passate a parlare però, a fare gossip e intrattenersi con alcune delle teste di cazzo più d'élite di Konoha, dopo tre ore di giocate di carte e un'altra notte passata con Ebisu e Guy, Obito ne aveva avuto abbastanza quell'aggressiva riabilitazione sociale che Kakashi gli stava riservando. Sapeva che il suo compagno di stanza lo faceva per aiutarlo, ma era anche stanco di fare sempre l'impressione sbagliata alla gente, solo per via della faccenda del coma. Lo trattavano come se fosse ingenuo, un bambino, o uno strambo che non riusciva a stare al passo con i tempi. A dire la verità, Obito si sentiva più anziano dei suoi compagni.

Alcuni giorni, preferiva la solitudine piuttosto che il sentirsi solo in mezzo ad una folla di gente.

Dopo circa un'ora dall'inizio della loro serata con i compagni di classe, Obito sgattaiolò fuori per pisciare, e non tornò. Preferì tornare a dormire nella sua stanza, fare i suoi push-up, e rilassare i muscoli tesi con un po' di stretching. Era indolenzito e annodato dopo i _campi d'addestramento_ _neri_ , e sapeva che non sarebbe riuscito nemmeno a camminare dritto domani; non senza una seduta di bagno turco o d'agopuntura. Era sempre difficile iniziare una giornata con i dolori muscolari, e il dolore nel suo lato destro del corpo lo faceva sentire attorcigliato come una matassa di elastici. Sapeva che prendere un giorno di riposo avrebbe reso tutto solo più doloroso e difficile in seguito.

Nella sua stanza, Obito ascoltò la musica proveniente dal parco all'angolo sotto all'abbondante pioggia, e guardò per un po' il vaso di terra. Poi si sdraiò sulla pancia e si mise a sfogliare uno dei fumetti che aveva preso dallo scaffale di Kakashi.

Alla fine, il soprannome _'tizio del porno'_ che molti gli attribuivano era davvero riduttivo, così come ' _tizio del coma'_ lo era per Obito; anche se vi era un fondamento dietro a quel soprannome, il suo compagno di squadra era sì un pervertito, ma anche un accanito lettore.

Obito non era mai stato appassionato di libri. Quando era molto giovane, nel distretto Uchiha aveva ricevuto lezioni di arte, cultura e storia che lo avevano annoiato a morte; non aveva mai avuto la soglia di attenzione necessaria per decifrare tutte quelle pergamene e le scritte strane, quindi aveva passato la maggior parte del tempo guardando fuori dalla finestra e consumandosi le nocche.

Ma con i fumetti era tutta un'altra cosa; il linguaggio non era arcaico e confusionario, e le immagini lo aiutavano a seguire la storia. Una volta scoperto che non parlavano tutti di tette, cazzi e strane posizioni del corpo, Obito aveva iniziato a cercare regolarmente, sullo scaffale del suo coinquilino, delle storie che lo intrattenessero-- e improvvisamente leggere non gli aveva richiesto più un grande sforzo.

E magari qualche volta aveva preso anche qualcuno di quelli porno, solo per curiosità. Ma aveva trovato le descrizioni edulcorate, noiose e i personaggi falsi, e – più importante – al loro interno non c'era nulla che poteva essergli utile per imparare come farlo con un altro ragazzo.

Quando le urla e le risate scomparvero dagli stretti corridoi del luogo nel quale vivevano, Obito decise che sarebbe stato sicuro provare a riemergere. Ma, mentre stava uscendo dalla stanza, si ricordò di quel ragno enorme.

Il cadavere era proprio dove lo aveva lasciato, sullo stipite tra il corridoio e la sua stanza. In un attimo, Kakashi aveva ucciso il ragno-- un veloce colpo della porta quando aveva cercato di scappare via – e il corpo era rimasto incastrato, incollato allo stipite proprio all'altezza dei suoi occhi, con tutte le gambe paralizzate in pieghe identiche. Li stava uccidendo tutti, uno ad uno, e ormai Obito si imbatteva in una creatura crocefissa ogni giorno. Ogni tanto si dimenticava di loro fino a quando non si avvicinava troppo al muro e le loro gambe non gli strofinavano l'orecchio mentre usciva dalla porta. Tutto ciò che restava da fare era ripulire dai loro corpi, ma, per qualche motivo, Obito non riusciva a farlo.

La cosa peggiore era che quei ragni non erano per niente pericolosi. Non mordevano, non avevano nessun veleno, non facevano giganti nidi disgustosi. Erano dei coinquilini perfetti-- mangiavano persino gli altri ospiti indesiderati. Se solo non fossero stati così fottutamente spaventosi...

Il clima nella capitale era abbastanza caldo da permettere ad alcune specie selvatiche delle regioni del sud di diffondersi, e questo includeva alcune specie subtropicali di insetti e coleotteri, che tendevano ad essere più grandi dei loro cugini nordici.

Il _ragno granchio_ era grande come una mano e quando si muoveva lo faceva lentamente, si spostava di lato come un mostro del cazzo sulle pareti della camera da letto; grande, marrone, e peloso-- era quella classica cosa che speri di non vedere la notte. Per giorni, Obito si era stancato con allenamenti e lavori, e poi era tornato a casa solo per rimanere nel letto sveglio a fissare i suoi compagni di stanza andare in giro e toccare le sue cose.

Aveva fatto l'errore di lamentarsi della situazione l'altra settimana al seminario, e aveva praticamente invitato Genma a dirgli un sacco di cose inquietanti a proposito di ragni che si insinuavano negli orifizi del corpo di notte e spruzzavano ormoni sessuali per attirarci altri ragni-- diceva che mangiano la pelle morta delle labbra; che depongono le uova nei pori della pelle dai quali poi si schiudono migliaia di piccoli ragnetti; che ti fregano le stelle ninja e la bici e le portano al _banco dei pegni._

Obito iniziò a pensare a tutte quelle cose orribili sui suoi ospiti a otto zampe. Non poteva comunicarci, quindi tutte le paure e i sospetti non facevano altro che crescere, creando una tensione terribile tra loro. Poi Kakashi ne aveva schiacciato uno nella porta. All'inizio ne era rimasto sollevato, ma il ragno sembrava così piccolo tutto accartocciato e morto, che Obito si era reso conto che la cattiva energia tra loro era stata solo frutto della sua fantasia; che aveva creato significati in una realtà dove non c'erano, e che lo aveva fatto anche a costo di immaginarsi un nemico, di ucciderlo; e poi l'aveva chiamata giustizia. Adesso, ogni volta che passava di fronte a quel ragno morto e incastrato nello stipite della porta, quell'omicidio a sangue freddo tornava a perseguitarlo.

Obito pensò alle mani di assassino di Kakashi dietro al suo collo, e le sue mani intorno a quei fianchi sorprendentemente stretti... Il pensiero lo arrapava ancora-- ma dopo aver pensato a quei ragni, provava anche qualcosa di diverso.

_Kakashi ha ragione, sono davvero fuori di testa._

Obito scalciò per infilare i piedi nei sandali e si diresse nello stretto corridoio verso la cucina per accendere il bollitore elettrico.

Il corridoio era la spina dorsale del loro appartamento. All'estremo ovest c'era la porta di ingresso, e all'estremo est c'era un piccolo portico che dava su _Green Lake Park_. Obito percorreva tutta la sua lunghezza in tredici passi. Sei, se lo faceva correndo. La sua larghezza non era sufficiente nemmeno per assumere una posa di _taijutsu_ , figuriamoci i _katas_ volanti.

La corsia divideva in due l'area comune: da un lato c'era una stanza irregolare con un basso e inclinato soffitto; dall'altro c'era la cucina, che in realtà era più un angolo con il lavandino e il frigo che una vera stanza. La parte con il soffitto inclinato era diventata il loro angusto soggiorno grazie all'aggiunta di un divano scomodo, un pesante tavolo di legno di quercia e qualche sgabello. Le strisce di legno di cedro diffondevano la luce da una piccola finestra incastrata nel muro proprio sotto al soffitto inclinato; Kakashi doveva piegarsi un po' prima di sedersi.

In cucina, Obito trovò l'acqua scaldata poco prima, quindi si guardò in giro in cerca di una tazza pulita e rovistò nella busta di grano saraceno. Mentre preparava il tè cercò il suo compagno di stanza e lo vide con la coda dell'occhio-- in fondo al corridoio, al centro del divano. Sul tavolo di fronte a lui c'erano tre bicchieri vuoti, il suo vassoio per rollare, una bilancia da cucina, e una busta di hashish riempita come un palloncino giallo-verde. Di solito Kakashi ripuliva tutto dopo le visite-- soprattutto quelle che avevano a che fare con la droga-- e sembrava che ci avesse provato, ma avesse lasciato a metà.

“Dovresti provare a stare di più con gli altri.” Lo sentì dire Obito, curvo in avanti come se stesse rimproverando il tavolo.

_Certo_ , pensò. Siccome non voler passare la sera a fumare dieci metri di carta di riso con due cretini come Genma e Raidō, era un _eremita_.

“Voglio solo che tu vada d'accordo con loro. Nel caso succedesse qualcosa.”

_Succedesse qualcosa-_ \- ripeté Obito nella sua mente – _di che tipo? A chi?_

“Tipo cosa?”

Un secondo dopo aver fatto la domanda, se ne rese conto da solo. Kakashi voleva che Obito avesse degli amici, nel caso avesse tirato le cuoia nella loro prossima missione fuori dalle mura. La paura si spostò dalle sue nocche delle dita allo stomaco e gli finì sul fondo della lingua. Obito strinse il tè fra le mani, tremando di odio solo all'idea. Non disse nulla perché ogni volta che provava emozioni forti per qualcosa e Kakashi no, iniziavano a litigare.

“Come--” Il suo compagno mormorò come faceva quando stava per sparare una cazzata, o dire qualcosa di ovvio. Il problema era che Obito non riusciva a capire in anticipo quale delle due sarebbe uscita dalla sua bocca. “Se dovessi iniziare un _ku_ e rovesciare il governo-- o, diciamo, distruggerlo dall'interno-- loro sarebbero proprio quelli che sceglierei per una cosa del genere.”

Obito ci pensò un attimo e tirò su con il naso girando intorno al tavolo e raggiungendo il suo posto. Scalciò via i sandali e incrociò le gambe di fronte a lui. Prese un sorso di tè e si ustionò la lingua, poi abbassò la tazza per guardarla imbronciato. Ma che razza di team sarebbe quello? Genma e Raidō, Anko e la ragazza del Team Tre... “Anche Drongo? Non sapevo nemmeno che quel tizio aveva lasciato il negozio nella Sedicesima strada fino ad oggi. E poi chi cazzo indossa gli shorts con questo tempaccio?”

“Tu indossi gli shorts con questo tempaccio, Obito.” Disse Kakashi senza alzare lo sguardo.

Obito arrossì. Lui ovviamente aveva delle buone, solide motivazioni mediche per odiare i vestiti-- ma non c'era modo di celare l'ipocrisia, né i suoi stinchi pelosi.

A un certo punto, Kakashi sospirò, si allontanò dal tavolo e si lasciò cadere sul loro scomodo divano. Si strofinò gli occhi e sprofondò fino a quando le sue lunghe gambe non si piegarono sul pavimento. “Sono un po' troppo fatto adesso.”

“Pulisci domani,” Gli suggerì Obito. Non voleva che la frase suonasse così avvelenata, ma stava ancora pensando alla sua incapacità di farsi nuovi amici e si stava frustrando al pensiero di una spiacevole immagine del suo futuro che non comprendesse Kakashi. Aveva bisogno che il suo _bro_ gli stesse vicino.

Obito sollevò la tazza alle labbra e prese un altro sorso. _La roba calda non ti può scottare più di tanto, se sei già ustionato._

Mentre era immerso nei pensieri, Kakashi allungò una mano e strappò qualcosa dalla sua maglia: un frammento di ramoscello che non era riuscito a rimuovere con la sua imprecisa pulizia. Il suo compagno di stanza gli lanciò il ramoscello in faccia e rise della sua incapacità di schivare, avendo le mani impegnate con il tè caldo.

_Stronzo_ , pensò, sibilando quando del liquido bollente gli scivolò sulle dita. Aveva tolto i guanti da un'ora e le mani non stavano ancora sparando fiamme, ma erano insensibili.

“Non ti sei fatto la doccia.” Lo accusò Kakashi.

“Odio fare la doccia!” Disse asciugandosi una mano sulla giacca.

  
“Cosa?” Gli si alzarono le sopracciglia, spesse schegge grige. “Perché?”

Obito allargò le narici e si sentì improvvisamente a disagio e incapace di spiegarsi. “Mi da fastidio alle cicatrici.”

“Oh” disse di nuovo Kakashi. “C'è qualcosa che posso fare?”

Quando lo disse, passò le nocche sullo stinco scoperto e sfregiato di Obito e le fece scivolare fino al ginocchio. Il suo compagno di squadra aveva usato un tono strano per chiedergli se poteva aiutarlo, e lo guardava come se volesse afferrargli di nuovo i fianchi.

Obito sentì i peli delle gambe rizzarsi.

“In realtà-- c'è qualcosa con la quale potresti aiutarmi.” Si girò e alzò una mano dietro alla maglia, poi si fermò per fare un respiro profondo. Kakashi si era trascinato e aveva appoggiato le dita dei piedi contro il bordo del tavolo come se la serata stesse per iniziare davvero a farsi interessante. Obito alzò gli occhi al cielo prima di levarsi la maglietta e girarsi. “Qui dietro.”

Sentì una potente ispirazione, il suono dell'umore del suo compagno che velocemente precipitava.

“Obito” Disse. “Mi prendi per il culo?”

Il sangue gli ribolliva di rabbia e imbarazzo e fece per rimettersi la maglietta con i gomiti. “Non devi farlo se poi ti incazzi.”

“No, io non...” Kakashi si alzò dal divano e lo afferrò per il polso. Lo forzò a levarsi la puzzolente maglietta dell'allenamento e la lasciò cedere per terra. “Non sono arrabbiato, sono solo--”

Sembrava arrabbiato. “Sei stato seduto in classe per tre ore con questo cazzo di squarcio sulla schiena?”

“Non è così brutto--”

“È talmente ricoperto di resina e schifezze della foresta che non sono nemmeno riuscito a sentire l'odore.” Disse Kakashi infuriato. Lasciò andare il polso di Obito e fece scivolare uno degli sgabelli di legno sul pavimento con un calcio. “Siediti.” Poi ne fece volare un altro, senza motivo. “Avevo davvero sperato in uno spogliarello.” Si diresse verso la cucina.

Kakashi aveva le gambe lunghe. Il giovane esile che Obito ricordava nella loro infanzia si era trasformato in un adolescente alto, e guardarlo era davvero un piacere per gli occhi, onestamente.

Anche se, come al solito, il suo compagno di stanza aveva colto l'occasione per fare lo stronzo, Obito cadde obbediente sullo sgabello. Era _davvero_ rimasto seduto per tre fottute ore con una striscia calda di bruciatura da corteccia in mezzo alla schiena. Era solo una ferita superficiale, una _cagata_ per uno shinobi-- ma tutta quella resina attaccata alla pelle tagliuzzata dava davvero fastidio, era come una schifosa colla marrone. Aveva già potuto sentirla iniziare a staccarsi dove la maglia gli strofinava sulla crosta superficiale. Probabilmente avrebbe avuto prurito per settimane; non ci voleva davvero una litigata adesso. Era assicurato: allenarsi senza la maglietta nei _campi neri_ e cadere giù fino alla zona blu sbattendo il culo a terra non era stata una delle idee più brillanti di Obito. Tutto ciò che poteva fare adesso, suppose, era accettare la sua punizione con dignità.

Kakashi riemerse con le braccia piene di provviste e ancora quell'atteggiamento fastidioso. Mise il _wok_ di metallo sul pavimento insieme ad uno straccio e all'ultima bottiglia di olio per friggere che avevano nell'appartamento. Obito appoggiò i gomiti sulle ginocchia e lo vide tornare in cucina per togliere il bollitore elettrico dalla presa. Sembrava stesse per iniziare un'elaborata scena di tortura.

“Non sarà piacevole.” Lo informò il suo amico, facendo scattare un dito dolorosamente contro l'orecchio di Obito mentre gli passava accanto. _Stronzo_.

Kakashi prese uno sgabello con il piede e lo avvicinò, sedendosi dietro di lui con un unico movimento. Obito sentì l'acqua rovesciarsi nel _wok_.

La prima strofinata con lo straccio, prima calda e poi bollente sulla pelle, sembrò un filo d'acciaio sulla carne viva e Obito si morse la lingua ustionata quando sentì una grossa sfera di resina appiccicosa staccarsi insieme ad alcuni peli della schiena.

“Se ti tratti da schifo, tutti penseranno che fai schifo.” Lo infornò il Ninja Copiatore.

“Vai a cagare.”

Kakashi fece un _tsk_. “Non capisco-- come hai fatto a farti così male contro un albero?”

Obito sussultò mentre altri detriti ghiaiosi uscivano dalla ferita. “Non sono sicuro.” Rispose, troppo miserabile per potersi difendere. “Sono caduto. Sono svenuto mentre usavo la teleferica.”

“Ma-- c'è una fune di sicurezza.” La sua voce si spezzò. Lo straccio cadde nel _wok_. “Ci vogliono due secondi ad allacciarla alla cintura-- mi stai dicendo che hai semplicemente preso la maniglia e ti sei lanciato?”

“Te l'ho detto, ho avuto un blackout.” Grugnì Obito. “È stato un incidente. Nessuno usa quelle funi comunque, sono per gli amatori, io sono d'élite--”

“No, tu sei un idiota”. Lo corresse strizzando lo straccio e riportandolo fumante sulla schiena. “Non sai quali sono i tuoi limiti; se sei troppo stanco per usare la teleferica, non farlo. È esattamente quel tipo di cosa che ti fa rimanere ferito in missione. I tuoi punteggi di valutazione sono una merda perché sprechi le energie con tecniche scenografiche invece di fare leva sui tuoi punti di forza. Essere uno shinobi non è un cazzo di corso di danza, è una prova di sopravvivenza e tu fai _schifo_ in quello!”

Obito piegò le spalle, sporgendosi sulle ginocchia e cercò di non pensare a tutti quelli che avevano fallito quel test di sopravvivenza. “Credo tu abbia ragione.” Mormorò.

“Perché fai queste cazzate? Perché sei ossessionato dal voler stare sempre un passo davanti agli altri?”

“Non voglio _stare davanti agli altri_ \-- voglio cercare di recuperarli.”

Passò un minuto di silenzio tra loro, con la bruciatura da corteccia di Obito e la ruvida trama dello straccio di Kakashi. Poi il tessuto tornò nel _wok_ con uno schizzo e sentì una folata d'aria tra le scapole. Un braccio lo avvolse per metà mentre il polso di Kakashi gli si fermò sul fianco opposto.

“Idiota” Sospirò.

Circondato dalle ginocchia del suo compagno di squadra, Obito appoggiò i palmi sugli occhi e dopo qualche respiro si sentì completamente circondato. Poi Kakashi si ritrasse, strizzò lo straccio e riprese a ripulire il sangue, la resina e i residui degli alberi dalla sua pelle.

Improvvisamente, interruppe quel silenzio con un altro tagliente sospiro. “Ok, ascolta. Non fraintendermi-- io penso che tu sia _una bestia_. Sali sul ring e spaventi la gente. Pensano che gli strapperai un braccio o altre cose del genere.”

Obito sbuffò.

“Sono serio.” Disse. “C'è qualcosa nelle tue emozioni, un potere feroce, amico. Sono geloso. Voglio dire, non hai idea di cosa devi fare là fuori, ma spacchi tutto. È impressionante.”

All'improvviso Obito sentì il suo compagno alzare il braccio e grattarlo con le unghie smussate far i capelli dietro all'orecchio, come se fosse un cane o una roba del genere. Se lo scrollò di dosso. “Il mese scorso ne ho guadagnati trecento solo scommettendo sui danni che avresti fatto nei tuoi scontri.”

“Ah è così?” Grugnì Obito, pensando che Kakashi stesse mentendo. Avrebbe dovuto sparare un numero più credibile di tre _ryo_. Era un terzo del loro affitto.

“Beh, di solito è di più, ma non mi aspettavo che avresti perso la testa nello scontro contro Yahagi- di solito scommetto sempre cinquanta per venti minuti, dieci _alberi_ \--”

“10 _alberi_? Cosa significa?” Lo interruppe Obito, sconcertato. Bunzo organizzava i combattimenti nelle foreste solo la metà delle volte, e il suo combattimento con Yahagi era stato al lago sotterraneo. Se lo ricordava perché alla fine della battaglia il lago non c'era più.

“Un albero è una misurazione di valore- significa dieci _ryo_ di spese comunali per la città.” Spiegò Kakashi. Lo straccio strofinò la larghezza della schiena di Obito senza nessun apparente scopo. “La tua media è di dieci _alberi_ e mezzo a partita. La maggior parte delle persone ha una media di tre o quattro. Ma la tua lotta con Yahagi è durata solo quattordici minuti—e hai fatto un buco nella piattaforma sotterranea.”

“Mi ero stufato di tutti quei jutsu d'acqua!” Disse Obito. “Yahagi è fastidiosa- volevo solo levarmela di torno.”

“Non sapevamo come calcolare quanto sarebbe costato riparare la roccia nuda,” Continuò Kakashi piano. “O se avrebbero reindirizzato nuovi corsi d'acqua per riempire di nuovo le caverne, quindi- abbiamo consegnato il vaso al miglior offerente. Genma ha portato a casa il bottino- ecco perché quel giorno ci ha portato fuori a mangiare il pesce gatto. Non ti sembrava strano?”

Obito si chinò ancora un po' sulle ginocchia. La storia del ring e delle scommesse non lo faceva stare meglio, in realtà-- soprattutto non gli piaceva l'idea che Genma guadagnasse soldi dai suoi scontri e poi la sera lo ingozzasse di pesce gatto come se fosse una sorta di investimento sotto copertura- ma doveva ammettere che le adulazioni erano piacevoli. Non sapeva se ' _bestia_ ' fosse davvero un complimento, ma il modo nel quale Kakashi lo aveva detto lo aveva fatto suonare tale.

“Sono sicuro che ha truccato la partita in qualche modo.” Rifletté il Ninja Copiatore. “Yahagi ti ha detto qualcosa per farti incazzare così?”

“No” Obito provò a pensarci su. “Beh, sì. Ma va bene. Anche schernire è una tecnica ninja.”

“Suppongo di sì.” Disse. Kakashi si prese una pausa dal provocargli quell'angosciante dolore, e poi lo straccio gli attraversò le spalle, lontano dalle ferite. “Da quando sei così comprensivo?”

“ _Ch_ ” sbuffò Obito. “Non so nemmeno perché ti importi così tanto.”

“Credo che non mi piaccia quando le persone ti prendono per il culo.”

Obito girò la testa abbastanza per guardare il suo compagno di squadra, ma Kakashi scelse proprio quel momento per lasciar cadere il panno e abbassarsi per afferrare il bollitore. Aggiunse acqua bollente al _wok_.

Fino a poco prima-- _beh_. Fino a qualche ora prima, Obito aveva sempre pensato che uno dei motivi per il quale Kakashi lo seguiva tutto il tempo era un senso di colpa per il gesto eroico improvvisato che lo aveva portato in coma per tre anni. Kakashi era quel genere di persona che non chiedeva mai scusa per quello che faceva, ma questo non significava che non volesse essere perdonato-- la cosa del senso di colpa avrebbe avuto senso.

Ma un'altra ragione poteva essere, pensò Obito, che a Kakashi era stato ordinato di seguirlo. Dopo il ponte Kannabi, molte cose erano cambiate nel suo compagno di squadra, ma una cosa era rimasta la stessa: lui seguiva gli ordini alla lettera.

Dopo il suo risveglio, Obito era stato sospettoso di ogni cosa. Aveva sospettato dell'amicizia che il suo vecchio rivale gli aveva offerto quel giorno sul campo di addestramento- lo stesso giorno nel quale il _Mission Contro_ l lo aveva scaricato e Obito se ne era andato dopo aver causato danni per dieci _alberi_ e mezzo a quel merdoso palazzo governativo. Statue e fontane normalmente non stanno dentro agli edifici, comunque.

Quando Kakashi era riapparso la prima volta, Obito era davvero disperato. Ciò del quale aveva avuto bisogno più di ogni altra cosa erano stati un letto, un cazzo di pasto, o semplicemente qualcosa di familiare. E dato che il suo stato emotivo era precario, era stato troppo facile per Kakashi conquistarlo con una manciata di promesse. Con i suoi complimenti e nei carini. Da quel momento, le cose avevano iniziato ad andare bene; Obito era tornato in missione, con quasi nessuna conseguenza del suo atto terroristico nella base operativa di Konoha, e persino i tizi ANBU avevano smesso di seguirlo ovunque andasse. _Porco cazzo_ , pensandoci, c'era davvero qualcosa sotto- e il suo compagno di stanza era sicuramente coinvolto.

La voce di Kakashi si alzò. “A volte, B-- mi sembra che io stia ancora aspettando il tuo ritorno.”

La terza possibilità era, pensò Obito, che il suo compagno gli stesse dicendo la verità; stesse solo cercando di aiutarlo-- e che lo _volesse_.

“Perché devi allenarti da solo tutto il tempo?” Lo straccio tornò a toccarlo, un po' troppo bagnato, e Obito sentì il gocciolio dell'acqua calda sulla schiena. Kakashi la fermò con il polpastrello del pollice e la asciugò. “Perché non mi dici mai che cosa ti preoccupa?”

“Perché non vai a farti fottere e mi lasci i miei spazi?” Obito scattò. Con tre diverse teorie in mente, non sapeva come comportarsi. Doveva essere sembrato pazzo.

Rimasero di nuovo in silenzio mentre il suo compagno continuava il suo lavoro, e Obito rimase seduto nella sua ipocrisia, sentendosi come se avesse un gigantesco buco nel petto. Di solito non si accorgeva di quel buco, ma quando Kakashi era nei paraggi, _faceva male_. Gli ricordava che era solo la metà di ciò che era stato una volta. E il suo approccio di convivenza del tipo _'tu fai le tue cose e io faccio le mie'_ non funzionava così bene se aveva sempre intorno Kakashi-- e se era spaventato da quello che era capace di fare a sangue freddo; ma allo stesso tempo sapeva anche che aveva bisogno di lui.

“Scusa” Gli disse tra i denti stretti e stringendo i pugni sulle gambe. “In realtà io ho bisogno di te.”

Forse, se semplicemente glielo avesse chiesto, si sarebbe risolto tutto. Kakashi avrebbe detto la verità.

_Ma_.

Se avesse scoperto che era davvero un doppio agente di un'organizzazione segreta ANBU con il compito di controllarlo e di infilarsi nei suoi pantaloni-- Obito avrebbe visto tutto il suo mondo distruggersi. E aveva appena iniziato a ricostruirlo dalla cenere.

“Stai bene?”

“Uh-huh.” Era la bugia più debole che avesse mai detto.

_Continua..._


	9. Interludio: mani assassine pt. 2

Kakashi non avrebbe saputo dire il perché, ma una parte di lui era convinta che, dopo aver baciato Obito, le cose tra loro si sarebbero calmate.

Ma si erano già baciati. Un paio di volte ormai. E ora era lì seduto sul divano a fissare il posto vuoto del suo compagno di stanza, cercando di far sloggiare i suoi amici del cazzo, (perché _quello_ non era il fottuto momento giusto). Bastava però che qualcuno di loro dicesse una parola per far rollare a Kakashi un altro spinello. Così, si era ritrovato bollente e strafatto a ripensare ai brutti giorni passati, e fissando ancora quel posto vuoto sul divano... _Che cazzo?!_

Sapeva che non avrebbe dovuto esagerare. Anko lo aveva fissato tutto la sera lanciandogli occhiatacce; lo conosceva fin troppo bene. _Sta attento a quello che dici e fai, non essere insistente_ gli aveva detto,-- qualsiasi cosa significasse-- ma Kakashi non era così stupido da insistere con Obito. Quindi aveva aspettato e aspettato che tornasse, aspettato-- come aveva sempre fatto. Quando finalmente se ne erano andati via tutti, aveva ripulito la merda che avevano lasciato sul pavimento. Si era seduto. Aveva fumato un po'. Giocato con lo Sharingan. Si era alzato. Aveva messo la teiera sul fuoco. Aveva fatto _qualsiasi cosa_ tranne infilare la testa nella camera di Obito per chiedergli di sedersi sulle sue gambe.

Kakashi aveva aspettato tre anni. _Per l'amor del cielo_ \-- poteva aspettare ancora un po', se era ciò che Obito aveva bisogno.

Ma poi, gli dei avevano deciso di mettere il suo compagno di squadra tra le sue gambe, senza maglietta e unto d'olio, e Kakashi sarebbe davvero stato un pessimo opportunista se non avesse provato a combinare qualcosa.

_Ho bisogno di te_ , gli aveva detto. _Beh, cazzo,_ pensò Kakashi. Questo era un buon punto dal quale partire.

“Non ci alleniamo più insieme.” Disse. “Se vuoi migliorare, dovresti batterti con _me_ , non con gli alberi.”

L'ustione da corteccia si estendeva per quasi tutta la larghezza della sua schiena, proprio al di sotto delle scapole. E a Obito era anche andata bene: sarebbe potuto finire di nuovo in quel maledetto ospedale con altri tubi e cicatrici. Kakashi attivò il suo Sharingan. Trascinò le mani nell'olio che si era raccolto al centro della schiena del suo compagno di squadra e iniziò a impastare con le punte delle dita facendo movimenti che scorrevano lungo i flussi del chakra, sempre spostandosi verso il centro.

“Cosa stai--?”

Usando le nocche e i pollici, Kakashi si fece strada verso il basso, ai lati della colonna vertebrale, con lenti movimenti circolari-- come se stesse slacciando un lungo stivale. Poi raggiunse i bordi della ferita, usò la stessa tecnica e aumentò la pressione per aiutarlo a rilassarsi. Obito si sciolse ed emise un leggero gemito di piacere. Quel suono raggiunse tutti i suoi sensi e fece venire voglia a Kakashi di farglielo fare di nuovo e più forte.

Non era nemmeno in grado di dire qualcosa di semplice come _'le tue cicatrici sono belle'_ , ma poteva agire, forse. Poteva agire sulla sensazione.

Perfino chi non sapeva nulla di anatomia umana avrebbe potuto identificare i giganteschi nodi che avevano messo radici sulla schiena del suo compagno di stanza, o quanto Obito tenesse sempre teso il lato destro del corpo. Kakashi non usò troppa forza, ma fece un po' di attrito sul tessuto connettivo fra le sue spalle e iniziò a cercare di allentare il muscoli intorno ai punti nei quali il chakra si raccoglieva e si riuniva per fluire. Ogni volta che un nodo si scioglieva, sentiva immediatamente il cambiamento nella trama e nel flusso dei percorsi sotto alla pelle.

Obito piagnucolò. “Come fai a farlo?”

“Non lo so.” Fece una risata. Era così fatto che non si ricordava nemmeno di quanto era stato frustrato poco prima quella sera. “Io, _uh_ , credo di aver finito. Ti ho ripulito tutto. Dovresti risciacquarti, però.”

La risposta fu un altro gemito trattenuto e Kakashi alzò gli occhi al cielo, ma non riuscì a levarsi il ghigno dalla faccia. Poi abbassò le mani sotto alla ferita e si fece strada nella parte bassa della schiena con gli stessi movimenti di prima. Obito incrociò le braccia intorno alle gambe.

“Sai, se hai bisogno di aiuto per stirarti--”

“ _K_ ” Piagnucolò di nuovo, smorzato.

Kakashi non avrebbe mai creduto che una sola lettera avrebbe potuto renderlo così felice. Era pronto a benedire l'albero che aveva preso a calci nel culo il suo compagno di squadra.

“Perché non ci alleniamo più insieme, _huh_?” Chiese di nuovo, avvolgendo le dita intorno ai suoi fianchi e affondandoci i pollici.

“Se sapessi spiegartelo, lo farei.” Disse Obito, dimenandosi come se Kakashi gli stesse infliggendo una terribile tortura.

Lo lasciò andare e ricominciò a far passare le nocche sulla sua schiena, ruotandole e spostandole lentamente. Un insieme di contrazioni muscolari seguì le sue mani e la pelle rabbrividì.

“So che dovremmo allenarci insieme. Ma...” Un altro brivido attraversò le spalle di Obito, scuotendolo. “Non so perché-- ti vedo corrermi in contro e una parte di me pensa che mi trafiggerai infilandomi una mano nel petto e... mi fa paura.” Concluse piano. “Non so se quello che vedo è il passato o il futuro.”

Kakashi abbassò le mani. “Obito. Non esiste nessuna circostanza nella quale ti ucciderei.”

Un respiro. Due. All'improvviso, il suo compagno di squadra si raddrizzò, si girò sullo sgabello e lo strinse in un abbraccio con un solo arto. Non se ne sarebbe mai lamentato- finalmente sembrava aver detto qualcosa che Obito aveva bisogno di sentirsi dire- ma sembrava tutto un po' strano. Davvero Obito era preoccupato che Kakashi potesse ucciderlo?

“Risciacquati” Gli suggerì piano. “Poi, se ti sdrai continuo con la schiena.”

“Ok,” mormorò il suo compagno di squadra, abbassando il braccio e appoggiando la faccia al suo collo. “Però non nella mia stanza. Fa freddo e ci sono i ragni.”

“Sì? Ancora? Pensavo di aver ucciso la maggior parte...”

“No. Non uccidere più i ragni. Per favore, Kakashi.”

“Pensavo che ti dessero fastidio.”

“No, è che...” Si allontanò, sfregandosi le nocche sugli occhi. “Ho alimentato la disinformazione. Non abbiamo comunicato bene e siamo arrivati a questo malinteso- e a causa di questo molti ragni sono morti.”

_Malinteso... con i ragni?_ Si chiese Kakashi.

Quando il suo strano e puzzolente compagno di stanza si trascinò nella doccia, Kakashi si diede da fare per ripulire tutto. Faceva parte della cultura della Terra del Fuoco il sacrificare praticamente tutto quello che si aveva in casa per gli ospiti. Se hanno fame, rinunci all'ultima busta di patate dolci essiccate. Se vogliono bere, devi dire addio allo _Shenhin_ di melone e miele che hai tenuto da parte per sei mesi; e se vogliono l'erba, devi assicurarti che se ne vadano più fatti di quanto non lo siano mai stati in vita loro. A Konoha, se i tuoi ospiti vogliono tirarlo fuori e pisciare sul pavimento di casa tua, puoi solo congratularti per le loro dimensioni e sperare che l'odore non penetri nel legno.

Kakashi calciò gli sgabelli sotto al tavolo, raccolse il _wok_ e i bicchieri vuoti e li portò in cucina. Si sarebbe odiato l'indomani, quando si sarebbe svegliato con i piatti nel lavandino e i postumi di tutta quell'erba ad appesantirgli le palpebre, ma se tutto fosse andato per il verso giusto, sarebbe riuscito ad attirare il suo compagno di squadra nella sua stanza per passare insieme la notte.

Non gli interessava se a Obito piaceva stare solo, o meglio-- andava bene se era per giuste ragioni, ma _non_ se si stava facendo seghe mentali in spazi angusti. A volte, Kakashi sbatteva contro il muro o urlava di chiudere l'acqua solo per far distrarre il suo compagno dai suoi pensieri oscuri.

Una volta sistemato il soggiorno, distolse gli occhi dal bagno per dirigersi verso la camera da letto. Si tolse la maglietta, si cambiò i pantaloni della tuta, annusò la manica della maglia e decise che andava ancora bene. Nell'area comune, mise il bollitore a scaldare e si lavò i denti nel lavandino, poi scivolò lungo l'ala est fino al portico. La musica era molto più forte nel lato di appartamento di Obito e aveva ragione- faceva anche freddo. Si fermò fuori dalla camera da letto e si guardò intorno, solo per vedere quanti ragni c'erano ancora. Ne contò due e notò con soddisfazione che il compagno di stanza era al terzo volume di una delle sue serie preferite di fumetti, _Okami_. Se ad Obito piacevano i lupi e le gigantesche spade, allora era fatta.

I muri sottili erano in costante conversazione con la pioggia. Non fece troppo caso al rumore simile ad un'interferenza sbiadita nella sua mente mentre si curvò, ma quando l'acqua del bagno si fermò, il suono di quella tempesta divenne improvvisamente più nitido.

“Stai toccando le mie cose?”

“Cosa? No...” Era un'insinuazione così assurda che Kakashi balzò sulla difensiva un po' troppo in fretta e si voltò in tempo per vedere Obito socchiudere gli occhi. Solo il suo compagno di squadra sarebbe potuto apparire così serio mentre si scuoteva l'acqua fuori dalle orecchie. “Stavo contando i ragni.”

“È una cosa un po' strana da fare.” Mormorò Obito, superandolo per entrare nella stanza buia. “Visto che ti ho detto di lasciarli stare.”

Kakashi si strinse nelle spalle. “Meglio conoscere il proprio nemico...”

Obito si strofinò l'asciugamano sulla testa, lo gettò sulla sedia in un angolo, poi rimase fermo. Scrutò le pareti, la piccola finestra. Kakashi si appoggiò allo stipite della porta per aspettarlo, e sussultò quando qualcosa gli sfiorò il collo. Una zampa di ragno. Incastrato nel telaio dentro il quale lo aveva ucciso. Fece cadere il corpo sul pavimento.

“Porto la mia coperta.”

“Va bene” Mormorò. “Ho il prossimo numero di _Okami_ , se lo vuoi. _Amaterasu_ ottiene finalmente la Lama di _Kusunagi_.”

“Fico” Fece il suo compagno di stanza, chinandosi per raccogliere il terzo volume dal pavimento. Se lo mise sotto all'ascella. “Quello scudo-specchio dell'ultimo capitolo non serviva a un cazzo alla fine.”

Kakashi sbuffò. “Lo so, amico, l'hanno appena disegnato. L'idea viene dal dio del sole. Almeno è figo.”

Sobbalzò un po' sulle punte dei piedi mentre Obito fece strada lungo il corridoio. Era difficile non concentrare l'attenzione sulla nuova ferita che aveva sulla schiena e non _odiarla_. La maggior parte degli shinobi moriva intorno ai vent'anni; trenta, se erano fortunati. Obito si comportava come se avesse già raggiunto la sua data di scadenza e i suoi giorni fossero solo presi in prestito. A volte gli faceva paura, ma non esisteva possibilità che lo dicesse ad alta voce.

Kakashi lo superò ed entrò in camera vivendo un familiare momento di _doppia visione_ dello Sharingan e la sua vista vibrò. Cercò qualcosa nel cassetto della scrivania. La luna era come un'unghia lontana, tonda e bianca, ed emetteva abbastanza luce attraverso la barriera di nuvole per permettere la visione notturna. Invece di perdere tempo a curiosare nella stanza del suo compagno, pensò Kakashi, avrebbe dovuto cercare... _ah, beh,_ non era stato difficile da trovare. Si girò.

Obito si era steso sulla pancia con solo la gamba sinistra sotto le coperte, la faccia semi nascosta nell'incavo del braccio, e sfogliava il fumetto sul letto, come se fosse sempre stato lì. E forse era così, in un certo senso, ma non in carne e d'ossa, non con tutti quei meravigliosi realistici dettagli.

Kakashi si accovacciò e fece passare la bottiglietta aperta sotto al naso del compagno.

“Cos--” Strizzò gli occhi. “Stai scherzando? Olio di canapa?”

“Ha delle vitamine che faranno molto felici le tue cicatrici.”

Obito si accigliò.

Kakashi si spostò e si inginocchiò al suo fianco. “Fidati di me. E togliti quella fottuta benda dall'occhio.”

“Togliti quella fottuta maschera” Ridacchiò l'altro. Ma la sua mano sinistra si chiuse come un artiglio sull'occhio e gettò la toppa nel buio.

Un'altra folata di vento colpì il lato dell'edificio e si udì il rumore sordo e lugubre dei ciondoli appesi alle finestre e alle porte. Kakashi non era mai stato così felice con un tempo così merdoso. Aveva pensato di mettere ad Obito una goccia di quell'olio sotto alla lingua, ma decise che quello lo avrebbe tenuto per un'altra volta. Piuttosto, svitò il coperchio e lasciò che alcune gocce si accumulassero fra le sue scapole. Non era inodore, ma l'essenza di foglie non era eccessiva. L'olio di canapa era fatto con il muschio, che era un antinfiammatorio e faceva bene alla pelle, ma Kakashi non lo disse ad Obito, perché probabilmente avrebbe trovato il modo per trasformarla in una cosa negativa.

Si prese del tempo per spargere l'olio fino a quando non riuscì a sentirlo riempire l'aria che respiravano. Poi, come prima, fece scorrere le dita lungo i canali del chakra del suo compagno di squadra, andando verso il centro. Pensò di chiedere ad Obito dove gli facesse più male, ma poi capì che non glielo avrebbe comunque detto e si mise a cercare quei punti da solo.

Aumentò gradualmente la pressione con le nocche e i pollici, usando lo Sharingan per cercare i punti in cui la rete di chakra di Obito sembrava più lenta o bloccata. Gli allentò un paio di nodi duri sul lato dentro e un altro nella parte bassa della schiena, un po' più a sud dell'anca. Ogni tanto, Obito piagnucolava, si contorceva e, come il 's _ignore dei fottuti bifolchi_ ' quale era indossava solo degli shorts-- Kakashi avrebbe voluto farsi strada in ogni irregolarità della sua pelle.

“Non pensavo che sarebbero rimasti così a lungo,” Disse invece, pigramente. “O che avrebbero bevuto tutto il mio fottuto liquore.”

“Avresti potuto sbatterli fuori di casa,” Disse Obito, la voce soffocata dal braccio. “Ma sei così diligente da non riuscire a rompere le righe, figuriamoci a maltrattare un ospite.”

“Lo so,” Ammise. Esercitò un po' di pressione alla base del collo del compagno di squadra con la punta delle dita e le lasciò scivolare lungo le scanalature delle scapole. “Non posso farci niente; sono programmato così.”

Obito sbuffò piano. “Sei una fottuta macchina, Kakashi. E se ti sento giustificare un'altra cosa con la frase ' _io sono u_ _n cane_ ', mi trasferisco con Genma e i suoi diecimila compagni di stanza, te lo giuro. E pure con le galline. Mi andrà bene qualsiasi cosa.”

Kakashi sorrise. “Un cane riconosce una minaccia a vuoto quando ne sente una.”

Obito sbuffò. Rimase in silenzio un momento. Una pagina svolazzante girò. Poi: “Sai, l'unica cosa che muove tutte queste storie è solo una grandissima quantità di _male_. Ma immagino che anche la vita reale sia così.”

“Non avevi detto che secondo te non esistono il bene e il male?”

“No, lo sai cosa intendo. Non propriamente _il male_. Ma il buio. La paura, il dolore.”

Mormorò pensieroso. “Ma non avevi detto che sono quelle cose a renderci migliori?”

Obito non rispose per un po'. Kakashi sollevò le mani e scivolò su un fianco, chiuse il fumetto e lo spinse sul pavimento.

“B?”

“Hm,” Rispose. “Ci devo ancora pensare su.”  
  
Kakashi rilassò le spalle e portò di nuovo le mani indietro, facendo scivolare le punte delle dita lungo i percorsi luminosi di Obito. Disegnò lunghe mezzelune sotto alle costole, sui fianchi, e si stava dirigendo verso gli stretti raggruppamenti muscolari sotto alle anche quando Kakashi sentì il suo sguardo scivolare in basso ed un indesiderato calore interessargli l'inguine. Decise di non spaventare il suo compagno di stanza quella notte. Ma il suo mantra del ' _non affrettare le cose_ ' si indeboliva sempre più mentre l'aroma di muschio si faceva strada nella sua bocca.

Obito mormorò qualcosa che Kakashi non riuscì a comprendere. Allungò la schiena mente si stirava, poi di scosse in un brivido. “Non sapevo che le tue mani potessero essere così gentili.”

“Resti stanotte?” Chiese Kakashi. “Fino al mattino questa volta?”

“Hm?” Mormorò di nuovo, distratto o mezzo addormentato. “Cosa intendi-”

“Mi dispiace di averti toccato il cazzo.” Aggiunse rapidamente. “Non lo farò più.”

“Eh? Hai toccato il mio...” All'improvviso il suo compagno di squadra si mise a sedere e Kakashi si appoggiò le mani in grembo osservando le ombre della pioggia che giocavano sulla sua pelle. “È la prima volta che ti sento chiedere scusa, e lo fai per qualcosa che non mi ricordo nemmeno.”

“Ma allora...” Kakashi sentì le sopracciglia avvicinarsi. “Perché te ne sei andato? Pensavo fosse per _quello_ che non rimani mai fino al mattino; sei saltato fuori dal letto così in fretta la prima volta, ho pensato di aver mandato tutto a fanculo.”

“No, io- che cosa?” Obito si premette il palmo della mano sulla fronte e scosse la testa. “Sono saltato fuori dal letto perché mi sono svegliato che ce l'avevo duro.”

Kakashi cercò di nascondere una risata, ma aveva tolto la maschera quando il suo compagno glielo aveva chiesto e non riuscì a trattenerla in tempo. “Ed è un male? Un sacco di gente si sveglia così, anche le ragazze.”

Scosse la testa più vigorosamente. “No, amico, non io. Non è successo nulla laggiù da quando mi sono svegliato dal coma. Stavo iniziando a pensare di essere stato un vegetale per troppo tempo- di avere ancora tutta l'attrezzatura, ma non il succo.”  
  
Kakashi rise. Cadde a faccia in giù e continuò a ridere. In realtà, si sentiva un po' in colpa, perché non ci aveva mai pensato, e sicuramente era una cosa che aveva preoccupato a lungo Obito, ma doveva essere stato troppo imbarazzante per lui per parlarne. _Povero B_ , pensò Kakashi divertito. _Per tutto questo tempo ha pensato di essere calvo e impotente._

“Poi, Genma mi fa sempre battute sulla mia palla destra.” Continuò il suo compagno di stanza, burbero. “E gli dico sempre che quella di sinistra funziona perfettamente, ma per un po' mi ha innervosito perché pensavo che lo sapesse, non so come.”

Kakashi se lo immaginò incazzarsi con l'esperto di veleni sbraitando di avere due testicoli funzionanti. Dovette davvero sforzarsi per reprimere le risate. “Dice quella roba solo perché sa che ti fa incazzare.”

“Un giorno gli stacco il cazzo!” Ringhiò Obito, ufficialmente incazzato, solo al pensiero. “Allora vediamo se riderà ancora delle mie palle.”

Kakashi distolse lo sguardo e ridacchiò fino a diventare quasi delirante.

“Sei troppo fatto,” Lo accusò Obito. “Ma--”

Sentì la mano del compagno di squadra sul suo fianco, e Kakashi rotolò seguendo la sua trazione fino a quando non fu sulla schiena. Obito si inginocchiò accanto a lui.

“Grazie comunque,” Disse. “In realtà, mi sento meglio adesso.”

Fuori il vento sembrava urlare, e internamente Kakashi era ad un passo dal fare lo stesso-- perché il suo compagno di stanza incombeva su di lui e il suo naso gli sfiorò la guancia e le labbra si chiusero nell'angolo sinistro sotto alla sua bocca. Lo aveva già fatto qualche volta, ma Kakashi si era reso conto solo ora che era perché lì aveva un neo. Sorrise, girò la testa finché Obito non fu costretto a baciarlo correttamente.

Kakashi avvolse il palmo dietro la nuca di Obito, spinse le dita nei capelli corti dietro all'orecchio. Non c'era nessuno questa volta ad interromperlo quando si sistemò, inclinò la testa e divise le labbra del compagno con la lingua. Gli mise entrambe le mani sul collo e sulla mascella per ottenere una buona angolazione e sentì Obito avvicinarsi, appoggiando la mano destra sulle coperte- la sinistra era serrata sul fianco di Kakashi. Stava ancora pensando a come mettere la lingua, quando la mano sul suo fianco cominciò a spostarsi su e giù mentre si baciavano. Gli spinse la maglia fino ad esporre la pelle sotto alle costole. Quando il palmo del suo compagno di squadra gli toccò la pelle nuda, ruvido e bollente, Kakashi spostò la schiena nelle coperte e si lasciò scappare un suono che non avrebbe mai pensato di sentire provenire da sé stesso.

Si era scopato mentalmente il suo compagno di squadra almeno dieci volte ogni mattina prima di fare colazione, e non in una singola di quelle fantasie era stato _Kakashi_ a gemere sotto di lui. L'idea però non gli dispiaceva-- con sua lieve sorpresa, anzi, era esattamente il contrario. Libri e immaginazione non reggono al confronto con le difficoltà di una vera relazione. Obito era una persona a sé e non poteva fargli recitare una parte.

Sapeva che il suo compagno di squadra non era intenzionalmente grezzo, e allo stesso modo non era intenzionalmente schietto; tutto quello che doveva capire era come controllarlo, e come ottenere di più da lui.

Obito gli fece passare la lingua sul labbro inferiore e poi lo lasciò lì, ad ansimare nel buio.

Kakashi aspettò di percepire il suo respiro prima di chiamarlo. “B--?”

“ _Obito_!” Venne sorpreso da un sussulto improvviso quando la bocca aperta del suo compagno di squadra atterrò calda ed umida nel mezzo del suo stomaco nudo. Tutto il corpo si contorse istintivamente, e si piegò verso l'interno. Sentì la lingua di Obito iniziare a muoversi. Kakashi si morse l'interno della guancia e lo colpi con la mano. “B-- fermati, B.”

“Mi dispiace,” Obito si allontanò ed emise una rauca risata nervosa. Poi gli ribaltò la sua battuta: “Troppo in fretta?”

“No, ma se...” Kakashi fece un respiro profondo attraverso il naso prima di continuare con un tono molto più neutro di prima. “Se continui, mi diventerà duro. Voglio solo assicurarmi che sia quello che vuoi.”

“Oh,” Obito si mise di nuovo seduto sulle ginocchia e si asciugò la bocca con l'avambraccio, continuando a guardargli la pancia come se volesse mangiarsela. “No, non so perché l'ho fatto. Volevo solo ringraziarti.”

Kakashi sollevò il braccio per nascondere il rossore nell'incavo freddo del gomito. “Che noioso.” Espirò. Il suo battito era veloce.

Aveva appena lasciato fluire il sangue dalla faccia, quando il muschio pungente del suo compagno di stanza si fece sentire chiaro di nuovo vicino a lui- e non si oppose quando Obito appoggiò la faccia al suo collo. Ad un altro strofinarsi della mano sulla sua parte inferiore del ventre, Kakashi si morse l'interno della guancia, scalciò e gemette.

“Tentami...” Sbuffò allontanando il braccio dal viso. “Tentami e giuro che...”

_Ti spremo fino all'alba_ , finì la frase non verbalmente.

“Ok, ok,” Obito si ritrasse. “Non sapevo che potevi fare tutti quei bei versetti, tutto qui. Adesso vado a dormire.”

Quando rotolò via, Kakashi finalmente tornò un po' in sé. Tutti quegli anni, aveva sottovalutato quanto bisogna essere vulnerabili per far sì che una relazione funzioni; era sia terrificante che eccitante, e se non avesse pensato che Obito aveva ancora delle riserve su loro due e dovesse pensarci ancora su, avrebbe sciolto tutti i suoi nodi quella stessa notte.

“Sono stanco di guardare questa ferita,” Ammise, tracciando la lunghezza della bruciatura da corteccia.

“Ci scambiamo?” Mormorò Obito.

Non era sicuro di cosa significasse fino a quando il suo compagno di squadra non si alzò in piedi e si arrampicò su di lui per passare dalla parte opposta del letto. Kakashi si avvicinò per prendere il suo posto lasciato in caldo, e Obito si sistemò alla sua sinistra, questa volta dietro di lui. Aspettò un po' e alla fine una mano sfregiata scivolò sul suo fianco e sentì la punta del naso che gli strofinava la nuca. Ma, a parte questo, non lo toccava con il copro.

“Ce l'hai duro?” Espresse il suo sospetto.

“No.” Disse Obito. Kakashi lo sentì muoversi un po' alle sue spalle. “Un po'”

Aspettò, con la lingua nell'angolo della bocca, dove indugiava ancora il ricordo del sapore del suo compagno di stanza. Poi, lentamente disse: “Posso aiutarti in qualche modo?”

“Va a dormire.”

  



	10. Vacanze pt. 1

Gli shinobi non avevano molti giorni di permesso. Le uniche vacanze erano una volta all'anno, durante la stagione delle piogge. Per circa un mese, i ninja del villaggio potevano liberarsi delle loro uniformi per passare del tempo a migliorare il proprio equipaggiamento, ricongiungersi alle famiglie e recarsi alle numerose feste che si tenevano in città in onore delle vacanze.

La Festa dell'Oca era la più importante e con la maggior partecipazione, ma, negli angoli meno conosciuti del villaggio e delle comunità limitrofe, gruppi etnici minori e alcuni clan più grandi organizzavano eventi dove si poteva mangiare, bere e divertirsi in un sacco di modi. Quella della fioritura del ciliegi, del sakè, e il festival delle barche drago erano le preferite di Obito-- soprattutto per il cibo e le bevande. Poi, alla fine della stagione, Konohagakure onorava le origini multietniche della Terra del Fuoco con un enorme Festival delle Luci.

Anche in tempo di pace, nella capitale giungevano migliaia di richieste di aiuto provenienti da tutto il paese. Il mondo shinobi era in una fase di stravolgimento industriale e sociale, e il tentativo di tenere a basa le differenti correnti di sviluppo era caduta nelle mani della leadership del vecchio mondo; per i ninja del villaggio, questo significava sempre missioni lontane di vario tipo; dall'espulsione di pericolosi membri della _yakuza_ in città straniere, alla supervisione dei cantieri in campagna.

I civili che vivevano nella capitale si lamentavano di giornate lavorative di dieci ore, datori di lavoro ingrati e trasporti inaffidabili. C _azzate_ , pensò Obito. Una volta aveva passato dieci giorni a supervisionare un incendio in un campo di canna da zucchero. E nemmeno lo avrebbe voluto accettare quel lavoro.

Gli incendi delle colture stagionali del Paese del Fuoco erano così vasti che alcuni settori richiedevano finanziamenti e risorse extra dalla capitale per aiutarli a gestirli e mantenerli. Una di quelle richieste annuali proveniva da una comunità agricola del sud, responsabile della produzione dell'80% della canna da zucchero dell'interno paese. Era stata immediatamente contrassegnata come missione di grado A nei registri del _Mission Control_ , e tutti i Jōnin in attivo in città si erano ammucchiati fuori dalla porta dell'Hokage implorando di essere assegnati alla missione di grado A più facile della stagione. Quando Obito era stato scelto per andare con il convoglio, per ricevere gli ordini alla base della Torre aveva dovuto farsi strada fra orde di teste di cazzo.

Obito non ci teneva a fissare un fuoco palloso per due settimane. _Fanculo_ , avrebbe preferito portarsi a casa una missione di grado D sbloccando scarichi intasati o inseguendo ladri per la Centosedicesima Strada. Ma quando il _Mission Control_ gli aveva inviato la convocazione per posta e glielo avevano chiesto personalmente, _beh_ \-- non aveva detto certo _no_ a quella busta paga. Il guadagno di un grado A poteva sfamarti per un mese interno, se sapevi risparmiare un po'.

Era fottutamente chiaro che non si trattasse di nulla se non di fare il vigile del fuoco. Ma questo non aveva reso la sua unità più amichevole nei suoi confronti. Alcuni avevano addirittura provato a esprimere i loro dubbi su quanto Obito fosse adatto all'incarico. Un grande _errore_.

Obito ci stava ancora pensando e-- Kakashi aveva ragione: era stato lui la causa di un gran bel numero di casini in passato. Probabilmente, cementare un lampione sradicato dentro al marciapiede era un vero lavoraccio... ma lui non _ci aveva pensato_ quando quella testa di merda di _Quattordici-Dita Fuyomichi_ aveva deciso di insultarlo in mezzo alla strada.

Fino a quel giorno, Obito non aveva nemmeno immaginato che i lampioni fossero collegati a cavi elettrici sotterranei.

Causava così tanti danni ai beni pubblici che era considerato al pari di una calamità naturale nei registri dell' _Hokage Public Security Bureau._ C'era un intero fondo economico con il suo nome sopra, da usare in occasioni come quella sopracitata nella quale una _testa di cazzo_ che era andato da lui quel giorno a rovinargli l'umore.

Una vera contraddizione: Obito sapeva di essere bravo a demolire le cose, ma odiava combattere. In effetti, aveva il temperamento di un pacifista-- ma la violenza era l'unico linguaggio che conosceva, e sembrava essere l'unico comprensibile a certa gente.

A chi riteneva di avere dei _jutsu_ di fuoco migliori dei suoi, avrebbe solo voluto dire un bel ' _vaffanculo_ ': non aveva voluto cedere a loro la missione che il Terzo in persona gli aveva affidato. _No. Non sarebbe successo_ \-- _mi dispiace amico_. _Vattene via, tu e le tue dita in più._

Fuyumuchi però, quel giorno, non se ne era andato.

La cosa triste era che, mentre Obito era in missione a fissare quell'enorme incendio palloso, annoiato a morte e inalando fumi di zucchero, tutte quelle teste di merda che si erano accalcate alla Torre stavano facendo un'altra missione D, che consisteva nel ripiantare a terra quel lampione e ripulire i suoi casini.

Kakashi gli aveva parlato della questione delle scommesse sul ring, ma quello che non gli aveva detto era che Obito si era guadagnato un soprannome: _Tobi Dieci-Alberi._

Già, non vedeva l'ora di mettere le mani sullo stronzo che se lo era inventato.

Obito atterrò con uno colpo su un cedro che segnava l'inizio dei _campi neri_. L'impatto rimbalzò dal legno alle sue caviglie e lo intorpidì fino al ginocchio; ricadde appoggiando il culo per alleviare un po' la pressione e riprendere fiato.

Legato al grosso tronco del cedro c'era un refrigeratore d'acqua della capienza di cinque litri. Si trascinò fin lì per metterci sotto la faccia e premere l'interruttore. Era l'acqua più buona che avesse mai bevuto e per qualche istante Obito si crogiolò nell'istintivo piacere di dissetarsi. Chiunque fosse il responsabile della ricarica dei refrigeratori sul _Monte Philo_ meritava un fottuto premio come _cittadino dell'anno_ , oppure uno di quei bei giubbotti di pelle dell' _Hidden Leaf_ , o qualcosa del genere.

Obito lasciò andare la levetta, rilassò le braccia e si riposò sulla superficie usurata del ramo del cedro. Sapeva che se avesse chiuso gli occhi sarebbe svenuto, ma questa volta non poteva permettersi di perdere la cognizione del tempo- perché quella sera doveva andare in un posto.

Gli c'era voluta un'ora intera per scendere dai _campi neri_ senza usare la teleferica. Ce ne erano volute altre tre per arrivare lassù, ma era un grande miglioramento rispetto a quando aveva iniziato ad allenarsi in montagna. Quando era piccolo, Minato-sensei portava spesso il Team 7 ad allenarsi oltre le mura- solo il ricordo delle infinite camminate di dieci miglia lo stancava.

A quei tempi, Obito si limitava a fare casini nei _campi blu--_ e magari a volte in quelli _rossi_. La zona blu era per lo più composta da roba divertente: funi, monkey bar e reti. Ma ogni sezione di percorso a corde sugli alberi di Konoha diventava sempre più difficile mano a mano che si saliva per il fianco della montagna.

Il primo ostacolo dei _campi neri_ era una fila di tredici tronchi verticali sospesi con catene, che pendevano uno accanto all'altro e ruotavano sempre un po' nella brezza. L'idea era quella di passare alla piattaforma successiva usando solo quei tronchi senza punti per aggrapparsi, ed non farsi prendere dal panico per la caduta fra gli alberi sottostanti. Quando Obito aveva ricominciato ad allenarsi, questa era stata la prova più tosta che aveva dovuto superare. Farsi strada abbracciando una dozzina di tronchi senza perdere la presa o aiutarsi con le catene che li collegavano aveva messo alla prova le sue capacità, fino al limite; gli specifici muscoli che doveva usare per questo esercizio non erano gli stessi impiegati per i suoi pugni e calci; erano altri, più deboli ed atrofizzati e per questo aveva fallito miseramente nell'esercizio; ancora, ancora ed ancora.

Ora però possedeva la tecnica, la versatilità e la forza per attraversare tutti i _campi neri_ in una sola volta. Poteva farlo anche con l'occhio buono chiuso. Significava che era arrivato il momento di cambiare le routine ed il terreno di allenamento.

A Obito sarebbero però mancate le montagne. Là c'era silenzio, solitudine e, anche se lui ci andava per allenarsi, valeva la pena arrampicarsi sulla teleferica che attraversava il campo anche solo per farci un giro. Con una buona rincorsa, Obito riusciva ad afferrare la maniglia nel punto più alto della zona nera e volare per cinquanta metri con le dita dei piedi che sfioravano le punte degli alberi. La teleferica poteva portare gli shinobi più pigri da una piattaforma all'altra, indietro fino alla base sulla montagna e alla zona blu senza farli sudare.

Certo, se non riuscivi a rimanere appeso, per qualsiasi ragione, o se ti capitava di cadere mentre ti muovevi a tutta velocità-- la teleferica diventava davvero pericolosa.

Obito adesso era troppo stanco per scendere giù per l'intera montagna a piedi. Sarebbe arrivato in ritardo, come al solito.

Quando fu di nuovo a mente lucida, si mise in piedi, si convinse di non avere le vertigini e si spostò verso la teleferica. Cercò di afferrare qualche volta una maniglia, fino a quando non riuscì a prenderla con la mano. Poi cercò la fune di sicurezza e non trovò nulla se non un cordino elasticizzato che pendeva dal parapetto, lacerato e sfilacciato all'estremità come se il gancio ed il moschettone fossero stati strappati via. Obito si rimangiò l'elogio ai tizi che riempivano i refrigeratori d'acqua ogni giorno- meritavano ancora una bella giacca di pelle, certo, ma il premio per la cittadinanza sarebbe dovuto c'entrare anche con la manutenzione delle funi di sicurezza.

Lo stava per fare: stava prendendo la fottuta teleferica, non c'era altro modo per arrivare in tempo. Non poteva allacciarsi alla fune di sicurezza, ma pazienza- F _ottiti, K!_

Il senso di colpa per aver disubbidito al suo compagno di squadra gli scosse via la stanchezza e riuscì a farlo concentrare mentre faceva il primo salto dalla piattaforma. La corda lo lasciò cadere nel vuoto per quasi quindici metri, fuori dagli alberi e lungo il fianco della montagna. Alla fine la puleggia si bloccò e lo spinse in avanti. Obito assorbì il colpo con le braccia, rimase appeso, ma accidentalmente perse l'inclinazione dei gomiti a novanta gradi. Non appena quella posa vacillò, i muscoli delle spalle gli si tesero dolorosamente.

Obito sentì che stava guadagnando velocità. Non poteva perdere di nuovo i sensi. _Sarebbe stato troppo prevedibile._

Passò dal braccio destro a quello sinistro per non stancarsi troppo. Usare un braccio solo non era un problema per lui: e _ra un ninja d'élite_. Il Terzo in persona gli aveva chiesto di andare a fissare gli incendi.

Il tramonto stava spargendo i suoi morbidi petali sull'orizzonte e le cime degli alberi stagliavano premature ombre nere. Obito adorava quel momento della giornata: il tramonto. Il vento gli colpiva la faccia con forza, ma lui gli stava passando attraverso a tutta velocità, quindi non poteva certo prendersela con lui.

Poi successe qualcosa di strano.

Non aveva lasciato andare la maniglia, ma Obito non la sentiva più nella sua presa- doveva aver perso conoscenza, ma in realtà gli era sembrato più che i suoi occhi fossero rimasti aperti e una tenda scurissima gli fosse calata davanti. Non c'era più vento, ma lo sentiva ancora bruciare sulle sue guance. Più a lungo scrutava l'oscurità intorno a lui, più gli sembrava che avesse una forma, come se si trovasse in un luogo buio. Aveva solo bisogno di un modo per fare luce--

_Shhhhhhhhhhh!_

Il rumore stava fluendo in quel lungo oscuro con un costante aumento di volume- sibilante. Come aria che si spostava e acqua che scorreva. Più attentamente ascoltava, più chiaramente lo sentiva, finché quel rumore non iniziò ad essere interrotto da rametti che si spezzavano nelle sue orecchie.

_Shhhhhhhhh-crack!_

La barriera del suono si increspò e si spezzò, e lo spazio vuoto privo di luce collassò intorno a lui, dentro di lui, e Obito sbatté le palpebre mentre la luce inondò ancora una volta la sua vista. Si rese conto lentamente e con dispiacere che _di fatto_ , _stava cadendo di nuovo._

Cercò di raggiungere un ramo robusto di un albero, ma quando lo colpì si staccò e si frantumò come se il suo braccio fosse fatto di diamante. Obito quasi non sentì l'impatto.

_Cristo santo!_ Imprecò internamente. Kakashi gli avrebbe fatto di nuovo una ramanzina, se fosse sopravvissuto.

All'improvviso l'oscurità calò di nuovo su di lui e Obito si agitò: _che cazzo sta succedendo?_ Si chiese. La prima volta, magari, poteva essere davvero svenuto- ma questa era la _terza volta_ che la sua coscienza faceva letteralmente un salto nel buio senza il suo permesso, e Obito era pronto a prendere il controllo di questo invasivo spazio oscuro e dargli una bella lezione--

_Whumpf_.

Tutta l'aria che aveva nei polmoni gli venne letteralmente sbattuta fuori, e quando colpì il terreno, per poco non gli uscì anche l'anima. Strizzò gli occhi per ritrovarsi a faccia in su a fissare la porzione di cielo che si intravedeva far le lontane punte degli alberi. La gravità gli fece tornare l'occhio nel cervello.

“Che... Cazzo?” Il terreno grugnì sotto di lui.

Obito guardò in basso. _Oh_. Il suo atterraggio era stato stranamente morbido.

“Genma...” Disse piano. “Penso che tu mi abbia appena salvato la vita.”

“Non prenderla sul personale.” La risposta arrivò ovattata, un istante prima che l'esperto di veleni si spostasse velocemente e gettasse Obito sugli aghi di pino del sotto bosco.

“Se mi piacesse avere la faccia schiacciata a terra.” Disse il suo accidentale salvatore, spingendosi le mani sulle ginocchia e sputando per terra. “Starei ancora con Anko.”

La testa di Obito girava o, forse, erano il cielo e gli alberi e le montagne che stavano volteggiando intorno a lui. Realizzò delirante di trovarsi proprio al centro dell'intero universo.

“Obito?” Sentì l'esperto di veleni scivolare sulle foglie e sedersi ai suoi piedi. “Yo.”

Provò ad articolare una frase e si sorprese a mormorare qualcosa nell'aria fredda della sera. Si sentiva come se fosse riemerso dalle profondità marine all'interno di una capsula pressurizzata, improvvisamente nell'aria rarefatta di una grande altitudine-- come se stesse soffrendo gli effetti della decompressione o robe del genere.

“Obito.” Genma iniziò a scuoterlo. “Avanti, amico, riprenditi. Kakashi mi ammazza se ti riporto a casa deficiente.”

Obito ricevette una sberla che gli fece girare la testa e tornare in sé. Si voltò per mettersi sulle ginocchia e vomitò.

“Bene” Arrivò un complimento con quel suo tono sociopatico, senza gentilezza. Genma si abbassò in uno squat accanto a lui. “Va bene. Fai uscire tutto.”

“Sta zitto” Grugnì Obito.

Aveva i tremori. La combinazione del dolore muscolare e del puro terrore degli ultimi dodici secondi gli aveva fottuto il cervello. Sputò a terra un paio di volte, il che gli ricordò come funzionava la fisica nel mondo- e gli tolse il sapore di bile dalla bocca. Dopo un po' si sedette sulle anche, delirante, sentendosi contemporaneamente dissanguato e caldo.

“Oy.”

Nella mano tesa verso di lui, Genma teneva una comune borraccia. Obito la prese, la stappò con i denti ed iniziò a bere. Era acqua ghiacciata. Sbatté gli occhi per ringraziarlo e le sopracciglia dell'esperto di veleni scattarono.

“Meglio?”

Obito si sdraiò completamente sul terreno della foresta, poi si alzò su un gomito per continuare a bere.

“Da dove sei sbucato?”

Obito abbassò la borraccia, chiedendosi a che gioco stesse giocando Genma, perché la risposta era piuttosto ovvia. Si pulì la bocca con il braccio, ruttò più sonoramente di quanto non si fosse aspettato. Poi: “Sono caduto.”

Genma scosse la testa. “Non credo. Non ho sentito nulla fino a quando non ti ho trovato proprio sopra di me.”

Obito forzò un'altra bolla d'aria fuori dal suo petto, si scolò il resto dell'acqua del suo compagno e gli restituì il contenitore. “Tu, sei scemo. Io, sono caduto.”

Genma prese il contenitore e si alzò in piedi, ancora con le mani tremati. “Stronzo, ti dico di no.” Mormorò.

“Che ci fai qui fuori, comunque?” Obito si alzò, vacillò e si inclinò, poi si ricompose appoggiandosi ad un albero ginkgo che sembrava avere un tronco della circonferenza di dieci metri. “Pensavo avessi un appuntamento stasera.”

“Anche tu ne hai uno.”

“Cosa?” Rise raggiungendo una nota più alta di quanto non avrebbe voluto. “Io e— No, non è così. Me l'ha chiesto prima che quella _cosa_ succedesse fra noi. Noi siamo—voglio dire, stiamo solo, andiamo come-- andiamo tra uomini.”

“Beh” Rifletté l'esperto di veleni, infilandosi le mani in tasca e iniziando a incamminarsi per il bosco. “Fammi sapere se hai bisogno di consigli sul come uscire _'tra uomini'_ stasera.”

Obito fece un passo, vacillò ancora e si premette un palmo sulla fronte.

“Aspetta” Gli disse facendo qualche passo in avanti per raggiungerlo. “Che intenti?”

Il giovane Jōnin si strinse nelle spalle, muovendosi con calma e camminando a passo sicuro lungo il sentiero di montagna. Evitò un ruscello secco, montò sul tronco sdraiato di un albero e si voltò verso Obito, mentre barcollava stanco dietro di lui. Il bosco era invaso da spesse colonie di muschio verde brillante. Sembrava morbido, accogliente e profumato: Obito avrebbe voluto rannicchiarsi e dormirci dentro.

“Andrai vestito così?”

La collana nera di Genma lo faceva sembrare decapitato in quelle profonde ombre scure, come se la testa stesse levitando sulle spalle.

Obito si tirò il collo della maglia da allenamento, improvvisamente imbarazzato. Era molto vecchia e le aveva strappato le maniche quando era uscito dal coma e-- aveva scoperto di odiare le maniche. Non gli piacevano nemmeno i pantaloni, e neanche le calze.

“Ecco una cosa che ho imparato tanto tempo fa:” Continuò il suo compagno, scendendo dal tronco con le mani ancora in tasca. “A volte puoi essere povero-- ma non devi _mai_ sembrare un poveraccio.”

“Vaffanculo.”

Obito saltò dopo di lui e si fermò sul sentiero di montagna. Lasciò cadere la fascia e la borsa, li adagiò nei cespugli e si tolse la maglietta. Poi iniziò a rovistare, perché poco prima aveva tirato fuori il pranzo e aveva notato la presenza di un capo di abbigliamento comparso dal nulla. Gli ci volle solo un attimo per ritrovarlo, e lo tirò fuori; una delle maniche si srotolò e qualcosa colpì il terreno della foresta con un suono metallico. Obito scrollò il maglione per le spalle e raccolse l'oggetto caduto; era una delle scatole di mentine allo zenzero di Kakashi. Aprì il coperchio e guardò dentro- si voltò per vantarsi con il suo compagno altezzoso, perché K-dot gli aveva letteralmente impacchettato un maglione e uno spinello. Quando Obito alzò lo sguardo però, Genma alzò gli occhi e il suo sorriso storto sembrò ancora più beffardo del solito.

“Ti sta bene il nero.”

_Bastardo_ , pensò Obito arrossendo. Mise da parte la scatola e si sistemò alcune pieghe sul petto.

“Dove stai andando?” Gli gridò, arrancando dietro di lui.

“Ho una missione.” Rispose Genma, freddo come l'inverno. “Un fiore. E una ragazza.”

Obito sbuffò. “I gigli rossi fioriscono solo al chiaro di luna. È a malapena il tramonto.”

“Sarò fortunato” Disse Genma saltando su un ripido strapiombo di rocce e limo. “Mi merito di essere fortunato.”

_Che idiota_ , pensò Obito. “Da quanto esci con Anko?”

“Oh, non stiamo insieme, non più. Ci abbiamo provato per un po' quando eravamo più giovani- ma non ha funzionato.”

“Con Raidō allora?”

Genma sorrise. “Ma per piacere. Se hai vissuto con qualcuno così a lungo da poter rispondere alle sue domande con una scoreggia, una relazione ormai è agli sgoccioli. È un bravo cuoco e lo amo, è mio fratello-- ma quel ragazzo ha la faccia da comatoso.”

Poi Genma sbiancò. “Oh scusa--” Fece una pausa come se si fosse appena ricordato di aver lasciato il fornello acceso. “Non avrei dovuto dirlo? A volte dimentico che non sei mai riuscito a fare i conti con l'essere il membro meno attraente del suo clan.”

Obito strinse i pugni, ma dovette allentarli per arrampicarsi lungo il pendio.

“E se devo essere sincero...” Continuò Genma pigramente. “Penso che le cicatrici ti abbiano aiutato un po'.”

“Gen-ma!” Ringhiò Obito lanciandosi con ritrovato vigore sulla parete. “Se ti prendo ti butto giù da questa fottuta montagna!”

L'esperto utilizzatore di veleni si guardò le spalle e guaì, aumentando la velocità della salita. Obito si lanciò verso di lui, che però era già salito per mantenere una certa distanza di sicurezza.

“Ascolta, nulla di personale,” Gli disse quando raggiunsero entrambi la cima. “Gli aghi sono i miei strumenti, il veleno il mio elemento- sono abituato a mirare ai punti deboli del mio avversario; non posso farci nulla! Sei un bersaglio enorme, facile da colpire. Ad ogni modo, a parte le unghie disgustose, non sei male _in fondo_.”

“In... fondo?” Ansimò Obito, appoggiandosi le mani alle ginocchia.

Genma unì le mani di fronte alla sua faccia e poi le separò come se gli stesse mostrando la forma dell'arcobaleno. “In fondo.”

Obito si sentì arrossire mentre la comprensione lo raggiungeva e colpì il terreno con la mano, lanciando una manciata di terra al suo compagno sghignazzante. Genma schivò e rise più forte.

Avevano raggiunto uno sperone di roccia, eretto in alto sul lato più ripido della montagna. La radura era contornata da un groviglio di alberi e viti striscianti e quel tipo di pianta tossica che non si curava di soffocare gli alberi ed uccidere i suoi cugini durante la sua secolare ricerca della luce del sole.

Genma si schermò gli occhi con la mano e scrutò la parete di roccia incombente. Al centro il terreno si abbassava, formando un incavo simile ad un teatro o ad un garage inclinato. “È questo il picco?”

“No, questa è al Sedia del Diavolo.” Disse Obito facendosi strada verso l'avvallamento. Al centro sorgeva una catasta di pietre, con tavole sul tetto che creavano un piccolo tempio o una sedia di pietra. Si arrampicò su per la struttura, all'ombra della sporgenza, e appoggiò le spalle alla sua fredda faccia di pietra. All'altezza esatta della sedia, il boschetto di grovigli sembrava aprirsi, e poi richiudersi intrecciato. I colori del tramonto sbocciavano come fiori meravigliosi negli spazi fra gli alberi.

  
  


“L'ultima volta che sono venuto qui ero un bambino.” Disse Genma.

“Minato-sensei ci portava sempre qui.” Obito prese un sasso da sotto il suo culo e lo gettò giù per il pendio. Lo immaginò cadere fino ai piedi della montagna.

“Sì, mi ricordo degli allenamenti qui-- nei _campi blu_.” Genma camminò con passo sicuro e rallentò nell'ombra dello strapiombo. “Ma non mi ricordavo questo posto.”

“Ovvio, non ci viene mai nessuno.” Spiegò Obito, saltando giù dalla Sedia del Diavolo. “Stai dicendo che non conosci la leggenda dell' _Uomo Caduto_?”

Genma si strinse nelle spalle. Nulla trapelava mai dal suo fare sicuro.

“Tanto tempo fa,” Iniziò Obito. “Quando i tre campi sono stati costruiti, le truppe addette agli scavi volevano costruire anche da questa parte della montagna. Ma quando iniziarono a perlustrare il territorio, il fratello del caposquadra scomparve. Lo cercarono per il bosco e scoprirono una caverna nascosta da qualche parte tra queste rocce. Dentro alla caverna trovarono una fossa- il caposquadra sentì suo fratello chiamarlo dal fondo. Nessuno sapeva quanto fosse profonda, e nessuna luce poteva illuminarla. La squadra gettò funi, ma non raggiunsero nessuno, e il tizio continuava ad urlare chiedendo aiuto. Alla fine, il caposquadra scese nella fossa. Tornarono su solo la corda e qualche straccio sporco di sangue.”

“Immagino che l'Hokage abbia mandato qualche shinobi a controllare.” Continuò, strofinando i sassi umidi con le dita. “Ma nessuno che abbia trovato quella fossa è mai tornato. Poi tutta la spedizione venne cancellata; ed ecco perché i campi d'addestramento sono solo sul lato est della montagna. La leggenda dice che l' _Uomo Caduto_ vive laggiù, in quel buco, ed attiri le vittime negli inferi.”

La palla arruffata di alberi e piante rampicanti nel boschetto sulla collina aveva assunto un'aria più malvagia nella penombra. Genma guardò la roccia rugosa e si accigliò scorgendo le ombre che sanguinavano dai suoi solchi. “Ok, ma sono solo voci. Non è successo davvero, no?”

Obito continuò a farsi strada sotto al picco, più in profondità nei suoi meandri rocciosi. Guardò indietro dove il suo compagno era rimasto e indugiava all'altezza della sedia del diavolo. “Posso mostrati la Tana, se vuoi.”

L'espressione annoiata di Genma si spezzò leggermente e l'ago _senbon_ si agitò pericolosamente nell'angolo della bocca. “L'hai trovata!?”

Si affrettò lungo il terreno dissestato e lo raggiunse proprio mentre Obito si arrampicava dietro un angolo che non era raggiunto dalla luce del sole. “Sì” Rispose sondando la pietra per cercare appigli. Cominciò a sollevarsi e attraversare una parete a nido d'ape. “K ed io ne avevamo sentito parlare quando eravamo bambini e volevamo dare un'occhiata. Poi mi ha sfidato a passare la notte lì, e io l'ho sfidato a farlo quella stessa notte e-- eravamo due idioti.”

“Cos'è successo poi?”

“Diventa stretto qui,” Lo avvisò Obito. “Spero che tu non non soffra di claustrofobia.”

Era molto più stretto di quanto non ricordasse, in effetti-- e il ricordo non era molto nitido. L'ultima volta che era stato lì era più piccolo. Si mosse attraverso uno stretto passaggio che lo fece appiattire con un pancake umano. Se fosse cresciuto di più, non ci sarebbe passato.

Le ragnatele gli sfioravano la faccia e Obito starnutì quando qualcosa gli solleticò il naso. Alzò gli occhiali e attivò lo Sharingan, ma ormai era lontano da qualsiasi cosa sulla quale la luce potesse posarsi, e sentì il sudore colargli sulla fronte. Solo il suono di Genma che scivolava dietro di lui lo faceva continuare a muoversi. Doveva continuare a camminare. Avanti, avanti nel buio. Le rocce sembravano inalare ed espirare intorno a lui e per un istante Obito si ricordò del dolore che aveva provato sotto al peso schiacciante di una circostanza simile, _ma molto diversa_.

“Non vedo un cazzo.” Genma lo afferrò. “Obito?”

“Hm,” Rispose.

“È questa la strada che tu e Kakashi avevate fatto?”

“Già,” Disse. “Ci siamo quasi.”

“Avete davvero passato qui la notte?”

“Ci abbiamo provato,” Sbuffò Obito spingendosi in avanti, il panico gli scorreva nel sangue. “Abbiamo trovato la Tana, ma nessuno di noi due ha dormito, non con quella fossa nera nel pavimento. Poi, a metà nottata, abbiamo sentito qualcosa che chiamava.”

“Dalla buca? Mi stai prendendo per il culo,” Sibilò l'esperto di veleni. “Cos'era?”

“Non ne sono sicuro.” Disse, sforzandosi. “Sembravano voci, e poi- come qualcosa che ci inseguiva. All'inizio erano solo piccoli suoni, qualcosa che scivolava sulla roccia, ma poi abbiamo sentito graffiare, scavare, qualcosa che si trascinava, strisciava sempre più vicina fino a quando l'eco l'aveva fatta sembrare tutta intorno a noi.”

“Che cosa avete fatto?” Chiese Genma tranquillo.

Un barlume di luce splendeva poco più avanti. Obito emise un sospiro di sollievo, disattivò lo Sharingan e si trascinò attraverso la fessura nella roccia fino ad una camera grande circa la metà della sua stanza da letto.

“Kakashi ha fatto un buco nel soffitto.”

Le pareti della Tana del Diavolo si increspavano e si inarcavano a due metri di altezza. La fonte della luce era un'apertura nel soffitto abbastanza ampia da consentire alle spalle di due bambini idioti di passare; un raggio di luce ambrata cadeva nell'apertura dell'abisso sul pavimento, come una stella della sera bloccata nell'orbita da un buco nero. Obito venne trasportato indietro a quella notte di tanti anni prima e si ricordò di quanto si fosse spaventato a morte, ascoltando e sentendo quell'oscurità insinuarsi dal buco nel pavimento- poi vedere la luce lo aveva confortato così tanto.

“Quindi...” Iniziò Genma, appoggiandosi contro il muro come se pensasse che la fossa potesse espandersi all'improvviso ed inghiottirlo. “Cosa c'è là sotto?”

Obito si diresse verso il buco, si piegò sulle ginocchia per guardare in profondità dentro quel vuoto. Dopo un attimo, sbuffò, poi tirò su con il naso così forte da farlo echeggiare nelle pareti della caverna. “Niente. Qualunque cosa malvagia ci fosse qua dentro non c'è più da tempo: abbiamo fatto un buco nel soffitto. I rumori che abbiamo sentito erano quelli del gruppo di ricerca che erano venuti a cercarci. Almeno, è quello del quale ci siamo voluti convincere.”

“Qualcuno aveva fatto la spia?”

Obito si strinse nelle spalle. “Rin era preoccupata per noi.”

Finalmente si allontanò dalle sue paure d'infanzia e scrutò il raggio di luce che cadeva dal soffitto. Kakashi era stato un _cazzo di eroe_ quella notte. Non glielo aveva mai detto.

Il suo compagno di squadra era sempre stato bravo a scacciare l'oscurità. Obito invece era bravo a _viverci dentro_.

Infilò un piede in una piega del muro e cominciò a farsi strada verso l'alto, afferrando le radici degli alberi sotterranee mano a mano che si avvicinava alla superficie. Alla fine afferrò l'apertura e si issò a terra. Si stava girando per afferrare Genma, quando notò qualcosa di familiare sulla collina erbosa.

“Sei proprio un bastardo fortunato!” Disse allungando il braccio al Jōnin e tirandolo al di fuori della portata del Diavolo.

“Huh-?” Genma si tolse un po' di polvere dal lungo cappotto, poi si guardò intorno. “Oh cazzo! Guarda qua!”

Contro ogni previsione, una manciata di gigli rossi era sparpagliata sull'erba selvatica. Obito si chinò e accarezzò uno dei fiori con il polpastrello; era carnoso, tiepido e asciutto. Al centro era di un arancione brillante che sbiadiva alle estremità di ogni appuntito petalo in un colore colore simile a quello della pergamena. Guardò Genma chinarsi per afferrarne uno vicino alla base del collo e tagliarlo alle radici, poi infilarselo nella tasca sul retro della cintura.

“Ok,” Disse alla fine. “Evvai!”

Obito lanciò un'ultima occhiata ai rari fiori che sbocciavano nel momento sbagliato intorno al buco artificiale nella collina e si voltò, felice di lasciarsi tutto alle spalle. Calciarono di nuovo le rocce giù per il pendio, tacitamente velocizzando il passo mentre gli alberi allungavano le ombre intorno a loro.

“Genma?” Disse dopo averci pensato per dieci volte ed essersela fatta sotto. “Sei mai stato con un ragazzo?”

L'esperto di veleni si fermò bruscamente alla curva successiva del sentiero di montagna. Sorrise con un ghigno contorno. “Sapevo che ti arrapavo.”

Obito si accigliò.

“Vorrei poterti aiutare, ma sono etero.” Genma alzò le mani e scrollò le spalle. “La mia regola è: _capisci cosa le piace, e fallo_.”

“E come ti vanno le cose?”

“Non molto bene,” Ammise senza vergogna. “Ho scoperto che le donne non sono grandi comunicatrici.”

Obito espirò forte attraverso il naso. “È diverso con loro, non funziona come tra te e Raidō.”

“Esatto...” Si mise le mani dietro al collo e riprese a muoversi con sicurezza per il sentiero. “Se Anko avesse riso di una mia scoreggia, una volta ogni tanto, forse fra noi le cose avrebbero funzionato.”

Obito non riusciva davvero a capire come avrebbe potuto, ma non disse nulla. Probabilmente non avrebbe dovuto chiedere consigli a un adolescente sociopatico, ma Genma era molto percettivo a modo suo, quindi, valeva la pena provare.

Obito si annusò l'ascella e si levò un po' delle ragnatele e detriti della caverna che gli erano rimasti attaccati al maglione. In bocca aveva un sapore leggermente acido e la pelle si era asciugata dopo il panico provocato dal ricordo della caverna. Era un disastro. Non sapeva nemmeno perché si fosse preso la briga di arrampicarsi fino a quel buco per una seconda volta.

“Non so di cosa ti preoccupi.” La voce sottile di Genma si fece strada attraverso il bosco. “Qualche tempo fa il _Lupo Bianco di Konoha_ barcollava per il vicolo del piscio solo per te--”

“Huh?” Obito si grattò via un po' di terra dall'orecchio, insieme a qualche seme di albero sulle scapole. “Di che parli?”

“Ma-an,” Canticchiò Genma con le mani dietro al collo, continuando a camminare come se fosse il padrone della montagna. “Ci sono stati dei giorni nei quali ho visto Guy sollevare il tuo amico dal pavimento solo per convincerlo a presentarsi in servizio. Se andava bene si presentava alla FOB con due ore di ritardo, sempre con i postumi di una sbornia e una pessima scusa.”

Obito sentì le sopracciglia avvicinarsi. “Kakashi non beve.”

“Forse è per quello che per lui è così facile finire a terra. Te lo dico, Obito- quello era un Kakashi diverso. Non ho mai visto nessuno con meno obiettivi nella vita. Il più giovane capitano ANBU di cui avessi mai sentito parlare- che si trascinava in giro come un vecchio veterano in rovina. Era patetico.”

“Sta zitto.” Scattò Obito, non sicuro di chi stesse difendendo.

Sapeva che il suo compagno di squadra a volte era triste, ma in un modo diverso da come lo era lui. Allo stesso modo nel quale la maggior parte delle persone separa i calzini dalle mutande, Kakashi divideva le emozioni dagli obblighi, le organizzava e le metteva al posto giusto. Sceglieva determinati momenti della giornata per essere triste, ed era quando andava al Cimitero Monumentale, stando fermo come una fottuta statua.

“Ti sto solo dicendo che una persona diversa.”

“E allora?”

“Quindi, _mani-grasse_...” Genma gesticolò, come se Obito avesse mancato qualcosa di ovvio. “Non so perché sei così nervoso.”

Non era nervoso. Era in piena crisi adolescenziale e Genma non riusciva a capire i conflitti che doveva affrontare, o di cosa stesse parlando-- e Obito non era molto interessato a condividere le sue preoccupazioni con il suo strambo compagno. Camminarono in silenzio fino a quando il sentiero non si uniformò. La foresta si diradò in pochi alberi. Saltarono via un torrente rumoroso e i grilli iniziarono a cantare nei bassi cespugli.

“È solo che, a volte,” Obito si passò una mano sui capelli e il sangue gli fluì in faccia senza che nessuno potesse vederlo. “Vorrei fare cose con lui, ma non sono sicuro di _come_ fare.”

Genma si fermò. Sembrava davvero sorpreso. “Sei serio? Con quella gigantesca biblioteca porno nell'appartamento?”

“No,” Disse confuso. “Non è tutto- voglio dire, è diverso-”

“Usa l'immaginazione.” Rise. “Cazzo. Saprai come lo fanno i cani, dopo aver vissuto così tanto con Kash.”

Obito deglutì, e le narici gli si allargarono, e anche se era ancora dell'avviso di non dover chiedere consigli a Genma di _nessun_ tipo- doveva anche ammettere che forse aveva ragione; le cose sarebbero state più semplici se avesse smesso di pensarci così tanto.

Ma i libri non erano stati d'aiuto. Non dicevano nulla sulle cose che Obito avrebbe voluto fare, e temeva che questo lo rendesse in qualche modo uno _strambo_. C'erano delle volte nella quali non voleva altro che affondare la faccia nella pancia morbida del suo compagno di squadra-- a volte, succedeva che Obito si svegliasse al mattino pensandoci.

Aveva passato solo due notti a dormire con lui, in parte perché non gli andava di spostare la coperta e tornare nella stanza dei ragni- ma soprattutto perché, anche se lui e Kakashi dormivano più o meno nella stessa posizione, si svegliavano sempre spostati e allargati come stelle marine per il letto; era terribile doversi allontanare da quel letto accogliente al mattino.

Obito pensò al loro futuro e vide una serie infinita di erezioni fastidiose nel letto di Kakashi. _No_ , pensò. _Qualcosa deve cambiare_. Uno di loro, o entrambi, avrebbero dovuto cambiare le cose e porre fine alla situazione o Obito non avrebbe avuto altra scelta se non quella di arrendersi ed agire secondo il suo istinto più selvaggio... e poi probabilmente avrebbero ridefinito tutto partendo da lì. Ma non sapeva come fare, perché non era sicuro nemmeno se fosse giusto stare davanti, oppure dietro a Kakashi. Forse poi, se lo avessero fatto, sarebbero stati come Genma ed Anko; forse non avrebbe funzionato e sarebbero tornati ad essere- _cosa_? _Compagni di stanza che a malapena si sopportavano._

Una volta che il _Monte Philo_ fu dietro di loro e la porta nord della città fu visibile, Obito si irrigidì ancor più di quella volta nella quale gli erano cadute addosso tutte quelle rocce. Fecero un cenno alle guardie delle mura e preferirono balzare oltre il confine piuttosto che farsi aprire il portone della città. Dalla cima del muro esterno si poteva vedere un gruppo di edifici alti nel cielo sopra al villaggio. Il lontano bagliore festoso di _Green Lake Park_ faceva a gara con l'inquinamento luminoso urbano.

Girarono attorno al muro, fecero qualche balzo nell'anello esterno e facendosi strada sui tetti cupi e bassi. Attraversarono il ponte, il borgo e la balconata- salendo sempre più in alto mano a mano che si avvicinavano al centro della città. Quando saltarono giù di nuovo al livello del mare, sul perimetro del parco, i muscoli di Obito bruciavano e i raggi del sole stavano appassendo dietro alle mura della città. Era incapace di nascondere le sue gambe molli.

Genma lo spinse in modo poco gentilmente verso la porta est e pagò due biglietti prima che Obito potesse sbattere gli occhi annebbiati dal sonno.

“Non emozionarti adesso” Lo avvertì, spingendogli la matrice del biglietto in mano. “Kash ha pagato per Anko e mi ha detto di pagare il tuo ingresso in cambio. È un appuntamento invertito. Ora tutto quello che dobbiamo fare è--”

Genma fece una pausa, scrutando tra l'immensa folla. “Trovarli.” Concluse.

Obito affondò le mani nelle tasche dei suoi pantaloncini, scrollò le spalle e scosse la testa. “Seguimi.”

“Giuuusto,” Disse l'esperto di veleni, trotterellando dietro di lui. “Mi ero scordato che lo Sharingan è come un radar. È davvero utile. O forse avete una capacità speciale da gemelli di bulbo oculare? Non lo devi accendere?”

Obito scosse la testa.

“Cosa c'è? Perché sei così serio all'improvviso?”

“Sta un po' zitto, Shiranui,” Disse piano. “Non sai cosa vuol dire avere una storia di merda scritta sulla faccia.”

Il ninja smilzo sospirò di cuore e gli mise un braccio intorno alle spalle. “Beh, hai ragione. Non posso dire altro.”

Obito era troppo impegnato a farsi scudo contro la folla impetuosa per preoccuparsi di scrollarsi di dosso quel falso conforto. La gente era disposta a collo di bottiglia tra due grandi colonne di venditori di cibo e tende per attività. E la musica banale non lo rilassava affatto. Obito desiderava il suo letto. Il tè. Un fumetto, forse. Lo stomaco pallido di Kakashi.

“Penso di vederli.” Mormorò.

Aveva dato solo un'occhiata ai capelli scuri di Anko e a quelli straordinariamente bianchi di K-dot quando notò _un'altra cosa._ Ruotò intorno all'angolo più vicino e si accovacciò tra due tende, nascosto da quella moltitudine.

“Whuh--?” Udì la confusione di Genma, poi l'esperto di veleni gli si mise accanto. “Cosa succede?”

“Mi piacerebbe sapere,” Iniziò Obito, scuotendosi di nuovo. “Chi è lo stronzo che gli ha messo dei fiori nei capelli.”

Genma inarcò un sopracciglio, si alzò ed inclinò la testa di nuovo in quell'angolo nascosto. Poi ricadde sui talloni.

“Whoa,” Mormorò. “Non so chi guardare tra i due.”

Obito tagliò l'aria con un pugno, furibondo. “Avevi detto di essere etero!”

Genma agitò una mano. “Gay ed etero sono più che altro delle linee guida. Diciamo che nove volte su dieci vado dietro ad una femmina. Una sola su dieci, ad un uomo; ma deve avere proprio le carte in regola. Odio dovertelo dire, Obito, ma per la maggior parte delle persone- Kakashi è quello giusto.”

Obito gemette, premendosi i palmi delle mani sulle orbite. K sembrava sempre un cazzo di serafino in mezzo ad un gruppo di sporchi nematodi-- come cazzo avrebbe fatto a reggere il confronto con semi volanti di alberi che gli uscivano fuori dalle orecchie?

“Obito,” Disse Genma, con tono saggio. “Quello che senti in questo momento sono le tue palle che ti parlano, ti dicono di andare e attaccare- fare a pezzi il mondo per la tua bella! Ti sei appena svegliato dal Grande Sonno, quindi, probabilmente non ci sei abituato. Parte del diventare un uomo, mio caro amico, è imparare a capire cosa ti dicono le palle: sta a te decidere quando ascoltarle e – più importante, credo-- quando lasciar perdere e svignartela.”

“Penso,” Rispose. “Mi stiano dicendo di sbatterlo e prenderlo contro un muro.”

“Oh.” Genma fece una pausa. “Beh- ok. I loro messaggi a volte possono essere difficili da esperire a parole.”

“Non credi--” Obito venne preso dal panico, e si mise la faccia tra le mani. “Che dovrei uscire con qualcuno, sai, che sia almeno della _mia stessa specie_?”

“Yo, devo schiaffeggiarti di nuovo? Non fa bene alla mia reputazione sai-- picchiare le ragazze.”

Obito si mise subito sull'attenti, sputò e sibilò. “Vaffanculo.”

“Bene,” Genma annuì e allungò la testa sopra la tenda per scrutare la folla. “Sono alla tenda della schifezza-sul-bastoncino. Andiamo.”

Venne strappato fuori dall'ombra e Genma gli mise di nuovo il braccio sulle spalle per guidarlo. Obito soffrì a ogni passo.

Quando furono vicini, l'esperto di veleni urlò per chiamarli. Anko si girò. In mano aveva un bastoncino con degli scorpioni fritti. Obito si liberò dal fastidioso tocco del suo collega e scivolò come un animale colpevole al lato del suo compagno di squadra.

“B?” Kakashi sorrise, avvolgendolo con un braccio. “Che c'è che non va?”

Obito nascose la faccia nel suo collo, felice per una volta che la sua maschera fosse al suo posto. Non ce l'avrebbe fatta a vedere quei nei carini, in quel momento. Voleva ancora tornare a casa, ma _le sue palle_ gli stavano dicendo di restare ancora un po'. “Niente.”

“È successo qualcosa?” Mormorò piano.

Obito sapeva che le sue azioni avevano suscitato una leggera curiosità per la maggior parte del pubblico e i suoi compagni Jōnin, sentiva i loro sguardi pesanti sulla sua schiena. Cercò di non curarsene; il suo compagno di stanza era la cosa più simile ad una casa che Obito avesse e aveva davvero bisogno di sentirlo vicino, dopo una giornata come quella che aveva avuto. “Siamo andati alla Tana del Diavolo.”

Con la coda dell'occhio vide gli occhi di Kakashi allargarsi un po'. “Perché sei tornato lì?”

“Non sono sicuro.” Rispose piano, scrollando le spalle contro di lui. “Per vedere se riuscivo ancora ad uscirne, credo.”

“Maa, Obito,” Disse dolcemente. “Non ci ha sconfitti quella volta, non può sconfiggerci adesso.”

“Quindi che ne dici, Kash?” Li interruppe Genma. “Facciamo uno scambio. La ragazza più bella del villaggio-- per Tobi Dieci-Alberi.”

Obito si irrigidì e girò l'occhio buono verso il Jōnin. Era fottutamente stanco degli abusi verbali e pronto a spaccare un paio di teste se avesse significato liberarsi per tutta la sera da quelle provocazioni dell'esperto di veleni. Dopo tutto il tempo che avevano trascorso insieme, tutto ciò che aveva imparato su Genma era che non era altro che un coglione troppo sicuro di sé e una terribile compagnia.

“Oh, ehi,” Kakashi gli impedì di accanirsi contro il loro compagno afferrandolo per un braccio con la mano. “Questo è per te.”

Il suo compagno di squadra si avvicinò a lui ed Obito sentì qualcosa di pesante e freddo sistemarsi intorno al suo collo. Abbassò lo sguardo. Kakashi gli aveva preso... una catena?

Genma fece un fischio di apprezzamento. “Splendente.”

Obito toccò maldestro le maglie argentate e lucide sul maglione nero. Il fresco contatto del metallo sulla parte posteriore del collo era in qualche modo rilassante e sentì parte del suo nevrotico calore placarsi. “Grazie, K” Mormorò.

Gli occhi del suo compagno di squadra si arricciarono, ed Obito arrivò in fretta alla realizzazione che forse Genma aveva fottutamente ragione su un po' di cose-- ma soprattutto su alcune: questo era un appuntamento; Obito era un ingenuo; e Kakashi era _quello giusto_.


	11. Vacanze pt. 2

Quando il sole tramontò, alla Festa dell'Oca si accesero le torce.

  


Tanto tempo prima, durante l'autunno, i contadini e i mercanti di tutto il mondo viaggiavano fino alla capitale, sperando di poter approfittare dell'abbondanza di riso che seguiva sempre il raccolto. Le oche non erano native di Konoha, e nemmeno della zona; quegli strani e rumorosi uccelli venivano condotti ogni anno da nord per essere commerciati, e gli abitanti di Konoha e della campagna circostante riconoscevano la stagione proprio per via delle oche che scorrazzavano per le strade. Una volta, agli uccelli venivano messi degli stivaletti in pelle per proteggere le zampe durante il lungo viaggio.

  


E così, le vacanze divennero note come la Festa dell'Oca.

  


Negli ultimi anni, non c'era stata più nessun esodo pennuto; la festa si era evoluta, passando da un evento di bestiame e commercio a una nottata piena di rumori e divertimenti per gli abitanti della città, dentro e oltre le mura.

  


A Kakashi non interessavano le feste delle raccolte dei fiori autunnali, non quanto quelle dei combattimenti.

  


Il capo del _Hokage's Public Relations Bureau_ promuoveva i festival di combattimento alla Foglia descrivendole come celebrazioni alla salute e alla sportività. I monaci affermavano che quelle grezze risse fossero una forma di preghiera.

  


Kakashi non avrebbe saputo dire se le risse tra ubriaconi e il baccanale dei festival dei combattimenti fossero davvero graditi agli dei, __ma cazzo,__ _sicuramente piacevano a lui._ E a un sacco di giovani uomini che vivevano in città. Aveva sentito dire a qualcuno che quei tornei erano semplici, brutali e poco eleganti- e Kakashi non poteva negare che gli scontri fossero essenzialmente risse di massa con il banale obiettivo di buttare giù qualcuno da un pilastro- ma la natura competitiva di quegli scontri aveva reso le vacanze delle cerimonie da venerare. Qualunque fosse il ragionamento di base, la città aveva sempre ospitato grandi spettacoli di sacra violenza dalla fondazione delle nazioni shinobi.

  


Il fine settimana seguente si sarebbe tenuto uno spettacolo del genere: il Festival dei Mille Guerrieri, un evento di due giorni che attirava turisti e viaggiatori provenienti da tutto il paese per la sua musica dal vivo e le danze, le dimostrazioni di antiche arti marziali e gli spettacoli messi in scena da compagnie teatrali molto qualificate che si recavano a Konoha solo in quell'occasione. A Kakashi piaceva per gli anelli di _kendo_ , i tornei, le partite di sumo e le feroci lotte di _mikoshi_.

  


Ogni anno, al Festival dei Mille Guerrieri, alcuni cuori sarebbero stati conquistati, alcuni amici traditi, e molto sangue sarebbe stato inevitabilmente versato.

  


Lui e Anko avevano camminato lungo il viale ai margini del parco fino a quando flauti, campanelli e _tamburi_ _taiko_ non avevano iniziato a diventare ridondanti. I venditori, di solito, riuscivano a distinguere gli shinobi dai civili e quindi per la maggior parte del tempo avevano camminato in pace, ma gli ambulanti meno consapevoli non avevano la stessa avvedutezza; fermavano dozzine di persone sulle strade e i ponti del Green Lake Park- urlavano, toccavano e cantavano i loro slogan così forte da soffocare le altre voci. Usavano gli spettacoli, i giri di parole, i trucchi di magia -mancava solo che si mettessero a evocare un demone e fargli girare la testa sul collo - tutto per attirare l'attenzione sulle loro merci. Alcuni di questi rumorosi maestri del commercio erano abbastanza talentuosi- esperti nell'arte dello sviare, così invadenti da essere affascinanti- ma la maggior parte di loro erano solo irsuti bugiardi che non rispettavano gli spazi personali. Non appena Anko aveva lanciato un'occhiata di striscio a un espositore di bracciali di giada, una vecchia donna le aveva afferrato il braccio. Un grande errore.

  


Quando si erano lasciati quel viale danzante e il suo traffico alle spalle, la strada secondaria sul lato orientale del parco era diventata silenziosa. Le bancarelle avevano lasciato il posto a una placida vista sulla acque del lago e una fila di alberi di _gingko_ disposti lungo una spessa ringhiera; dall'altra parte, alcune tende illuminate con attività, un uomo che vendeva schifezze su dei bastoncini- e poi la strada si oscurava per lasciare il posto a un paesaggio curato, belle foreste e giardini radi e il silenzioso patio degli scacchi.

  


“Non credi di aver esagerato?” Chiese Kakashi pigramente.

  


Anko si voltò per guardare verso il lontano viale lungo il lago. La confusione della festa si increspava mano a mano che la gente si radunava attorno al mercante dei gioielli usati.

  


“In realtà no, cazzo.” Disse avvolgendosi un braccio intorno alla spalla come se stesse ripensando a una ferita o a un knock-out molto soddisfacente. “Toccare qualcuno senza il suo consenso è aggressione. E l'arte del _jutsu_ è di per sé una forma di autodifesa. Non posso essere incolpata per il danno alla bancarella se è stato il corpo di quella donna a finirci sopra. E non devo giustificarmi. La giustizia non cade dal cielo, Kakashi. La giustizia va pretesa.”

  


“Che carina che sei.” Mormorò lui. “Ma se hai ancora intenzione di unirti alla polizia militare, sarebbe meglio che non ti facessi una cattiva reputazione.”

  


Anko rimase ferma per un momento, ma le spalle le si piegarono leggermente. “Sì, hai ragione.”

  


_Anche io ho_... pensò improvvisamente Kakashi nel silenzio che seguì. _Aggredito Obito?_

  


Il suo comportamento non poteva essere considerato accettabile solo perché entrambe le volte Obito era addormentato e non se ne era accorto-- _Maledizione_. Kakashi non espresse la sua frustrazione, ma alzò gli occhi al cielo chiedendogli pietà. Non era meglio di quei cazzo di venditori ambulanti.

  


“Sai” Disse Anko, pensierosa. “Genma le avrebbe rigirato la frittata: l'avrebbe convinta dicendole che tutti i suoi gioielli erano falsi. Le avrebbe rovinato gli affari. Avrebbe tirato fuori dalla manica della giada falsa e le avrebbe mostrato tutte le imperfezioni, e anche ai clienti. L'ho visto farlo con un venditore di teiere e uno scultore di sigilli, persino con il tizio che vende quelle belle zucche-- sa dare così tanto fastidio che alla fine ottiene sempre quello che vuole.”

  


“È abbastanza divertente starlo a guardare.”

  


“Sì, lo è.” Concordò lei avvicinando le sopracciglia. “Fino a quando non sei _tu_ la cosa che vuole ottenere.”

  


Girarono intorno all'ampio tronco di un _zelkova_ di almeno venti metri e si chinarono per passare sotto ai fili rossi che scendevano dai suoi rami- alla fine di ogni corda c'era annodato un rotolo con un desiderio scritto a mano o una preghiera per la stagione successiva. Monaci e viaggiatori meditavano in una pagoda lì vicino, un bagliore tra i rami. Le note tremanti di un flauto di bambù si allungavano sulle terrazze che sembravano ali di pipistrello. A Kakashi piaceva che quei piccoli santuari sembrassero riposare a pancia in giù nella terra.

  


Anche se avevano lasciato indietro i giochi, il caldo e i rumori, gli piaceva l'atmosfera che si assaporava ancora del festival autunnale; gli piacevano le maschere _oni_ che sbucavano dalla folla e i pesanti rotoli appesi agli alberi e ai tendoni- fantasmi su ogni soglia, torce da cento chili che illuminavano i percorsi tortuosi del parco. A Kakashi piacevano le vacanze con i loro yin e yang: il lato oscuro e il lato soleggiato della medaglia.

  


Anko era più giovane di tutti loro e sentiva ancora il desiderio primitivo di esaminare ogni bancarella e tavolo del parco per selezionare con cura le migliori caramelle _amezaiku_.

  


Quest'anno rappresentavano _Kazegami_ , il dio del vento. Anko si affrettò a decapitare il maestoso pony bianco.

  


“Come fai a mangiare quella roba?” Fino a quel momento Kakashi aveva osservato la festa e i partecipanti con un occhio coperto-- e comunque ne aveva colto l'essenza. La maggior parte delle bancarelle erano strutturate per attirare i più piccoli; i venditori cercavano di fregarti; quasi tutto era truccato. Anche con piccoli venditori ambulanti e le loro merci disposte sulle coperte, avevi le stesse probabilità di comprare qualcosa o essere derubato. “È solo zucchero.”

  


Lei si leccò lo sciroppo dalle labbra, dalle ciglia le colava la luce delle torce. “Sai, inizialmente erano fatte per essere offerte alla dea del sole.”

  


Kakashi si strinse le mani dietro al collo e guardò il cielo buio. “È per quello che mi hai costretto a pagarle?”

  


Anko sorrise con quella bocca mangia-merda. “Alcuni ruoli di genere,” Dichiarò. “Sono accettabili.”

  


Kakashi alzò gli occhi al cielo. “Non posso credere che stavi con Genma.”

  


Lei scrollò le spalle. “Era lì quando avevo bisogno.”

  


_Beh_ , suonava davvero fottutamente romantico. Kakashi non riusciva a immaginare l'esperto di veleni esserci per nessuno-- non senza un ordine diretto o la promessa di un pasto gratis. Genma era quello che aveva convinto i funzionari amministrativi della base operativa di Konoha a iniziare a offrire tè e torta ai Jōnin attivi durante le riunioni mensili invece di dover affrontare trenta giorni di registri e report di missioni. La sua soluzione semplice e disarmante aveva raddoppiato la frequenza-- ma alla fine la quantità di lavoro che andava fatta era sempre quella.

  


“In che modo?”

  


“Beh, onestamente?” Anko sollevò in alto il pony decapitato, chiuse un occhio e scrutò attraverso la caramella il bagliore delle lanterne rosse di carta che si intravedevano tra gli alberi sulla riva del lago. “Lavoravamo entrambi di notte. Era l'unico in circolazione quando tornavo all'appartamento. Entravo la mattina e pensavo: _ok, adesso mi faccio_ _una c_ _anna_ , _o cinque canne_ , e lui c'era. Quel dannato camino. E dopo un po' è diventato confortante e affidabile.”

  


“È davvero andata così.” Kakashi si dimenticò il punto di domanda perché non le aveva creduto.

  


“È così che è andata.”

  


“Fino a quando non ha più funzionato.” Insistette lui. “Cos'è successo? Ha smesso di fare le notti?”

  


“No” Anko si accigliò, poi esplose, brandendo la caramella come una spada. “Mi sono stufata di quello stronzo che aspettava che preparassi la cena. Tipo, staccavo da settanta ore di lavoro nelle paludi e lui: _è tempo che tu mi serva da mangiare!_ ”

  


Kakashi mormorò comprensivo, dispiaciuto di aver chiesto. A volte, quando Anko attaccava, non la fermava più nessuno.

  


“Non voglio fare sesso con te!” Continuò lei a volume alto. “Voglio solo farmi un bagno ora!”

  


“Fantastico, Anko.” Mormorò Kakashi, incrociando alcuni sguardi di passanti con il suo occhio socchiuso. “Ti calmi? Ora tutte quelle persone pensano che sono un pessimo partner.”

  


“Beh, K, probabilmente lo sei.” Gli disse mettendosi una mano sul fianco, la caramella alzata. “Ma non c'è nulla di cui preoccuparsi: tutti gli uomini della tua età sono pessimi partner.”

  


Sentì una risposta tagliente crescergli nel petto, ma la lasciò sgonfiare. Probabilmente aveva ragione lei.

  


“Aw” Disse Anko, improvvisamente gentile. “Mi dispiace, un punto debole?”

  


“Non ho punti deboli.” _Maledetta empatia femminile._

  


“O-k, ragazzo tosto.” Ridacchio lei. “Capisco. Dimmi se hai bisogno di qualcosa. E non ti dimenticare la cena stasera.”

  


“Oh, già. Dov'è?”

  


Anko fece schioccare la lingua contro i denti in modo davvero esagerato. “Il cancello sud, l'inaugurazione del ristorante dell'amico Asuma- un piatto caldo di pesce, ricordi? Ci fanno mangiare gratis.”

  


“Oh sì” Disse di nuovo Kakashi.

  


“Vedo che hai lasciato di nuovo l'entusiasmo negli altri pantaloni.” Improvvisamente sorrise. “O sei nervoso?”

  


Kakashi si strinse nelle spalle.

  


“Sai” Continuò lei, con un tono meditativo. “Ho conosciuto Obito quando eravamo piccoli. Prima dell'Accademia. Te l'ho mai raccontato?”

  


Kakashi grugnì.

  


“Avevo tipo tre anni.” Iniziò lei, non curante dal suo scarso entusiasmo. “E non capivo nulla del mondo, ma credo capissi la natura. Ho sempre dato importanza alle piccole cose- da sempre. E una dei miei posti preferiti, ricordo, era il _Green Lake Park_ in estate. C'erano così tante libellule!”

  


Non si capiva più se il bagliore intorno a loro provenisse dalle torce o dalla memoria della _kunoichi_. “Libellule che riempivano il cielo- piccoli squamosi demoni! Era la cosa più bella, per me. Le seguivo nell'erba alta, come uno di quei famosi esploratori, sai? Mi avvicinavo di soppiatto dietro di loro e afferravo le sottili ali tra le punte delle dita prima ancora che potessero volare via. Poi le appoggiavo da qualche parte e le lasciavo andare; a volte volavano via, ma altre volte rimanevano a guardarmi, e io guardavo loro- grandi occhi e piccole zanne e squame arcobaleno, niente che si frapponesse tra noi--”

  


Kakashi si schiarì la gola. “Um, Anko--”

  


“Ok, ok” Lei sventolò la mano libera senza guardarlo. “Taglio corto. Metti qualche parola di troppo in fila e gli uomini temono subito che gli spuntino le tette o cose del genere.”

  


“Pensavo solo che-”

  


“Smettila di interrompermi, e arrivo al punto!”

  


Kakashi si mise le mani in tasca. Svoltarono lungo il perimetro esterno del lago e rientrarono attraverso la porta est. Un ufficiale annoiato della piccola stazione di polizia si ricordò di loro e gli fece cenno di passare attraverso la biglietteria.

  


“Un giorno trovai Obito,” Continuò Anko. “Lì, mentre stavo giocando nell'erba. Prima l'avevo visto con un gruppo, ma poi si era allontanato da loro. Ha condiviso con me i suoi spicchi d'arancia. Gli ho chiesto se aveva fatto un bel pisolino. Mi ha detto che aveva fatto un brutto sogno. Poi gli ho mostrato come catturare le libellule.”

  


Sorrise, un po' triste. “È stato un disastro. Continuavano a scappare da lui, finché alla fine non si arrabbiò così tanto da colpirne una con la mano, proprio dove si era posata per riposare nell'erba. Ha urlato e l'ha colpita- all'inizio credevo l'avesse uccisa. La libellula era viva, ma aveva un'ala rotta. Ero arrabbiata e allora gli ho detto che le libellule muoiono quando non possono più volare e che sarebbe rimasta triste per terra mentre tutti i suoi amici avrebbero continuato a volare nel cielo. Poi però ho notato che- stava piangendo. Stava davvero male- sai? Ci mise un sacco a tirarla fuori dall'erba, con gentilezza, e se la portò in giro per tutto il resto della giornata. Fino a quando non morì, credo. Non penso che la sua famiglia ne fosse molto contenta.”

  


Kakashi pensò che quella storia rappresentasse molto bene Obito, e si passò una mano sul viso guardando il cielo per una seconda volta, ricolmo di nostalgia per il suo compagno di stanza.

  


“Dovresti considerarti fortunato.”

  


“Hm?”

  


“Beh, Obito è molto...” Anko cercò la parola giusta. “Sensibile.”

  


Kakashi scosse la testa. “Dai, non prenderlo in giro...”

  


“Non è un insulto.” Insistette lei. “È proprio questo il tuo problema: pensi che se una persona non è una scatola chiusa, allora è un caso clinico – ma sentire intensamente le cose non è segno di debolezza, e indovina un po', Kakashi – i problemi non si risolvono non pensandoci e fumando erba. Alla fine dovrai affrontarli anche tu--”

  


“ _Scusa_?” Kakashi rispose secco, sentendo una strana sensazione nella testa. “Che problemi? Non capisco.”

  


“Da quello che mi hai detto...” Disse lentamente, come se stesse parlando con un imbecille. “Sembra che lui sia ancora indeciso su voi due...”

  


“Ma perché lo è?”

  


“Smettila di interrompermi!” Ringhiò lei. “Idiota- probabilmente si accorge che anche tu lo sei.”

  


“Cosa vuoi dire?” Alzò le spalle e le rilassò in un gesto inutile. “Io lo amo.”

  


“Io credo che ami il fatto che lui abbia bisogno di te.”

  


Kakashi scosse la testa. Anko gli stava dando contro su ogni cosa.

  


“Ok, dai: sì sincero.” Chiese la _kunoichi_. “Cosa ti piace di lui?”

  


“Odora di miele dietro alle orecchie.”

  


Anko accelerò improvvisamente il passo e iniziò a saltellare ridacchiando. “Oh, cielo. Questo è qualcosa che sono un uomo-cane direbbe-”

  


Kakashi batté le palpebre. Stava ascoltando, ma non riusciva a comprendere.

  


“Ok” Disse di nuovo lei, sospirando. “Non ti costringo a parlare. Ma, è come ho detto: Obito è sensibile, per essere un ragazzo. Se non sei sincero con lui su qualcosa, se ne accorge. L'essere eccessivamente aggressivo non fa funzionare una relazione.”

  


“Eccessivamente aggressivo?” Kakashi quasi strillò, sentendosi insultato. “Hai la mamma puttana!”

  


“Vedi?” La sua compagna si agitò, scosse la testa e sollevò entrambe le mani alle orecchie, come se avesse appena dimostrato qualcosa di cui tutti dubitavano, ma non volesse vantarsene troppo. “Dovresti lavorare su questo. Ogni volta che qualcosa ti fa sentire insicuro, usi attacchi personali e scappi dal conflitto. Questa è un'ottima strategia per evitare noiose conversazioni inutili-- ma non credo sia quello del quale Obito ha bisogno adesso.”

  


“Anko” Fece una pausa, prese fiato, poi tornò neutrale. “Io posso dargli qualsiasi cosa della quale lui abbia bisogno.”

  


“Aw.” Disse prima di iniziare a ridere. “Ok, ok- abbiamo finito con i consigli per oggi. La medicina buona lascia l'amaro in bocca, sai. Farò solo da supporto per il resto della serata.”

  


“Grazie.” Mormorò lui. “Se solo potessi crederci.”

  


“Su con il morale!” Disse lei, rafforzando il comando con un colpo di gomito. “Cazzo, non volevo darti tutti questi pensieri. Mi dispiace. Ehi, guarda--”

  


Improvvisamente Anko lo trascinò via dalla strada principale attraverso una spessa cortina di pergamene appese. L'istinto ninja lo abbandonò, lasciandolo schiaffeggiato in modo poco piacevole dalle illustrazioni dei _kunai_ triforcuti di Konoha. L'interno della tenda era profondo e stretto, con un divisorio nel mezzo. Il lato destro era per i lanci. Kakashi gemette. Anko avvolse i pugni intorno alle corde del suo cappuccio e le usò per trascinarlo verso il tavolo all'ingresso.

  


“Adorerai questo gioco--”

  


“Anko. Sono troppo vecchio per questa roba.”

  


“Siamo _shinobi_ \--”

  


“Lo sanno. Ci daranno un bersaglio speciale. Esistono delle regole per i _dojutsu_ , quindi ci coprono gli occhi.”

  


Gli sfidanti civili lanciavano coltelli di legno intagliati grossolanamente contro bersagli di tela dipinti con dei cerchi e riposti sopra a delle balle di fieno. La tela era troppo spessa per permettere ai coltelli dei dilettanti di penetrarla, ma gli sciocchi ci provavano lo stesso.

  


“Asuma ha vinto il suo primo set di coltelli qui. Erano pure carini.”

  


L'altra metà della tenda era quella delle merci, e Kakashi dovette ammettere che la lavorazione del metallo di alcuni coltelli da esposizione era decente, anche se quelli di legno che venivano usati per i lanci erano solo spazzatura. Appena entrarono, notarono un uomo appoggiato al bancone. Quando li vide, fece girare un coltello nella mano con solo tre dita e sorrise; gli mancavano tutti i denti da un lato della bocca.

  


“Cosa!” Anko indicò il tavolo dei punteggi. L'uomo tra loro e il tabellone era grosso come la Roccia degli Hokage. Un tatuaggio si nascondeva tra le pieghe della sua nuca. “Quaranta per una sola partita? È il doppio dell'anno scorso.”

  


“Ma guarda che cosa potresti vincere.” Disse l'uomo. La sua voce era densa e gorgogliava come una fogna. “Molto di più dell'anno scorso- è un prezzo regalato. Non è vero, Ajimi?”

  


Dall'altro lato della tenda, il tizio sghignazzante annuì.

  


“Ajimi-san era capo chef di un grande boss della _yakuza_ nella prefettura di _Boukan._ ” Disse il venditore tatuato. “Era conosciuto in tutto il mondo per fare il sushi migliore del paese con i suoi coltelli pregiati-- fino a quando, un giorno, si è dimenticato di fare un antipasto.”

  


“Il boss gli ha fatto fare le valigie,” continuò guardando il tavolo. “Subito dopo avergli tagliato la lingua, proprio con uno di questi coltelli pregiati.”

  


_Fanculo questi tizi_ , pensò Kakashi.

  


“Già” Mormorò l'uomo. “Nessuno conosce una lama affilata come lui. Non è vero, Ajimi?”

  


“Ok, non ci interessa.” Lo informò Anko. “Vorrei pagare per una partita, ci dividiamo i lanci.”

  


Una delle cose che a Kakashi piaceva di più di Anko era che riusciva a essere schietta senza essere maleducata.

  


Il venditore non sembrò infastidito e accettò i soldi della _kunoichi_. Quando i civili finirono di giocare, la parte posteriore della tenda si abbassò, e il raggio raddoppiò; in lontananza un'oscura apertura che dava sul cielo notturno, e un buio campo d'erba di palude. Alcuni tecnici fecero rotolare grandi dischi sullo sporco e la segatura. Indossavano maschere di carta bianca con una sola pennellata orizzontale. In quella confusione, dei polli iniziarono a correre qua e là. Le facce sui dischi di legno erano disegnate con sembianze di tori, ma il retro era fatto di metallo.

  


Kakashi capì cosa avevano in mente quando vide un sigillo di carta dipinto a mano attaccato sulla parte metallica di uno dei dischi. Complessivamente erano cinque, e andavano da un diametro di novanta a trenta centimetri. Poi, una ragazza entrò nel raggio d'azione, anche lei mascherata e con i guanti, ma apparentemente molto più giovane degli altri giostrai. Salì sulla balla di fieno più alta e si sedette in mezzo ai bersagli.

  


“Questa è una novità.” Mormorò Anko, seguendo gli obiettivi di legno con gli occhi.

  


“Non preoccuparti per Sayo.” Gorgogliò il venditore tatuato. “Riuscirebbe a schivare anche un fulmine dal cielo!”

  


Sul bancone dal lato opposto della tenda, Ajimi sorrise e fece oscillare la testa.

  


La ragazza incrociò le gambe e fece un gesto strano, una mano davanti e l'altra dietro la schiena. I giostrai indietreggiarono e tutti e cinque i dischi rimasero in equilibrio sul bordo; poi, come di loro iniziativa, iniziarono a girare.

  


“Sayo si è unita a noi la scorsa stagione.” Dichiarò orgogliosamente il venditore. “L'abbiamo trovata nel Pozzo di Fuoco, no?”

  


Il Pozzo di Fuoco era un luogo mitologico dove si trovavano cose abbandonate.

  


Kakashi sospettava che la ragazza fosse un _randagio_ \- non un ninja, ma un possessore di chakra senza fedeltà a nessun paese. Recentemente stavano aumentando di numero, ma da molti erano considerati dei mascalzoni, senza obblighi o lealtà alcuna; erano visti come indisciplinati, persino pericolosi. Konoha era uno dei pochi luoghi nel mondo shinobi dove quegli individui non venivano arrestati a vista.

  


I bersagli dipinti continuarono a girare per un po' sul terreno, creando archi intrecciati come quelli di un vagone scomposto attraverso lo sporco e la segatura. Lentamente, i dischi acquistarono velocità fino a quando non si sollevarono in aria tutti insieme, ognuno con uno spruzzo di polvere dorata e un fremito. Si alzarono fino all'altezza degli occhi- a circa cinque o dieci metri di distanza, e fluttuarono languidamente in posizione come se fossero sostenuti da invisibili elastici, in bilico sul retro stretto della tenda. Kakashi studiò i loro movimenti e i movimenti della ragazza. Senza il suo occhio, non poteva capire se fosse qualcosa di semplice come una marionetta a far galleggiare i bersagli, o qualcosa di più articolato come un jutsu spazio tempo, o se fosse qualcosa che non aveva mai visto prima.

  


A Kakashi piaceva pensare che esistessero ancora tanti misteri nel mondo, alcune cose magari inspiegabili. Il gioco comunque aveva suscitato il suo interesse, e suggerì ad Anko di fare il primo lancio.

  


“Hai tre tentativi.” Disse il venditore. “Il bullseye su quello più grande ti fa guadagnare dieci punti, su quello piccolo invece sono cinquanta. E siccome sappiamo bene quanto sono talentuosi i bambini da queste parti- tutto al di fuori del centro non ti fa guadagnare punti. Va bene?” Ridacchiò grottescamente.

  


“Dimmi che non dobbiamo usare quegli orrendi kunai di legno.” Gemette Anko.

  


“Mi dispiace, signorina.” La guardò, nemmeno una traccia di dispiacere nei denti anneriti. “Sono le regole.”

  


“Voi state scherzando, il bersaglio è di metallo!”

  


“La faccia è fatta di legno massiccio di tre centimetri. Bello e morbido. Perfetto da intagliare.” L'uomo tatuato si sedette pesantemente sullo sgabello e appoggiò i gomiti al tavolo. “L'unica ragione per la quale hanno il retro di argento è per lo spettacolo di magia. L'argento è un buon conduttore, sai?” Fece l'occhiolino.

  


_Ah_ , pensò Kakashi. _Elettromagnetismo_. Guardò di nuovo i dischi fluttuanti. Con lo Sharingan, probabilmente avrebbe potuto individuare la larghezza e la profondità del campo elettromagnetico della ragazza. Poteva solo supporre quale fosse la funzione dei sigilli-- contenimento, forse per dirigere il chakra. Un generatore di energia, forse.

  


“Un materiale piuttosto costoso...” Mormorò. “Per un gruppo di giostrai itineranti.”

  


“Oy-” Il vecchio tasso allargò le braccia. “Ti sembriamo giostrai? Siamo artisti e artigiani. La gente ci insegue per le città per le nostre opere di metallo, non è vero?”

  


Anko raccolse una delle lame di legno intagliate grossolanamente. Fece scivolare la lama sulle nocche e poi sul palmo, lo fece girare una volta e lo tenne in equilibrio sui polpastrelli. Era più pesante nel pomello all'estremità. “Nessuno ti corre dietro per come lavori il legno, questo è certo.”

  


Ajimi fece un suono simile a una risata e un respiro sibilante. Ci fu un tintinnio e uno schiocco quando l'uomo emerse da dietro il banco mercantile e cominciò a camminare lentamente. Aveva la postura di un albero bonsai. Quando finalmente arrivò al punto di lancio, tese il coltello che aveva appena finito di intagliare e lo offrì ad Anko.

  


“Hai ragione, Ajimi,” Borbottò l'uomo tatuato. “La nostra prima sfidante shinobi della giornata. Sarà interessante.”

  


Anko accettò la scultura di legno. Kakashi la vide sforzarsi per non aggrottare le sopracciglia. C'era ancora un ramoscello con una foglia che sbucava dal manico. “Grazie, Ajimi-san” Disse gentilmente.

  


Ajimi mostrò il suo mezzo sorriso vuoto.

  


“Cinquanta punti per scegliere un premio da questo tavolo,” Disse l'uomo montagna, indicando un'impressionante serie di vecchi coltellini. Tutti con i manici d'osso e giada malconci. “Cento per prendere qualcosa da questa rastrelliera e centocinquanta per qualcosa da quel lato.” Spostò una mano verso il lato mercantile della tenda. “Fai del tuo meglio. Ma attenta: la nostra amica può diventare un po' competitiva.”

  


Kakashi lanciò un'occhiata alle balle di fieno accatastate al centro della pista per i lanci. La ninja randagia era il ritratto dell'indolenza, sdraiata sulla schiena sulla balla più alta e una gamba che oscillava. La sua maschera aveva la faccia rossa e un lungo naso e un impressionante mono sopracciglio nero. Era una rappresentazione di un tengo- lo spirito di un corvo e un monaco guerriero.

  


“Non è un problema.” Anko sorrise, lasciò cadere il coltello da lancio sul tavolo insieme agli altri e intrecciò le dita, distendendole in avanti fino a quando non scrocchiarono. “Può far volteggiare per aria quei cosi quanto vuole, ma io non me ne vado via senza il mio gioiello ninja.”

  


Kakashi alzò gli occhi al cielo, ma sorrise alla sua compagna. Il sangue le ribolliva, e sentì il suo fare lo stesso. Anko non gli aveva mai raccontato un cazzo del festival dei combattimenti-- lei era stata quella che aveva calpestato tutte le teste e si era arrampicata in cima a quel palo. E Kakashi la ammirava; era spietata, ambiziosa, ma anche di intrinseca natura buona, quel tipo che emerge in una stanza. La stessa che aveva Minato-sensei.

  


“Scusa, Kash.” Disse, gli occhi concentrati sui bersagli galleggianti. “Dovrai sborsare. Non voglio più dividere i lanci.”

  


Scelse tre coltelli di legno dalla pila e saltò sul bancone in posa da parkour, come a cavallina con sella laterale. L'energia del suo movimento causò una piccola onda che spostò i premi economici: alcuni coltelli si ribaltarono; la rastrelliera vicina roteò leggermente. “Dove mi metto?”

  


Ajimi si trascinò intorno al tavolo per sedersi su uno sgabello sul lato opposto dell'uomo tatuato. La faccia sfregiata ondeggiava su e giù.

  


“Ovunque tu voglia, signorina.” Rispose il venditore, guardandola come una zucca spaccata. “Sei una donna libera.”

  


“Eccellente.” La risposta di Anko fu flebile. Girò le spalle al tavolo e si accovacciò all'interno della pista, i coltelli le uscivano dalle nocche, due in una mano e uno nell'altra, e in un istante si mosse.

  


Nella pioggia di segatura che seguì, Kakashi guardò i coltelli. La tenda era molto alta-- forse tre o quattro metri-- ma notò che appena Anko saltò, i bersagli iniziarono a fremere. Circondavano la kunoichi nei confini della tenda stretta, sempre rivolti verso l'interno e sorprendentemente agili. Lei stava chiaramente mirando ai bullseye più piccoli e alti, e i dischi più grandi avevano approfittato di quella sua decisione per avvicinarsi a lei, diventando bersagli ridicolmente facili da colpire.

  


Il primo lancio di Anko colpì il secondo disco più piccolo al centro-- come Kakashi, aveva capito che la faccia di legno si assottigliava al centro e aveva inclinato la lama per farla penetrare di più a fondo. Il secondo lancio mirava al quinto obiettivo, ma sbatté contro il bordo di uno più grande e venne deviato.

  


Anko raddoppiò la velocità, facendo salti alti e misurati attentamente per studiare il modo nel quale si erano disposti. Atterrò all'ombra di un disco fluttuante e si lanciò di nuovo; a un occhio inesperto, la kunoichi era solo uno sfarfallio ambientale.

  


Kakashi notò che la ragazza sulle balle di fieno si era mossa. Solo il piede, che oscillava come un pendolo. La maschera rivolta al cielo come un tengo che guardava le nuvole.  
  
  
  


Anko svolazzò da una parte all'altra fino a quando il terzo lancio non sembrò imminente. Aveva bisogno di fare altri dieci punti per prendere il premio, ma era troppo orgogliosa per accontentarsi del disco grande.

  


I dischi più piccoli si nascondevano nella parte posteriore, più veloci degli altri. Anko balzò in piedi: mirava di nuovo al quarto, e ancora una volta i bersagli più grandi le bloccarono la strada; strinse l'ultima lama tra i denti e afferrò il secondo disco tra le mani, si catapultò al di sopra di quello, lanciò il terzo bersaglio e pugnalò il quarto proprio a fianco al suo primo lancio ben piazzato.

  


Anko pendeva dal piccolo bersaglio aggrappata con la mano, sorridendo con quel suo ghigno da mangia-merda che sarebbe stato visibile da dieci isolati di distanza. Cadde di nuovo sulla segatura quando il disco iniziò a girare vorticosamente. Una raffica di polli impazziti le diede il benvenuto a terra.

  


“Bello spettacolo.” Osservò il venditore.

  


Anko corse indietro, sormontando il tavolo. L'euforia le mise un po' di colore sulle guance. “È stato divertente. Truccato ed economico così com'è.”

  


“Oy!”

  


“Il legno è così sottile al centro che devi colpirli con angoli impossibili,” gesticolava con entrambe le braccia. “O infilzarli come ho fatto io. Il quinto bersaglio è a vuoto. Ma puoi fare almeno cento, K. So che puoi.”

  


“Lo farai?” Chiese quando lui non rispose. “Avanti-- ti renderà felice, e io potrei prendere qualcosa dalla rastrelliera. Se Guy fosse qui lui sicuramente--”

  


“Va bene,” Disse Kakashi. Avrebbe comunque concluso una vendita oggi. La maggior parte dei soldi erano in un segreto anfratto nella sua scarpa, ma teneva sempre cinquanta spiccioli in posti più accessibili. Meno la bacchetta di zucchero che aveva preso ad Anko. E i biglietti.

  


“Ho solo trenta.” Si ricordò.

  


Anko alzò gli occhi al cielo e gli sbatté una moneta da dieci sul tavolo. “Tieni. Siamo a posto.”

  


“Certo” Mormorò, e selezionò tre lame intagliate dal mucchio. Anko stava già esaminando i brillanti coltelli che avrebbe potuto scegliere come premio quando lui le girò intorno per entrare nell'area di tiro dall'altra parte del tavolo.

  


L'ombra del primo lancio di Kakashi era stata bloccata, o reindirizzata da ciascuno dei quattro bersagli rotanti, ma la sua forma fisica si andò a inserire saldamente al centro del bersaglio più piccolo. Sentì Anko urlare e il gorgoglio del venditore, ma si stava già preparando per il secondo lancio. Il piede della ragazza tengo smise si oscillare.

  


Ricordò il ritmo, comunque, e quando il secondo disco si mise in mezzo come per attaccare, Kakashi si girò e si nascose all'ombra del quarto che stava passando di lì.

  


“Hey!” Urlò la sua compagna. “Sta cercando di metterlo fuori gioco?”

  


È sempre bello avere supporto dalla platea, anche quando è chiassoso e distraente come Anko.

  


Il fulcro del metodo di combattimento di Kakashi era il prevedere con precisione i movimenti dell'avversario; riusciva a prevederli così tanto da potersi muovere insieme a loro, o precederli se voleva-- e senza usare lo Sharingan. Vide un'apertura verso il timido quinto bersaglio, e come in quel momento di quiete che segue il battito del cuore, l'impulso elettrico lo costrinse a saltare.

  


Il secondo lancio di Kakashi affondò proprio a fianco al primo; all'interno di un bullseye così piccolo da essere completamente scomparso sotto alle due lame. Sarebbe stato impossibile ficcarci anche un terzo _kunai_. Il suo ultimo coltello sembrava un po' più equilibrato rispetto agli altri. Aveva una piccola foglia che sporgeva dal manico.

  


La ragazza corvo era in piedi adesso e Kakashi sentì il tocco del campo magnetico e non solo gli obiettivi iniziarono a girare intorno a lui, ma sfrecciarono nell'aria sopra di loro, girando anche su sé stessi, non come docili bersagli, ma un mucchio di strumenti impossibili, monete rotanti, o giostrai pazzi che non sapevano quando fermarsi.

  


Finse un lancio al quarto bersaglio e diede uno schiaffo al supporto di metallo del terzo mentre si lanciava. Il suo palmo colpì il metallo proprio dove c'era l'etichetta di carta e vi inviò un impulso di chakra. Gli elettroni nei dischi d'argento danzarono con l'elettricità.

  


Fortunatamente Kakashi sapeva un paio di cose sull'elettricità, essendone lui stesso un utilizzatore; ed era consapevole delle ottime proprietà di conduzione dell'argento; sapeva che c'erano molti modi per aumentare la resistività anche nei materiali conduttivi. Cercare di far scorrere la corrente all'interno di un materiale con alta resistività sarebbe stato come soffiare aria in una cannuccia tappata; Kakashi aveva teorizzato che se avesse potuto far scorrere la corrente della ragazza insieme alla propria – abbastanza da surriscaldare il metallo e interrompere la frequenza- avrebbe potuto fermare i dischi abbastanza a lungo per tentare un lancio.

  
Kakashi si accovacciò su una delle balle di fieno al centro del campo e attese la prossima apertura tra i cicli di oscillazione del campo elettrico. Quando il tengo finalmente lo notò, fece un salto ragionato. Il campo magnetico prodotto al passaggio della corrente attraverso un conduttore scorre sempre perpendicolare al campo elettrico; sembrava che gli obiettivi stessero orbitando liberamente intorno alla loro gravità artificiale, ma in realtà c'erano precise regole prevedibili che li vincolavano. Kakashi si girò a mezz'aria per evitare di sbattere un ginocchio contro un disco che gli si era lanciato addosso veloce come una cometa. Il quinto bersaglio stava fluttuando pigramente sul perimetro. Quando divenne ovvio che era quello al quale stava mirando, i dischi cambiarono formazione e si posizionarono in uno schema di attacco. Kakashi ne afferrò uno, lo immobilizzò con una scarica elettrica del palmo della mano e lo fece cadere a terra- rotolò e si rimise in piedi, tenendo l'occhio sul bersaglio. “È un tiro a vuoto!” Urlò Anko.

  


Due dischi si lanciarono verso di lui e Kakashi non aveva più intenzione di girarci intorno; posò un tallone su un piatto, il gomito sull'altro e li mandò entrambi a unirsi al loro compagno nella segatura. Afferrò il quarto disco con due mani. Invece di farlo cadere come gli altri, lanciò il disco che colpì il quinto bersaglio nascosto dalla piastra di metallo. Aveva nascosto la sua ultima lama nell'ombra di quel frisbee, a al giro successivo che fece il bersaglio- lento, questa volta- c'era un terzo coltello ammassato insieme agli altri nel bullseye: incastrato nel calcio del primo coltello di legno.

  


Anko esultò, la ragazza mascherata rimase in silenzio, e Kakashi colpì il terreno, sentiva un formicolio sulla pelle-- era stato divertente, anche così: truccato com'era.

  


Stava tornando al tavolo dei punteggi quando i capelli dietro alla nuca gli si sollevarono e si abbassò quando qualcosa di pesante gli volò vicino, scagliato lontano mentre il campo elettromagnetico cadeva a terra scompostamente.

  


“Tu...!” Ringhiò Anko. Kakashi cercò di impedire alla sua compagna di entrare di nuovo nella pista. Strinse i pugni alla bambina tengo. “Prenditi un copri fronte, vagabonda!”

  


“Anko” Disse Kakashi, mite.

  


Stava ancora guardano verso di lei, ma smise di provare a raggiungerla. Le indicò con due dita i suoi occhi e poi le spinse verso la giostraia mascherata.

  


“Hai un bell'occhio, ragazzo,” disse il venditore. Mise le braccia conserte sullo spesso petto. “Qual è il tuo segreto?”

  


Kakashi girò di nuovo intorno al tavolo. “Io, _uh_ , miro al centro.”

  


Anko rise di gusto. “Che carino,” si complimentò. “Un'altra lezione brillante, Kakashi-sensei.”

  


“Non dirlo mai più.” Avrebbe sempre rifiutato gli onorifici, per sempre, senza eccezioni.

  


La testa di Ajimi stava ancora oscillando leggermente quando si alzò dallo sgabello e gli fece segno di avvicinarsi al lato della tenda. Kakashi si mise le mani dietro al collo e si trascinò, mentre Anko continuava a ronzare intorno alle armi esposte. Sembrava una sezione con oggetti ornamentali, ma lei indicò una serie di stelle ninja perforanti per armature e una scorta di sottili armature in kevlar per le missioni furtive. Non riusciva a decidersi tra un paio di coltelli a farfalla d'argento e un coltello tattico dall'aspetto aggressivo con una lama nera ricoperta di polvere. Kakashi pensò che il metallo fosse buono, ma non aveva bisogno di nulla di nuovo.

  


“Prendi quello che vuoi.” Le disse.

  


“Davvero?” Le brillarono gli occhi. Poi sospirò. “No, credo che dovresti prendere qualcosa per te. Hai fatto un ottimo lavoro con la tua vittoria.”

  


“È stato facile.”

  


Anko alzò gli occhi al cielo. “E dai...” Insistette. “Obito non vuole un bel coltello?”

  


Kakashi abbassò le braccia. “No. È... un tipo più da pugni.”

  


“Ma è ridicolo!” Dichiarò Anko. “Tutti gli _shinobi_ apprezzano un bel coltello. Ne ricevo sempre un milione durante le vacanza. So che i civili invece si regalano i calzini.”

  


Kakashi appoggiò la schiena al banco dei premi per aspettare. Dopo un po' si allontanò, giocherellando con alcuni trucioli di legna a mezzaluna rimasti dalla lavorazione dell'ultimo progetto di Ajimi. Diede un'occhiata al bancone. Il vecchio gli sorrise. Kakashi deglutì a disagio. Alcuni sfidanti erano arrivati per giocare e i giostrai stavano ripristinando il campo. Udì il venditore tatuato dire le stesse cose sui coltelli e sulla lavorazione--

  


L'argento scintillava sotto al bancone di vetro. Non era solo un materiale estremamente conduttivo, ma rifletteva la luce più di qualsiasi elemento, e spesso era fresco al tatto.

  


“In tempi antichi, le persone usavano questo metallo per curare le malattie,” Disse una voce rauca, come arrugginita; sembrava lo scricchiolio del legno, o la vibrazione di una campana di ferro. Era inaspettato che provenisse da qualcuno così esile. Era stato difficile scorgerlo da quella distanza, ma la ragazza con la maschera tengo raggiungeva appena il bancone con il mento. “Si credeva che i corpi celesti fossero i responsabili della presenza del metallo sulla terra. Il ferro veniva da Marte, il rame da Venere. L'argento dalla Luna.”

  


Amiji mosse la bocca come se volesse dire qualcosa, e la ragazza si girò verso di lui, poi guardò di nuovo il bancone. I suoi occhi erano due pozzi bui.

  


“Quando l'oro o il rame vengono a contatto con la pelle, una corrente elettrica viaggia per tutto il corpo. Con l'argento, la corrente scorre nella direzione opposta: dalla pelle al metallo. Dovrebbe bilanciare gli elementi del corpo, calmare i nervi e purificare il sangue. Le persone indossano l'argento per...”

  


La ragazza si interruppe bruscamente e la maschera con il lungo naso di girò di nuovo verso il mercante. “Ma a lui non serve una nuova pelle, Ajimi.”

  


Il tengo si girò di nuovo verso Kakashi con un suono di esasperazione. “Bene. Comunque: Ajimi dice che l'argento aiuta anche contro il dolore, la guarigione e la formazione delle ossa e della pelle, qualunque cosa significhi. Adesso dovresti scegliere qualcosa e andartene.”

  


“Sei una marmocchia...” Mormorò Kakashi. Spazzò via alcuni trucioli di legno dal vetro e guardò i premi. Non le armi, questa volta, ma i “ _gioielli ninja_ ” di Anko.

  


“E tu sei un imbroglione.” Ribatté Sayo. “Hai invertito il mio campo elettromagnetico.”

  


“ _Maa_. Non so perché dici che ho imbrogliato.” Disse allegro. “La tecnica era carina, ma l'esecuzione era grezza. L'acustica era pulita, ma il ritmo nello stile di combattimento l'ha reso prevedibile. Mi hai lasciato un'apertura enorme. Anzi, tre.”

  


La ragazzina corvo si irrigidì dal becco agli stivali e sbuffò. “Non erano enormi,” ribatté.

  


“Comprendi bene il tuo strumento.” Le consigliò. “E non sarai così vulnerabile ai contrattacchi.”

  


“ _Kakashi-sensei!_ ” Gridò Anko, ritirandosi dal suo esame delle merci della tenda. “È così impegnato stasera!”

  


“Oh” Continuò lei, guardando da dietro le sue spalle e battendo un dito sul vetro prima che lui potesse rispondere. “Mi piace un sacco questo. Prendi questo?”

  


“Uh--”

  


Ajimi stava già aprendo la parte posteriore della teca, aprendo la porta e tirando fuori la custodia. Era una catena semplice, ma gli anelli erano audaci e lucenti, e Kakashi testò il loro peso sulle dita.

  


“Lo abbiamo trovato in un relitto sotto a una luna crescente,” disse la ragazza dietro al bancone. “È affondato al largo delle coste di _Ibaraki_ \-- non è mai arrivato alla Nebbia.”

  


“Lo avete trovato?” Disse Anko. “Che fortuna, trovare un tesoro così.”

  


Il lungo naso nella maschera si sollevò in aria. “Mi ha detto Amiji di dirlo!” Si agitò. “Non siamo saccheggiatori. E comunque non dovrebbe prendere l'argento, lui ha già un sacco di cose!” Si girò verso Kakashi e sputò: “Non ti sta per niente bene!”

  


“Non ti preoccupare, bestiolina selvaggia. Non è per lui.” Disse Anko.

  


A quel punto, la piccola tengo scrutò attentante gli anelli incastrati gli uni agli altri. Poi: “Ma quella è una collana da maschio.”

  


Il suo sorriso da mangiatrice di merda. “Tutti hanno bisogno di qualcuno che li incateni.”

  


Kakashi si infilò la catena in tasca, la sentì strofinare gelida contro la gamba. Annuì all'uomo senza lingua e Ajimi gli sorride ancora, spalancando la bocca senza denti.

  


“Aw” Disse Anko, mentre cominciavano a farsi strada verso l'entrata. “Spero almeno ti faccia cose davvero fantasiose a letto, con tutto quello che fai per lui-”

  


“Hai la mamma puttana.” Mormorò Kakashi.

  


Lei rise di gusto.

  


Uscendo dalla pista, il venditore mostruoso offrì ad Anko un traliccio di flora autunnale. “Fiori per la signora,” Disse con una voce orrenda.

  
  



	12. Interludio: Akatsuki

“Ehi, guarda.” Obito alzò il mento con le mani ancora infilate nelle tasche. “È quel ragazzino del giornale.”

Kakashi scrutò il viale del parco tra gli spazi vuoti lasciati dalla folla e riconobbe vagamente il profilo dello studente dell'Accademia che incontravano continuamente per caso. Era... Seigo. No- Seijiro? _Dannazione_.

“Con chi è?”

“Izumo” Suppose Kakashi. “E quell'altro ragazzino...”

“Quello sempre strafatto di zuccheri.” Confermò Obito socchiudendo l'occhio. “Cosa stanno facendo quelle piccole pesti?”

Prima che Kakashi potesse fermare o distrarre il suo compagno di squadra, Obito si stava già facendo strada nella via calcarea, attraversando civili chiacchieroni come se non li vedesse nemmeno, come se ci _scivolasse attraverso_. Kakashi alzò gli occhi al cielo e si avventò in quella boscaglia umana insieme a lui, chiedendosi pigramente perché la sua vita si riducesse sempre a inseguire quell'Uchiha.

“Saburo!” Obito chiamò il ragazzino.

I tre preadolescenti erano al bordo della strada, vicini fra loro, infilati tra una stazione dell'acqua e un'affollata bancarella che vendeva cibo. Lì vicino, un uomo allungava sapientemente i _noodles_ , con grande gioia della folla che si fermava a osservare. Le ombre proiettate dalla moltitudine di adulti oscuravano i tre bambini.

“Come va?” Chiese Obito. Allungò il pugno al ragazzo del giornale, e dopo mezzo secondo di esitazione il piccolo batté contro le sue nocche.

“Hey, Obito.” Kakashi ormai trovava la sua voce gentile familiare. “Che figa la tua catena.”

“Grazie, bello. Me l'ha regalata K.” Esaminò i due _genin_ vicino a lui. “Questi sono amici tuoi?”

“Err-”

“Cos'hai dietro alla schiena?” Obito lo interruppe per rivolgersi a uno dei ragazzini.

Nessuno rispose e il silenzio si allungò come un _noodle_ fino a quando finalmente il ragazzo con i capelli ispidi diede un pugno all'altro sul braccio. “ _Izumo_!” Sibilò.

Izumo lanciò diverse occhiatacce segnaletiche al suo compagno.

“Kotetsu” Disse Kakashi, sentendosi davvero troppo alto in loro compagnia. “Tuo padre sa che hai preso il _kikigori_?”

Il giovane ninja dondolò sugli alluci, stringendosi il bicchiere di zucchero e ghiaccio tritato al petto. I suoi occhi guizzarono come se fosse in procinto di scappare da un momento all'altro.

“L'ultima volta che hai mangiato quella merda, non hai dormito per dieci giorni.” Gli ricordò Kakashi. “Hai fatto incazzare di brutto il tuo vecchio. E adesso devi ingoiare una pillola enorme ogni sera, o mi sbaglio?”

Kotetsu divenne molto rosso intorno al naso.

“E quindi?” Chiese Izumo. “Vai a quel paese, smilzo.”

In segno di attacco non diretto, il ragazzino si girò per sputare nella direzione opposta. “Hey!” Strillò Obito. Prese Izumo per il nodo del copri fronte, e lo afferrò stretto per le orecchie. Kakashi distese una gamba e prese l'altro per il colletto quando tentò la fuga e inciampò, poi afferrò la sua bella granita e la tenne alta sopra la sua testa.

Fare il bullo era bello, ma ormai Kakashi aveva la reputazione di uno con il quale non bisognava scherzare. Uno grande-- troppo grande. Una bella seccatura, a volte. Nessuno voleva più fare rissa, ormai. Quando succedeva che inciampasse contro qualcuno mentre andava in giro leggendo, o cose del genere, quello credeva sempre di averlo offeso in qualche modo, e iniziava ogni volta una scenata nella quale gli chiedeva di non ucciderlo. Kakashi forse in quei casi avrebbe semplicemente dovuto spiegare che era andato a sbattergli addosso solo perché era _fatto_ , ma a volte non ne aveva davvero il tempo.

“Avanti, ti sfido!” Sentì il suo compagno ringhiare a Izumo, che si oppose contro la sua presa. “Ho delle ferite che sono più grandi te, nanetto.”

Obito prese curioso ciò che il ninja più piccolo aveva tra le mani.

Doveva ammetterlo-- la reputazione di Obito stava crescendo velocemente insieme alla sua, volente o nolente. E Kakashi sapeva che avrebbe potuto crescere ancora di più in quei giorni nei quali non erano in servizio. In modo pericoloso, forse.

Kakashi aveva fatto tesoro dei vantaggi che la sua reputazione gli conferiva, così come le insidie che comportava: sapeva che la maggior parte dei ninja coetanei si sentiva minacciata e impotente in confronto a lui; ma all'interno della sua cerchia ristretta era praticamente un _dio_. Non doveva mai rispettare il coprifuoco o pagare multe, perché la polizia militare chiudeva sempre un occhio; ma era stato forse proprio quello a far pensare ai civili che Kakashi fosse una specie di delinquente con privilegi speciali. Tutti i politici e i pezzi grossi nelle FOB lanciavano la pietra e nascondevano la mano; ma il rapporto professionale di Kakashi con l'Hokage e l' _Agenzia di Intelligence_ del Terzo gli garantiva vantaggi anche all'interno della gerarchia miliare. Se vedeva una missione che gli piaceva, l'aveva già tra le mani.

“Sparisci e ti ridò il tuo sciroppo.” Gli propose Kakashi. Kotetsu annuì freneticamente. Il ragazzino colpì il terreno e corse via, e dietro di lui lo seguì anche il suo amico. Erano davvero viscidi per essere _genin_ così giovani.

“I tuoi amici fanno schifo!” Disse Obito al ragazzino del giornale, restituendogli la macchina fotografica. “Quei due si sono messi in lista per gli esami quest'anno. Ci puoi credere? _Quei due_ che diventano Chunin.”

Saburo prese l'aggeggio, sorrise senza speranza. “Stavano solo scherzando.”

“Già, beh. Non puoi lasciargli fare quello che vogliono, bello.” Obito si infilò di nuovo le mani nelle tasche. “Sei in giro da solo?”

Kakashi lasciò che lo Sharingan si attivasse. Scrutò la folla della festa oltre la testa dello studente dell'Accademia.

“Mia mamma è in servizio in piazza.”

“Andiamo, allora.” Decise Obito. Iniziò a camminare aggirando la gente ammassata e guardando tutti male e sospettoso. “È meglio se non te ne vai in giro, _S-dot_. C'è qualcosa di strano nell'aria.”

Quel soprannome sembrò divertire Saburo, che ridacchiò raggiungendo l'Uchiha e trottando al suo fianco. Aveva i denti infantilmente storti, che si spingevano l'un l'altro in cerca di spazio.

“Ho fatto la foto a un tizio...” Gli disse eccitato, agitando un braccio verso l'affollata bancarelle di cibo. “Che usava i noodles come se fossero una corda per saltare. E poi a un gruppo di _MP_ che se ne andavano in giro in uniforme.”

“È fottutamente losca questa città.” Mormorò Obito. “Perché c'è tutta questa sicurezza?”

Kakashi seguì quello strano duo, strofinandosi le mani dietro al collo e continuando a sorvegliare le persone intorno a loro. Si stava chiedendo la stessa cosa.

“Non si può nemmeno andare al cesso senza incrociare uno stronzo in uniforme che ti rovista nelle tasche.” Brontolò il suo compagno di squadra. “Come se a qualcuno potesse davvero venire in mente di andare a picchiare qualcuno mentre sta cagando.”

“Forse è per via della rapina che c'è stata nei bagni qui in torno, un paio di anni fa.” Disse Saburo. “Ricordi?”

“No” Disse Obito duramente.

Saburo fece una breve pausa. “Oh, giusto. Scusa. Beh, un paio di anni fa un tizio ha rubato un sacco di medicali dalla drogheria. Non solo sciroppi per la tosse, ma anche roba costosa: squame di qualche tipo, in polvere. La polizia militare lo ha messo alle strette, quindi ha preso una donna come ostaggio e l'ha chiusa nel bagno.”

“Un disperato” Commentò Kakashi.

“Disgustoso” Disse il suo compagno di squadra. “Che è successo poi?”

“L'ha lasciata andare ed è scappato--” Disse il giovane giornalista. “Ma credo avesse un debito con qualche gang locale e stesse cercando di pagare le medicine per sua madre. Lo hanno trovato prima loro, e l'hanno ucciso.”

“Un po' sospetto.”

“È fottutamente losca questa città.” Ripeté Obito scuotendo la testa.

“Obito-” Disse Saburo all'improvviso.

“Attento alle pergamene dei demoni.”

“Nah, bro,” Sbuffò con ira. “Le pergamene devono stare attene a me, al massimo...” Fu sufficiente un soffio di vento autunnale imprevisto per far increspare i rotoli appesi agli alberi, in mezzo a due torce ai bordi delle strade. L'istinto ninja di Obito lo abbandonò per un momento e Kakashi assistette all'Uchiha che veniva schiaffeggiato dai festoni. “ _Unh!_ Che cazzo!”

“ _Le pergamene devono stare attente a me, al massimo!_ ” Lo prese in giro Kakashi.

“ _Ugh_ , sta zitto-- scemo!” Ringhiò Obito, spostando il pesante materiale. “Che cazzo ci fa qui questo coso comunque? È un possibile rischio d'incendio lungo ben dieci metri.”

“Sta raccontando una storia.” Rispose prontamente Saburo.

“Huh?”

“La leggenda dei dio del sole _Amaterasu._ ” Chiarì alzando gli occhi lungo l'oscillante arazzo. La cosa buffa riguardo agli arazzi dei demoni è che sbucano ogni autunno, sempre alla stessa ora, ma nessuno vede mai qualcuno appenderli. “Questo è quello che racconta dell'alba.”

Obito si accigliò sospettoso guardando il manufatto leggermente stropicciato. “Non riesco a leggere nessuno di questi scarabocchi. E i dipinti non hanno nessun senso: cos'è questa macchia nera sul lato?”

“Dicono che _Amaterasu_ sia nata quando _Nagi_ si è tolto dell'oscurità dall'occhio sinistro,” spiegò Saburo pazientemente. “Lei litigava continuamente con il dio della tempesta _Sosanoo_ , suo fratello.”

“Ok” Socchiuse gli occhi. “E il cavallo?”

“Un giorno, _Susanoo_ lasciò un pony scuoiato sulla soglia della sua casa. I cavalli sono sacri per la dea del sole, e _Amaterasu_ fuggì via di fronte alla malvagità di suo fratello. Nessuno riuscì a convincerla a uscire dal suo nascondiglio, e il mondo cadde nell'oscurità.”

Saburo indicò il centro della pergamena, dove c'era un'illustrazione che raffigurava del fumo nero che usciva dai bordi; ingoiava il Vecchio Mondo come spirali dentro a una grande iride.

“Cosa sono queste cose verdi e blu?”

“Demoni.” Rispose Saburo. “La leggenda dice che i folletti e le donne malvagie vennero mandati negli inferi per schernire la dea del sole e far sì che rimanesse sempre triste. Le raccontarono bugie sullo stato delle cose, fino a quando non si convinse di essere qualcun altro.”

“Che bastardi. Come ne è uscita?”

“Ha sentito delle risate.” Disse Saburo. “Provenire da fuori. E quando mise la testa fuori dalla caverna nella quale era nascosta, _Amaterasu_ si vide allo specchio e rimase stupita del suo stesso riflesso. Quella fu la prima alba.”

Obito elaborò la storia per qualche istante, con la bocca chiusa e un'espressione indecisa. Poi indicò un anello di simboli nella parte inferiore della pergamena. “Guarda, K, questi sembrano un po' degli Sharingan.”

Kakashi mormorò qualcosa. Avrebbe solo voluto annusare profondamente dietro all'orecchio del suo compagno di squadra.

“È, _uh_ , _Magatama_.” Saburo si offrì di nuovo volontario, facendo una pausa per guardarsi intorno. Sembrava confuso- per via dell'attenzione che i suoi superiori gli stavano dando, o per la loro ignoranza; Kakashi non sapeva quelle delle due. Le torce si allinearono con il suo compagno, facendolo sembrare avvolto dalle fiamme dell'inferno. Quel rotolo sembrò sussurrare i suoi inquietanti racconti folkloristici in una sinfonia di foglie nere. “La collana che _Amaterasu_ ha passato ai suoi discendenti.” Disse il ragazzino. “Ha chiesto loro di governare la terra e coltivare il riso, e ha dato loro tre tesori: uno specchio di bronzo, il _Magatama_ e la spada di _Kusanagi_ , che era nascosta dentro alla coda del serpente _Orochi_.”

“Avrebbe potuto semplicemente inviarla per posta.” Disse Obito, incorreggibile. “Comunque sono tutte uguali queste storie: miserabili e violente.”

“Non sono così male.” Disse Saburo. “Che mondo sarebbe, senza mostri?”

Le mani del suo compagno di stanza si alzarono, appoggiandosi sui fianchi, poi dietro al testa. Socchiuse gli occhi. “Bello, i mostri hanno tenuto _Ammy_ chiusa in una caverna.”

“Ma se non li avesse sconfitti, non ci sarebbe stata l'alba; non esisterebbero il giorno e la notte: la forza, la sofferenza o il sollievo. La storia ci insegna che la vita è ciclica, ma perenne: il sole sorgerà e tramonterà con la stessa certezza con la quale il riso verrà raccolto ogni anno. Questo lo dobbiamo ad _Amaterasu_ e ai suoi demoni. Senza di loro, non esisterebbero cose come la pace o l'equilibrio, lo yin e lo yang.”

“Wow, sei davvero preso da questa merda.” Disse Obito. Kakashi sbuffò.

“ _Err_... penso solo che sia una bella storia.” Il ragazzino balbetto, si girò di scatto e cominciò a camminare forzatamente lontano dalla decorazione appesa.

Kakashi indugiò mentre il suo compagno di stanza diede un'ultima occhiata alla pergamena del demone. Quando sembrò pronto a voltarsi, gli pizzicò l'orecchio. Non per una precisa ragione se non fargli tirare fuori le mani dalle tasche, o semplicemente fare in modo che lo guardasse. Prevedibilmente, Obito si scagliò contro di lui- prima con un gomito, che lo mancò- poi riuscì a stringere la mano nel cappuccio e tirarlo vicino a sé, ma solo perché Kakashi glielo permise.

“Vieni dagli Inferi per caso?” Mormorò il suo compagno di stanza.

Kakashi emise una risata sorpresa. “Obito... Tu non sei certo il dio del sole in quello scenario.”

“Perché no?”

Alzò gli occhi al cielo. “Hai visto l'ultimo numero di _Okami_. _Amaterasu_ è una gnocca.”

“E allora?” Obito si accigliò, scuotendolo. “Chi- ti credi di essere?”

Kakashi ghignò sotto alla maschera. Il suo compagno emise un verso di frustrazione e lo lasciò andare in mezzo al trambusto. Continuò a seguire il loro giovane compagno.

Trascorsero alcuni momenti di silenzio mentre la folla eccitata diventata sempre più numerosa. Poi Saburo si rivolse al lunatico Uchiha. “Allora, come va il tuo vaso di terra?”

Obito sbiancò. “Oh, _beh_ sai, è terra.”

“Mi dispiace.” Disse sincero. “Stavo pensando però: i fiori non appaiono in ogni luogo nel quale vai, no? A esempio, non spuntano nel campus, o qui nel parco, no?”

Lui scosse la testa.

“Pensavo: forse ha a che fare con il chakra. Intendo dire, forse ha qualcosa a che fare con la tua energia.”

“Oh” Disse Obito, e il suo malumore sembrò diradarsi un po'. “Non ci avevo pensato. Ma sì-- proverò.”

Kakashi provò a non ridere dell'interesse sincero che il ragazzino stava dimostrando per l'esperimento scemo del suo compagno di stanza. Lui non ci aveva nemmeno pensato, era stato troppo occupato a chiedersi perché il suo compagno non volesse allenarsi con lui--

“ _Um_ , Kakashi?”

Abbassò lo sguardo sul ragazzino, perplesso.

“Ho pensato a quella domanda che hai fatto, quella cosa della metafora.” Disse. Kakashi cercò di pensare a cosa diavolo si stesse riferendo. “Riguardo la mente, il litorale e il colore blu. E ho deciso: la coscienza esiste in funzione del corpo e del tempo-”

Obito grugnì la sua confusione.

“Voglio dire, la coscienza...” Continuò Saburo. “Abita un corpo all'interno del tempo. Quindi puoi essere un essere cosciente, senza necessariamente entrare in contatto con la realtà, o mai lasciare la riva. Ma essere un essere vivente invece, è una questione di esperienza, verità e crescita. Ci ho pensato e sono d'accordo con te- penso che se vuoi davvero conoscere la vita, devi salpare con una nave. Devi uscire di testa.”

Kakashi sorrise, divertito. Non ricordava ancora di che cazzo stesse parlando. Obito sollevò il giornalista in un piccolo scherzo giocoso. “Anche tu sei pazzo.” Concluse.

Il bambino ridacchiò nervosamente e tirò il braccio del Jōnin. “Uh, grazie, Obito.”

“Puoi chiamarmi B. Nessuno usa più tutte quelle sillabe con me.”

Si sforzò educatamente. “Oh, capisco.”

“ _L'Hidden Leaf_ ha fatto schifo ultimamente.” Iniziò Kakashi. “Ho letto un sacco di merda sulle foglie che sbocciano e i fiori. Nessuno ha parlato dell'enorme progetto di costruzione nel distretto di Hokuto; non abbiamo bisogno di un altro muro-- soprattutto non dentro alla città--”

“E i pipistrelli!” Lo interruppe Obito. “Nessuno ha notato che i pipistrelli se se stanno andando?”

“Ma-a,” Kakashi rise. “È perché il nuovo batterista non sa la differenza tra _taiko_ e _den-den_ _daiko_ \--”

“Non sto parlando di quella band di merda!” Disse Obito, accendendosi. “Smetti di cercare di farmi incazzare!”

“Non so cosa stia succedendo in redazione.” Saburo si liberò districandosi dalla presa di Obito e sospirò come se fosse molto più anziano. Abbassò le spalle. “In realtà, non scrivo più per il giornale ormai.”

“Oh?” Kakashi batté le palpebre. “Cos'è successo?”

“Sono stato licenziato.” Fece il broncio, poi un passo indietro: “Beh-- mi hanno detto che era il momento di cercare altre opzioni lavorative.”

“Stronzate” Sostenne Obito. “Se vuoi farlo, dovresti essere libero di farlo. Non importa quello che dicono quegli stronzi.”

Saburo lasciò ricadere la macchina fotografica intorno al collo e mise una mano nella borsa mentre continuarono a camminare lungo la via illuminata dalle torce. A un certo punto, tirò fuori un piccolo involucro arrotolato di carta e glielo offrì. Kakashi lo prese, e spiegò la prima pagina. Era un giornale.

Mentre leggeva i titoli sulla carta, il suo compagno di stanza si appoggiò pesantemente alla sua spalla e lesse in modo odioso e ad alta voce. “ _Watertower_ ” Disse. “Bello!”

“Ho deciso di auto pubblicare i miei articoli.” Spiegò Saburo, un po' sconcertato. Poi il petto gli si sollevò con orgoglio. “Ho capito che i miei pezzi migliori sull' _Hidden Leaf_ erano le miei idee peggiori.”

“Buon per te, ragazzino.”

“Yo!” Gracchiò Obito all'improvviso, mettendo la fottuta intera mano sulla fotografia in prima pagina. “Conosco quel posto- quella è al _casetta della merda_. La casetta della merda in cima al nostro isolato!”

“Ho mappato il sistema igenico della città.” Disse Saburo. Sospirò profondamente. “Sapevate che, nell'anello inferiore, il periodo di attesa per poter vedere un medico ninja a volte è di anni? Le persone nei quartieri bassi hanno una probabilità tre volte maggiore di morire di malattie curabili e complicazioni al parto, e ho scoperto--”

“I giovani...” Mormorò Kakashi, guardando l'articolo sotto alla lieve luce del festival. “Devi stare attento con queste cose.”

“Lo so” Disse lamentandosi in fretta. “Ma va bene. La distribuzione fa schifo. Solo dieci persone nella città hanno una copia, probabilmente.”

“Bene. Ti dispiace se ne tengo uno?”

Saburo si strinse nelle spalle. “È tuo.”

La piazza era piena di gente. Gli spettatori avevano congestionato il flusso naturale del traffico, si erano radunati fitti e incuranti intorno agli artisti di strada e alle grandi pedane per le danze; le tende per le attività diffondevano una luce calda; gli ospiti del _Green Lake teahouse_ punteggiavano le terrazze dei giardini all'interno e all'esterno dell'edificio principale, dal piano terra fino al quinto, avvolto dal fumo.

L'attrattiva delle attività in piazza attirava sempre più persone rispetto al centro del parco, e i venditori ambulanti approfittavano del traffico per irritare i clienti ignari; corridoi labirintici di bancarelle temporanee che vendevano curiosità dalla Terra Del Fuoco erano spuntate durante la notte lungo tutto il bordo della piazza, incanalando la folla attraverso infinite curve di bancarelle, una accanto all'altra; vendevano sigilli, pergamene, portachiavi con facce di animali ammiccanti, narghilè ed enormi pipe scolpite in acero, ciliegio e olmo.

Non molto tempo dopo aver raggiunto la sorgente di quella confusione, Obito li abbandonò, schivò le trappole di qualche venditore appostato e si avventò su un innocuo banco di cibo posizionato ai margini di quel caos. Saburo si guardò un po' intorno per la piazza e poi seguì l'Uchiha.

La bancarella vendeva il _chimaki_ , un tipo di riso dolce cotto all'interno di gambi di bambù di venti centimetri. Più comunemente, veniva avvolto nelle foglie, ma a Obito piaceva dover aprire i bastoncini.

Divenne visibilmente frustrato quando il venditore gli chiese se lo voleva bianco o nero.

“Esiste il riso nero?”

Konoha commerciava con le comunità delle montagne orientali solo da qualche anno; Kakashi si rese conto che Obito non aveva mai visto quel riso straniero.

“Provalo.” Gli diede una gomitata al fianco. “Te lo offro io.”

“Non ho bisogno dei tuoi soldi da drogato, Kash,” Tirò su con il naso; che babbeo. “Ho fatto un grado D oggi.”

“Di nuovo a caccia di gatti?”

“No- la vecchia signora al piano di sopra si è chiusa fuori di casa, così l'ho aiutata a sfondare la porta.”

“Molto più eroico.” Mormorò Kakashi.

“Perché non ha chiamato un fabbro?” Chiese Saburo.

“Non aveva il tempo per un fabbro, amico,” Insistette Obito. “Gli anziano vanno a fare _tai-chi_ al mattino presto nel parco. La nonnina era in folle ritardo. Era l'unico modo.”

“Ti ha pagato per entrare nel suo appartamento?”

“Lui piace un sacco ai vecchi.” Ridacchiò Kakashi.

L'espressione del suo compagno divenne improvvisamente seria. “Fuori dalle sue finestre c'erano tutti quei pipistrelli morti, bello. Come se si fossero stancati troppo là fuori, o cose così. Continuo a vederli--”

“Smetti di pensarci” Kakashi gli diede di nuovo una gomitata. “Scegli un bastoncino. Hanno messo il mango dentro a quello nero.”

Obito osservò di nuovo la serie di steli di bambù nella vetrina, con gli occhi spalancati. “ _Man-go_?”

Kakashi si mise una mano sugli occhi. Ovviamente non poteva sapere cosa fosse un dannato mango.

“Esatto,” sentì dire a Saburo, calmo. “Di recente abbiamo iniziato a commerciare con _Tanigakure_.”

“Ci sono un sacco di cose nuove e fighe, B.” Continuò il ragazzino, alzando la voce. “C'è il gelato al mango, la torta fatta con il grano e il sake di latte di doboroku...”

“Dobo...roku?” Obito si illuminò dal suo palese broncio. “Sì, hai ragione. Non ci avevo mai pensato. Devo mettermi in pari anche con il cibo.”

Quel ragazzino era un fottuto sussurratore di Uchiha-- Kakashi aveva bisogno di sapere quale fosse il metodo che Saburo aveva usato per rendere così semplice parlare al suo compagno di stanza.

Obito pagò il venditore con la sua misera indennità della vecchia signora e aprì il bambù al centro usando i pollici.

“È tipo... viola.” Valutò il riso appiccicoso e macchiato di frutta all'interno, con una faccia stupida, come se fosse infastidito, in qualche modo. Infastidito dal riso.

“Smetti di fissarlo e mangialo.”

“Lo sto per fare!” Obito gli lanciò uno sguardo burbero. “Non ridere, io-- non pensavo che il riso potesse essere viola. E queste altre cose sono arancioni e viscide.”

“È frutta. Raidō ha portato i mango una volta. Non ricordi? Quando è venuto a giocare a carte con Ebisu e Guy.”

Raidō si sforzava sempre per essere un bravo ospite. A differenza di tutti gli altri.

“Quelle cose rosse e verdi? Pensavo fossero delle patate.”

Il ragazzo del giornale soffocò una risata nell'interno del gomito. Kakashi alzò gli occhi al cielo e nascose il fastidio. Non aveva ancora fumato niente, oggi, ma ne aveva bisogno per riuscire a superare quella serata con il suo compagno.

Obito si fermò con il bambù aperto vicino alla bocca. “K? C'è qualcosa che non va?”

La schiena di Kakashi si era raddrizzata, i talloni avvicinati- non era riuscito a trattenersi. Nella cultura Hatake, ci si inchina per salutare la propria madre.

Saburo si coprì gli occhi con entrambe le mani e gemette.

Una maschera bianca sembrò materializzarsi dalle ombre della folla circostanti; il volto di una leonessa malandata, con la bocca sorridente e lo sguardo soddisfatto. Anche se non si ricordava di quella maschera o dello scuro capo afro, Kakashi non avrebbe mai potuto dimenticare le malvagie lame curve incorniciate che aveva nella cintura. O il modo nel quale la sua statura lo faceva sentire solo un bambino.

“Sera, uomini.” Arrivò un saluto innocente. “A riposo.”

“Oishi-senpai.” Kakashi alzò lo sguardo e la salutò.

“O-i-shi?” Mormorò Obito. “Ma non è un nome da maschio?”

Kakashi colpì forte il suo compagno nelle costole. “No, non lo è!” Sibilò.

“No infatti.” disse l'ufficiale ANBU. Salutò Kakashi portando la mano al lato della faccia e fece un'ambrata risata. “È passato un bel po', piccolo. Guarda come sei alto.”

Saburo serbò accigliarsi. “Mamma--”

“Mi ricordo ancora quando ti sei unito alle _Special Ops_.” Si appoggiò al muro e si portò una mano all'anca, ignorando le lamentele del figlio. “Abbiamo dovuto ordinare un'uniforme fatta apposta per te-- eri troppo piccolo per quelle che avevamo a disposizione.”

Kakashi sentì il suo compagno di stanza ghignare e il collo andargli a fuoco. Guardò dritto davanti a sé.

  
“E tu invece devi essere Obito.”

Quando lo sguardo vuoto della maschera si posò su di lui, l'Uchiha deglutì. Non cercò di attirare l'attenzione o altro, ma rimase immobile e annuì come se stesse nascondendo qualcosa.

“Carino.” Disse l'ufficiale. “Puoi chiamarmi Oishi. Vederti in piedi e andare in giro da molta speranza alla gente nella FOB sai? Ragazzi, state facendo dei numeri impressionanti.”

Obito abbassò lo sguardo a terra, poi lo sollevò di nuovo. “Speranza?”

“Certo.” Disse lei, e la parola risuonò con fierezza. “Senti quest'energia nell'aria?”

Una profonda ispirazione risuonò da sotto il volto da leone. Oishi si chinò di nuovo, e la sua voce divenne un sussurro cospiratore. “Una volta un grande poeta disse: l'autunno è un bagno di sangue. Lo senti? Il suono che fa il campo prima di bruciare?”

“Mamma” disse Saburo seccato. “Nessuno dice questo genere di cose.”

Lei scrollò le spalle languidamente. “Le stagioni stanno cambiando, amore mio- anche le guerre con loro. La violenza è naturale, così come gli uccelli e le api.”

Era davvero un pessimo momento perché un ANBU gli si piazzasse davanti e iniziasse a parlare in fottuto codice, e Kakashi cercò un modo per distrarre educatamente il suo compagno dall'ex mentore. “Oishi-” Cominciò.

Obito però lo precedette. “Ma che cazzo stai dicendo?”

La leonessa inclinò la testa. Non c'era nessun modo discreto nel quale Kakashi avrebbe potuto spiegarle che non aveva detto nulla al suo compagno di squadra- su ciò che c'era nel loro passato, e tanto meno nel loro futuro- si fece prendere dal panico e afferrò la mano di Obito, interrompendo le sue lamentele con una presa schiacciante.

L'ufficiale delle _Special Ops_ si abbassò di nuovo, e posò le mani sulle spalle del Jōnin. “Non c'è niente che preferisco.” Rifletté. “A due ragazzi smarriti che stanno cercando di tornare a casa.”

Le narici di Obito si allargarono. Oishi tornò alla sua altezza. “Vi state godendo la fiera?”

Kakashi ritirò la mano e si parò il culo con nonchalance. “La sicurezza sembra intensa quest'anno.” Disse. “Pensavo lei fosse in congedo.”

“Oh, conosci Hiruzen.” Rispose la leonessa a voce alta, come se per lei non fosse un problema chiamare l'Hokage per nome. “Uno dei suoi consiglieri gira un bastone per la pioggia, e lui cambia idea sulle decisioni di un mese intero: stasera ha schierato alcune divisioni in più, e io ho estratto il bastoncino più corto.”

“Un po' eccessivo però, no?” Disse Obito. “Con tutti quegli MP che se ne vanno in giro.”

Lei fece un verso di approvazione. “Speriamo lo sia. Ragazzi, voi non avete visto nulla di strano, no?”

Kakashi scosse la testa.

“Tipo cosa?” Obito era curioso. “È solo la solita merda losca.”

“Bene, allora.” Finalmente, l'agente si rivolse al figlio, mettendogli una mano sul collo e l'altra sulla spalla. “Saburo, non ti stai mettendo di nuovo nei guai, vero?”

Lui negò. Kakashi pensò che probabilmente erano i guai a trovare lui e non viceversa.

“Non preoccuparti per l' _Hidden Leaft_ , piccolo. Non sanno cosa si sono persi. In città ci sono altri giornali e molti editori adorerebbero i tuoi lavori, ne sono certa.”

“Ok, mamma.”

“Non ti bacio di fronte ai tuoi amici.”

“Mamma!” Protestò. “Se lo dici peggiori le cose.”

La maschera tornò a guardare i Jōnin. Oishi si mise le mani sui fianchi. “È ora di riattaccare con il lavoro- ma voglio entrambi a cena uno di questi giorni, capito? Niente scuse!”

Un attimo dopo, l'ufficiale ANBU si smaterializzò e Kakashi sbatté le palpebre per rimuovere l'immagine residua del gatto sorridente. Tre esalazioni interruppero il silenzio seguente.

“Era tua madre?” Lo accusò Obito.

Saburo si strinse nelle spalle. “Mi hanno sempre detto così.”

“Ha tenuto i miei esami ANBU.” Disse Kakashi. “Siamo stati nella stessa divisione per un po'.”

“Veramente?”

“Sì- Oishi è quella che mi ha aiutato a decifrare il codice di quella civetta.”

“Ora sta facendo più che altro crittografie.” Disse Saburo. “La lasciano rimanere in città. Così può tenermi d'occhio. È terribile.”

“ _Cristo santo_. Perché non mi hai detto che tua mamma era un ANBU quando hai fumato erba con me, eh?”

“Hai fatto fumare un tredicenne?” Disse Kakashi, non troppo impressionato.

“Beh si? Intendo--” Obito strinse il bastoncino di bambù con entrambe le mani. “Non è una cosa troppo grave, no?”

“Dimmelo tu. Hai visto le lame nella sua cintura?”

“Ragazzi--” Saburo li interruppe con l'espressione cupa. “Non sono i suoi artigli quello che deve preoccuparvi: schivatevi quell'invito a cena, fidatevi di me.”

  



	13. Vacanze pt. 3

Le strade principali intorno al _Green Lake Park_ conducevano la folla dalle quattro entrate ai punti cardinali fino alla piazza centrale, ma un labirinto di stradine secondarie e passerelle su palafitte si diramava dalla via principale alle minori attrazioni sull'acqua: i giardini galleggianti, l'area con le barche a pedali, isola del bambù... e il cesso, fra le altre cose.

Kakashi aveva cercato di evitare i luoghi troppo affollati, ma Obito aveva voluto trascorrere quasi un'ora a passeggiare per il giardino illuminato dalla luna, dando da mangiare ai pesci del laghetto paludoso insieme a bambini di tre e cinque anni d'età.

Alcune carpe _koi_ più vecchie erano molto sfregiate; avevano le pinne strappate da numerose battaglie, occhi mancanti. Restare a guardare il suo compagno di squadra gettare lattuga alle sue innumerevoli riflessioni sotto alla luna piena era stata un'esperienza surreale. Dopo un po', Kakashi lo aveva lasciato solo, e si era allontanato rimanendo a una certa distanza nell'ombra di uno degli arcuati ponti pedonali. Era rimasto immobile nell'erba umida così a lungo che un randagio era emerso da sotto il ponto e si era messo ai suoi piedi: era un gatto grigio come la luna, con le zampe infangate e i baffi arricciati. L'animale lo aveva ignorato per per un po', poi aveva ruotato la testa e gli aveva socchiuso gli occhi.

“Non ho niente da darti da mangiare.” Lo avvisò Kakashi. Quello lo guardò come per dire che non era _lui_ quello in cerca di cibo e di una casa.

Obito sembrava piacere molto ai pesci. Dopo un po' di tempo i bambini si ammassarono intorno a lui, spingendosi lungo la stretta passerella per avvicinarsi un po' alla nuvola di _koi_ e piccoli _killifish_ che si erano radunati ai piedi dell'Uchiha.

A volte l'amore fa male, ma ci puoi fare l'abitudine, come con un'unghia incarnita o un maglione che pizzica. Gli alberi erano fioriti, un vento lontano soffiava; i petali caddero dalle montagne sui grandi alloggi shinobi e sui condomini delle terrazze suburbane- e Kakashi si ritrovò seduto all'ombra di un sentimento vecchio e illogico.

L'unica cosa che non era mai riuscito a imparare all'Accademia era stata come comprendere cosa fosse la _paura_. Kakashi adesso la conosceva intimamente; ne aveva vista ogni sfumatura nei suoi nemici, nei suoi amici e nelle sue vittime. La ricordava in Rin. La vera paura arriva nel momento nel quale percepiamo una minaccia, ma lo stress può essere vantaggioso; la paranoia invece bisogna saperla gestire. Kakashi sapeva controllare la sua paura, usarla per sconfiggere i suoi rivali – per mettere i piedi sul trono e usare le sue fiamme per salire ancora più in alto.

Si diceva che gli occhi dei _killifish_ portassero la felicità. Guardò il gatto al suo fianco. “Sarà vero?”

Il vagabondo mantenne il suo sguardo fisso su di lui per un lungo momento prima di sollevare bruscamente la zampa posteriore e iniziare a leccarsi il culo con grandi leccate. Kakashi pensò che quell'animale dovesse aver già guardato negli occhi un _killifish_ : era davvero il ritratto della felicità.

Dopo un po', Obito si spostò dalla folla, affondò le mani in tasca e sembrò farsi strada ciecamente attraverso le passerelle del giardino, attorno al ponte ad arco nella fresca erba. Nello stesso modo nel quale Kakashi si era fatto strada ciecamente verso di lui nel giorno nel quale Obito si era risvegliato. Si sentì pizzicare la pelle e fremette.

“Andiamo” Bofonchiò Obito. “Non ho più lattuga. E sono piuttosto sicuro che uno di quei piccoli cazzoni si sia pulito il naso sulla mia gamba.”

Un po' della sua scontrosità si sbiadì nel divertimento. “Che vuole il gatto?”

Il randagio grigio fissò l'Uchiha con gli occhi spalancati e abbassò la zampa lentamente da dietro la testa. Prima che potessero aggiungere qualcosa, si mise su quattro zampe e corse sotto al ponte con le orecchie piatte sulla la testa.

“È stata la compagnia migliore che ho avuto stasera.” Disse Kakashi, solo per scherzare.

Obito si accigliò. “Vagli dietro allora.”

Kakashi si alzò in piedi e allungò le braccia dietro le testa stiracchiandosi, prestando solo un po' di attenzione a quella cupa provocazione. _No_ , avrebbe lasciato che fosse il resto degli adolescenti in città a unirsi alla sua caccia serale alle _tope_ \- anche se Obito avesse evitato il suo sguardo tutta la sera.

“Quando ero bambino venivo sempre qui a dare da mangiare ai pesci. Ne riconosco ancora alcuni.”  


“Sì?” Mormorò Kakashi, guardando alla sua destra. “Vedi qualcos'altro quando guardi là sotto?”

“Tipo?”

Kakashi si strinse delle spalle. Ricominciarono a camminare lungo la passerella rialzata e Obito sfuggì ai bambini ammassati saltando sul ponte e scivolando dietro a un venditore di popcorn e mangime per pesci. Esitò, poi attraversò di nuovo l'ingresso principale del parco.

“Di solito non ci sono così tante persone qui.” Superarono una bancarella che vendeva tartarughe appena nate all'interno di recipienti sferici di plastica. Obito si accigliò. “È difficile concentrarsi. Mi toccano tutti.”

“Hai mai pensato-- che il tuo spazio personale è largo un miglio?”

“Ah, cazzo.” Sollevò il lato sfregiato della bocca e quel ghigno fece stringere la gola a Kakashi in modo quasi fatale. “Mi prendi per il culo?”

Kakashi strinse le spalle per guadagnare del tempo. Poi: “Se vuoi.”

“ _Nah_ , scordatelo.” La mano più vicina gli uscì dalla tasca, omicida, ma il suo occhio rimase fisso sul sentiero davanti a loro. “So già a memoria cosa vuoi dirmi: _Obito- fai avvicinare le persone e potresti scoprire che gli piaci; esci dalla scatola, Obito, inizi a puzzare; parli male perché mangi male;_ _ma-a_ , _Bunzo-sensei ha un bastone più corto del tuo su per il suo culo._ Sai cosa ti dico? Vaffanculo. Le ho già sentite tutte e sono stufo. Falla finita.”

“Va bene, ho finito.” Kakashi gli afferrò la mano prima che potesse farla sparire di nuovo nella tasca. Infilò le dita nelle fessure delle nocche e passò il momento successivo di silenzio con lo sguardo rivolto al boschetto di bambù distante nell'acqua. La pelle di Obito bruciava, ma non in modo insostenibile. Almeno all'inizio.

Nel boschetto di bambù era stata allestita un'arena per pugili. A Kakashi non sarebbe dispiaciuto far cadere un po' di gente dal suo piedistallo stasera. Lui e Might Guy avevano passato intere notti in una maledetta arena per pugili; ed era stata l'unica cosa che aveva fatto in fiera, davvero- ma una volta che Kakashi era entrato negli ANBU, e la gang era passata da un gruppo di _Chuunin_ a una manica di Jōnin davvero pericolosi, era diventato di cattivo gusto continuare a partecipare alle attività del luna park dei civili - per quanto fosse divertente.

I guantoni da pugilato erano essenzialmente bastoni con entrambe le estremità avvolte in un'imbottitura pesante. Le partite _uno contro uno_ si svolgevano su piedistalli posizionati a poco più di un metro e mezzo di distanza e sollevati a tre metri d'altezza. L'obiettivo era far cadere l'avversario sulle stuoie senza perdere l'equilibrio. Dopo un paio di drink, era una sfida ardua anche per un Jōnin d'élite.

“Sapevi che Anko è allergica ai gigli rossi?”

Kakashi mormorò qualcosa. Ovvio che lo sapeva. Ma questo non rispondeva comunque al perché il suo compagno non lo avesse guardato per tutta la sera.

“È stato bello vedere Genma sotto ai piedi di qualcun altro, tanto per cambiare. Ma tu, uh--” Le narici di Obito si allargarono, ma non sembrava arrabbiato. Non ancora, pensò Kakashi. Era agitato, forse. “Hai rovinato il loro appuntamento.”

Kakashi alzò la mano libera dietro al collo. Non si sentiva molto in colpa. “Si conoscono da ancor prima che fare il bagno insieme fosse una cosa sexy- come ha potuto scordarsene?”

“Hm” Borbottò Obito. “Era davvero incazzata. Perché lo hai fatto?”

“Genma mi ha infastidito.”

“Quando?”

“Eri lì a vedere.”

“Intendi...” Le sue sopracciglia scure si avvicinarono. “Quando ci stava importunando al seminario? Non mi ero nemmeno accorto che ti eri incazzato quel giorno. Gli hai fatto lo sconto sull'erba e tutto il resto.”

Si zittirono mentre attraversavano un angolo più affollato della strada panoramica. Mentre Kakashi ragionava sul se fosse più saggio spiegare o rimanere in silenzio, il suono dei tamburi battenti e della folla continuò a crescere. La notte scendeva come un fiume che scorreva sui sentieri levigati di calcare, calando l'oscurità intorno a piccoli arcipelaghi dorati di torce e lanterne. Le bancarelle alimentari rilasciavano fragranze miste di risate, vita e olio da frittura.

Due file di ginkgo si estendevano lungo una viuzza che si diramava dalla strada principale. La folla si diradò quando entrarono nelle alte ombre vacillanti di quegli alberi. Una coltre di foglie cadute chiacchierava sotto ai loro piedi.

Obito finalmente smise di pensare. “L'hai preso per il culo.”

Kakashi si mise quasi a ridere. Non aveva capito. “Gli ho dato un paio di giorni per sistemarsi con me. Non l'ha fatto.”

Inserì un terzo dito nella molle presa di Obito. “Hai passato di nuovo tutto il giorno su ai _campi neri_?”

Obito annuì, e qualcosa nell'espressione colpevole che aveva avuto tutta sera tornò a distorcere i suoi lineamenti. Le dita si contrassero. “Mi dispiace, bello.”

Kakashi scosse la testa a quella strana ammissione. “Per cosa? Stai nascondendo altre ferite aperte?”

“No, voglio dire...” Obito guardò gli alberi al alto opposto della strada. “Sono sciatto e sporco.”

“Non me ne frega un cazzo.”

La visione doppia e la familiare sensazione di scambiarsi la vista accompagnò l'attivazione dello Sharingan. Kakashi diede un colpo per sollevare la fascia che gli copriva l'occhio, e in pochi giri dell'iride passò dall'eccessiva vigilanza alla normalità. Lasciò la mano del suo compagno di squadra e provò invece una presa più familiare sulla nuca. Non avevano altezze troppo diverse, ma non erano comunque alti uguali-- la cosa del tenersi per mano avrebbe funzionato solo se Obito avesse fatto almeno uno sforzo.

L'argento era ancora freddo al tatto.

Anche se l'Uchiha non avesse avuto un aspetto delizioso -- in nero e con la catena --a Kakashi non sarebbe fregato nulla. Solo un anno prima, non solo non era andato alla Festa dell'Oca, ma aveva fatto del suo meglio per evitare lei e chiunque avesse cercato di trascinarcelo. Poi aveva passato la serata con una bottiglia di whisky importato ed era collassato su tre scomode sedie dell'ospedale. A quel tempo, non sembrava ci fossero possibilità che il suo compagno si svegliasse. Tanto meno che lo facesse solo un paio di giorni dopo.

Le vacanze avevano sempre avuto l'orrendo effetto collaterale di fargli pensare alle cose che aveva perso, e a quelle che invece le altre persone avevano – a tutte le cose che non avrebbe mai fatto. E ogni anno, da quando aveva compreso cosa fosse davvero la paura, Kakashi si sarebbe ricordato anche di tutto ciò che al riguardava: la famiglia morta, gli amici morti, orrende ferite, missioni strazianti e soffocanti segreti-- erano stati tutti preparati per questo genere di cose all'Accademia. _Questo è ciò che significa essere uno shinobi_ , aveva pensato Kakashi guardando i tubi pompare aria nel petto di Obito.

Non avrebbe mai immaginato di poter essere così giovane e sentirsi già così vuoto. Kakashi sapeva - aveva sempre saputo fin dall'inizio - quali sarebbero stati i rischi, ma ciò che era successo al Team Minato era stata una vera eccezione, e per molto tempo era rimasto confuso dalle crudeli decisioni del fato, tanto da non comprendere l'aiuto che i suoi amici gli avevano offerto. E come avrebbe potuto accettarlo, con uno dei suoi occhi intrappolato in quel reparto d'ospedale – bloccato, bloccato lì a ricordargli cos'era successo?

Kakashi non avrebbe nemmeno pensato di tornare un giorno a quella maledetta Festa dell'Oca, figuriamoci di _divertirsi_. Non sapeva se dare la colpa ai teatrini in strada, o agli ormoni, ma non voleva più fingere; essere felice non richiedeva un grande sforzo quando c'era Obito accanto a lui- non importava se per scioglierlo ci sarebbero voluti un centinaio di noiosi stagni di pesci rossi.

“Chi ti ha dato i fiori?”

Kakashi alzò la mano al piccolo mazzo di flora autunnale che aveva ancora dietro all'orecchio-- alcuni pallidi grappoli di lavanda e valeriana, una lunga coda di trifoglio- se ne era quasi dimenticato.

“Uno dei venditori li ha dati ad Anko.” Rispose. “Ma si è offesa e ha detto qualcosa sugli stereotipi di genere, quindi li ho presi io. Ne vuoi uno?”

“N-no-” Disse Obito in fretta. “Stanno meglio a te.”

Quando Kakashi lanciò un'occhiata di lato, constatò che finalmente aveva la completa attenzione del suo compagno di squadra e ghignò sotto alla maschera. Obito fece un timido mezzo sorriso che non gli vedeva da quando erano bambini, quando l'Uchiha correva dietro a Rin con gli occhi a forma di cuore. Fu una sensazione surreale guardare l'occhio nero del suo compagno attraverso il suo gemello separato. Guardandolo, Kakashi desiderò per l'ennesima volta che il mondo non lo avesse masticato in quel modo, ma-

_Almeno- almeno glielo aveva sputato indietro._ Gli era grato per averlo fatto.

Sapeva che Obito non lo sopportava, ma Kakashi gli avvolse un braccio sulle spalle lo stesso, solo per accorciare la distanza. “Se ti baciassi in pubblico, il tuo clan ti rinnegherebbe?”

Obito alzò gli occhi al cielo e il mezzo sorriso si intensificò. Per un secondo Obito mostrò i denti in un'espressione maliziosa. _Da panico_ , pensò Kakashi, sentendosi appagato e confuso. Non gli dispiaceva abbassare la guardia in questi casi-- non gli dispiaceva impanicarsi per lui. “Bakashi. Non sai nulla degli Uchiha, vero?”

Sbatté le palpebre, socchiuse gli occhi attraverso la nebbia che li aveva offuscati. “ _Huh_ \--?”

“ _Satsuma_!” Urlò Obito all'improvviso, con un ringhio di felicità, prima di dirigersi verso un complesso di bancarelle di cibo lungo il bordo del tranquillo patio degli scacchi. Kakashi fece sprofondare le mani nelle tasche e lo seguì, immaginando pigramente il giorno nel quale sarebbe stato il _suo_ nome a uscire dalle labbra del suo compagno di squadra con la stessa passione con la quale aveva chiamato i bastoncini di patate dolci fritti.

Il venditore aveva tutti i cibi tipici locali: il _satsuma;_ una specie di palla di riso appiccicosa chiamata _agemochi_ ; castagne arrostite e semi di ginkgo; tempura di mais grigliata e zuccherata chiamata _dakekimi_. L'odore di tutto ciò che sfrigolava nella soia avrebbe fatto venire l'acquolina in bocca anche alla persona più salutista. Obito si voltò a guardarlo, con un occhio solo, con l'espressione più solenne e seria che gli avesse visto per tutta la sera.

“Amico.” Disse. Un sorriso inarcò le labbra a Kakashi. “Posso usare la carta? Hai preso il resto dei miei punti riscattati al _Mission Control_?

“Mhm” Confermò Kakashi. Anche se ovviamente non lo aveva fatto.

“Sul serio? Vedi- “ Le sopracciglia gli si sollevarono nere e veloci e Obito fece un gesto puntandosi contro un pollice. “Vado giù alle FOB e non ottengo altro che incazzature; vai tu e sono tutti pancia all'aria.”

Quando il suo compagno smise di _sprecare ossigeno_ e si rivolse al venditore, Kakashi tirò fuori le carte dalla tasca. I pagamenti elettronici erano una comodità abbastanza nuova a Konoha; i punti addestramento erano facilmente scambiabili all'interno delle mura della città, ma non valevano molto al di fuori di esse, quindi i venditori ambulanti e i piccoli mercanti non potevano accettare trasferimenti di punti dagli shinobi del villaggio- ma così gran parte del capitale della nazione era ben controllato.

Kakashi aveva deciso di gestire sia il suo conto che quello di Obito, perché così sarebbe stato molto più semplice. Erano d'accordo sul fatto che nessuno dei due dovesse prendersi cura dell'altro, ma anche di aiutarsi là dove uno dei due non riusciva. Tipo, un anno fa, Kakashi era perfettamente soddisfatto con le sue razioni per i pasti, gli allenamenti intensi e le lunghe serate di velenoso divertimento, ma una delle prime cose che Obito aveva fatto dopo essersi incontrati la prima volta era stata quella di incazzarsi per un _satsuma_ stantio: aveva rovinato la giornata al venditore. E dopo quell'evento, Kakashi aveva iniziato a trascorrere molto più tempo nell'appartamento; inizialmente B era stato una cazzo di porta chiusa. Si era trasferito solo con un bollitore elettrico, una manciata di mollette per il bucato, una ciotola scheggiata che aveva nella vecchia casa, e in poco tempo aveva iniziato a chiedere perché non avessero un tavolo, un divano o delle pantofole. Kakashi aveva dimenticato i semplici piaceri della vita, la spensierata soddisfazione che si poteva trarre dal cibo e dal riposo. Obito gli aveva insegnato che abbandonare sé stessi era solo un altro modo per essere egoisti.

Dopo l'incidente al Ponte Kannabi, Kakashi si era rilassato e chiuso in sé stesso. Ma dopo il risveglio di Obito, si era davvero _rilassato_. Gli stronzi cercavano di smerdarlo per essere uscito dagli ANBU, ma Kakashi era ancora il ninja più tosto che conoscessero e se ne potevano anche andare a fanculo, perché adesso lui era felice. Preferiva tornare a casa dal suo compagno di stanza e trovarlo a piangere per uno stupido vaso di terra, che stare da solo in una scatola vuota ricolma di odio per sé stesso.

Obito si stava ancora destreggiando con il cambiamento tecnologico di Konoha, quindi alla fine di ogni settimana era Kakashi a prendere i loro registri di allenamento e riscattare i punti al _Mission Control_ per entrambi. Trenta ore di allenamento a settimana facevano guadagnare a uno shinobi circa trecento punti che venivano depositati direttamente sul suo conto; loro due riuscivano ad accumulare quasi mille punti in una settimana senza fare nessuna missione, e questo con Kakashi che riduceva al minimo il contributo di Obito.

Semplicemente, sarebbe stato meglio se le FOB non si fossero interessate a quanto Obito si allenasse effettivamente.

Non era _ingannare_ , pensò Kakashi, _e nemmeno occultare deliberatamente qualcosa_ : era solo negligenza. Entrambi a volte si dimenticavano di timbrare ai campi o di portare i biglietti a casa. E a volte solo la metà delle ore di allenamento di Obito veniva registrata nel sistema-- _ooops_. Era meglio che sembrasse che se la stesse prendendo comoda piuttosto che rischiare di avere qualcuno del quale Kakashi non poteva parlare e che lavorava per un'organizzazione che non esisteva che considerasse il suo compagno come una potenziale minaccia per il villaggio. Erano fortunati che il buon vecchio Sarutobi trovasse ironico il fare distruttivo di Obito; la cosa di _Tobi Dieci Alberi_ non faceva bene alla loro immagine.

A nessuno importava che Obito passasse delle ore nel parco a dar da mangiare ai fottuti pesci- tutto ciò che importava alla gente era il suo comportamento, il suo passato, e il suo fottuto cognome del cazzo.

Comunque, per il momento potevano cavarsela anche senza soldi.

Dopo alcuni ordini di _satsuma_ e una porzione di mais grigliato, Obito si illuminò. L'unico lato positivo dell'umore altalenante del suo compagno di squadra era la velocità con la quale poteva essere sollevato da qualcosa di semplice come il cibo. Una cosa che poteva però diventare anche una rottura di coglioni: c'era una donna che scendeva dalle montagne fino a _Wood Row_ ogni giorno, e rimaneva fino al sorgere del sole; vendeva mirtilli freschi avvolti in un panno bianco e latte di yak speziato alla cannella e al cardamomo versato da un bollitore di ferro-- a volte portava direttamente lo yak. E se Obito non vedeva quella donna come prima cosa al mattino, entrava in modalità _'tienimi giù le mani!'_ fino all'ora di pranzo.

Una tenda vicina vendeva pesce d'acqua dolce grigliato con sale, calamari rossi brillanti in umido con salsa di soia e _takoyaki_ di diversi sapori. Dovevano andare a cena con gli altri più tardi, quindi Kakashi lo avvisò di andarci piano, ma non insistette perché il suo compagno di stanza era una specie di pozzo senza fondo- e stava diventando d'umore sempre più affabile.

“Asuma” Disse Obito, bloccando il suo ringhio affamato. “Quel ragazzo conosce un sacco di gente. Come fa? Perché Asuma conosce tutti?”

Aveva ordinato tre spiedini di _ayu_ grigliati, due torte piatte rotonde chiamate _oyaki_ a base di farina di grano saraceno fermentato, una porzione di _takoyaki_ allo zenzero e una tazza di uva e albicocca caramellata. Passò ai calamari.

“Ma hai mangiato oggi?” Disse Kakashi, solo per scherzare un po'.

“In realtà... io... ho perso il mio pranzo.”

Obito si divincolò dal traffico pedonale con tutti i suoi acquisti e si sistemò per fare uno spuntino sotto l'ombra di un _gingko_ pendente. Kakashi saltò giù dal camminamento e lo seguì sul pendio ombroso al suo stesso passo. La luce della luna piena fece scivolare il suo freddo argento tra le crepe della tettoia sopra di loro. Una torcia scoppiettava allegramente nelle vicinanze.

“Non è vero _takoyaki_ se non è al polpo.” Concluse Obito mentre si sedeva nell'erba tra due radici.

Kakashi costeggiò i nodi legnosi, scivolò su una grossa radice e si lasciò cadere sui talloni a fianco a lui. Rubò una delle bacchette del suo compagno di squadra e la usò per impalare un piccolo gnocco di _takoyaki_ in un modo che avrebbe fatto piangere un tradizionalista.

“Allora perché lo hai preso allo zenzero?”

“Volevo provare qualcosa di diverso, credo.”

Kakashi strinse le spalle. Lo zenzero faceva la differenza- gli piaceva che il cibo avesse una nota decisa.

Si fermò con una seconda cattura vicino alla bocca e si chiese se il suo compagno di squadra li avesse comprati apposta per lui.

“Hai fatto amicizia con Genma, huh?” Mormorò per conversare un po'. “Com'è andata?”

Obito grugnì, finì il pesce d'acqua dolce, infilò le bacchette nell'erba e iniziò a dividere una delle torte di grano saraceno. Si udì uno sbattere d'ali fra le fronde dell'albero. “Dice che devo sentirmi a mio agio.”

“Cosa significa?”

Un drongo dalla coda quadrata atterrò sull'erba, arruffò le piume blu-nere e inclinò un solo occhio ambrato verso il suo compagno di squadra. Obito prese un po' del suo _oyaki_ e lo condivise con l'animale.

“Che cazzo ne so. E non mi frega un cazzo se pensa che io _non sia male in fondo_.”

Kakashi guardò dietro di lui e scrutò la folla che si muoveva avanti e indietro per la passeggiata principale. “Non voglio che ti guardi il culo.”

“Nah--” Obito si fermò, si strozzò e continuò senza ingoiare. “Andiamo- è una cosa della quale la gente parla normalmente, no? E poi so che mi prendeva per il culo.”

“Uhm, no, non è così.” Rispose Kakashi sinceramente, girandosi e infilzando un'altra pallina di zenzero. “E no, non lo stava facendo.”

“Davvero?” Le sopracciglia di Obito si alzarono, poi si corrugarono di nuovo. “Mi ha chiamato _mani-grasse_.”

Kakashi esplose in una risata, e si riprese velocemente. “Ecco, in questo caso sì, ti prendeva per il culo.”

Il suo compagno di stanza fissò la singola bacchetta nelle dita sfregiate. Si contesero l'ultimo _takoyaki_.

“Devi farlo stare zitto.” Lo avvisò Kakashi. “Quando inizia a fare così.” Lo colpì.

“ _Ha_! Non riesco-- lui mescola le prese in giro con altre cose.” Obito abbandonò la bacchetta nel sacchetto vuoto e prese il piccolo bicchiere di frutta candita. Il drongo si fiondò sui suoi avanzi. “Non capivo se mi stesse dando consigli o stesse facendo il bullo.”

“Il bullismo si fa in due.”

“Cosa vorrebbe dire?”

“Niente” Kakashi cercò di rimediare in fretta. “Intendo solo che la gente cercherà sempre di colpirti B-- ma, sei tu che ti lasci prendere.”

“Questo è decisamente qualcosa che solo un bullo direbbe.”

Kakashi si zittì e si sentì un po' male, perché a volte sembrava che tutti ce l'avessero con Obito. Era sempre stato così, da quando era arrivato in ritardo alla maledetta cerimonia d'ingresso all'Accademia un secolo prima, e adesso anche quando l'Hokage metteva una buona parola per lui, non faceva altro che alimentare la questione Uchiha nei loro rank. Obito stava sul cazzo persino al guardiano del palazzo dove vivevano, per qualche stupido motivo.

Si sentiva in colpa anche perché era vero: Kakashi era proprio uno di quei bulletti e non c'era nessuna scusa che potesse usare se non lo spiegare che stesse provando di rimediare, di imparare a comunicare i suoi sentimenti invece che fare lo stronzo tutto il tempo. Ma a volte era ancora troppo difficile.

“Hey, B” Cominciò, mettendo una spalla contro l'albero e rilassandosi appoggiando il culo nell'erba tra le radici biforcute del ginkgo. La torcia vicina scoppiettava e si muoveva rumorosamente sopra alla musica, come se avesse qualcosa da dire. “Cosa stavi dicendo sul tuo clan, prima?”

Le narici di Obito si allargarono e l'occhio gli sfrecciò sull'erba palustre che stava sussurrando lungo la riva invisibile del lago. Perfino il drongo stava ascoltano. Deglutì, poi mescolò il resto della sua acqua candita. Il _Mizuame_ era molto comune in quel periodo dell'anno. “Oh, _um_...”

Si spinse gli occhialoni più in alto sulla fronte, si portò la coppa alle labbra e sorseggiò il resto della frutta candita tutta d'un fiato. Liberato da ogni distrazione e sistemata la spazzatura, Obito saltò in piedi e si spinse fino a uno dei cestini dell'immondizia sistemati lungo la via principale, poi tornò indietro facendo dei salti a zig-zag. La luce del fuoco gli calzava a pennello. Kakashi attese mentre si sedeva di nuovo sotto al gingko, si appoggiava al tronco e stendeva le gambe dritte a terra. Poi si asciugò la bocca sul braccio e sembrò pronto a parlare.

“Intendo, hai ragione sul fatto che siamo tradizionalisti, e cose così...” Iniziò. “Ma molte persone non sanno _quali_ sono le nostre tradizioni. Nel clan Uchiha è considerato più onorevole uh-- avere una relazione con un uomo. Invece che, uh, una donna.”

Kakashi pronunciò la sillaba più sorpresa di tutta la sua vita. “ _Uh?”_

“Già” Obito fece una risata nervosa. Scintille ambrate si riflettevano nei suoi occhiali arancioni. “Sono le antiche regole del _Bushido_ , bro. Non le seguiamo più molto, ma-- se portassi a casa il Ninja Copiatore, quegli stronzi mi organizzerebbero una cazzo di parata.”

Kakashi osservò l'espandersi di una vampata imbarazzata che arrossò il volto del suo compagno di squadra, sulla pelle e le cicatrici, fino a quando gli raggiunse le punte delle orecchie. Quando Obito bevve dal bicchiere, Kakashi gli appoggiò il naso alla mandibola, passandogli la bocca chiusa sulla pelle e per un momento pensò di lasciargli un'intera preghiera per la prossima stagione disegnata sulla gola.

“Te lo avrei detto.” Le parole successive di Obito uscirono tra respiri veloci e inadeguati. “Se avessi pensato che fosse stato un problema.”

Non lo era, in un certo senso. _Ma era_ un gran problema-- perché Kakashi aveva cercato di non rendergli la vita più incasinata di quanto non fosse già, anche se significava falsargli le finanze e tirare leggermente la corda per tenere tutto sotto controllo. Sapeva che avrebbero potuto continuare anche senza il supporto della famiglia, ma era stato un improvviso sollievo lo scoprire che la natura della loro relazione non lo avrebbe reso un emarginato. La natura della loro- _qualsiasi cosa fosse_.

“B...” Sussurrò. Obito mormorò in risposta, piegò la testa ed espose di più il collo. Kakashi accettò l'offerta- non fece nulla di troppo umido o sgradevole, anche se lo avrebbe voluto- ma sentì il battito del suo cuore attraverso le labbra, affondò il canino nella morbida carne del lobo. Poi si ricordò a frammenti ciò che voleva dire. “Vuoi uscire con me?”

“Veramente? Ancora?”

“No. Voglio dire-- cioè sì, ma...” Fece un enorme sforzo per tirarsi indietro. Se avesse balbettato ancora un po' non sarebbe riuscito a dire un cazzo. Kakashi tagliò corto: “Ti va di stare insieme? Insieme a me?”

Obito lo guardò come attraverso un enorme buco che aveva nel petto, e Kakashi sentì i polpastrelli ruvidi del suo compagno di squadra trovarlo nell'oscurità; gli strofinarono il mento, la mascella, la linea della cicatrice sull'occhio. Un bagliore tremolante e infocato si insinuò al bordo della sua visione, sovraesponendo tutto come una vecchia fotografia.

“Ok” Disse. Kakashi si era quasi dimenticato cosa stesse aspettando, e quando se ne ricordò provò una sorta di brivido. _Obito_. Sentì i bordi del suo sorriso affilarsi, venne inebriato dalla rara ed egoistica euforia per essere stato ricompensato; tutto ciò che aveva sempre voluto stava arrivando a frammenti-- Anko era pazza: Obito aveva bisogno di lui. L'aveva detto lui stesso.

Era difficile però non tirare troppo la corda.

“Pensavi che avrei detto no?” Lo sfidò il compagno di stanza, così audace da apparire bellicoso. Kakashi lo amava fervidamente per essere così.

“No” Disse. “Ma non avevo nemmeno mai pensato al fatto che avresti detto sì.”

“Beh, a volte mi fai davvero incazzare.” Ammise Obito. Kakashi abbassò lo sguardo sull'erba. “E quando vedo che fai cose come quella con i gigli rossi, mi viene da pensare: cos'altro può fare senza che nessuno lo sappia? E mi fai paura, però--”

_Grazie a dio c'era un cazzo di però_. Kakashi alzò gli occhi. Sembrava che il suo compagno si stesse sforzando parecchio.

“Ho pensato a quello che ha detto quel ragazzino.” Continuò. “A proposito del mondo senza mostri. Ora capisco, credo: tutti siamo in una grotta, no? I mostri sono... i nostri. Immagino di essermi preso un po' dei tuoi, perché- perché non credo che Rin ne avesse. Ameno, non me ne sono mai accorto.”

Kakashi rivolse un malvagio sguardo al lago, sentendosi come un bambino. _Non avrebbe mai retto il cazzo di confronto con lei._

“Ma ora ne ho molti anche io.” Disse Obito, stanco. “E adesso è stupido pensare a tutto ciò che c'era prima della caverna. Sei uno stronzo, ma-- se non fosse per te, ora probabilmente sarei ancora su quelle montagne a mangiarmi i capelli, iniziare uno strano culto o cose così.”

Kakashi grugnì, incrociò le braccia sulle ginocchia e posò il mento tra loro. Obito si appoggiò al tronco d'albero e gemette come se fosse appena tornato a casa dopo una lunga giornata. Lo guardò.

“Fanculo” Decise. “Sei il mio migliore amico, K- stai sempre a controllarmi, anche se a volte è fastidioso. Vedo che ti sforzi a dire cose carine; è divertente e lo apprezzo davvero. E sei stato una ventata d'aria fresca dopo la cazzo di camminata con _Genma-uomo-dello-spettacolo_. Le apparenze sono l'ultimo dei mie problemi, ma ero davvero giù e ne avevo bisogno.”  


“E, um.” Obito espirò, poi: “Quando ti togli la maschera, mi fai venire voglia di farti cose.”

La pelle di Kakashi si colorò un po'. “Obito...”

“Fanculo, bello. Sono stanco di scappare da te.” Il suo compagno di squadra sbuffò e sembrò allarmato dalle parole successive. “Puoi baciarmi, se vuoi. Scusa se ho un sapore schifoso.”

Sapeva di zenzero dolce e albicocca.

Kakashi non si rese conto di quanto rimasero seduti nell'ombra sotto all'albero di _gingko_ , ma fu abbastanza a lungo da consumare notevolmente le torce e sollevare le acque illuminate della luna su per il pendio erboso. Impiegò molto tempo per calmarsi e riuscire a mettere le mani intorno al colletto di Obito, angolarlo con una mano sotto alla mandibola e l'altra al fianco del suo viso-- e poi pensare a cosa fare con le gambe. Alla fine si ritrovò inginocchiato sulla parte superiore delle gambe del suo compagno.

Ma quella posizione era destinata a non funzionare. Più Kakashi cercava di avvicinarsi, più doveva combattere contro le proprie ginocchia e alla fine si dovette allontanate e aggiustarsi di nuovo- sollevandole su e giù, infilando un piede sotto alla gamba di Obito e allungandosi in una nuova posizione. Fece un sospiro di sollievo. Molto meglio.

Mentre era distratto, il suo compagno di stanza spostò l'attenzione, baciandolo dolcemente e intensamente sotto all'angolo della bocca- ma Kakashi voleva sentire il suo sapore.

Obito gli batté il naso contro la guancia, poi sbuffò. “Le tue fottute gambe.”

Kakashi fece una smorfia. _Che noioso_.

“Avrai un altro scatto di crescita quando avrai vent'anni.” Lo avvisò. “Spero che ti vengano delle gambe lunghissime, e che i tuoi vestiti non ti coprano più le caviglie.”

Agitò le dita sotto a una delle catene che aveva intorno al ginocchio e Kakashi sembrò metterlo alla prova. “Non me ne lamento.” Mormorò.

Lo Sharingan di Obito lo rifletteva nell'oscurità e Kakashi sentì il calore di un rossore che iniziava a colorargli il collo-- cercò di reprimerlo. Non riusciva a capire come facesse la persona più vicina a lui sembrargli così distante. A volte si sorprendeva anche solo vedendo il torace di Obito sollevarsi.

“Apri la bocca.” Disse scattando d'ira senza volerlo. “Per l'amor del cielo.”

La ruota dell'iride girò un po' nel crepuscolo e nel fuoco e Kakashi pensò che avesse qualcosa di strano, ma non riuscì a capire cosa-- infondo, lo Sharingan del suo compagno era identico al suo.

Obito spinse la spalla vicino a quella di Kakashi e il suo braccio si avvolse intorno alla sua schiena, avvicinandolo; le loro labbra si incontrarono una volta aperte, un breve sospiro gli sfiorò l'angolo della bocca e la mano del suo compagno di squadra si sollevò sotto alla sua maglietta.

Kakashi alzò gli occhi al cielo per chiedergli di nuovo perdono, ma prima di riuscire a formulare la sua preghiera, l'altra mano del suo compagno di squadra iniziò un lento giro dal ginocchio fino all'anca, dove armeggiò con il maglione e gli scivolò sotto. Il polpastrello di Obito gli strofinò lungo la parte inferiore del ventre, poi il suo tocco caldo e a mano aperta si spostò sul suo fianco nudo. L'altro palmo gli scivolò giù per la schiena e Kakashi sentì alcune dita tracciare la linea dei boxer che uscivano dai pantaloni.

  
  


“B” Grugnì accusatorio, perché aveva già catalogato il suo compagno di stanza fra gli amanti oscuri e passionali, ma non si aspettava se la cavasse così bene. Obito non riusciva a tenere in mano una carta di riso senza avere i tremori. I suoi tentavi di calligrafia con il pennello facevano scompisciare Kakashi.

Ma le sue mani lo stavano prendendo in giro. E non era divertente-- era magia nera e Kakashi passò le mani sulle orecchie dell'Uchiha, spinse accidentalmente gli occhiali fuori di scena, gli passò la punta delle dita nude tra i capelli. Così era più facile tenerlo fermo, fargli inclinare la testa e colpire ad angolo retto per costringerlo ad aprire la bocca. Kakashi gli strofinò la lingua una volta, dalla base alla punta- e prima che potesse trovare una ragione sensata per non farlo, appoggiò gli avambracci sulle spalle del compagno e li usò come leve per sollevare i fianchi. La mano esplorativa di Obito venne forzata a scendere più giù.

Si udì l'indiscreto rumore di un cazzo di accendino appena un secondo prima che la voce di un estraneo rompesse il loro stato di trance. Kakashi indietreggiò sentendosi sazio e calmo, ma ogni respiro si agitava nel suo petto come un battito selvaggio.

“Sapevo delle scommesse su di voi. E ne ho preso parte anche io, in realtà.” Disse il nuovo arrivato. “Ma non avrei mai creduto di assistere alla scena.”

Asuma fece un gentile pausa mentre tornavano a essere due persone separate. Fece roteare il contenuto di una lattina che aveva tra le mani e poi se la portò alle labbra. Kakashi riconobbe la scritta gialla e verde e riconobbe la birra Asahi.

“Sono rimasto qui a guardare solo tre secondi.”

Kakashi lo sapeva. Aveva solo sperato che il loro compagno Jōnin fosse rimasto zitto per altri due.

“Non so dire se si tratta di voyeurismo o di cattiva pianificazione.”

“Asuma” Ringhiò Obito. “Che cazzo vuoi?”

Asuma sorrise profondamente e una nuvola di fumo gli uscì dalla bocca-- Kakashi notò una sigaretta accartocciata e rollata a mano tra il dito medio e la nocca. “Mi chiedevo solo se volevate ancora venire a cena, tutto qui.”

Obito fece per tirarsi in piedi, ma per farlo usò la presa sul fianco di Kakashi, consapevolmente o meno, e il palmo gli bruciò sul lato dello stomaco. Kakashi abbassò lo sguardo del suo occhio attivato, e vide il chakra disposto come vespri di fumo alzarsi dalle sue mani. Si chiese per la prima volta se avesse qualcosa a che fare con quei cazzo di guanti.

“Non ricordo di aver richiesto un accompagnatore.” Mormorò, afferrando il braccio disteso di Obito e aiutandosi ad alzarsi ancor prima che ci riuscisse il suo compagno.

“Non ce ne è stato bisogno,” rispose Asuma. “Anko ti offre il pacchetto _deluxe_. Vengo a prendervi e vi porto là- bevande incluse-”

“Scordati che salga su un _risciò_ ,” Mormorò Obito ripulendosi sul culo degli shorts.

Il loro compagno sorrise un po', sbilenco e ospitale. Allargò le braccia. “Ho la birra, il crack, e l'erba.”

Obito alzò gli occhi al cielo, ma raggiunse Asuma; i loro palmi si incontrarono, scivolarono, unirono le dita per un momento, poi ricaddero ai loro fianchi; la fiducia era ristabilita. “Non ci interessa.”

“Fai come vuoi.” Si strinse nelle spalle. Asuma aveva sempre la risposta pronta.

Kakashi si riaggiustò la maschera, incrociò lo sguardo del suo compagno di stanza per ricordargli che la loro conversazione sarebbe continuata più tardi, poi si ricoprì l'occhio. Si spostò e salutò il loro compagno come aveva fatto Obito.

“Kash” Sorrise ampiamente. “Hai bisogno di qualcosa?”

“Siamo a posto.” Disse mentre le loro mani si univano, sapendo che a Obito non piaceva prendere parte al commercio di droga a cielo aperto. “Dov'è il tuo secondino?”

Asuma sospirò, facendo un piccolo gesto con la lattina. “Sai com'è. Si sta preparando. È almeno un'ora e mezza che la aspetto qui.”

“Ascoltate, belli--” Continuò, con fare accademico. “Sapete perché si inizia una relazione di solito? Non è per l'aspetto estetico. Non è per lo charm. È per la vicinanza. È così-- chiunque ti sia vicino va bene. Sembra bello all'inizio. Uno dei tuoi compari ha quello che cerchi, e tutti intono a te scopano, quindi...” Scosse di nuovo le spalle. “Ma poi, ecco che arrivano le aspettative, gli standard da rispettare. E ci si ritrova uno con le mani intorno alla gola dell'altro. Non vai a una cerimonia di assaggio del tè, e sei una specie di criminale; un pomeriggio di allenamento, e sei accusato di nasconderti; un drink alla fine della giornata e improvvisamente ti ritrovi tutta la famiglia a casa per parlare del tuo _problema_ , e della tua barba che è andata fuori controllo-”

“Sta diventando tutto davvero un po' troppo dettagliato.”

“Non avresti dovuto saltare l'assaggio del tè, amico.” Disse Obito.

“ _Shhh_ ,” Asuma sibilò tra i denti. “Lei ci mette tre ore a uscire da quell'appartamento e sarei _io_ quello inaffidabile.”

Cominciò a camminare sul pendio fino alla passeggiata principale, guardandosi alle spalle per vedere se lo stavano seguendo.

“Fidatevi di me,” Disse. “È meglio la roba occasionale. Risparmia a tutti un sacco di energie e di tempo.”

Finì il resto dell'Asahi, gettò la lattina di lato, e alzò un sopracciglio verso di loro. “Ma poi magari, chissà. Forse è diverso per la comunità gay.”

Gli occhi di Obito si strinsero criticamente sulla lattina abbandonata.

“No, è la stessa cosa.” Disse Kakashi mite. “Lui si nasconde per tutta la settimana.”

“Stronzo.” Imprecò suo compagno di stanza, distratto. “Tu sei sempre in ritardo di ore, per qualsiasi cosa.”

“Essere così belli richiede ore.”

“Davvero?” Asuma abbassò la sigaretta. “È davvero per quello che fai tardi?”

“Oh, ma certo.” Obito alzò gli occhi al cielo. “Le persone crescono, ma non cambiano. Riusciresti a togliergli il vizio della droga, ma non il narcisismo.”

“A chi stai dando del narcisista?” Mormorò Kakashi. “Sei tu quello che pensa che tutti vogliano palpeggiarti.”

“Sta zitto!” Obito si accese. “Perché glielo stai dicendo?” Obito fece per colpirlo e Kakashi si inclinò in avanti per schivarlo.

Una delle torce accese apparve mentre salivano per il pendio. Asuma fece un passo nella luce e li guardò dubbioso. “Ragazzi, state solo cercando di farmi stare meglio, non è vero?” Li accusò. “Tra voi è tutto perfetto.”

“Scusa, bello.” Ammise Obito alzando le spalle.

Kakashi sorrise sotto alla maschera: il suo compagno di squadra era sempre disposto a scherzare, anche se poi finiva per odiare il suo stesso gioco. Kakashi gli afferrò la manica appena prima che entrasse nella luce, gli ficcò il naso dietro all'orecchio e fece schioccare i denti.

“Idiota,” Mormorò l'Uchiha, allontanandosi ed entrando di nuovo nella folla accanto ad Asuma. Ma prese la mano di Kakashi, e la tenne stretta.


	14. Interludio: Il re

Dormire per tre anni sferza una pugnalata alle tue amicizie.

In effetti, scordatevi il pugnale- è più appropriato pensare a una di quelle grandi e grezze spade mamelucche. Quelle che ti facevano indossare alle FOB durante le parate pompose. Erano lunghe e modellate in modo stupido e Obito le urtava sempre con i talloni.

Ecco: andare a dormire per tre anni sferza un fendente di spada mammalucca a tutte le tue amicizie.

Quando Kakashi e Obito avevano otto anni e cazzeggiavano intorno alla Tana del Diavolo, Asuma Sarutobi era caduto nella cava fuori dalla città, si era rotto un femore ed era stato trovato solo qualche ora più tardi quella notte.

Dopo quell'evento, niente lo aveva più spaventato.

Quando Asuma si era fatto vivo, un paio di settimane dopo che Obito e Kakashi si erano trasferiti al quinto piano dell'appartamento all'angolo tra il vicolo del piscio e il barbiere-- Obito stava litigando con il suo compagno di stanza, e non non ci aveva dovuto pensare troppo prima di accettare l'invito a passare una serata a rilassarsi con il _re_ e il gruppo di persone che Sarutobi definita _'la piccola truppa'_.

La serata era iniziata innocentemente con una camminata per il parco fino al cancello sud. Poi, si erano diretti verso un posto nel quale Obito non era mai stato. Al k-bar, invece che prendere un tavolo, ogni compagnia veniva scortata alla propria stanza. C'era un enorme schermo per cantare e una piccola macchina sul muro che serviva lattine di birra e una fresca bacinella con melone e semi da sgranocchiare. Obito aveva provato a schiacciare altri bottoni, per vedere cosa sarebbe successo, ma il risultato era sempre stato un altro tipo di cibo o liquore. Si era scoperto che la ' _truppa_ ' non era altro che la sua vecchia classe-- solo quelli simpatici, con alcune ovvie assenze: Fuyumichi si stava facendo rimuovere un _bunyon_ maledetto; Yahagi aveva male al piede. Genma era stato male dopo aver mangiato un misterioso frutto dall'albero _Crickle-Crack_.

Obito aveva trovato tutto un po' sospetto. Tutti sapevano che non bisognava mangiare i frutti dell'albero _Crickle-Crack_. E comunque, che cosa cazzo era un _bunyon_?

A un certo punto della serata, aveva smesso di farsi domande. Tutti intorno a lui erano stati molto rilassati, quel giorno: Kurenai aveva continuato a rivolgergli domande semplici e gentili; Anko aveva passato la serata a dargli da mangiare, mettendogli cose nel piatto come una vecchia mamma super impegnata-- e _cristo santo_ , le ragazze adesso avevano le tette e persino il pensiero di quella parola suonava strano nel suo cervello. Raidō ed Ebisu gli avevano insegnato a fare un gioco di bevute usando un dialetto locale che non era riuscito a capire bene. Asuma aveva riempito tutta la stanza di fumo.

Dopo essere stati in quello stanzino per la musica, si erano incontrati con un tizio con la giacca strappata, i tatuaggi sbiaditi e una ragazza sul retro della motocicletta. Avevano succhiato vapori con strani sapori fuori da cilindri di vetro, in un losco vicoletto con edere e fili attorcigliati.

E non era ancora finita.

Obito ricordava si fossero ammassati dentro a uno strano e piccolo ristorante nascosto in un bosco di bambù-- così verde e così alto da sembrare fluorescente come uno di quegli indomabili luoghi selvaggi-- ma che si trovava proprio a fianco a una delle strade più trafficate di Gentlemen Alley; il bosco sbucava dal paesaggio urbano tutto d'un tratto, così improbabile da sembrare finto. Obito ricordava di aver toccato le fronde con le dita, sorprendendosi di trovarle genuine, simili a carne calda. Era stato come un sogno assurdo, intrappolato dentro a una città.

Dentro era tutto fatto di cedro grezzo e pietra venata, umida di quel lichene verde che cresce solo dove l'aria è pulitissima. Un labirinto di stradine li aveva guidati senza una precisa direzione intorno a giardini di rocce ben curati, fitti ceppi di bambù e lanterne dei demoni. L'aria era mescolata al rumore ticchettante delle fontane a dondolo di bambù che sbattevano contro le rocce. Ovunque scorreva acqua sotto ai loro piedi-- scura e rumorosa. Obito si ricordava di aver superato una serie di ponti arcuati così piccoli che era riuscito a percorrerli solo con tre falcate. Attraversandoli aveva provato una strana sensazione, come se la sua anima stesse tornando piano piano al suo posto.

Inizialmente, il costante eco delle fontane lo aveva infastidito. Come i _kakashi_ , i _shishi-odioshi_ erano costruiti per spaventare gli animali pericolosi per il raccolto.

Poi, il suono era finito in sottofondo e Obito se ne era dimenticato.

Avevano preso tutti i _cross-bridge noodles_ , perché il posto era famoso per quelli. La storia dietro a quel piatto era una leggenda locale che parlava di due amanti separati da un fiume. Il ragazzo era malato, e la ragazza attraversava tutti i giorni l'acqua insidiosa del fiume per portare al suo debole amante una scodella speciale di noodles. E poi lui morì, probabilmente. Obito si era dimenticato la fine della storia. Era convinto funzionasse meglio nel dialetto locale, dove la parola _'attraversare'_ significava superare un ostacolo-- ma anche _resistere_ a qualcosa e passarvi oltre. Gli piaceva l'idea di base, ma credeva che la ricetta avesse bisogno di qualche miglioramento; il brodo era leggero e alcuni dei funghi più fibrosi sembravano così crudi da nuotarci dentro.

Si era seduto su un cuscino vicino a un falò per mangiare. Gli ospiti intorno a lui erano diventati solo uno sbiadito mormorio, e Obito aveva ripensato a un articolo che aveva letto sull' _Hidden Leaf_ quella mattina, che parlava di come l'acqua fosse il magazzino della memoria dell'umanità.

E Asuma aveva riempito l'aria di fumo.

Dopo aver insistito per non aveva bisogno di un accompagnatore, o di un taxi del cazzo, Obito era tornato a casa percorrendo il vicoletto del piscio con la sensazione di aver appena trascorso almeno dodici serate di socializzazione forzata. Aveva comprato una barretta candita e uno di quei tè zuccherati dal negozietto dell'angolo, solo per ricordare alla sua lingua quale fosse il sapore delle schifezze da quattro soldi. Non aveva voluto svegliare il custode, quindi aveva salato il cancello - facendo contemporaneamente suonare l'allarme e strappandosi i pantaloni.

Quella era stata la prima notte nella quale Obito era entrato nella stanza di Kakashi-- la prima nella quale si era goduto con gratitudine la tranquillità che caratterizzava gran parte della loro altalenante amicizia.

Prima di allora, non aveva immaginato che cose semplici come mangiare e rilassarsi potessero essere così estenuanti; non fino a quando non le aveva fatte con Asuma e la sua gang.

Uscire con il suo compagno di squadra, anche quando erano stati rivali, non aveva mai richiesto lo stesso sforzo. Obito aveva compreso che ormai avevano sviluppato delle abitudini: giocavano a palla dopo le lezioni; giravano per l'anello nel tardo pomeriggio. Facevano spuntini camminando per le strade e si rincorrevano sui tetti; venivano sorpresi dalla pioggia e stavano in giro il doppio del tempo. Cazzeggiavano nel parco per gli _skate_ tra i briefing delle missioni, e Kakashi gli mostrava dei nuovi _trick_. Obito non era mai stato bravo con lo skateboard-- gli erano bastati due o tre tentativi per dire addio per sempre a quei giocattoli per civili-- e non gliene era mai fregato un cazzo di cosa fosse un _fakie._ Il suo compagno però era bravo in qualsiasi cosa facesse, e ogni tanto era bello anche solo starlo a guardare.

Lui e K avevano però messo da parte tutte queste uscite almeno un centinaio di anni fa. Non avevano più bisogno di affiatarsi e conoscersi, non dopo quei miserabili giorni che avevano passato in missione; non dopo che avevano condiviso tutto, compresa il passato di merda che entrambi non avrebbero voluto avere; e certamente non dopo la Foresta dei Brividi-- giornate passate nel bosco, a gelarsi i coglioni e cagare in buchi di terra, con un gelo così pungente che Obito non era riuscito a trovarsi il cazzo quando era andato a pisciare-- non c'era stato più spazio per lo sforzo o l'imbarazzo dopo quello. La loro amicizia poteva anche essere traballante, ma come team ormai erano indistruttibili.

A volte, nella notte, quando le loro caviglie si erano incontrate, Obito aveva alzato la maglietta del suo compagno fin sopra ai suoi gomiti, e tra i denti che gli battevano e la pelle bianca come il latte aveva scoperto che a volte la bellezza e la brutalità avevano la stessa faccia.

  
La vita in città soffocava Obito. Quando cominciava a sentirsi asfissiato e i giorni iniziavano a trascinarsi a fatica, andava sulle montagne per riempirsi di nuovo i polmoni dell'aria del _Monte Philo_ e guardare la schiuma bianca del _Tiger Leaping Gorge_. A volte permetteva a Kakashi di andare con lui. Se era già nei paraggi, e solo se prometteva di non iniziare a rompere i coglioni.

Obito stava soffocando anche quella sera, quando aveva deciso di andare sul bordo del lago e allontanarsi dalla Festa dell'Oca. E si era sentito un po' meglio dopo aver mangiato e aver palpeggiato il suo compagno di squadra sotto l'albero ginkgo, ma sapeva che avrebbe avuto bisogno di almeno altre undici boccate d'aria per riuscire a superare la notte con Asuma e la sua truppa del cazzo.

Ma quando aveva provato a dirlo a Kakashi, lui si era limitato a grattarlo dietro all'orecchio. Come se fosse un povero idiota. A Obito sembrava che a volte parlassero due lingue completamente diverse.

Asuma fece strada fino alla via principale, e poco dopo incontrarono Raidō, che aveva appena staccato dalla lezione di _kendo_ ed era sporco fino alle caviglie di pezzetti d'erba. Aveva una grande spada di legno sulla schiena.

Lui e Raidō si allenavano con i bastoni molto spesso; Anko era ancora Chuunin, ma particolarmente astuta; e Asuma era uno dei guerrieri corpo a corpo migliori del villaggio. Certo, nulla faceva individuare la tua posizione come una sigaretta accesa, ma non era qualcosa di importante per lui, visto il suo stile di combattimento.

Il figlio dell'Hokage non si era messo in lista per diventare Jōnin quell'anno, ma Asuma aveva perfezionato la sua _Rondine Volante_ quell'autunno; secondo le voci, aveva iniziato a mettere in imbarazzo la sua unità-- perché c'era un Chuunin che li surclassava tutti-- così gli avrebbero dato la promozione quella primavera, su raccomandazione del Terzo.

Obito vedeva in modo diverso i _rank_ shinobi, adesso che i loro componenti non erano tizi sconosciuti e senza volto che uccidevano altri sconosciuti; ora erano i suoi vecchi compagni di classe e amici, persone con le quali era più o meno cresciuto, e che più o meno voleva proteggere. La squadra era giovane, scema e pericolosa-- e in realtà distruggeva tutti gli standard della città. Un sacco di cose erano cambiate: il ninja più pigro del loro passato era improvvisamente diventato adulto e letale; e come se non bastasse, Kakashi aveva anche lasciato gli ANBU. Le ragazze avevano le tette.

Obito iniziò a pensare di essersi risvegliato in una dimensione diversa. E non ne sarebbe rimasto troppo sorpreso: la linea che separava le realtà ultimamente sembrava diventata più sottile.

Kakashi lo colpì con il gomito di proposito, e l'alluce di Obito inciampò in una tavola di cedro del pavimento della strada panoramica. Si riprese e si girò per rivolgere un'occhiataccia all'asse.

“Che problema hai?” Le parole del suo compagno di stanza arrivarono in fretta. “Cristo santo.”

“Huh? Oh--” Forse Kakashi aveva ragione. Forse Obito sognava troppo a occhi aperti. “Questa è davvero una domanda complicata.”

A volte Kakashi lo faceva sentire in colpa-- riguardo al fatto che aveva lasciato gli ANBU per lui. Ma Obito non sapeva davvero che cosa avrebbe fatto se si fosse svegliato in quell'inferno da solo. In un momento come quello, cazzeggiare al parco degli _skate_ con K era stata una cosa famigliare, uguale al passato.

Il suo compagno di squadra gli pizzicò l'orecchio ed evitò il pugno di Obito. A volte voleva davvero strangolarlo.

“--tre ingredienti messi insieme, lo giuro,” Raidō stava parlando, due passi avanti. “E c'erano almeno venti persone in cucina a chiedere: _che si mangia?_ ”

“Davvero?” Asuma sorrise. Le sue spalle si piegarono un po' e Obito sentì il rumore dell'accendino appena un secondo prima che le leggere foglie di tabacco di provincia non si colorassero come le torce.

“Uova, pomodori, cipolle verdi.” Confermò Raidō. “ _Bang_ \-- Ebisu era a casa, G era tornato, Anko e Yahagi avevano portato degli amici, Might era lì con tutto il club della giovinezza, e tutti chiedevano un dessert-- voglio dire, che cazzo gestisco? Un pollaio?”

Asuma gli offrì un po' del suo sigaro. “Sembra invitante però,” Disse di buon umore. “Non mangio qualcosa cucinato in casa da quando mia mamma mi ha sbattuto fuori.”

Raidō trattenne un colpo di tosse sorpreso. Un po' di fumo gli sfuggì dalle narici. “Sei sempre benvenuto al pollaio, cugino.” Dichiarò appoggiandosi un po' alle spalle del suo compagno. “Non mi da fastidio cucinare per la gente.”

Anko era molto più di buon umore dell'ultima volta che si erano visti. Così come gli scatti d'ira, anche l'orticaria e il gonfiore al viso vanno e vengono.

Quando li videro, Genma si tuffò sul suo compagno, e Anko trascinò Kakashi via da Obito, il che fu una liberazione: il Ninja Copiatore riusciva sempre a farti sentire osservato. Forse lo faceva solo con Obito, però.

Anko li condusse verso delle bancarelle a lato della strada. Aveva una passione per le cose strane: antichità da oltre l'oceano, zucche porta fortuna, pupazzi da cerimonia. Si fermarono a una tenda di un uomo che vendeva solo incantesimi e gabbie di ferro per spettri. Poi, da una donna che cuciva pannelli ricamati. Oceani scuri, antichi campi di battaglia, pianure con cavalli selvaggi e montagne con risaie a perdita d'occhio - tutti in tessuti in una miriade di piccoli e sottili fili colorati di lana. Se li guardavi da vicino, le facce delle persone raffigurate diventavano inquietanti.

“È questo quello che mi piace di te, Obito.” Aveva urlato Anko. “Non hai paura di dire forte e chiaro come ti senti dentro.”

Obito non conosceva un altro modo per comunicare.

Rimase fuori da una delle affollate tende per prendersi una pausa dai giocattoli, i gingilli e le conversazioni frivole. Il cielo sembrava di velluto nero; la notte era scesa spessa e soffice intorno a loro, ma la Festa dell'Oca rimaneva brillante e rumorosa.

Dopo un po', Obito sentì delle risate dall'interno della tenda e si girò per guardare.

Genma e Raidō erano di fronte a una tavola adornata con tantissimi portachiavi ornamentali colorati-- Obito non capiva bene se fossero fatti a mano con pelo di capra o di yak-- ma gli shinobi sembravano trovarli particolarmente divertenti.

“B!” Genma lo chiamò, facendogli segno di avvicinarsi. Obito si accigliò: non si ricordava di aver mai dato il permesso all'esperto di veleni di chiamarlo con una sola lettera. “B, B, B, B, B, B--”

Alzò gli occhi al cielo, si mise le mani nelle tasche e si avvicinò solo per farlo stare zitto. Così vicini, quei due odoravano di erba e ghiandola di puzzola.

“Guarda questo,” Disse Genma, facendo segno verso la tavola piena di gadget appesi. C'erano maiali grandi come il palmo di una mano, topi e galli, alcuni cactus sorridenti, e un frutto che Obito si ricordò venisse chiamato _ananas_. Avevano tutti sguardi confusi e amichevoli. Uno gli ricordò la strana leonessa.

“Questo non ti ricorda Kash?”

“Che cosa state--” Obito seguì la mano con l'occhio, preparandosi a colpirla. “Oh, wow. È vero.”

La creatura indicata non sembrava voler assomigliare a nessuno specifico animale: era semplicemente una testa con quattro lunghe gambe-- bianche come la candeggina e punteggiate di grigio; la sua espressione non era triste, ma non stava nemmeno sorridendo. Era neutrale.

Obito incrociò le braccia e annuì. Le gambe, il pallore, la depressione nella sua postura; la piccola creatura cucita era semplicemente il ritratto del suo compagno di squadra.

“ _Ma-a_ ,” Aggiunse generoso. “Assomiglia a Kakashi quando è all'apice della sua felicità.”

Raidō si lasciò andare un umido grugnito e Genma si schiaffeggiò le ginocchia, ridendo come un pazzo. E anche se una parte di Obito si stava ancora chiedendo _ma che cazzo sto guardando?!_ \-- per un secondo quella scenetta gli ricordò lui e Kakashi, quando erano strafatti, lontani dal mondo reale e troppo sballati per interessarsene. Improvvisamente, non si sentì arrabbiato con loro, non più. E nemmeno verso sé stesso.

  


“Raidō” disse Genma quando si calmarono. “Ti compro l'uccello.”

Il giovane spadaccino alzò la mano, la faccia impassibile. “Va bene: due, grazie.”

Obito tirò su con il naso. “Due?”

“Ci potete credere?” Una quarta voce li interruppe.

Era Asuma. Si fermò vicino a loro e fissò la tenda del mercante. “Ho visto le altre ragazze qui... e non capisco. Cosa fa lei ai capelli per doverci mettere tutto questo tempo? Sapeva che saremmo usciti stasera-- avrebbe dovuto iniziare a prepararsi stamattina!”

Obito pensò che con _'le altre ragazze'_ fosse riferito ad Anko. E forse anche a Kakashi, che era diventato una parte integrante di lei da quando quella femmina era arrivata. Questo pensiero, insieme all'immagine del suo compagno di squadra con quelle orecchiette da cane, lo fece ridacchiare come Raidō e Genma.

“Sapete cosa mi ha chiesto, oggi?” Disse Asuma. “Stavo andando ad allenarmi questa mattina, e sapete cosa mi ha chiesto?”

Obito scosse la testa, perplesso dalla perplessità del Jōnin. “No, cosa?” Genma lo colpì in un fianco, Obito rispose colpendolo a sua volta.

Asuma non prestò loro attenzione. “Qual è il mio _colore_ preferito.” Concluse.

Raidō rise nell'interno del suo gomito. Il _bokken_ urtò il display dei portachiavi e lo fece oscillare. “Cos'hai risposto?”

“Ho risposto che non lo so.” Asuma fece una pausa, stringendo le spalle. “Le ho detto: il mio colore preferito è quello che c'è tra le tue gambe. E lei ha detto, ' _quindi-- è il rosa'_.”

Genma si piegò sulle ginocchia e il suo compagno si strinse a lui. Obito si chiese se fosse un effetto collaterale del Drago Viola di Kakashi.

“Già,” Continuò Asuma, apparentemente rallegrato. Gli piaceva avere un pubblico. “Ma tipo: e se anche gli uomini facessero così? Se io mi presentassi con tre ore di ritardo perché devo tingermi la barba o altro?”

“Quale barba?” La sfida arrivò da Anko e dal Ninja Copiatore subito dietro di lei. Aveva probabilmente saziato la sua voglia di guardare tutte le stranezze nelle bancarelle.

“Sta spuntando!” Asuma si strofinò distrattamente la mascella.

Kakashi si slegò dalla kunoichi e si allontanò, scoprendosi l'occhio sinistro con una mossa naturale e diventando improvvisamente il triplo più inquietante di prima. Obito iniziò a sentirsi a disagio e osservato. Perché continuava a farlo?

“Mi fa male la testa.” Disse Kakashi.

Lo disse piano e mite come al solito, ma c'era una profonda ruga tra le sue sopracciglia e la noia di Obito svanì all'improvviso. Sapeva che il suo compagno di stanza soffriva a volte di mal di testa, ma non lo aveva mai sentito lamentarsi.

“Tanto?”

“No.” Scosse la testa. “È come se il mondo fosse troppo rumoroso.”

“I tuoi amici sono troppo rumorosi.” Disse Obito in un sussurro. Ma non conosceva nessun modo per farli stare zitti, oltre allo _Tsukuyomi_.

“Cosa significa, Anko?” Asuma si era arreso dal difendere la crescita della sua barba. “Cosa significa quando una donna ci mette più di tre ore per preparasi?”

“Standard bassi.” Dichiarò lei. “Noi abbiamo alti standard per noi stesse, e bassi per i nostri partner. È uno stratagemma che gli uomini usano per far mettere le donne una contro l'altra. Non so dirti quanti tipi ho incontrato convinti di essere perfetti candidati alla convivenza solo perché sapevano usare il bollitore del riso.”

Asuma annuì, lento e contemplativo. Poi aggiunse: “Non capisco.”

Si girò verso Obito, forse perché era il più vicino. E con una fervida sincerità, chiese: “Voi ragazzi avete questo problema nella comunità gay?”

Obito aprì la bocca, la punta della lingua gli stava andando a fuoco. A lui piaceva molto Asuma, ma se il tizio avesse continuato a eleggerlo rappresentato di questa fantomatica _'comunità gay'_ , avrebbe rivoltato la testa a qualcuno. E a chiunque avesse poi osato dargli del matto, ovviamente.

Prima che potesse iniziare a parlare, però, Kakashi rispose-- non freddo, ma così secco che potevi sentirlo nell'aria. “Sappiamo usare entrambi un bollitore per il riso, se è questo che intendi.”

A volte Obito rimpiangeva di essersi perso così tanti anni della giovinezza del suo amico cazzuto. Kakashi gli teneva sempre gli occhi addosso, e nessuno poteva mai attaccarlo.

“Sono sicura che _tutti_ ,” Anko guardò Genma significativamente mentre enfatizzava la parola. “Faticano a comunicare in una coppia. _Specialmente_ ,” guardò di nuovo Genma. “Se uno dei due parla con un orifizio differente dalla bocca.”

Genma tirò fuori il mignolo dal naso. “Non parlo con il culo.” Disse pulendosi il dito sul cappotto. Si erano radunati all'entrata di una tenda _kitsch_ come un gruppo di stretta sorveglianza. “Ma mi sembra di _sentire_ in lontananza una vagina chiacchierona.”

“Beh, è solo questione di tempo!” Anko iniziò a tirarsi su le maniche. “Lascia che ti apra bene le orecchie, testa di cazzo--”

“Una volta,” Kakashi si mise in mezzo gentilmente. “Ero in pausa pranzo. Obito è tornato a casa-- non guardava nemmeno nella mia direzione. Non ha detto ' _hey, come va_ '. Niente. Solo: ' _fanne due di quelli_.”

Anko fece un _tsk_ sonoro, e i suoi occhi assassini tornarono su di lui. Obito concentrò le sue energie per contenere il rossore, perché non si ricordava di cosa Kakashi stesse parlando nello specifico, ma l'immagine gli era in qualche modo familiare.

“Eravamo così poveri ai tempi,” Continuò Kakashi. “Che non uscivamo mai, e a malapena avevamo qualcosa per cucinare. Ho detto ' _Obito, metto il burro di arachidi su una cazzo di fetta di pane_ '. E lui ha detto, _'Bene, fanne due di quelli'._ ”

“Non si dice _per favore_ , U-chi-ha?” Anko si scrocchiò le nocche.

“Non ricordo--” Obito alzò le spalle. “Forse l'ho chiesto per favore!”

“Perché eravate così poveri?” Disse Asuma sorridendo. Stava rollando una nuova sigaretta sul posto.

Obito vide il suo compagno di stanza esitare un momento e decise di approfittare dell'apertura: “Oh, avevamo smesso di fare missioni per poter fare più sesso.”

Si sistemò con il palmo alcune pieghe del maglione, poi troppi occhi si girarono tutti su di lui. “È questo l'unico problema di noi della comunità gay.” Concluse.

“La parte peggiore è,” Disse Kakashi lento nel silenzio che seguì. “Che abbiamo finito per dividere in due quella fetta di pane.”

Raidō e Genma scoppiarono di nuovo a ridere. Anko si coprì gli occhi con una mano.

Asuma rise intorno alla sua sigaretta, girandosi per allontanarsi dalla tenda di stranezze. “Ci prendete per il culo.” Disse. “Nessuno se la passa così bene.”

Li condusse a sud per il vialone. Quando Might Guy arrivò, si portò dietro due pelati vestiti in modo strano e con nomi ancora più strani, e il suo familiare ottimismo. Nel trambusto, il suo compagno di squadra gli sia avvicinò da dietro. “Odio quando fai così.” Disse.

Obito non sapeva se si riferisse alla sua tendenza a evitare gli uomini pelati, o sullo sparare stronzate sulla loro inesistente vita sessuale. “Ti piace quando lo faccio.” Decise di rispondere.

“Cosa ti è venuto in mente?” Kakashi sembrava quasi incazzato - quell'idiota. “Da dove hai tirato fuori tutte quelle stronzate?”

Obito provò a scrollarselo di dosso. “Proprio dove le hai lasciate tu.”

Kakashi sospirò, e nel caso non avesse reso la sua frustrazione abbastanza chiara, si mise una mano dietro al collo. Dovettero dividersi per lasciar passare un gruppo di scolari civili in uniforme. Era un po' tardi per i bambini, ma le vacanze generalmente significavano _niente regole_ , soprattutto nel parco. Obito pensò che il Green Lake fosse probabilmente il posto peggiore dove lasciare scorrazzare dei bambini-- con tutte quei fantasmi e quelle lanterne e pergamene che svolazzavano-- ma, _beh_ la città era anche loro, infondo.

“Quando siamo soli ti arrabbi con me perché inizio i litigi,” Disse il Ninja Copiatore sopra al rumore della folla. Si credeva figo con quei vestiti, ma i pantaloni erano rotti all'altezza delle ginocchia. “E poi in pubblico sei tu a provocarmi.”

Kakashi amava quel genere di battute e scherzi del cazzo. E la metà delle volte era lui a farli. Obito non capiva perché tutto d'un tratto sembrasse odiarli.

“Per caso stai cercando di farmi pensare a certe cose?” Chiese Kakashi.

“Forse non sei l'unico a pensarci.”

Il suo compagno si zittì un attimo. Poi: “ _Agh_ ,” Grugnì. “Non riesco a capire se mi stai prendendo in giro anche ora.”

Obito ghignò. Kakashi faceva l'impassibile, ma la sua palpebra inferiore tremava. Dopo una vita passata a parlare con l'occhio di quel tizio mascherato, non ti serve il resto della sua faccia per capire come si sente. C'era voluto un po' di tempo per Obito ad abituarsi però alla sensazione di parlare al suo stesso occhio.

“Stai bene?” gli chiese Kakashi all'improvviso.

Obito sbatté le palpebre. “Cosa? Io?”

“Voglio dire, vuoi andare a casa? Prima hai detto che eri stanco.”

“Hm” Obito ci pensò ancora. “Lo sono, ma--” si infilò una mano sotto al magline per alleviare il persistente prurito. “Vorrei assaggiare lo stufato di frutti di mare.”

Kakashi piegò indietro al testa e i suoi occhi si strinsero. Quando allungò la mano nei suoi capelli, Obito questa volta non lo allontanò, e si lasciò grattare come un povero idiota.

“Oy.” Genma sbucò dalla folla. “Smettetela--” Li avvisò. “A nessuno è permesso essere felice se il _re_ è arrabbiato.”

Obito grugnì. “Fanculo il re _._ ”

Gli occhi dell'esperto di veleni si sbarrarono comicamente. “Cos'hai detto?!”

Balzò verso di lui e Obito dovette spostarsi per evitare un pugno e alcuni civili che stavano passando. Era trascorso un sacco di tempo da quando aveva combattuto con Genma, e ancora più tempo da quando aveva fatto rissa con qualcuno che non fosse il suo compagno di squadra. Di solito, nessuno voleva iniziare una vera e propria lotta con Genma, sia in allenamento o anche solo per gioco-- perché di solito l'esito era la sconfitta da trenta metri di distanza per mano di un _senbon_ lanciato dalla sua bocca. Obito preferiva il corpo a corpo e in quel frangente Shiranui sarebbe stato alla sua altezza.

Evitò un tentativo di presa, gli invertì quella successiva, e fu deliziato dallo scoprire che l'esperto di veleni era molto più semplice da schivare rispetto al suo compagno di squadra, persino quando lottava per scherzo. Obito gli prese i polsi e li incrociò sul petto, non riuscì a evitare di ghignare. Ma ci dovette pensare solo due secondi, ricordandosi che Genma aveva dalla sua parte qualcuno di pericoloso: Asuma aveva affinità sia con il fuoco che con il vento; questo lo rendeva impulsivo e poco ragionevole il più delle volte, ma con un grande margine di errore.

“Fanculo, amico.” Lo avvisò Obito. “Guarda che ti sguinzaglio il mio ragazzo. E sappi che ha mal di testa.”

“Provaci--” Genma fece come per sputare l'ago e Obito urtò un civile con un lungo cappotto.

“Tanto è sempre la stessa storia con Kakashi..” Disse Genma mentre la folla li guardava con disapprovazione. “Arriva, si toglie la maschera e poi si scazza.”

Obito rise, si sorprese di aver fallito a parare alcuni colpi e dovette alzare il braccio per fermarne un altro. “Non sai quanto ti sbagli.”

“Asuma è in grado di tenerlo a bada.”

“Non c'è storia!” Gracchiò Obito furibondo. “L'unico modo nel quale Asuma può fottere K-dot è in una gara per chi ha la fronte più grande.”

“Obito--” Era il suo compagno di squadra, con quel tono che usava sempre quando Obito stava iniziando a sparare troppe stronzate. Ma ormai era entrato in _modalità combattimento_ e tutto ciò al quale riusciva a pensare era il labbro sbilenco di Genma. Si scagliò su di lui e sembrò ottenere vantaggio afferrandogli la testa.

“La prossima settimana ci sono le battaglie di allenamento,” disse l'esperto di veleni tra i denti stretti. “Io e il re contro di te e il tuo cane-- che ne dici?”

“Vuoi scommettere?”

“Certo-- quanto?”

“Prenota un posto in infermeria, bello!” Urlò Obito. “Voi puledri tornerete a essere genin. Ci scommetto un ryo.”

“Facciamo _tre_.”

Obito lasciò andare la presa sulla sua testa. “Tre ryo? Sei serio?”

Genma alzò le spalle, usò i gomiti per liberarsi del tutto e finalmente indietreggio. Obito pensò di essere stato imbrogliato.

Ma Kakashi combatteva come un fottuto _Sannin_ \-- non c'era modo che potessero perdere contro due freschi di promozione come Asuma e Genma. Il Ninja Copiatore era sceso di grado, è vero, ma riusciva a far sembrare che il resto del mondo fosse _sceso con lui._

Anko si avvicinò all'improvviso, e Genma cambiò subito discorso.

“-- quindi mi sono levato un'unghia del piede così grande che sembrava un boomerang.”

Immediatamente lei si accigliò. “E l'hai lasciata in giro in modo che qualcuno la calpestasse, suppongo.”

“Ci provo a sbarazzarmene, lo giuro.” Lui fece una pausa prima di fare la battuta. “Ma tornano sempre indietro.”

“Sei un idiota.”

“Ottima osservazione.” Gli occhi di Kakashi si abbassarono a terra.

Anko si mise al suo fianco. “Per cosa stavate litigando?” Si girò verso Obito. “Per cosa continuate a litigare?”

“Senti chi parla.” Disse Genma. “Tu hai iniziato ben due risse stasera.”

“È una cosa diversa--” Disse lei. “Per me azzuffarmi in pubblico non è un'abitudine; solo, una volta ogni tanto un calcio in culo può essere necessario.”

Lui alzò le spalle. “Due pesi, due misure.”

La _kunoichi_ arrossì un po'. “Non è così.”

Obito iniziò a comprendere che l'esperto di veleni semplicemente si scagliasse sempre sulla persona più permalosa nelle vicinanza. E Anko lo superava di gran lunga.


	15. Interludio: il re II

Obito non avrebbe mai creduto che un'azione semplice come _mangiare_ potesse rivelarsi così imbarazzare e stressante -- fino a quando non arrivò lo stufato di frutti di mare.

Il ristorante dell'amico di Asuma era proprio di fianco al cancello sud, il più grande e trafficato di tutti e quattro gli ingressi del parco. Obito ci aveva pensato su: per aprire un ristorante vicino al cancello sud, dovevi per forza avere un sacco di soldi, o le giuste conoscenze.

Quando erano entrati, e un gruppo di ragazzi sulla ventina vestiti da chef gli erano girati intorno, Obito aveva optato per la seconda ipotesi.

Oltre a loro, non c'erano altri invitati; i camerieri si erano mossi in fretta, come se avessero aspettato proprio loro e li avevano guardati nella gigantesca struttura mentre un tizio più giovane, che doveva essere il capo chef, era uscito per parlare, fumare e ridere con Asuma. Obito non aveva colto molto della loro conversazione, ma gli era pervenuta la sensazione che Sarutobi avrebbe potuto ottenere tutto quello che avesse desiderato.

Attraversare il ristorante fu come camminare in una strana foresta.

Il design era strano e ricercato: strutture assurde, cose senza forme definite che avevano comunque delle forme, colori e materiali dei quali Obito non conosceva i nomi; evitò di guardare direttamente le sculture e le cose appese ai muri perché sfidavano duramente la sua capacità di percezione – sentiva le fronde della loro stranezza strofinargli le spalle mentre passava. La luce senza fiamma che saliva da fessure nel pavimento e nei muri si muoveva in un modo che non gli piaceva affatto.

Il pavimento era percorso da canali d'acqua che univano le diverse stanze al piano terra. Quel posto gli ricordò un po' il boschetto di bambù nascosto; solo un po', perché il ristorante era più ombroso; l'acqua era zittita da spessi vetri, e troppo cristallina e pulita per provenire dal Green Lake. Sotto i loro piedi, delle carpe _koi_ percorrevano i canali artificiali come ignari passanti di un altro mondo. Bianco perlato splendente, zebrato e arancione intenso-- erano i pesci più belli che Obito avesse mai visto e non resistette: si accovacciò sui talloni per un attimo, per guardarli meglio. Il mondo si continuò a muovere anche senza di lui, e Obito capì che quei pesci erano timidi. Anche i pesci belli erano timidi, a volte.

Bassi tavoli a forma di foglia di ninfea erano sparsi per l'area di ristorazione, alcuni sorretti da steli, altri attaccati al muro con bassi piedistalli, e altri con sedute tradizionali. Tappeti leggermente ruvidi connettevano un tavolo all'altro. I ricami ricordarono a Obito le ombre delle piante acquatiche in uno stagno scuro. Vellutate tende dividevano lo spazio in stretti corridoi. Obito calpestò qualcosa di caldo e alzò il piede notando una finta torcia sul pavimento-- un piccolo quadrato di stoffa fluttuante su un bulbo arancione e luminoso.

Salirono su per una serie di strette e ripide scale a _zig zag_ , arrampicandosi lungo la colonna centrale dell'edificio. Obito si strinse le braccia ai fianchi, sentendosi di nuovo un bambino nel quartiere Uchiha; aveva il timore che, se avesse toccato o rotto qualcosa, sarebbe stato punito terribilmente.

Farsi strada fra un centinaio di tende appese lo faceva sentire come un intruso-- come se ci fosse qualcosa di sconosciuto dentro di lui.

Il piano superiore era in parte composto da un patio e in parte da una veranda, con solo qualche tavolo a forma di ninfea. Niente pesci, niente acqua, qui. Solo piante da interni dall'aspetto selvaggio e un pavimento di cedro lustro ricoperto da altri rugosi tappeti.

Dovette piegarsi per evitare un soffitto inclinato, ma una volta che Obito si sedette contro il muro e scivolò fino alla finestra, il mondo divenne decisamente meno sconcertante; i tappeti gli scaldavano le ginocchia, una brezza autunnale arrivava e veniva, soffiandogli sul collo, e le musiche della festa all'angolo del parco si erano ridotte al volume giusto-- persino la stranezza dei decori sembrava divenuta accogliente. In fondo, anche le torce finte erano belle da guardare.

Delle braccia si alzarono tutte intorno a lui. Obito indietreggiò un po' e si girò verso il tavolo in tempo per vedere i suoi compagni sollevare i bicchieri intorno a lui-- ammise fra sé e sé che forse era rimasto a fissare fuori dalla finestra per troppo tempo.

Guardò l'occhio scoperto del suo compagno di squadra, poi il bicchiere nella sua mano, e un altro identico sul tavolo di fronte a lui; era piccolo e senza manico-- uno di quei lavoretti artigianali in ceramica all'interno dei quali ci stava appena un sorso di liquido. Obito lo prese con due dita e un pollice e fissò il suo contenuto leggermente vorticoso: un abisso di fluido bianco come il latte, splendente come le scaglie delle _koi_. Era freddo, argentato e puntinato con piccoli aghi neri-- come un cielo notturno invertito.

“ _Doboroku_ ” Lo informò il suo compagno di squadra, prima che la sua testa andasse indietro. Obito vide il suo neo sotto alla bocca un istante prima che la maschera tornasse al suo posto.

La pelle di Kakashi era quasi aliena, pallida in contrasto con il legno scuro.

Fece un piccolo rumore con il naso sulla sua spalla. “Bevilo e falla finita.”

Obito prese il suo primo assaggio di _doboroku_ in un unico sorso-- ovviamente si aspettava bruciasse, ma la sensazione non si era fermata alla sua bocca, o alla sua gola, e nemmeno al suo stomaco; quando il sakè non fu altro che un dolce ricordo sulla sua lingua, il calore gli si irradiò nel petto e rimase lì anche dopo un paio di profondi respiri.

Alcune delle cose che mangiarono nell'ora successiva, Obito non sapeva nemmeno come si chiamassero - figuriamoci se era in grado di tenerle a bada nel piatto.

Aveva passato la maggior parte del tempo a guardare di striscio Raidō; lo spadaccino aveva un modo di mangiare molto particolare, da esperto, e Obito si era sforzato per osservarlo e capire come diavolo rompere i gusci e le capsule e gli esoscheletri-- ma, _guarda un po'_ , il suo occhio buono era dall'altro alto, e Obito si era ritrovato le bestioline smontante nel piatto solo per chiedersi quali parti si potessero mangiare, e quali invece avrebbero suscitato risate se se le fosse ficcate in bocca. C'era un trucco per aprire le ostriche senza che si sgretolassero in mille pezzi tra le mani, ma non aveva ancora capito _quale fosse_.

Obito non aveva un briciolo di talento naturale.

Alla fine, lo stufato di frutti di mare era stata delizioso quanto estenuante. Ogni squisito morso aveva richiesto una quantità di lavoro assurda-- e dopo un po' Obito aveva iniziato a pensare che fosse proprio quello il punto dei frutti di mare: _sì, che funzionasse così per ogni cosa, in fondo_. La vita, l'amore, e la felicità non erano altre che faticose estrazioni di materia squisita fuori da stretti gusci. Richiedevano anche loro di strappare via le gambe-- succhiare fuori gli occhi e il cervello.

Evitò un morso gommoso di seppia, una testa di pesce che non sapeva bene come maneggiare e un pezzo di aragosta che sembrava solo lucida armatura. Si accigliò guardando gli avanzi nella scodella e optò per assaggiare un cuneo di frutto giallo sul bordo del piatto più grande. Sapeva che probabilmente non era esattamente parte del pasto, ma succhiò il succo fuori dal limone, capendo finalmente di cosa diavolo si trattasse. Mangiò anche la polpa-- rosicchiò intorno all'amara buccia, e si diede un po' di sollievo.

“Obito” Mormorò il suo compagno di squadra. Era diventato silenzioso dopo il terzo o quarto giro di _doboroku_. “Ti sei appena mangiato la guarnizione?”

Obito guardò alla sua destra e si trovò davanti un Kakashi floscio, con le palpebre abbassate. Solo una piccola increspatura tra gli occhi, come se stesse arricciandogli il naso.

“Non guardarmi così” Gli disse Obito.

“Così come?” Ribatté l'altro rimanendo fermo.

“Come se fossi un povero idiota.”

“Hm” Fece un mormorio senza fine. Poi aggiunse: “Perché, lo neghi?”

Arrossire quando stai già andando a fuoco e sei brillo ti fa annebbiare un po' la vista.

“Tutta questa roba è così difficile da mangiare, bro.” Mormorò Obito sotto alle conversazioni a alto volume della tavola. “Non avevo mai visto questo tipo di cibo, e sono stato in giro per mezzo cazzo di mondo.”

Kakashi fece una secca risata, con un singhiozzo nel mezzo. “Questo perché prendi sempre la stessa merda ovunque tu vada.”

“No, non è vero.”

“Sei entrato in quel nuovo _Tani_ l'altro giorno e hai ordinato il _curry_.”

“Con il curry si va sempre sul sicuro.” Insistette Obito, ancora riscaldato dal vino di riso e improvvisamente con la testa che gli girava per la frustrazione di quella lunga giornata. “Penso che-- il cibo dovrebbe essere facile e semplice. E --”

“ _Mhm_.”

“E non so nemmeno perché ti sto parlando.” Concluse Obito. “Non capisco nemmeno se mi stai ascoltando.”

Kakashi fece di nuovo quel verso, iniziando a sollevare le gambe da sotto il piccolo spazio del tavolo. “ _Facile e semplice_ ” Lo scimmiottò.

Il Ninja Copiatore si sistemò gli arti nella stessa posizione che usava per meditare e Obito non ci fece molto caso e non notò nemmeno il ginocchio che gli finì in grembo. Anko però, che era dall'altro lato, fece esattamente il contrario e quando lei lo spinse via, Obito accettò l'aggiunta di un secondo ginocchio sulla pancia. Non sapeva quale strana tecnica di meditazione avesse spinto il suo compagno di squadra a mettersi contro la sua spalla e chiudere gli occhi stanchi, ma Obito ora era troppo sazio per mettersi sulla difensiva. Sputò qualche capello argentato fuori dalla bocca e si arrese al suo destino.

“Kash non regge nemmeno un bicchierino” Osservò Genma, oltre Raidō.

Le difese di Obito tornarono al loro posto. “Te l'ho detto,” Socchiuse gli occhi all'esperto di veleni. “Lui non beve!”

“Non ultimamente.”

Obito si accigliò, abbracciò le gambe del suo compagno di squadra, più che altro perché sembrava non ci fosse altro modo per posizionare le braccia. Gli piaceva che Kakashi non reggesse nemmeno un bicchierino. Erano persone come Asuma e Raidō, in grado di bere anche tutta la notte, che lo spaventavano.

Tornò a guardare il tavolo, chiedendosi se fosse ubriaco e decise che per ora era solo un po' brillo; aveva messo un bel po' di peso da quando si era risvegliato, grazie agli allenamenti intensivi che avevano aumentato un po' la sua tolleranza all'alcool. Sarebbe stata la stessa cosa anche per Kakashi, se solo avesse mangiato di più-- ma una particolarità dei prodigi è che si annoiano in fretta, soprattutto nello svolgere attività ripetitive come mangiare e allenarsi per fare massa muscolare.

A un certo punto, arrivò quel tossico della Centosedicesima strada, quello che tutti chiamavano _Drongo_ ; arrivò prima il suo enorme naso, poi lui. Si scambiò qualcosa con Asuma in una veloce mossa delle mani e una pacca sulle spalle. Durante lo stesso movimento aveva tirato fuori dalla manica anche qualcosa della dimensione di una castagna e lo aveva lanciato per il tavolo. Mentre Obito si stava ancora chiedendo perché lo avesse fatto e avrebbe dovuto evitare o prendere quell'oggetto misterioso, Kakashi lo aveva già afferrato a mezz'aria con un pigro scatto del braccio. Obito non ne rimase molto stupito.

Sperava davvero che quel mercante non avesse ottenuto il suo soprannome per via del suo grande naso, ma aveva sentito parlare di uno sfortunato Chuunin della _Prima Signal Brigade_ che aveva una deformità a una mano e che era conosciuto come _Sinistro_. Sapeva anche di una ragazza chiamata _Viola_ che diceva di aver visto un drago con la faccia di suo nonno. E c'era un tizio chiamato _Piccolo_ ; e la parte peggiore era che non c'era nulla di _piccolo_ in lui che si vedesse. La gente chiamava anche Kakashi in un sacco di modi stupidi, ma nessuno doveva portare lo stesso onere di _Rifiuto Volante,_ poveretto _._ Nel primo plotone era dura. I soprannomi nei _rank_ shinobi, soprattutto fra i Jōnin di alto grado, facevano pensare a Obito di essere stato fortunato con il suo _Tobi_.

All'arrivo del drongo, c'era stato un altro giro di _doboroku_.

“Vorrei dedicare questo--” Il mercante fece una pausa e si starnutì rumorosamente in grembo. Tutti i suoi capelli neri si mossero per un momento come piume. “Al mio amico, Asuma--”

Kurenai lo guardò con disapprovazione.

“Il Nostro Salvatore, il _Mighty Swallow-_ -” Continuò. Il bicchiere saliva più in alto a ogni ridicolo titolo. “L'inamovibile Sovrano, Re della Foglia, Signore delle Mosche--”

L'unità di supporto di Kurenai-- Yahagi, e la ragazza del Team Tre-- fecero calare le loro espressioni gravi, rincarando il silenzioso attacco che stavano entrambe riservando a quel rumoroso tossico. La disapprovazione era palpabile nell'aria e Obito si spostò un po' dal suo posto, guardò Raidō, ma lo trovò a ghignarsela ancora con Genma; Anko era impegnatissima con il suo gamberetto; Guy aveva le lacrime agli occhi, e Asuma, evidentemente inconsapevole, aveva un sorriso fino dietro alle orecchie. Sarutobi era stato inaffondabile da quando la sua ragazza era arrivata con i suoi bellissimi capelli ondulati e la sua fascia. Yahagi guardava Obito come qualcosa di schifoso che aveva calpestato per errore con la scarpa. La ragazza del Team Tre non sorrideva mai.

“E, in fine,” Il drongo si abbassò, ma il _doborouku_ stava quasi toccando il soffitto. “Il figlio del Terzo.”

Anko grugnì nel piatto e alzò la testa per unirsi quando venne fischiato da dieci Jōnin incazzati.

“Siediti!” Gli urlò lei. “Basta con i titoli!”

Le bacchette picchiarono sul tavolo, vennero lanciati tovaglioli e Obito non pensò fosse per niente divertente sparare a zero sull'Hokage-- ma poi qualcuno scorreggiò e le ragazze si guardarono intorno incazzate e anche lui si ritrovò a ridere contro il muro.

“Avanti, bello.” Disse poi Asuma ristabilendo l'ordine. “Forza, siediti.”

Drongo si guardò intorno ancora in po'. Non si poteva vedere nulla oltre la sua faccia. Una cicatrice gli divideva i capelli. “Salute, bro,” Concluse, e si buttò uno shot in fondo alla gola. Rabbrividì mentre ingoiò, sghignazzando drammaticamente.

Obito guardò nella sua tazzina. Aveva perso il conto di quanti giri aveva fatto, ma vide qualcosa di luccicante e invitante nelle profondità bianche del suo sakè-- lo sollevò con cura e lasciò che un caldo fiume gli inondasse lo stomaco.

“Scusatemi--” Era uno dei due pelati del club della giovinezza. Obito ricordava i loro nomi perché li considerava strani: Guy li aveva presentati come Thinbone e Tether. Strambo, ma, alla fine si trattava di Guy, e Obito aveva un amico che si chiamava _Spaventapasseri_ \-- quindi...

Tether sembrava il più loquace dei due. “Cosa significa _Signore delle Mosche_?”

Obito si chiese se rasarsi la testa facesse sembrare una persona più giovane o fottutamente vecchia.

“È una lunga storia quella,” Disse Asuma ghignando. “Eravamo Chuunin, giusto?”

“Uh-huh.” Il drongo rise e annuì.

“Nella provincia di Satun, vero?”

“Uh-huh.”

Kurenai alzò gli occhi al cielo come se stesse contemporaneamente controllando il tempo e attendendo una delle storie di Asuma, e si scambiò uno sguardo con Yahagi come per dire _è proprio di questo che ti parlavo_. Yahagi si spostò le pesanti trecce su una spalla. La ragazza del Team Tre si portò il picchiere alle labbra.

  
  
  
  


“Satun?” Anko intervenne. “Cosa stavate facendo della Provincia di Satun? Là c'è solo un enorme deserto.”

“È il deserto più grande nella Terra del Fuoco.” Disse Drongo. “Ma non è disabitato.”

“L'ingaggio era una missione di grado C,” Disse Asuma. “Dovevamo scortare alcuni armamenti fino a una base in aperta campagna. Siamo arrivati senza problemi, ma la spedizione che sarebbe dovuta passare a prenderci non arrivò-- e ci trovammo a dover restare nel deserto per due giorni a aspettare nuovi ordini.”

Obito non sapeva nemmeno che Drongo era stato arruolato. Ora non stava portando a termine nessuna missione, il che poteva solo significare che era stato dimesso. Ma perché? Il mercante era ancora giovane. Venti, ventitré o ventiquattro anni al massimo; non aveva ferite visibili, a parte la cicatrice sulla testa. Ma se quella ferita era sufficiente a farti dimettere, allora Obito avrebbe dovuto chiedere un assegno disabili.

“Il villaggio era morto--” Asuma fece una pausa e si accese un'altra sigaretta.

“Nulla se non facce rugose,” Aggiunse Drongo. “Una vecchia città, consumata dalla guerra. Il commercio si basava sul bambù e la canna da zucchero-- anatre e passeri.”

“Il villaggio era morto, ma...” Continuò Asuma. Il fumo si accumulò sotto al basso soffitto. “Avevamo sentito delle interessanti voci riguardo le scimmie delle rocce.”

“Le _scimmie delle rocce_?” Chiese Obito. Kakashi tirò su con il naso. Obito arrotolò il dito intorno a una delle catene che il suo compagno di squadra aveva al ginocchio. Sembrava una storia interessante, _cazzo_. “Cosa sono?”

“La gente primitiva che vive nel deserto.” Rispose lo strano mercante. “Hanno il controllo sulla risorsa più preziosa di tutte.”

“Che tipo di risorsa?'” Chiese Anko. “Il succo di cactus?”

“Beh, in realtà, è una specie di... rospo.”

“Un rospo.” Kurenai sospirò.

“Un rospo sacro.” La corresse Asuma.

Drongo starnutì di nuovo. “Uh-huh!”

“Come fa un rospo a sopravvivere nel deserto?” Disse Raidō.

“Esattamente come il verme gigante della sabbia.” Rispose Genma, cupo. “Sotto terra, probabilmente.”

“Uh-huh!”

“Tutto questo è ridicolo.” Ribatté Kurenai.

“La gente del villaggio ci aveva detto che i rospi uscivano in superficie solamente un mese all'anno.” Disse Asuma. “Sapete com'è il territorio lì: Satun è un deposito cristallino e acido - l'arsenico inquina la terra. Il calore lo rende impossibile da attraversare a piedi. Ma una volta all'anno, la valle si riempie di acqua per via delle piogge. I rospi si risvegliano dall'ibernazione e vivono tutta una vita in solo una settimana--”

“Cantano, mangiano, e scopano!”

Asuma continuò con un ritmo lento sopra alle interruzioni dei suoi compagni. Gli piaceva essere ascoltato. “Le scimmie delle rocce in quel periodo vanno a cacciarli. Per qualche rito sacro, penso, non so. Sono un'antica comunità di guerrieri, non amano molto gli sconosciuti..”

Drongo prese in mano le bacchette e ringhiò: “Indossano cinture fatte con le orecchie sinistre delle loro vittime!”

Anko rise e batté le mani divertita. Obito era abbastanza brillo da considerare la storia di quei due narratori interessante.

“E guarda caso” Disse Asuma, l'angolo della bocca gli si alzò. “Eravamo arrivati in città proprio negli ultimi giorni della stagione delle piogge. Sarebbe stato un peccato non dare nemmeno un'occhiata. Ci preparammo per il viaggio e portammo un paio di razioni C e le nostre tende --”

“Siete andati là fuori?” Chiese Raidō. Pesino Genma si era incupito, ma probabilmente era per via del ricordo di sua madre, che recentemente era morta proprio nelle sabbie del Satun.

“Perché mai fare una cosa del genere?” Chiese Kurenai. “Sapevate che quella gente odia gli estranei.”

“Amore-- non eravamo andati a cercare le scimmie delle rocce.” La implorò Asuma. “Ma i rospi.”

“Ma _perché_?”

Il re esitò. “Uh--”

“Per sballarci, ovvio!”

Un'eruzione di grida seguì le parole del drongo. Il club della giovinezza appare in egual modo disturbato e divertito. Kakashi si spostò leggermente, ma Obito era ormai completamente concentrato sullo strano duo e la loro storia.

“Girava una voce nel primo Plotone...” Disse Asuma nel baccano. “Apparentemente, il latte del rospo del deserto ha un effetto psichedelico--”

“È il _più_ psichedelico conosciuto al mondo, bello.” Drongo mise le sue ali conserte sul petto, irriverente e orgoglioso.

Obito guardò il _doboroku_ avanzato nel suo bicchiere. “I rospi fanno il _latte_?”

“Una tossina” Disse Genma. “Si tratta di una tossina, credo. La producono per difendersi dai predatori.”

“Ce l'hanno nelle verruche.”

“Quindi” Disse Anko, interrompendo la storia e alzando entrambe le mani. “Voi ragazzi siete andati in un deserto velenoso in cerca del latte nelle verruche di un rospo?”

“Uh-huh!”

“Abbiamo fatto una decina di chilometri e poi siamo rimasti senz'acqua.” Asuma colpì con il gomito il suo compagno. “Ci sarebbe bastata se tu non fossi inciampato in un ruscello acido.”

“Di che ti lamenti? Ho perso il mio stivale sinistro preferito!”

“Avresti perso il tuo _piede_ sinistro preferito se non ci avessi svuotato sopra l'intera borraccia.”

“Già, grazie ancora amico.” Il mercante sospirò, poi rise. “Però non mi mi sarebbe dispiaciuto ritrovarmi un assegno per disabili nella buca delle lettere di questi tempi, se capisci cosa intendo.”

Kurenai sospirò. Obito trattenne un sorriso, perché sembrava proprio una di quelle per le quali anche lui veniva preso a calci in culo di solito. Kakashi avrebbe lasciato che l'acido gli prendesse un paio di dita, prima di versare l'acqua. Solo per lasciargli un ricordo sulla pelle e fare in modo che imparasse dall'esperienza.

“Ci siamo rimasti ventisei ore e...” Asuma fece una pausa e emise un piccolo suono. Estrasse la sigaretta. Guardò l'estremità accesa. Poi: “Cazzo, stava diventato strano là fuori.”

Il drongo ridacchiò.

“Strano come?” Chiese qualcuno.

“L'orizzonte” Asuma continuò a temporeggiare. “Era nero come il carbone. E non avevo mai visto un sole così grosso in tutta la mia vita; era come un tunnel di luce che si abbatteva su di noi, che ci trascinava verso di lui. Non c'erano né il giorno né la notte, quel tunnel non se ne andava mai-- a volte mi sembrava di vedere la luna sorgere, ma era solo qualche roccia all'orizzonte, una luce che compariva ai alti dei miei occhi. Dalla terra continuavano a eruttare dei giganti geyser giallo-verdi. Tutto ciò che c'era alla mia destra e alla mia sinistra-- era scomparso. Poi, questo scemo collassò per la febbre da acido. Insomma, stavamo morendo entrambi.”

“Ok, ma...” Anko sventolò la mano. “Avete trovato i rospi o no?”

“Prima abbiamo trovato le scimmie delle rocce.” Asuma rise. “O forse sono state loro a trovare noi. Mi sono preso un sasso in testa dopo due minuti di combattimento, ma devo ammettere che avevano un'ottima mira.”

“Vi hanno catturati? Cosa vi hanno detto?”

“Come avete fatto a non farvi staccare le orecchie?”

Asuma attese che le domande si fermassero. “Non hanno detto nulla. Nulla che potessi capire, almeno. Mi sono svegliato sul confine della pianura allagata, bruciato dal sole e disidratato, ma senza ferite. Mi sono scrollato di dosso le mosche e ho trovato un rospo che mi fissava.”

“Le scimmie delle rocce ci avevano preso le provviste.” Continuò. “Tutto tranne il poncho che usavo per avvolgere Drongo-- lo avevo avvolto come un cazzo di cadavere. Era ancora steso lì-- con tutte e due le orecchie ancora attaccate. Ci avevano lasciati vivere, ma a Satun non puoi mai essere sicuro di sopravvivere. Non sapevo quanto fosse distante la città, e non credevo di poterlo trascinare per tutta quella strada, non senza acqua, almeno. Abbandonarlo sarebbe stato uguale a ucciderlo lentamente.”

“Cosa avete fatto?”

Persino Kurenai si piegò in avanti. Non lo avrebbe mai ammesso, ma tutti sapevano che la violenza la intrigava.

“Prima abbiamo munto il rospo.” Dichiarò Drongo.

Anko si portò una mano sulla fronte e grugnì. “ _Veramente_?”

“Com'è stato?” arrivò Raidō, con la domanda più importante di tutte.

“Come--” Asuma fece una lunga e lenta espirazione. “Come aprire una porta che non puoi più richiudere.”

“Non è stato un trip, ma un vero _viaggio._ ” Il suo compagno annuì con fare solenne. “È stato il latte a riportarci a casa, amico. La mia febbre si è dissolta nell'universo, gli spettri mi hanno insegnato a camminare di nuovo, e abbiamo giocato tutti a _go_ su un alto piano celeste.”

“Ok, ma come avete fatto senz'acqua?”

“Ah” Il drongo rise. “L'idea brillante del _re_ : abbiamo mangiato le mosche.”

“Le... _cosa_!?”

Asuma si mise le mani dietro al collo, alzando le spalle come se non fosse nulla di che. “I corpi delle mosche filtrano l'acidità sotto alla pioggia; erano probabilmente l'unica fonte di acqua in chilometri, e il piede puzzolente di Drongo ne attirava un sacco.”

“Mi chiedo, sapete, se le scimmie delle rocce lo sapessero.” Disse il mercante, strizzando l'occhio. “Forse ci hanno portato in quella valle a un passo dalla morte solo per lasciare che le mosche si radunassero. Forse ci hanno dato loro quel rospo sacro per curare le mie ferite.”

Kurenai non sembrava impressionata. “Credo che voi due dovreste smettere di fumare prima di andare a dormire.”

“Kurenai” Sospirò Asuma mentre tutto il tavolo ridacchiava. “Se non ti conoscessi direi che stai giudicando male l'erba; ma sappiamo entrambi la verità.”

A quel punto lui si girò e sbatté il pugno contro quello di Drongo. “Se vuoi conoscere il fiore, prima devi _coglierlo_.”

“Io so già tutto quello che devo sapere di te.” Disse Kurenai. “Questa mattina hai avuto una crisi paranoica perché è arrivato il postino, _tesoro_.”

Asuma sospirò di nuovo e alzò le spalle sotto al peso di un grandissimo fraintendimento. “Un grande sciamano una volta mi ha detto:” Iniziò. “La meraviglia delle sostanze stupefacenti sta nel fatto che ti fanno emozionare anche per cose più semplici.”

Kurenai lasciò che il silenzio si protraesse ancora un po', poi si scostò i capelli da una spalla. “Stai cercando di insinuare che io sia una cosa da niente?”

Yahagi la difese con quel suo tono cinico. “Non credo che quel drongo si possa definire un grande sciamano.”

“Andiamo” Provò a difendersi Drongo, con le braccia aperte come un pacifista. “Tutti siamo un po' sciamani, no? Tutti siamo in grado di curare qualcuno.”

Kurenai non sembrava molto stupita dalle azioni eroiche del re o dai suoi stupidi presentimenti. “Perché non racconti mai una storia bella?”

“ _Huh_?” Asuma le mise una mano dietro alla schiena. “Che intendi?”

“Oh, non so!” Mormorò lei. “Magari una senza nessuna morte e senza smembramenti o disturbi dissociativi causati dalle droghe.”

“Una senza...” Il suo compagno sembrò pensarci molto. Poi: “Vi ho mai raccontato ragazzi quella dell'albero che sanguina sulla collina?”

La sua proposta suscitò subito l'interesse di alcuni di loro, ma la sua fidanzata si appoggiò su un gomito e imprecò. “Oh, santo cielo.”

“Cosa?” La implorò Asuma, e la sua sincerità fu in qualche modo commovente. “Te l'ho già raccontata?”

“Perché semplicemente non racconti a tutti cos'hai fatto questa mattina?”

“ _Huh_? Oh.” Asuma si portò la sigaretta alla bocca, trattenne un colpo di tosse, e aspettò un po' prima di continuare. Obito non lo aveva mai visto così frustrato. “Io, uh, sono andato alle caverne sotterranee, a--”

“A nasconderti.” Kurenai lo aiutò a finire la frase, la sua voce era persuasiva, come d'acciaio-- come un brutto _genjutsu_.

“Ok, quindi...” disse Asuma, ritraendo il braccio. “Ogni volta che _io_ perdo il senso del tempo, mi sto nascondendo. Quando invece sei _tu_ a farlo è solo per un elaborato rituale per _prepararti_. Qual è la differenza fra quello che faccio io e quello che fai tu, se entrambi stiamo comunque mandando all'aria i nostri piani?”

“La differenza sta nello _sforzo_. Non vedi che non ho un capello fuori posto stasera?”

Obito constatò che Kurenai era come Kakashi. Era bella e talentuosa, e si prendeva sempre il suo tempo per le sue cose.

“Non volevo perdermi la cerimonia del tè. Mi _dispiace_.” Provò Asuma. “Sono andato alle caverne per meditare, ma poi, uh--”

“Ti sei addormentato, non è vero?” gli disse Genma, facendo girare pigramente le bacchette.

“Come lo sai?”

L'esperto di veleni spostò lo sguardo dagli intensi occhi del re. Abbassò la bacchetta e alzò le spalle. “Sembra solo qualcosa che faresti, amico.”

Asuma sospirò, toccò la mano di Kurenai come un colpevole in cerca di redenzione. Lei non si mosse, ma non sembrò molto affettuosa. “Mi dispiace. Faremo un altro assaggio del tè.”

Drongo starnutì nel gelido silenzio. Poi: “Le caverne sotterranee sono da sballo. Da quando _Tobi_ ha spaccato il lago, un sacco di gente va laggiù, anche i civili. È una festa contin-”

“Amico--” Grugnì Asuma. La mano di Kurenai si spostò velocemente. Un sonnellino sotto terra sarebbe stato molto meno incriminate di un _party_ sotterraneo.

“L'ultima volta che ci sono stato...” Si offrì volontario Genma. “C'erano un sacco di mercanti che vendevano frutta e noci di cocco.”

“È un bel posto per fare skate.”

Il club della giovinezza continuò a elencare i lati positivi dell'ultima impresa distruttiva di Obito, e lui sentì il calore nel petto salirgli fino alle orecchie. “Io non volevo--” Iniziò.

“Tu _non_ _volevi?!_ ” la voce di Yahagi che lo scimmiottava si alzò sopra alla folla. “Perché non guardi dove tiri quei pugni, allora?”

“Hey, basta.” Asuma si mise in mezzo. “Io penso sia figo. Le persone si divertono laggiù--”

“Ha fatto fuori un intero _ecosistema_!”

Obito si alzò e annunciò di dover andare a pisciare, ma probabilmente nessuno lo sentì nel trambusto-- urtò il _bokken_ di Raidō, cadde quasi in braccio a Genma, e si schiaffeggiò la faccia.

Comunque, non gliene fregava un cazzo della loro opinione.


	16. Vacanze pt. 4

“Immagina cosa potrebbe fare quel ragazzo se solo fosse un po' più _cosciente_.”

“Se solo ogni tanto facesse andare un po' il cervello.” Questa era Yahagi.

“Immagina se si facesse aiutare da un paio di cugini.” Suggerì Raidō.

“Verrebbe fuori una specie di apocalisse.” Dopo la cena, l'ago _senbon_ di Genma si era materializzato di nuovo nella sua bocca. “Non puoi contare sulle dita i suoi zii squilibrati-- nemmeno se usi tutte e _due_ le mani.”

“Gli Uchiha, amico!”

“Il nostro Obito è chiaramente--” Guy alzò il pugno in aria. “Nel fiore della giovinezza!”

Kakashi si lasciò scappare una risata, ma ricevette una gomitata dalla _kunoichi_ al suo fianco. “Ow” Mormorò confuso.

Anko lo guardò furiosa.

“Cosa c'è?” Chiese Kakashi. “Era divertente.”

Un movimento intorno al tavolo attirò la sua attenzione, ma nel tentativo di girarsi per guardare, si ribaltò in avanti. Un continuo mal di testa martellante aveva offuscato la sua percezione; pigri pensieri andavano e venivano, e Kakashi riusciva solo a scrutarli da lontano, come da dietro una spessa tenda.

Drongo tirò fuori un altro oggetto dalle sue piume e lo diede ad Asuma.

“Quasi mi dimenticavo...” Disse il venditore. “Dagli un'occhiata.”

Era un rotolo di carta spesso più o meno come una rivista, o un giornale. Asuma srotolò la prima pagina e batté gli occhi perplesso dal contenuto. Stava bevendo da quando era tramontato il sole, ma niente turbava mai Asuma-- solo l'arrivo di Kurenai e del suo amico volatile sembravano essere riusciti a mettere un po' di colore sulle sue guance.

“Un nuovo giornale.” Disse l'informatore al suo fianco. “Ci sono solo poche copie che circolano nell'anello più esterno.”

“Il _Watertower._ ” Rombò Asuma.

Kakashi sapeva bene che, in un modo o nell'altro, tutto finiva nelle mani del re.

“Uh-huh! Queste notizie sono come acqua fresca per la gente.” Disse il drongo. “E i bassi fondi sono _assetati_ , amico. Lo sento.”

Una piccola increspatura si formò tra le sopracciglia di Asuma mentre leggeva. “Chi altro ha una copia di questo?”

Il suo vecchio compagno si strinse nelle spalle e fece un po' di moine ripulendosene una. “Qui intorno? Solo io e te, che io sappia.”

“Che c'è, tesoro?” Kurenai si avvicinò e passò una mano sul suo compagno in un modo familiare. Gli strofinò il pollice sulla mandibola. Quel gesto ricordò a Kakashi la volta nella quale Obito lo aveva chiamato _stronzo_ e poi avevano pomiciato. Rivolse lo sguardo al posto vuoto di fianco a lui. Un familiare rancore gli salì su per la gola.

Asuma piegò di nuovo il giornale e se lo infilò sotto alla giacca. Sorrise alla sua fidanzata, sbilenco e sincero.

“Tienilo d'occhio.” Disse a Drongo. “Se trovi qualcos'altro, vecchio o nuovo-- voglio vederlo.”

Il venditore si congedò.

I dronghi non erano uccelli comuni a Konoha; erano originari dei territori desertici a nord-ovest, arrivati in città con i commercianti della Sabbia. Era una specie invasiva che si era fatta velocemente una nuova casa nella capitale, nota per la sua abitudine di rubare il cibo agli altri uccelli e alle persone-- di solito con ingegno e astuzia, ma occasionalmente anche grazie ad avanzate tecniche di imitazione di allarmi o pianti di neonati. _Ottieni la fiducia di un drongo, e ti porterà cose preziose._

Un altro gomito gli affondò nel fianco e Kakashi provò l'agonizzante dolore dell'essere tornato completamente lucido.

“Posso aiutarti, Anko?” Mormorò.

“No, Kakashi.” Disse lei a basso volume. “Sono io che sono qui per aiutare _te_. Non ti sembra che manchi qualcuno?”

“Sì” Kakashi alzò le spalle. “E allora? Doveva pisciare.”

  
Anko appoggiò le bacchette al piatto e mise le braccia conserte. “È passato un bel po' di tempo ormai.”

“Forse doveva cagare.” Parlare con Anko era come ricevere segnali di luce attraverso una spessa nebbia. Kakashi riusciva a mettere i punti insieme, ma formavano un disegno privo di senso. _Era passato tanto tempo?_ Si ricordava di essersi risvegliato dal suo sonnellino solo da qualche istante.

La brezza del patio era calda, ma lasciava la sua pelle stranamente fredda. Le stelle riuscivano a malapena a intravedersi nelle luci del parco.

“Penso che Obito non si sentisse a suo agio.” Disse la _kunoichi_ al suo fianco. Sapeva che Anko avrebbe dovuto dirlo prima o poi, e che non c'era un modo gentile per farlo. “Devi riprenderti dalla sbornia e andare a cercarlo.”

“Io sono sobrio.” Kakashi alzò la testa e il dolore che provò lo fece subito pentire di averlo fatto. “Sono un cazzo di ninja, _bella_.”

“Sei una testa di cazzo.” Disse Anko, convinta. “Ho detto che sarei stata il tuo supporto per questa sera, quindi ascoltami: smetti di sghignazzare per le pessime battute sugli Uchiha e _alzati_.”

Kakashi trattenne le sue lamentele e iniziò a scalciare per spostare i piedi e alzarsi. Anche se sapeva che era lei ad avere ragione, decise di dimostrarle quanto si sbagliasse. “Io non sghignazzo.”

“O-k...” Anko alzò gli occhi al cielo. “Vai ragazzo. Alza il culo.”

Era quasi completamente in piedi quando il tavolo iniziò a inclinarsi su un lato e Kakashi lo afferrò per fermarlo. Non aveva _bevato_ così tanto come Anko _penseva_. _Cazzo, no!_

_Ninja Copiatore in movimento!_

“Non sono insensibile.” La informò iniziando a spostarsi sul lato. Avrebbe anche potuto smaterializzarsi, forse, ma non voleva rischiare di sbalzare il tavolo contro il muro a causa dell'onda d'urto che il suo immenso potere avrebbe causato. _O beh. I problemi tipici dei Lupi Bianchi._

“Io non l'ho mai detto.” Disse la _kunoichi_ , spostando le gambe per permettergli di passare. Il suo ghigno mangia-merda scintillava anche attraverso tutta quella foschia.

Kakashi tornò fino alla colonna centrale, sbattendo contro una ventina di arazzi appesi sulla via. Sulle scale, la sua visione barcollò e oscillò. Appoggiò il palmo al muro e imprecò-- era colpa del suo Sharingan. La ruota del suo occhio girava e bruciava. Ovunque la luce si inarcasse, Kakashi la seguiva senza scelta, lasciandosi trascinare in uno strano movimento. Era come camminare su un fiume con la corrente a proprio favore.

Il ristorante dell'amico di Asuma era un piccolo mondo selvaggio. Alcuni dei decori ai muri sembravano porte, finestre, terrazze-- altri nascondevano specchi al loro interno. A un certo punto Kakashi iniziò a chiedersi in quale cazzo di posto fosse finito-- e poi... _doveva aveva conosciuto questa gente Asuma?_

Forse aveva ragione Anko: Obito se ne era andato. Avrebbe davvero dovuto controllare, e forse non lo avrebbe nemmeno più ritrovato.

Trovò delle stanze che sembravano allagate, connesse da stretti canali. Inciampò e per un momento pensò di essere finito con le caviglie nell'acqua-- ma era tutto coperto da vetro, ovviamente. Stava riacquistando la memoria. Si ricordava di quella zona, almeno un po'.

Sentì un movimento nell'aria e lo seguì, una tenda svolazzante nel fondo della sua mente.

“B--” Si schiarì la voce. “B?”

Non vedeva nulla. Anzi, peggio: non percepiva nulla- e di solito era bravo a individuare le cose. Molto bravo, a dire il vero. Una pungente sensazione lo colpì sulla pelle, e Kakashi seguì il suo sesto senso attraverso quelle stanze allagate.

I divisori di stoffa oscillavano nella brezza autunnale. Il cielo notturno brillava tra di loro. Kakashi sbatté la tibia contro un basso tavolo e si chiese perché tutto il sangue gli fosse finito improvvisamente alle estremità. Le orecchie calde, il petto freddo--

  
“Yo.”

_Cazzo_. Kakashi si spaventò internamente, ma mantenne la sua postura immobile mentre il compagno apparì all'altezza delle sue ginocchia, a fianco a lui. _Apparì: dal cazzo di nulla._ Come se fosse sempre stato lì, accovacciato in quel modo indispettito, a fissare l'acqua-- ma Kakashi non lo aveva percepito; in effetti, non riusciva nemmeno ora a percepirlo. Era come cercare di seguire la traccia odorosa di un'ombra.

Obito aveva rubato la sua battuta introduttiva, e Kakashi si trovò in difficoltà a trovarne un'altra.

“Ti nascondi quaggiù?”

“No” Gli rispose secco Obito. In alcune occasioni quella benda sull'occhio era davvero sexy. “Mi sono solo stufato dell'emotività di Guy.”

“Vuoi dire” Mormorò Kakashi. “Che non sei nel fiore della tua giovinezza?”

Il suo compagno di squadra tirò su con il naso, mise le braccia intorno alle ginocchia e ci appoggiò il mento. “Non mi sento così.”

L'aria soffiò. Persino sotto al vetro, senza lattuga, le carpe _koi_ si erano radunate ai piedi di Obito; tremolavano in gruppetti da due o tre-- oro, bianco, alcune ambrate con puntini neri. Una corrente gentile le spingeva un po' in avanti e alcune si lasciavano trasportare, ma altre tornavano indietro, muovendo le code in oscillazioni fino a quando non increspavano la superficie. E poi tutto oscillò: il vetro, le tende, il cielo notturno della veranda. Le luci del parco ingoiarono le stelle.

“Sembra che tu stia per piangere, bello.”

“Cosa?” Kakashi si mise quasi a ridere. _Non esiste che succeda_ , si confortò la sua mente.

Obito si alzò come un oscuro fiore, un inferno di finte torce ai suoi piedi, e Kakashi mantenne apposta il contatto visivo. Non voleva fare passi indietro quella sera. Era pronto per la _caccia_ stanotte-- fanculo tutto il resto e quello che Anko diceva.

Kakashi era certo di essere rimasto immobile mentre la stanza aveva continuato a oscillare. Stava ancora cercando di capire cosa stesse succedendo, quando notò che il suo compagno di squadra si stava avvicinando a lui e che il suo Sharingan era attivo e girava. Lo poté capire guardando la sua specchiata, identica pupilla: dentata, elegante e affilata come lame, si distendeva su la vellutata iride rossa. _Ma, si muoveva, in senso antiorario?_

Un familiare senso di ipnotismo lo colpì in fondo alla mente e Kakashi lo lasciò crescere.

“Voglio mostrarti una cosa.” Disse l'Uchiha.

Kakashi grugnì.

“È successo diverse volte ultimamente. Ma guardando i pesci mi si sono schiarite le idee.”

Kakashi stava per dire al suo compagno di squadra di arrivare al punto, quando il mondo intorno alle sue caviglie iniziò a roteare. La notte venne fuori dal pavimento; il cielo venne adornato da code di pesci-- e quando Kakashi chiuse gli occhi per fermare la vertigine, tutto divenne nero. Oscurità completa, vuoto assoluto.

Gli era già successo di svenire, ma- non era mai successo che riuscisse a rimanere in piedi. O a battere le palpebre. O a sentire qualcuno insieme a lui.

Lentamente, la sua mentre dedusse cosa stesse succedendo, e Kakashi batté di nuovo le palpebre.

Una pallida e sottile linea marcava un distante - ma non irraggiungibile - orizzonte che divideva in due metà quel buio. Lisci prismi formavano un terreno-- strutture come edifici, ma più irregolari. Kakashi guardò dove stava appoggiando i piedi: sembrava tutto appena nato, solo abbozzato, come l'inizio di un pensiero. Materiale grezzo e realizzato solo in parte e posto qua e là senza un vero schema. Si ritrovò a pensare che fosse... _così buio_. Era troppo buio là dentro.

“Quando ho trovato questo posto per la prima volta non c'era nemmeno un sopra o un sotto. Mi confondeva.” Disse Obito.

Il cielo era lontano, come se Kakashi lo stesse guardando dal fondo di un barile chiuso. Sentiva che c'era qualcosa lassù, pronto a schiacciarlo.

Seguì la voce del suo compagno di squadra fino a un blocco senza forma nelle vicinanze, ma quando fece un balzo si ritrovò troppo in alto, e quando la sua destinazione apparì di nuovo si sentì pesante come se avesse un'incudine attaccata ai piedi. Atterrò con un insolito lamento e troppo sforzo.

“Già” Disse Obito. “Ci vorrà un po' a sistemare la gravità. _Ma ehi_ : guarda queste strane scatole. Almeno ho qualcosa sul quale lavorare.”

“Obito” Disse il Ninja Copiatore intontito. Il suo stomaco era sotto sopra dopo quella caduta. “Che cazzo sta succedendo?!”

“Oh, scusa.” L'occhio ipnotico si chiuse di nuovo e Kakashi cercò di ignorare lo strano paesaggio. _In che cazzo di posto era finito?_

“K, questa è la mia dimensione tascabile. L'ho trovata, _umm_ , dentro al mio occhio.”

“Una dimensione. Dentro al tuo...?”

Kakashi guardò la pallida luce dell'orizzonte in lontananza.

“È la mia teoria per il momento.” Obito passò il piede sulla superficie del blocco sul quale si trovavano. Non fece nessun suono. “Non è infinita, da quello che sono riuscito a capire. È uno spazio chiuso con una sola entrata, e-- mi stai ascoltando almeno? Ehi, che cosa stai... Come fai a farlo? Fermo!”

_È così buio_ , pensò Kakashi, fissando la linea distante. _Quello era l'interno della mente di Obito? Perché era così buio?_

Kakashi sentì un pizzico sulla fronte-- si spostò di lato, evitò e contrattaccò l'attacco del suo compagno con dei movimenti che aveva memorizzato nella loro routine.

“Fermo!” Continuava a dire Obito. Kakashi non capiva perché se la stesse prendendo con lui. Quando Obito provò a tirargli un pugno, Kakashi gli afferrò il gomito, e poi fermò un altro colpo con il palmo della mano. Obito spinse con forza nella presa e causò la perdita di equilibrio di entrambi. Kakashi notò un cambiamento nel cielo.

In lontananza, la linea pallida era diventata ancora più bianca-- divorò lentamente l'oscurità tramutandola in grigiore e sfumò fino a bianco brillante. E persino quando la superficie dei blocchi della dimensione tascabile risplendette come nel calore del sole-- la luce continuò ad aumentare.

Il suo compagno di stanza era incazzatissimo, e ad un certo punto Kakashi smise di opporsi e si lasciò schiacciare a terra. Non sapendo cosa fare, chiuse gli occhi.

“Ma certo” Mormorò Obito, respirando pesantemente. “Sono dovuto venire qui venti volte prima di trovare anche solo il pavimento-- e tu arrivi una volta e inizi a cambiare le cose. Se esageri, lo spazio collasserà su di noi e dovrò ricominciare da zero.”

Kakashi rimase fermo, respirando lentamente e cercando di non pensare troppo a _cosa_ stesse respirando e _come_ \-- aveva bisogno di aria in quello strano luogo?

“Puoi aprire gli occhi, Bakashi.” Sospirò Obito. “Ma non interferire con la mia roba.”

Quando Kakashi aprì gli occhi, la spessa oscurità era tornata-- ma appena la guardò, quella iniziò di nuovo a schiarirsi. Kakashi imprecò, questa volta determinato a controllarsi. Pensò all'inquinamento luminoso del parco che rovinava il cielo notturno, facendo a gara con le stelle-- e si forzò di pensare ad un momento della notte più tranquillo, quando le torce si consumavano e i venditori se ne andavano; la luce nei neon artificiali sarebbe stata smorzata sotto ai tendoni, e le stelle sarebbe riemerse, brillando come occhi dal profondo buio.

Il cielo sopra la sua testa si contorse come una giungla, un terribile buio spruzzato di gas e vapori blu-viola che galleggiavano nell'atmosfera.

“Sei un esibizionista.”

Tonalità violacee e calde colorarono il suo compagno, come la luce di un tardo tramonto. Molto meglio.

“Sei-- piuttosto bravo anche tu.”

L'occhio demoniaco di Obito si alzò teatralmente, poi si allontanò da Kakashi per guardare il cielo notturno. “Piuttosto bravo.” Mormorò. “Ho un universo alternativo dentro ai miei occhi e tu dici: “ _Piuttosto bravo, B_.” Cosa devo fare per impressionarti?”

Il torpore di Kakashi si spostò nel retro dei suoi occhi, e si rese conto di essere ancora sdraiato sulla schiena. Si mise seduto. Lo shock mentale dell'essere stato trasportato nella sua forma fisica in un'altra dimensione, con regole e barriere diverse, iniziò a dissolversi; la presenza del suo compagno di squadra e il suo temperamento lunatico lo avevano portato lentamente alla normalità, e finalmente, Kakashi riuscì a parlare.

“Nei tuoi... Occhi?”

“Già, quindi, voglio dire-- penso che anche tu ne abbia uno. O qualcosa di simile.”

“Come lo sai?”

Obito alzò una mano e se la mise dietro alla nuca. Kakashi sperò non si stesse ancora strappando quei cazzo di capelli. “Non lo so. Non sono la persona giusta alla quale fare questa domanda. Tutta la letteratura riguardo i nostri _doujutsu_ \-- la storia, le tecniche, e le abilità... ogni cosa è archiviata nel complesso Uchiha. E là io non ci torno. Non sono proprio, sai, ben accetto.”

“ _Hm_.”

Kakashi provò ad abituarsi di nuovo alla sensazione che lui e il suo compagno fossero collegati nel destino. Non lo infastidiva affatto.

“E meno male che stiamo alleati.” Farneticò Obito. “Perché, sai, sarebbe davvero sconveniente altrimenti, condividere questa merda con te.”

“Già. Poteva andare peggio.” Un po' del risentimento tornò, e Kakashi alzò il culo dagli strani prismi della dimensione del suo compagno. Poggiò le suole delle scarpe per terra aiutandosi con il chakra. “Avresti potuto condividerla con Genma.”

Obito si girò, fece scivolare gli occhiali sul naso, senza motivo, e gli sorrise. _Che lunatico._ “Lascia che mi spieghi meglio-- Sono contento che condividiamo questa cosa, perché mi sono reso conto...” Fece una pausa, annuendo fra sé e sé. “Che i giorni migliori della mia vita li ho passati con te, K.”

Qualcosa di caotico e umido si diffuse ai bordi del paesaggio; Kakashi lo aveva percepito molto prima che i loro sensi potessero rendersene conto. Le narici di Obito si allargarono, e si avvicinò di nuovo.

“Che stai facendo ora?” Chiese piano. “Che stai facendo?”

Kakashi scosse la testa. Il piccolo movimento, come il resto dei suoi pensieri, fu lento e involontario. _Cosa stava facendo? Non ne aveva idea._

Acqua scura si riversò nella dimensione tascabile, livellando il vuoto tra i blocchi di Obito, creando mari e isole dove prima c'erano solo falesie e ombre. Quel flusso salì e scese ovunque, spostò l'aria ferma e creò vento che si intensificò fino a quando non soffiò fra i prismi e levò loro il respiro. Kakashi sarebbe soffocato nel suo stesso oceano di lacrime.

In un istante, aprì gli occhi e si ritrovò di nuovo nel ristorante. Le familiari leggi della fisica si ristabilirono intorno a lui-- i colori e le tonalità scure del locale sembrarono improvvisamente ben abbinati. Alte tende sventolavano le une contro le altre nella brezza autunnale; e la notte infinita si stagliava sopra di loro.

“Dovresti provare a bere qualcosa che non sia _doboruku._ ” Lo avvisò Obito, forse per confortarlo. Strano lo volesse fare, visto che Kakashi aveva appena distrutto il suo spazio personale.

“Vuoi tornare alla _tana_?” Suggerì.

Obito tirò su con il naso. “Sembra quasi che tu volessi andare a casa dall'inizio della serata.”

Kakashi alzò le spalle in un movimento al rallentatore, e realizzò che l'occhio si era disattivato. “Ho mal di testa.”

“Cazzo” Sbraitò l'altro. “È per quello che hai fatto un buco nella mia dimensione tascabile e poi l'hai allagata, brutto cazzone sconsiderato?”

“Vuoi pomiciare?”

“ _Nah_ , non penso proprio--” Disse Obito. Il singolo occhio spalancato era simile a quello di una salamandra nella luce arancione del fuoco. “Sai cosa? Perché ci vuole un enorme sforzo mentale per riuscire a fare quello che hai fatto tu. In un luogo che non è nemmeno tuo-- quindi come stanno le cose, amico? Che hai nella testa?”

Kakashi si schiarì la gola. “Perché stai sempre a guardare i pesci?”

Dopo un momento di silenzio, il compagno di squadra spostò il suo sguardo omicida sulle pozze d'acqua ai loro piedi. Alzò una mano e se la passò sotto la maglietta. Solo per far impazzire un po' Kakashi, probabilmente.

“I pesci hanno regole diverse dalle nostre.” Disse infine. “Mi hanno fatto considerare i miei svenimenti come un salto in acque diverse.” Mise la lingua nell'angolo della bocca. “Quello è stato l'unico modo che mi ha permesso di comprenderli. Quella dimensione, all'inizio non era niente-- solo vuoto. Ho dovuto creare tutte le regole di quella realtà da zero. È per quello che la gravità fa ancora un po' cagare. È stato più difficile di quanto pensassi-- è stato come organizzare la mia mente.”

“Pensavo avessi solo un debole per i pesci.”

Lo sguardo di Obito tornò su di lui veloce. “Sta zitto! Che ti importa? E poi qui dentro sono dappertutto, è impossibile non guardarli!”

“Yo, rilassati-- non me ne frega nulla dei pesci.”

“Scusa” Mormorò Obito, e suonò come se gli dispiacesse davvero. “Credo che le persone me lo dicano un po' troppo spesso.”

Kakashi lesse fra le righe. “Ci sono tanti stagni nel complesso Uchiha?”

“Un po'” Disse a denti stretti. “Perché vuoi sempre litigare con me?”

Questa era facile, comparata alle altre cose che Obito gli aveva chiesto quella sera. “Perché mi ecciti.”

Obito abbassò lo sguardo e passò l'alluce fra il legno e il vetro del pavimento. “Sei ubriaco.” Concluse.

Kakashi sospirò. _Che noioso._

“No--” Il suo umore cambiò di nuovo. “Noioso sei tu che demolisci il mio spazio dopo che ti ho invitato a vederlo, figlio di puttana.”

“Colpa mia.” Ammise. “Vuoi tornare alla tana?”

“ _Colpa mia._ ” Mormorò Obito scimmiottandolo. Gli occhi di Obito saettarono di nuovo su di lui. “Asuma probabilmente ha in mente altre diecimila cose da fare.”

“Non mi interessa.” Kakashi decise che sarebbe stato appropriato toccarlo. Stavano insieme, dopo tutto. E se Kurenai e Asuma potevano fare quei piccoli gesti intimi alla luce del sole, sicuramente lui poteva avvolgere le dita intorno ai fianchi di Obito in quella vuota e strana stanza. Non sembrava affatto vuota, comunque, con tutti quegli arazzi sventolanti e le _koi_ strabuzzanti che nuotavano in giro. “Possiamo andare in giro con lui per il parco un'altra volta. Capirà.”

“Sapevo che non sei socievole come vuoi fingere di essere.”

Kakashi aveva bisogno di schiarirsi la gola ma non voleva farlo. “Maa, Obito. Sembra che sia _tu_ quello che vuole sempre litigare.”

Si era aspettato la reazione che quella frase avrebbe provocato-- il suo compagno gli prese la testa sotto al braccio: una manovra per sollevarlo che era quasi sempre l'inizio delle loro zuffe. Kakashi si preparò per rotolargli sulla schiena come faceva sempre-- ma non era davvero preparato all'improvvisa mutazione che seguì: le dimensioni collassarono e si ripiegarono una sull'altra, venne pervaso dalla sensazione di essere spezzato, come se le costole si stessero aprendo e--

Kakashi colpì il muro dell'appartamento così forte che gli sembrò che il cervello gli si fosse spappolato, e cadde a pancia in su sul pavimento per la seconda volta in un solo giorno, giusto un secondo prima che un altro corpo lo colpisse. Si prese un ginocchio sulla gamba che miracolosamente gli evitò di pochi centimetri l'inguine, e un gomito gli si infilò nel petto. Il fegato di Kakashi rantolò.

“Ci hai appena teletrasportati a casa?”

Obito si sgrovigliò senza vergogna e piantò i palmi a terra. “Io, _uh_ , ho cambiato la curva spaziale del tunnel, credo.” Si mise in piedi. “Devo lavorarci ancora un po'.”

Kakashi socchiuse gli occhi al soffitto. _È straordinario_.

Si alzò, ma dovette fare un bel respiro e appoggiarsi al muro quando un'ondata di nausea gli salì per lo stomaco. Pensò che avrebbero dovuto fare delle leggi che impedissero di viaggiare nello spazio dopo aver bevuto. Kakashi aveva così tanto capogiro che riuscì a vedere il Tempo in persona girare intorno a lui con il monocolo. E suonando il flauto. _No, lascia stare il flauto, quella musica che sentiva veniva dal parco._

I muri dell'appartamento erano di cemento, coperte solo da un sottile strato di intonaco. Kakashi appoggiò le spalle al muro, poi le guance. Era bello e fresco. Anche con le finestre chiuse, l'aria circolava molto nell'ingresso dal portico. Obito si era dimenticato i calzini stesi la settimana prima, e si erano inzuppati di pioggia e poi erano seccati al sole. Le luci delle strade e delle lanterne dei demoni proiettavano oro e bronzo sul legno. C'erano alcuni ragni qua e là, ma, tutto sommato, la vita nei bassi fondi non era male.

Un altro suono smosse Kakashi dal suo stato di trance, confondendolo.

“--hey. Lo vuoi?” Disse Obito. “È caldo. Lo vuoi?”

C'erano voluti solo due minuti perché il suo compagno di stanza si levasse il maglione.

Gli stava forse chiedendo di _fare sesso_?

_Cazzo sì, glielo stava chiedendo._

Kakashi guardò la tazza fumante, e tese la mano per prenderla.

L'Uchiha gli spinse la tazza nella mano. “Genma aveva ragione.” Disse divertito. “Sei davvero patetico.”

Kakashi socchiuse gli occhi nel vapore. “Te lo farò rimangiare tra un minuto.” Promise incazzato e raspante. “Poi, ti porterò in giro per la città-- ti strizzerò fino a quando non lo vomiterai, e Shiranui e sua mamma se lo mangeranno. _Unh_ \-- cazzo!”

“Te lo avevo detto che era caldo.”

Obito si alzò e si allontanò, il che era un bene-- Kakashi non aveva bisogno di un'infermiera-- ma rimase un minuto appoggiato al muro a sorseggiare. E in effetti fu d'aiuto.

Dopo una doccia, gettò i suoi vestiti in un angolo della stanza e si buttò con le gambe incrociate tra le confortanti coperte della sera prima. Lo stomaco smise di ribaltarsi, la visione tornò dritta, e nulla lo preoccupò più.

Poi, Kakashi si ricordò di avere un compagno di stanza. E che ora condivideva con lui il letto.

Aveva fissato con occhi vuoti la sua schiena per un intero minuto prima di notarlo. Gli scivolò contro, per testare la sensazione dei loro corpi insieme.

“La tua bruciatura da corteccia.” Mormorò. “Se ne è andata.”

“ _Unh!?_ ” il suo compagno grugnì, disinteressato. “È guarita?”

“No, se ne è andata.”

Il suono di uno sbadiglio. “K. Quella cosa dello spazio-tempo mi risucchia le energie. Sto cercando di dormire.”

Kakashi si sistemò un po'. Era vero. Obito era stato stanco fin dall'inizio della serata. E due tecniche avanzate spazio-tempo avevano sicuramente peggiorato le cose-- la sua riserva di chakra non era così immensa, anche stava ancora crescendo.

Kakashi si tirò sui gomiti e tracciò la linea del suo compagno con gli occhi. Scosse la testa fino a quando la maschera non gli scese e si sentì di nuovo a suo agio; questo era il _suo_ appartamento, la _sua_ stanza--

“Peccato” Dichiarò. “Oggi hai giocato in pubblico la carta del fidanzato. Devi pagare pegno.”

Una risata burbera. “È così che funziona?”

“Già. E c'è un pegno anche per strisciare nel mio letto senza preavviso. Ne hai accumulati parecchi di quelli.”

La pelle di Obito bruciava e Kakashi inspirò, forzò lo stomaco contro la curva della schiena e gli afferrò l'anca con la mano. “Puoi pagarmi un po' alla volta, oppure tutto insieme--”

“Amico--”

Quando il suo compagno fece un sospiro, Kakashi colse l'occasione per far scivolare la mano in basso fino al bacino. “Ti sta bene?”

“Stronzo!” Sibilò Obito. “Avevi detto che non lo avresti fatto più!”

“Non ti sto nemmeno toccando.” Ma Kakashi infilò tre dita sotto all'elastico e si preparò per farlo. “E comunque, ti è piaciuto la prima volta. Ora non devi più nasconderlo.”

Il suo compagno girò la faccia, e fece un malinconico sorriso. “Già, non più.”

Obito sembrò ritrarre la pancia, forse per sfuggire al suo tocco, ma quello non fece altro che rendere più semplice a Kakashi il premersi contro la sua schiena – era esattamente quello che voleva. Aveva spinto i polpastrelli oltre la linea del tessuto e avevano raggiunto i rozzi e spessi peli che il suo compagno aveva fra le gambe quando si fermò, pensando alle sue parole.

“Hey” Iniziò Kakashi, sospettoso. “Quella è stata la prima volta, vero? Non ti eri mai arrapato vicino a me, giusto?”

“Che importa?” Grugnì Obito. Poi: “Tu non hai mai avuto un'erezione dopo un bello scontro?”

Kakashi ci pensò. “Obito-- mi stai prendendo per il culo, vero?”

“No,” Mormorò. La sua voce passò dall'essere irritata a triste e flebile. “Ti ricordi il combattimento che abbiamo fatto al Ponte _Kakyuu_?”

“Sul fiume giallo, sì.” Kakashi si ricordava. Aveva detto delle cose orrende quel giorno. Tutti e due lo avevano fatto. “Ma avevamo _dodici_ anni.”

“Sì, e allora?” Lo sfidò il suo compagno, un minuscolo movimento dei fianchi. “È del tutto naturale-- stavo, crescendo--”

“Ecco perché non hai lasciato che ti aiutassi.” Arrivò la realizzazione. “Pensavo mi odiassi!”

“Ma è così! Ti odiavo!” Ringhiò Obito. “Quel giorno mi hai confuso parecchio.”

“Sei rimasto in quel fiume merdoso tutta la notte, bello-- mi è venuto un crampo dopo essere rimasto tutte quelle ore nascosto far i cespugli. Pensavo stessi avendo una crisi esistenziale.”

“No” Sospirò Obito. “Cercavo di farmi passare un'erezione.”

Kakashi si mise quasi a ridere. Tolse la mano dai pantaloni del suo compagno di squadra per avvolgere le braccia intorno al suo busto e premere la faccia contro il suo collo. “Lo sapevo: ti eccita. Per quello vuoi sempre combattere con me.”

“Sei sempre stato tu a iniziare.” Disse Obito cupo. “Fin da quando sabotasti la mia sedia con quel bicchiere di gelatina rossa, quando avevamo cinque anni. Che cazzo di malato mentale lo farebbe mai?”

Kakashi gli passò una mano sull'addome, cercando una delle sue linee preferite fra le cicatrici del suo compagno. Mormorò felicemente. “Sei ancora arrabbiato per quello? Devi sempre guardare prima di sederti, è una regola base.”

“È stato umiliante.” Rispose Obito iniziando a sgomitare per allontanarlo. “Sapevi che stavo cercando di fare una bell'impressione su Rin!”

Kakashi rinunciò alla strategia del ragazzo figo e si mise sulla schiena contro il materasso, l'interno del gomito sugli occhi. Sospirò annoiato, ma non era abbastanza sobrio per farlo in modo evasivo. “Avevo cinque anni.” Gli ricordò. “Volevo solo che mi notassi.”

Il suo compagno di stanza rise e Kakashi alzò il braccio e lo vide girarsi, alzarsi su un gomito e guardarlo divertito. Voleva essere notato, ma più che altro, pensò Kakashi, voleva che Obito gli sorridesse.

“Ehi--” Inclinò la schiena in un piccolo e invitante gesto. “Ha funzionato?”

Obito alzò gli occhi al cielo ma la sua bocca si inclinò. “Coglione.”

Doveva aver funzionato, perché l'ombra del suo compagno calò su di lui. Kakashi lasciò che le ginocchia gli cadessero ai lati. Stava spostando il gomito dalla faccia, quando una mano lo afferrò; Obito fece scivolare il calore del suo palmo sul braccio di Kakashi fino quando le loro dita non si intrecciarono, poi appoggiò il peso per bloccarlo. L'altra mano alzò l'orlo della sua maglietta; l'aria fresca colpì la sua pancia un istante prima del calore di un altro bruciante palmo.

Gli si strinse la gola quando l'Uchiha si avvicinò e Kakashi attese, aprì le labbra, assaporò il suo nome sulla lingua.

Obito rimase lì sospeso per un secondo di troppo, e il Ninja Copiatore si allungò, gli afferrò con i denti il labbro e forzò le loro bocca a unirsi, avvolgendo la mano libera al collo del suo compagno di stanza e infilandogli le unghie nei muscoli fra le scapole.

“ _Unh_ ” Mormorò Obito. “Perché sei così violento?”

Kakashi girò la testa di lato per fare qualche respiro. Fece scivolare la schiena ancora un po' nelle lenzuola, flesse le dita intrappolate e fece un enorme sforzo per rilassarsi.

Il suo compagno gli batté il naso contro la guancia. “Va bene.” E quelle parole echeggiarono nella mente di Kakashi tutta la notte. “Non fermarti.”

  



	17. Tarda Notte pt.1

[radio fool](https://soundcloud.com/s-horn-20837310) · [late nights pt. 1](https://soundcloud.com/s-horn-20837310/sets/late-nights-pt-1)

Obito non avrebbe mai immaginato che due semplici parole potessero sguinzagliare in quel modo il suo compagno di stanza. ( _Sguinzagliare_ era l'unico termine per descrivere quello che era appena successo.)

Kakashi non si era comportato correttamente.

Se ne era uscito con quella cagata del _'volevo solo che mi notassi'_. Cosa cazzo significava? Nessuno con due buchi per gli occhi avrebbe potuto _non_ notare il dannato Ninja Copiatore-- a maggior ragione se era sdraiato, ubriaco e sexy con l'ombelico scoperto. Obito non avrebbe mai potuto resistergli. Kakashi lo aveva ignorato per tutta la serata fino a quando non gli era caduto letteralmente in braccio durante la loro azzardata prima prova di viaggio dimensionale.

Dopo il loro ritorno all'appartamento, il suo compagno di stanza aveva cazzeggiato e fatto cose da ubriaco per circa un'ora. Era andato alla porta e aveva allineato le scarpe, sistemato le cose per la missione del giorno seguente sul tavolo-- aveva appoggiato la mano contro il muro e si era guardato intorno intensamente come se un fottuto terremoto di nono grado avesse scosso l'edificio. Alla fine, Kakashi aveva aperto l'acqua della doccia. Subito dopo aver messo la teiera in frigo.

Non si era curato nemmeno di spostare lo schermo che faceva da porta del bagno, cosa che non interessava troppo a Obito-- perché quello schermo era _stupido_ e lavarsi nel loro sudicio appartamento non era molto sexy-- ma quando Obito era passato di fronte alla porta aperta nel corridoio per andare in camera, le sue palle si erano strette, come se stesse sollevando qualcosa di pesantissimo.

Poco dopo, l'acqua si era fermata e Kakashi aveva sbattuto il gomito contro lo stipite della porta entrando nella stanza. Si era girato per il colpo, aveva lanciato i vestiti sulla sedia nell'angolo ed era rotolato sul letto, tutto in un'unica mossa. Era davvero qualcosa di incredibile.

C'era qualcuno come Kakashi in ogni generazione: lo studente che scovava gli errori nel libro di testo prima che chiunque altro riuscisse a capire come si aprisse; quello che spaccava culi e si guadagnava soprannomi ancora con i denti da latte-- e a Obito sembrava ancora strano che quel qualcuno fosse il _suo_ amico da sballo e il suo compagno di stanza. Era figo averlo accanto, certo... ma non giovava molto all'autostima di Obito.

Era rimasto a guardare Kakashi meditare per un po'. Dopo qualche respiro e una singola alzata di spalle lenta, era rimasto immobile.

Obito teorizzava che quello fosse il momento nel quale il suo compagno di stanza si levava i calzini e le mutande mentali. Tutta la merda alla quale cercava di non pensare durante il giorno si accumulava in uno scomparto segreto del suo cervello, nascosto a chiunque, anche a sé stesso. Era una tattica usata per non cedere durante gli interrogatori. La insegnavano durante alcune lezioni speciali per certe unità ninja d'élite; per far sì che funzioni, devi convincerti di non essere a conoscenza dell'informazione che il nemico vuole ottenere. Il trucco era un codice chiave per sbloccare i ricordi e recuperarli di nuovo; la chiave doveva essere nascosta in bella vista, nella lista della spesa o in casuali oggetti-- all'interno della quotidianità. Obito aveva sentito delle voci che raccontavano che uno shinobi del Primo Plotone avesse usato quella tecnica per cavarsela durante cento giorni di imprigionamento, nella Seconda Guerra Ninja; quando era stato rilasciato insieme al suo reggimento, il tizio aveva ormai quasi perso la sua identità per via delle torture-- ma non aveva mai parlato. Poi, aveva recuperato la memoria sentendo l'odore dell'erba tagliata all'esterno.

Il corpo lotta per sopravvivere a ogni costo-- ma il cervello può essere programmato. I soldati possono essere istruiti per dare le loro vite per la società, per il dovere, il bene superiore.

A un certo punto, Obito si era allontanato dal suo compagno e dalle coperte, era andato in bagno sperando che ci fosse abbastanza acqua calda per levare tutto quel sudore e quella terra di montagna. Frammenti di aghi di pino e cedro gli erano caduti dai capelli. I corpi morti di un paio di mosche si erano incastrati nello scarico.

Nella stagione delle piogge, fare la doccia in quel mezzo metro quadro faceva sì che il muro restasse bagnato per giorni. Tutto rimaneva umido, persino gli asciugamani. Obito si era asciugato al meglio, ma quando la pelle e le cicatrici si erano raffreddate, un brivido gli aveva percorso i il collo e il braccio.

Una gigantesca falena con occhi disegnati sulle ali aveva svolazzato sul muro della camera da letto. Un piccolo geco le era corso dietro. Obito si era chiuso la porta alle spalle.

Di Kakashi, nella dimensione terrena, restava solamente il corpo. Obito aveva pensato che, se qualcuno fosse davvero riuscito a levitare a un metro da terra, quello stato il suo cazzo di compagno di stanza. Non avrebbe interrotto la meditazione in nessun caso se non con una reale minaccia di morte.

Una volta, Obito lo aveva visto meditare senza la maschera-- e non si era più stupito che la indossasse sempre. Vedendo il suo broncio concentrato, le persone probabilmente non lo avrebbero più preso sul serio.

Obito era allora tornato sotto le coperte al suo fianco, socchiudendo gli occhi al Ninja Copiatore, seduto immobile. _Adorabile figlio di puttana_ , aveva pensato prima di girarsi.

Obito era esausto. Il giorno dopo avrebbero dovuto svolgere una missione impegnativa e non aveva intenzione di partire con il peso di una notte insonne. Le missioni durante le vacanze erano rare, ma Kakashi era sempre pronto ad accettarle, che avesse o meno il mal di testa.

Ma _cazzo_ , Obito stava aspettando davvero che finisse di meditare e si premesse contro la sua schiena.

Tutto ciò che Obito intendeva dire poco prima con _'non fermarti'_ , era che non voleva che smettessero di pomiciare-- ma quelle due parole che aveva pronunciato avevano fatto cambiare direzione al suo compagno di squadra. Kakashi si era messo a mordere, tirare e si era aggrappato così tanto che Obito aveva dovuto sforzarsi per trattenerlo. Anche lui voleva provare delle cose, ma era impossibile farle con Kakashi che gli passava la lingua sulle orecchie, che gli masticava il lato del viso non sfregiato. Una delle sue cazzo di gambe si arrotolò intorno a lui e Obito sentì chiaramente un piede sul culo che cercava di sfilargli i pantaloni.

 _Perverso figlio di puttana_ , pensò prendendo il ginocchio e fermandolo con il braccio. Quando cercò di levargli la maglietta, Obito gli afferrò il polso. Improvvisamente gli sembrò di andare a fuoco.

“Kakashi--” Iniziò Obito, pensando che queste cose funzionassero come nel _renkei ninjutsu_ , e che la comunicazione fosse la chiave. Il Ninja Copiatore sembrò prendere il suo nome solo come incoraggiamento, mettendo la mano libera sulla gola di Obito e facendosi strada con la bocca e i denti da squalo su per la linea della mandibola.

“Tu mi stai” Mormorò Kakashi. Non sembrava gli mancasse il fiato, ma faceva lunghe pause tra le parole. “Fermando.”

“Potresti solo--”

Obito venne zittito da un bacio a bocca spalancata che durò abbastanza a lungo da schioccare quando si separarono, e prima che potesse far uscire un'altra parola, Kakashi lo fece di nuovo.

Non avrebbe ottenuto nulla solo con le parole, era evidente. Non sapeva quale altra carta giocare.

Obito gli diede un altro bacio con un angolo storto e Kakashi lo corresse veloce, passò la punta della lingua sul suo labbro inferiore-- divenne un po' timido quando si incontrò con la sua, ma non arretrò per mantenere altro l'onore degli Uchiha-- poi, Obito si arrese alla bizzarra sensazione dell'essere strofinato sotto alla lingua.

Dopo un po', liberò la mano del suo compagno di stanza, gli mise la sua dietro al suo collo e spinse le dita fra i capelli argentati dietro all'orecchio. Era ancora umido, pulito e oleato dopo la doccia. Obito si contorse, lo afferrò e accarezzò. Era molto meglio di quanto non avesse immaginato. Le mani di Kakashi gli percorsero il petto in ricognizione-- a metà strada si fermarono e si allontanarono. Kakashi fece una sonora inalazione.

“Va bene così, giusto?” Chiese strofinando debolmente il lato sfregiato di Obito. “Nessuna di queste ti fa più male, vero?”

Obito ci mise più del necessario a comprendere la domanda, e scosse la testa. Quella era la prima volta che glielo chiedeva.

“Dimmi se qualcosa ti da fastidio, ok?”

Obito fece un verso di conferma. Era rimasto distratto dal neo nell'angolo della sua bocca quando sentì un'agonia improvvisa- come una scarica elettrica che si diffuse dai nervi del petto. Lasciò al morsa che ancora aveva sulla gamba di Kakashi e si afferrò istintivamente un capezzolo.

“ _Uh-huh_!” Fece a denti stetti. “ _Questo_ mi da fastidio. Non farlo più.”

Kakashi si spostò per afferrargli il retro del collo e lo avvicinò a sé. “Ti stavo solo mettendo alla prova.” Disse. Entrambe le ginocchia si alzarono per incastrarlo.

Per la quarta volta, Obito cercò di incontrare la lingua di Kakashi. Ormai conosceva l'interno della sua bocca in modo molto intimo: era qualcosa di nuovo e sconcertante. Aveva scoperto quel nuovo territorio poco a poco, con delle spinte di prova, regolando il respiro, prestando attenzione ai denti. Come al solito, ogni volta che loro due si incontravano, lottavano-- solo che in questo caso era più gay del solito e c'era più saliva. Dopo un paio di giri, Kakashi rimase fermo sotto di lui e Obito si spostò piano, spaventato dalla possibilità di aver esagerato. Il suo compagno di stanza batté le palpebre. Aveva gli occhi brillanti e spalancati, le labbra gonfie e rosa--

Quando non recideva arterie, non mozzava teste e dita, Kakashi era la cosa più delicata che esistesse, come una sconcertante e tenue alba sulle montagne nebbiose.

“Io non- _um._ ” Obito si spostò per concedere loro un po' di respiro. Si stava calmando lentamente, guardando il fremito irregolare del petto del suo compagno di stanza. All'inalazione seguente, Obito allungò le mani per toccare la sua cassa toracica. “Non ti avevo mai visto bere.”

Ci volle un'eternità perché Kakashi rispondesse a quell'implicita domanda. La gola gli si mosse, e girò la testa su un fianco per fingere un colpo di tosse. Obito ebbe l'impressione che stesse cercando di tornare a far muovere gli ingranaggi.

“Volevo evadere.” Disse rauco alla fine. La sua voce era cambiata tanto dal Ponte Kannabi, ma qualcosa di quel ragazzino pigro era rimasto, e Obito sperò che non se ne andasse mai.

“Sì, ma perché?”

“Sai il perché.” Grugnì il Ninja Copiatore alzando una mano per strofinarsi un occhio. “La solita merda da shinobi.”

Obito ci aveva già penato su, e si era fatto un'idea-- ma la risposta lo colpì lo stesso all'improvviso e tutto il suo corpo sembrò smettere di funzionare in un istante.

“Capisco che a volte...” Iniziò sforzandosi. “Ci sono cose che non mi puoi dire. Ma vorrei che non fosse così. Quindi mi sono chiesto, sai... se--” Obito fece un profondo respiro, che gli uscì a singhiozzi. “Se mi posso ancora fidare di te. E anche--”

Stava per mettersi seduto sui talloni quando il suo compagno di stanza si alzò e lo trascinò di nuovo giù con un braccio intorno al collo. Non era stato molto gentilmente, in realtà-- il bicipite gli schiacciava la trachea e impediva di respirare.

Poi Kakashi forzò le loro fronti a toccarsi e disse una cosa molto disturbante che non suonò per nulla romantica alle sue orecchie: “Tutti gli altri possono andare all'inferno.”

Obito capì che c'era una grande differenza tra gentilezza e intimità-- infatti, le due cose possono non essere affatto collegate. Non si scomodò a fare l'altra domanda che aveva in mente, quella che riguardava l'incolumità di Kakashi - se fosse in pericolo o meno, o se volesse aiuto per la sua missione segreta. In realtà, Obito era molto più preoccupato per la sopravvivenza dei suoi nemici. Era curioso però di scoprire chi o cosa potesse turbarlo così tanto. Era strano che Kakashi si comportasse così: la maggior parte delle cose, di solito, non gli interessava abbastanza da suscitargli odio. O, come sembrava in questo caso- da spaventarlo.

Obito posizionò le mani ai fianchi del suo compagno e si sollevò dalla sua presa, sedendosi sui talloni per guardarlo meglio. Aveva la maglietta alzata fino ai gomiti, ma Obito non gliel'aveva lasciata togliere-- un po' perché così aveva assunto un delizioso aspetto frustrato, e un po' perché sapeva, per esperienza, che K-dot senza la maglia avrebbe ucciso qualcuno e l'avrebbe fatto sembrare estremamente sexy. Così, solo mezzo scoperto, era arrapante e non era per niente spaventoso. Era perfetto. Lo sguardo di Obito scese.

Morbido, pallido, e con nei qua e là, lo stomaco di Kakashi non aveva mai fatto del male a nessuno. Era un letto di innocenza non rivelata, nascosta proprio al centro del corpo di un killer. Vederlo era stato il punto di svolta per Obito nel considerare di uscire con quello stronzo.

“B--”

Non gli fece finire la frase. Come prima, il suo compagno di squadra si tese e scalciò. Obito mise le mani sotto di lui e affondò la lingua nel suo ombelico in alcune lente spinte. Poi, esplorò il centro della pancia, succhiando la pelle che si stava raffreddando. Uno sconcio, piagnucolante verso si alzò dal fondo della gola di Kakashi. Obito continuò a salire, voglioso di esplorare, passò i denti e la lingua fra i solchi dell'addome.

Si dice che un bravo chef non si scotti mai-- e la stessa cosa, più o meno, vale per gli shinobi. Nonostante siano considerate simboli di esperienza e duro lavoro, nessun ninja pensa davvero alle sue cicatrici come a qualcosa di positivo per la sua reputazione. Averle significa che hai sbagliato; che hai calcolato male una situazione.

Kakashi ne aveva pochissime-- alcune leggere, altre più brutte.

Obito tornò giù per assaggiare di nuovo la pelle della pancia. Affondò i pollici nelle ossa dei fianchi fino a quando il suo compagno di squadra non squittì. Percorse tutta la cintura fino a quando non raggiunse i peli che gli salivano dal pube. Senza pensarci troppo, Obito infilò le mani nella stoffa dei pantaloni di Kakashi e tirò giù un po', solo di qualche centimetro. Abbastanza da confermare che sì, dalla testa, le sopracciglia, le ascelle, fino al pube, era tutto di sfumature argentate e bianche. _Fottutamene epico._

Obito abbassò ancora un po' l'elastico, così da poter affondare il naso in quei ricci spessi e grigiastri. Gli piaceva l'odore che aveva-- era qualcosa di simile all'indolo, floreale. Niente di sgradevole, comunque. Il suo sguardo scese di nuovo e Obito espirò profondamente fra i peli del bacino, mettendo alla prova la pelle tesa con le dita, con i denti, e passò un po' di tempo così prima di infilare i pollici di nuovo nei pantaloni e tirarli ancora un po' giù, abbastanza da liberare la sua erezione. La prima cosa che Obito notò fu un neo all'interno della sua coscia sinistra.

Finalmente, guardò il suo compagno di squadra negli occhi.

Kakashi batté le palpebre. La maschera era arrotolata sotto al mento, la maglia all'altezza delle ascelle. A Obito piaceva quando era così.

“Uh” Iniziò di nuovo. “Va bene se io--?

“Qualsiasi cosa.” il Ninja Copiatore lo interruppe impaziente. Si schiarì la gola. Poi: “Puoi fare qualsiasi cosa.”

Obito si mise sulle ginocchia, premendo il palmo al bacino del compagno e appoggiandoci il peso.

Respiravano nello scuro silenzio. Non sapeva bene se avesse dovuto chiedere di fargli un pompino o se era una di quelle cose che di solito si fanno senza dirlo. _Beh_ , Kakashi aveva detto q _ualsiasi cosa_ , quindi--

“ _Um_ ” Obito guardò in basso, e si inumidì le labbra. Decise che sarebbe stato carino fare un commento positivo. Alzò una mano al collo e si sfilò la catena, appoggiandola a fianco al letto e lo guardò di nuovo negli occhi. “Mi piace la tua spada.”

Persino il prepuzio di Kakashi era pallido e vellutato. Obito lo toccò con una mano, esponendo di più la punta scura del suo pene con alcune strofinate. Kakashi si scosse e scalciò così responsivo che Obito dovette sedersi di nuovo e premergli le mani sulle gambe. Stava per mettergli una mano intorno all'asta quando il suo compagno strinse i denti nelle coperte e piagnucolò.

“Che c'è?”

Kakashi lo guardò come se avesse fatto una domanda dalla risposta ovvia. “Le tue mani. Sono troppo calde.”

“Sono... Cosa?”

“Perdono chakra, idiota-- non mi puoi toccare!”

Obito girò i palmi per esaminarli. “Il mio controllo del chakra fa così schifo?”

“ _Quale_ controllo del chakra?!”

_Beh, che palle._ Obito si appoggiò le mani al petto. “Sei sicuro?”

Kakashi espirò dal naso, lasciando trasparire la sua sfacciataggine da adolescente. “Ma-a- pensi che sia normale sciogliere tutti quegli spazzolini e bruciare le bacchette ogni settimana?”

Obito sbatté le palpebre ai suoi palmi spaiati. Pensava di avere solo una presa molto salda. “Ora ha senso. Ecco perché succede. _Huh_.”

Non ne aveva percezione, ma questo spiegava perché Kakashi squittisse quando gli passava le mani sui fianchi freddi- Obito si godeva lo spettacolo ogni volta. Era chiaro dovesse cambiare approccio. Afferrò il suo compagno per i fianchi-- abbassò la testa, leccò una volta l'umidità perlata della testa del suo pene e poi trascinò la punta della lingua contro al fessura.

“Obito” Un mormorio sforzato.

Gli piaceva il sapore. Non era per nulla sgradevole.

  
“Non tirarmi i capelli.” Lo avvisò Obito prima di abbassarsi di nuovo. Prese la punta in bocca, si ritrasse, mise la lingua sui denti inferiori e provò di nuovo. Il suo compagno era pervaso da spasmi e tensioni che gli piegavano i muscoli e lo facevano tremare sotto di lui. Quando i peli ricci alla base del pene gli solleticarono la punta del naso, Obito si abbassò con la fronte e succhiò facendo qualche prova senza muovere la testa.

La reazione fu immediata, così volgare e intensa che Obito fu costretto a fare un cambio di direzione-- avvolse un dito e il pollice intorno a lui e si alzò completamente.

Si pulì la bocca con il braccio e ingoiò intorno allo strano ricordo di quella sensazione. Sorrise nervoso. “Quelli sarebbero lamenti buoni o cattivi?”

Kakashi aprì i denti lasciando andare le lenzuola e fece un enorme sforzo per fare uno sguardo torvo. “Sta zitto.”

Obito raddoppiò la presa intorno alla base usando due dita, poi le spostò in alto e guardò le sue anche fare uno spasmo come se Kakashi fosse immobilizzato da qualcosa di invisibile. “B” Disse il Ninja Copiatore. Obito non aveva mai sentito il suo nome pronunciato così spesso. “Continua, bello. Per favore.”

“Sì? Ok.” Si centrò e mise i palmi sul bacino. “Hai un neo qui sotto, nell'interno alla coscia. Mi sento come se mi stesse guardando.”

Kakashi alzò gli occhi al cielo ed espirò. “Ti stanno guardando tutti.”

“Dio--” Obito imprecò sentendo la testa leggera. Fece una risatina nervosa. “Quanti sono?”

“Obito!” Kakashi lo guardò truce e omicida, ma arrossito.

“Ok, vado.” Si premette sui fianchi, spostò le spalle, e guardò di nuovo in alto. “È difficile scendere fino in fondo.”

“Non devi scendere fino in fondo.” Lo informò veloce Kakashi. Obito si sedette, e per un secondo i suoi addominali sembrarono affilati e inquietanti con quella piega-- ma poi la schiena gli si inarcò e Obito sorrise vedendo il suo stomaco raggrinzirsi. Kakashi lo afferrò per le orecchie. Il sangue gli salì in faccia.

“Non vuoi davvero baciarmi adesso...” Lo avvertì.

“Invece voglio davvero.” Kakashi lo trascinò in un bacio a bocca spalancata. Una, due volte. Gli strofinò la lingua sui denti, e poi si ritrasse. “Non ti stanno cadendo i capelli.” Aggiunse nello sgomento di Obito. “Lascia che li tiri. Ti piacerà.”

“ _Uh_. Uh-huh” Obito balbettò e strizzò gli occhi quando sentì l'improvvisa pressione di dici dita sul cranio.

Per qualche motivo, quell'azione gli fece pompare il sangue e gli diede una scarica di adrenalina, e Obito affondò i pollici nelle creste iliache del suo compagno, spostò le spalle e tornò giù-- chiuse le labbra per un istante intorno alla punta e poi scese di più lungo l'asta. Non andò fino in fondo questa volta, e cambiò direzione. In un paio di giri trovò il ritmo.

Kakashi continuava a fare occasionali e impetuose rotazioni con i fianchi, ma a volte Obito lo lasciava fare e basta. Capiva che il suo compagno stava apprezzando grazie ai bellissimi versi che gli uscivano dalla gola. Per la maggior parte del tempo, Kakashi tenne la coperta fra i denti e grugnì debolmente cercando di trattenersi; la sua mano libera setacciò i lunghi capelli che Obito aveva sulla nuca e li tirò. All'inizio piano, poi con decisione--

Era il genere di cosa che richiedeva una certa dose di concentrazione. Per Obito, che era un novellino, _tirare_ significava _bel lavoro._ Quando Kakashi divenne davvero violento e molto rumoroso, Obito si piegò di nuovo sulle braccia e lo ingoiò completamente.

Il suo compagno di squadra si tese violentemente, si scosse dalla testa ai piedi e Obito capì cosa stesse succedendo un istante prima che il retro della sua gola divenisse umido e pieno. Annaspò levandosi e strozzandosi.

“Ecco cosa stavi cercando di dire.” Obito rise fra i colpi di tosse e i singhiozzi. Guardò il Ninja Copiatore nel mezzo dell'orgasmo, con un ringhio che gli faceva aggrottare le sopracciglia, e si godette il suo compagno di squadra in quello stato di rilassamento. Obito si pulì la bocca con il braccio di nuovo e ingoiò, molto soddisfatto di sé stesso. Tornò a avvolgere con le dita il suo pene, mentre si afflosciava contro la gamba. Kakashi si scosse con le ginocchia e le spalle a quel contatto- e al calore, forse. Obito gli prese la gabbia toracica con le mani mentre ansimava. Poi abbassò lo sguardo.

Il resto del seme di Kakashi gli ricopriva la pancia, e Obito guardò quel disastro con espressione sera. Passò il pollice su una di quelle linee e se lo infilò in bocca.

… _sarebbe stato un peccato lasciarlo seccare._

“Non devi--”

Obito si piegò su di lui e si mise al lavoro. Non aveva bisogno di una scusa per passare la lingua sul suo stomaco. Kakashi avvolse le braccia intorno alla sua testa.

Quando finì di pulirlo, Obito alzò la testa e le mani del suo compagno di squadra caddero. Disse il suo nome, di nuovo-- in continuazione. Obito gattonò in avanti, mise la faccia sul suo collo e mormorò come se fosse sazio-- ma non lo era.

“Sono così duro che non riesco a chiudere le gambe.” Disse.

Kakashi rise. Obito si ritrasse per vedere i suoi denti da ragazzino, e decise che il delirio post-orgasmo gli stava a pennello. Passò il naso sulla sua mandibola, molto compiaciuto.

  
  


“Ho bisogno di un vero drink ora però.” Continuò Obito, iniziando a spostarsi di lato. “Vuoi qualcosa?”

“No” Kakashi scosse la testa. Poi però rotolò portandosi dietro Obito, si mise seduto e lo afferrò di nuovo per le orecchie. “Resta” Gli chiese senza intonazione.

“Huh? Vado solo a fare un tè, bro. Fortunatamente...” Aggiunse Obito, sollevandosi sulle braccia. “So dove hai messo la teiera.”

Kakashi torse i polsi e con una semplice manovra invertì la presa facendolo ritrovare con il braccio sinistro alzato e intrappolato. Obito sospirò e smise di combatterlo-- si sedette di nuovo nelle lenzuola e Kakashi gli concesse di liberarsi il braccio, poi gli avvolse una mano intorno al collo.

“Non mi vuoi baciare, davvero--”

Ma apparentemente il suo stesso sapore non infastidiva Kakashi.

Obito non riuscì a trattenersi dall'alzare gli occhi al cielo, ma quando Kakashi ripeté di nuovo quella semplice richiesta, si arrese e mise di nuovo le mani sulla cassa toracica del suo compagno di squadra-- poi le fece scendere fino alla vita, le infilò sotto alla maglietta e le riposizionò come prima, ma questa volta con i palmi sulla pelle nuda; era una sensazione che aveva velocemente iniziato a bramare.

Il petto di Kakashi si gonfiò per una profonda inalazione. Questa volta, quando iniziò a sfilarsi la maglia dalla testa, Obito non lo fermò. Non ebbe nemmeno il tempo di pensare cosa fare prima che il dannato Ninja Copiatore si mettesse seduto sulle sue gambe e premesse il petto contro il suo in un'unica mossa.

“ _Unh_ ” Mormorò nella scarica di adrenalina causata del contatto con l'inguine. “Ehi, Kakashi--”

Lui mormorò contro la sua bocca.

“Che succederebbe, se--” Obito sollevò un po' le anche, sperimentando una spinta contro il suo compagno di squadra. “Volessi scopare?”

“ _Scopare_ ” Gli occhi di Kakashi si aprirono con un tremolio. “Scopare, _me_?”


	18. Interludio: il crepuscolo

Poco a poco, Kakashi riuscì a rimettere insieme i pensieri e a dar loro un senso.

Si stava scontrando ancora con il ricordo degli ultimi dieci minuti; nonostante gli sforzi, non riusciva proprio a comprenderli e così, alla fine, il Ninja Copiatore si arrese-- lasciò perdere e accettò la situazione: _il suo cervello e lui erano due perfetti sconosciuti._

L'imbrunire aveva uno strano modo di calare sulla città: era come un caldo respiro-- denso e pregno dell'odore dei tombini notturni, dei i fumi oleosi delle cantine, degli aromi di qualche bar aperto alle tre di notte e dell'inquinamento dei veicoli. La puzza si alzava, smorzata un po' dal cemento delle strade, si appoggiava alla sua lingua e rimaneva lì indesiderata.

Un autobus raggiunse il capolinea e si fermò in fondo al loro isolato con un fischio lontano. Kakashi ascoltò il lento rilascio dell'idraulica. Alcuni motori rombavano in lontananza-- taxi, probabilmente, che andavano in giro per il distretto dei bar. Ogni tanto una moto ruggiva. Ogni folata di vento faceva ticchettare le tettorie di Konoha, e foglie nere disegnavano spirali cadendo sulle strade.

Una foschia autunnale si era adagiata sugli edifici più alti, intrappolando le lanterne dei demoni in una vera e propria ragnatela di nebbia. I lampioni si spegnevano sempre nelle tarde ore della notte, ma le lanterne rimanevano accese, non curanti dell'orario; fluttuavano come pescherecci in un grigio mare. Risplendevano intermittenti e dorate-- una luce abbastanza intensa da attirare le anime fino alla baia.

Nessuno era ben informato sui fantasmi, se non che erano attratti da una particolare tipo di ombra: quella che c'è in uno specchio rotto, o sotto ai ponti-- nei ghetti, nei cimiteri e nei pozzi abbandonati-- in ogni buco profondo della società. La maggior parte dei fantasmi vagavano nei boschi fuori dalla città, ma alcuni si insinuavano fin dentro le sue mura. Occasionalmente il numero aumentava e con loro anche le sparizioni di bambini. A quel punto, la _Polizia Militare_ avrebbe evocato qualche demone, l'avrebbe sigillato dentro a globi luminosi e lo avrebbe rilasciato nelle strade sotto forma di lanterna-- piccoli schiavi sacrificati per curare il malessere dell'oscurità cittadina.

Ancora stordito dall'indolenzimento dei muscoli, Kakashi continuava a tornare indietro con la mente e ripensare a come il suo compagno di squadra gli avesse sconvolto la mente-- solo due minuti prima non lo avrebbe creduto possibile. Stava ancora cercando di formulare un pensiero razionale quando la voce di Obito aveva spazzato via il baccano della città ed era calata su di lui come una pesante tenda che segnava l'inizio di un nuovo atto.

_Obito._ Il nome gli riemerse nella mente. _A Obito piaceva la sua spada. Obito voleva di più._ Kakashi sentì i suoi occhi stringersi, pigri ma con orgoglio. Nulla avrebbe potuto sconfiggerlo ora.

“Kakashi?”

Poi si ricordò che il suo compagno di squadra gli aveva fatto una domanda. “ _Uhh_ \--”

Il Ninja Copiatore chiuse la bocca. Lontano, nella stanza a fianco, il suo terzo livello di coscienza si premette una mano sulla fronte, sconsolato. Kakashi si schiarì la gola e deglutì. Il processo produsse un minuscolo _mhm_ dal fondo della gola che involontariamente rispose alla domanda.

“Davvero?” Obito fece un ghigno da rospo a bocca chiusa. “Fico.”

Non sapeva se la sua reazione era stata frutto di onestà o ingenuità-- o solo un altro sintomo della noncuranza di Obito nei confronti di qualsiasi regola o standard, anche sociale-- tutto ciò che Kakashi sapeva era che, fosse stato per lui, avrebbe posto fine a quella farsa noiosa la prima volta nella quale Obito era entrato nel suo letto. Se solo avesse avuto le palle di seguirlo attraverso quella cazzo di porta. Ma aveva preferito scegliere la sicurezza; fin da quando aveva cinque anni aveva iniziato a ergere un muro per proteggersi e creare forzatamente uno spazio tra lui e gli altri. Anche tra lui e i suoi alleati. E persino dopo tutte quelle notti passate al suo fianco in ospedale, stava ancora mantenendo inconsciamente uno spazio fra lui e il suo compagno di squadra.

“Ho davvero bisogno di bere qualcosa però prima.” Disse di nuovo Obito. La sua voce di ragazzo a volte lo coglieva di sorpresa, come se fosse qualcosa di completamente nuovo- Kakashi non capiva come potesse essere diventato così rude se da ragazzino era sempre stato così goffo. Ma di nuovo, nell'ultima mezzora erano accadute molte cose inaspettate, cose decisamente senza precedenti: per esempio, Kakashi non avrebbe mai pensato che a Obito piacesse ingoiare. Ma a quanto pareva non era uno che si curava di quel genere di cose: a Obito non interessava cosa si faceva di solito, o cosa era più _giusto_ fare in certe situazioni. Kakashi capì allora che avrebbe semplicemente dovuto smettere di fare delle supposizioni sul suo compagno. In battaglia era abituato a cercare di prevedere le mosse degli altri. Kakashi avrebbe solo voluto mette da tacere per un volata il fottuto soldato in lui. Almeno fino all'alba.

Obito alzò di nuovo i fianchi. C'era del divertimento nel suo tono, qualcosa nei suoi occhi che lo faceva assomigliare a uno spettro che scrutava un viaggiatore dagli alberi. Kakashi scivolò all'indietro nelle coperte mentre lui si alzò. “Faccio il tè.” Disse Obito. “Torno subito.”

“Io- rollo qualcosa da fumare.” Disse Kakashi. Sarebbe stato lieto di aver articolato qualcosa di sensato finalmente se solo non gli fosse uscito così sgarbato e improvviso.

L'Uchiha tirò su con il naso mentre si alzò. “ _Ch_ , va bene.”

Alzandosi, si spinse una mano sulle mutande per alleviare la pressione della sua erezione, poi sembrò pensare a qualcosa. Qualsiasi cosa fosse, lo fece piegare per afferrare Kakashi con la mano libera. Lo toccò sotto alla mascella e fece percorrere al pollice la cicatrice sotto al suo occhio. Il _suo_ occhio.

“Perché lo tieni sempre coperto?”

“Non più. Una volta lo facevo.”

“Ma perché?”

_Mi prosciuga il chakra. I segreti sono un vantaggio in battaglia. Non sono affari degli altri._ Kakashi pensò a un sacco di motivi, sentendosi stanco e distratto e chiedendosi perché il suo compagno avesse voluto fare quella discussione tenendosi una mano intorno al cazzo.

“Era l'ultima parte rimasta di te, credo. Volevo nasconderla dal resto del mondo.”

“Ma-an.” Obito si inginocchiò, allontanandosi. “Sei innamorato di me.”

Il suo ghigno sparì quando Kakashi non lo negò. La mano lasciò i suoi shorts, come se gli fosse passata improvvisamente la voglia, e dopo un momento tirò di nuovo su con il naso. “Dai, smettila.”

Kakashi sentì la schiena irrigidirsi per la scocciatura. “Perché vi comportate tutti allo stesso modo? È _così_.”

Avrebbe voluto prenderlo per le orecchie di nuovo, affondarci le dita e lasciargli dei ricordi a mezza luna sulla pelle. “Io ti amo.” Sbraitò con la testa confusa.

Obito batté le palpebre, guardò a terra, e batté le palpebre di nuovo. “Io, _uh_ , vado a bere qualcosa.”

E se ne andò.

Un'altra lanterna dei demoni volò sotto alla finestra della camera da letto. Da qualche parte nel cortile, cinque piani più sotto, uno scooter elettrico si avviò, un rumore inconfondibile.

Kakashi odiava le dinamiche sociali shinobi e il bisogno di costruirsi una reputazione. Un tempo non se ne curava molto, ma adesso odiava quanta importanza avessero assunto: le voci, le storie, le scommesse che si diffondevano sempre più nei _rank_. Servivano solo per tenerti per la gola, colpire alle spalle e lanciare pietre-- era un modo che i superiori usavano per raggirare la realtà, per tenere buoni i sottoposti mentre cercavano un nuovo arrivato da mettere sotto.

Con Kakashi non c'erano andati giù leggeri, e pensandoci era stata tutta-

Tutta colpa sua.

Anche lui era pieno di storie e bugie, forse anche peggiori di quelle di tutti loro messi insieme. E Obito non avrebbe dovuto essere coinvolto. Non avrebbe dovuto esserlo.

“Sicuro che non vuoi—K? Che succede?” Ci fu un inciampo e un sibilo silenzioso sulla soglia della porta. “Cristo santo!”

L'io di Kakashi registrò appena Obito abbassare la tazza fumante sul pavimento come se fosse qualcosa che richiedesse un sacco di concentrazione. Obito si asciugò la mano sui pantaloncini e tornò nelle lenzuola. “Cosa cazzo--?”

Obito non finì la domanda, ma si avvicinò e lo circondò mentre Kakashi si alzò una mano sulla faccia, chiedendosi vagamente cosa cazzo stesse mandando il suo compagno di squadra nel panico.

Ispirarono insieme. Il petto nudo di Obito si schiacciò contro il suo e fu tutto quello che Kakashi avrebbe potuto desiderare-- era semplicemente patetico che avesse dovuto piangere per ottenerlo.

“Nah, avanti, non fare così.” Bisbigliò il suo compagno di squadra. Obito probabilmente non aveva mai confortato nessuno in tutta la sua intera vita, ma alcune persone sono semplicemente portate per questo genere di cose.

Dopo un po', parlò di nuovo. “Mi dispiace, bello. È che è davvero troppo per me. E so che non funzionano così queste cose generalmente, ma-- un avvertimento sarebbe stato gradito.”

Kakashi sorrise debolmente.

“Dio.” Obito imprecò a bassa voce. “Sei sexy anche quando piangi.”

Le mani gli scesero per la schiena e se lo portarono di nuovo in braccio. Kakashi si mise contro di lui-- gli piegò una mano dietro al collo e provò a memorizzare la grana degli spessi capelli sotto le dita, l'odore della sua pelle, il mormorio del suo battito del cuore. Ogni persona è una società, e ogni società ha i suoi anfratti bui-- l'oscurità può insinuasi al suo interno, sempre.

Sembrò passare molto tempo prima che parlassero di nuovo.

“Meglio?”

“ _Hm_.”

“K-dot” Mormorò in risposta.

“ _Um_ ” Kakashi si spostò. La mancanza di contatto visivo era rilassante. Mise il mento sulla sua spalla per cercare di mettersi comodo. “Non ho mai condiviso il mio oceano di lacrime con nessuno prima d'ora.”

Un leggero prurito gli infastidì l'occhio, e si fece indietro per strofinarselo. Obito scivolò sul sedere e spinse le gambe in su una alla volta. Se il silenzio si fosse protratto ancora, Kakashi avrebbe dato di matto e – era strano dirlo, e anche solo a pensarlo-- ma non c'era modo di tornare indietro ormai.

Una paura simile alla vertigine si posizionò fra le sue orecchie e iniziò a girare dietro ai suoi occhi.

Il polpastrello del pollice di Obito tornò sulla sua cicatrice, passando sull'incavo sotto al suo occhio. Kakashi sentì il freddo delle lacrime.

“Non ti ho dato molta scelta quella volta, eh?”

“Non devi-” Kakashi fece una pausa per deglutire. Non avrebbe pianto, ma la nausea gli stava facendo contrarre la gola. “Non devi sentirti in colpa.”

“Un po' sì.” Disse Obito passando il dito sul sopracciglio dove la cicatrice lo spezzava. “A volte mi sento in colpa. C'è un sacco di gente che ci vuole morti per via di questi occhi. Perché non ci ho pensato prima di dartelo?”

“Stavi morendo.”

Obito sorrise in un modo che fece sobbalzare il cuore di Kakashi, e la mano si scostò. “Funziona così.”

_Funziona così?_ Che il desiderio insensato di avvicinarsi a qualcuno finisca con un'automutilazione che mette a rischio la vita della persona alla quale tenevi? _Sì, anche Kakashi lo sapeva bene._ Obito portava sulla sua pelle il prezzo delle sue azioni, ogni giorno-- e Kakashi, beh, assomigliava all'uovo strapazzato che mangiava a colazione.

Per tutto quel tempo, fra loro due, era stato _lui_ a essere un fottuto rottame. Il suo compagno invece aveva gestito la cosa in modo davvero straordinario.

Kakashi improvvisamente si sentì in colpa per tutta quella pressione che gli aveva fatto, ma non sapeva come fare per chiedergli scusa. Era lì invece, cercando di avvicinarsi di nuovo a lui. “Io, _uh_ , non ho rollato nulla.”

“Non fa niente.” Disse Obito infilando la mano alla tasca.

Kakashi prese lo spinello accartocciato che gli porse e lo raddrizzò un po'. “Questo doveva essere per il tuo allenamento di oggi.”

“Io, _uh_...” Obito fece una pausa, cercando di concentrarsi mentre avvicinava le sopracciglia come se stesse tenendo in mano qualcosa di delicato. “Volevo fumarlo con te.”

Si distrasse mentre lo accendeva-- sentì la pelle scottare.

Quando le mani del suo compagno si posizionarono sui suoi fianchi, Kakashi fece quasi cadere quella dannata carta. “Sei pieno di lividi” Lo sentì dire in un mormorio.

Kakashi fece due tiri mentre il sangue gli andò tutto in faccia e fluì via lentamente.

“Oh” Disse l'Uchiha ridacchiando. “Te li ho fatti io prima, vero?”

_Dio, come faceva quell'idiota a essere un così imbarazzante a volte?_

“Scusa. Non sapevo fosse così facile lasciarteli.”

_Ora_ voleva voleva picchiarlo.

“Hey, Kashi.” Continuò Obito dopo aver accettato lo spinello. Alcune nuvole di fragrante e soffice fumo si alzarono fra loro. Kakashi si svegliò dalla sua trance – non perché gli era stato richiesto, ma perché il suo compagno non lo aveva mai chiamato così, ed era suonato stranamente impersonale.

Obito aspirò profondamente e poi fissò lo spinello ardente fra le sue dita. Il fumo gli uscì dalle narici. “Pensi mai a quel ragazzino?”

“Quale ragazzino?”

“Quello di Minato.”

“Che cosa esattamente?”

“Se si stanno prendendo cura di lui-- è il figlio di un tizio importante, è il bambino che ha salvato il mondo ninja, quindi gli stanno dando un'occhiata, no?”

“Non ci ho mai pensato davvero. Ma sì, ha senso.”

“Già” Obito espirò di nuovo e poi finalmente lo passò di nuovo a Kakashi. “Dovremmo controllare però.”

Lui alzò le spalle. “Ok.”

Dopo la sua ispirazione, il Ninja Copiatore si mise sulle ginocchia, trovò le labbra del suo compagno e le inondò di fumo.

“ _Agh_ ” Obito borbottò e si spostò di lato.

“Aspira.”

“Sì ok!” Tossì l'Uchiha. “Ma almeno dammi un segnale prima. Cazzo.”

“L'ho appena fatto.”

La seconda volta che le loro bocche si incontrarono, Obito ingoiò il fumo e lo lasciò girare lentamente fuori dal naso. Kakashi colse l'occasione di quel momento di pausa per alzare la mano libera e correggere l'angolo. Le labbra si toccarono appena-- solo un soffice aumento di temperatura rispetto a quella della stanza-- ma la sensazione era stata così soddisfacente che Kakashi la cercò ancora e ancora. L'affetto che riusciva a estorcere al suo compagno di stanza lo lasciava febbricitante: i suoi pensieri si spargevano sulla pelle di Obito e ritornavano nella sua testa con un po' di frustrazione e incompletezza in più. Kakashi gemette piano.

“Ehi, attento a dove metti quella dannata cosa.”

“Oh.”

Kakashi si mise seduto, si leccò il pollice e batté la cenere rimanente nella tazza di Obito.

“Sai cosa stiamo per fare?”

“Conosco le basi.” Rispose Obito scorbutico. Gli occhi danzavano come se fosse rimasto per un momento sopraffatto.

“Incoraggiante.”

“Sei tu quello che voleva stare insieme a me.”

“Mi hai baciato tu per primo.”

“Cosa!?” Le narici di Obito si allargarono. “Sai che non è vero. Sei tu che hai iniziato-- con i tuoi nei e le tue cose lasciate solo intendere!”

_Beh, questo non è proprio accurato,_ pensò Kakashi. Tecnicamente era stato Obito a chiedere di stare insieme, e il suo compagno sembrava voler lasciare intendere cose anche ora-- ora che era sotto di lui, quasi nudo e scompigliato-- Kakashi gli mise i palmi sul petto. Ormai aveva deciso: avrebbero scopato quella notte, non importava come o chi avrebbe fatto cosa. Lo spinse indietro fino a quando Obito non si sdraiò.

Il fumo si sparse contro di lui, lasciando tracce sulla sua pelle-- una pressione che non aveva peso, un tocco senza calore. La sua texture sulla lingua gli ricordò l'aria che riempiva della dimensione tascabile di Obito.

Una lanterna dei demoni arrivò pigra alla finestra e la sua luce dorata si sparse sul pavimento. Giocò sui fianchi del suo compagno e sulle particelle di fumo intorno a loro. Sembravano seduti sul fondo di una clessidra, improvvisamente circondati da dune dorate.

_Basta un istante,_ pensò Kakashi, _per andarsene per sempre._

Aggiustò la sua ombra sull'Uchiha. Forse sarebbe stato meglio se gli avesse prima mostrato come si faceva.

“Hey, cosa stai--”

“Sta zitto un momento.” Gli disse Kakashi. “Hai già avuto il tuo turno.”

Obito si zittì, ma la sua espressione parlava sempre troppo chiaramente.

Non c'era nessuna logica nel pattern delle cicatrici di Obito, ma Kakashi riusciva a riconoscerne alcune, dei luoghi nei quali le ferite e le ustioni dei fulmini assomigliavano a forme. Alcune erano simili a costellazioni-- in certi archi contorti vedeva grandi onde e una luna crescente, occhi all'interno dei nodi di tessuto nel suo petto. Obito era come un arazzo di guerra, e Kakashi sapeva di essere strafatto, ma credette che Obito fosse simile a una pergamena dei demoni.

“Quando ce ne andiamo di qui?”

Kakashi bofonchiò con fare interrogativo. Passò le mani sulle scanalature sui suoi fianchi.

“Intendo, quando ce ne andiamo da questo merdoso condominio?”

“Quando vuoi.” Kakashi si abbassò per assaporare il centro del suo stomaco. “Sono andato a vedere dei posti.”

“Davvero? Perché non me lo hai detto?”

Kakashi si mise seduto sulle ginocchia e chiuse un occhio. Lo scimmiottò. “ _Ho bisogno di recuperare gli altri, K, non ho tempo per giocare. Gli Uchiha non dormono. Si allenano duramente, diventano forti, cento ore a settimana--_ ”

Obito iniziò a protestare, ma Kakashi lo zittì. “ _Non esco, Kakashi, è quasi l'ora di andare a piangere sul mio vaso di terra--_ ”

“Stronzo!” Sibilò Obito. In quell'esatto momento si capovolse, girò le anche e scaraventò Kakashi nelle lenzuola. Ma quando iniziò a posizionarsi sopra di lui, Kakashi usò la presa di Obito sotto alle sue ginocchia per controbilanciare e invertire di nuovo la loro posizione.

“Che senso ha fare tutti quei push-up...” Disse ansimante contro il collo del suo compagno e passandoci la lingua. “Se comunque pecchi in delicatezza?”

  
  



	19. Tarda notte pt. 2

[radio fool](https://soundcloud.com/s-horn-20837310) · [late nights pt. 2](https://soundcloud.com/s-horn-20837310/sets/late-nights-pt-2)

Quando le luci della Festa dell'Oca si affievolirono, la luna iniziò a calare. Il tradizionale festival annuale sarebbe andato avanti per tutta la notte, ma, a dire il vero, negli ultimi anni l'entusiasmo per le saturnali si era smorzato: per motivi economici, i venditori avrebbero iniziato a impacchettare le loro cose, sistemare i registri e prepararsi a ripartire; i civili avrebbero dovuto ricominciare a pensare al lavoro, ai doveri e alla scuola-- alle cose che avevano continuato a esistere anche nella baldoria di quella festa, ma che per un po' erano state messe in secondo piano. Niente più tempo per musica, danze e giochi; _c'era del lavoro da fare._

Le tradizioni folkloristiche che non portavano nessuna entrata commerciale erano finite nelle fauci dell'industrializzazione: i rituali erano stati ridotti a semplici addobbi variopinti; i cimeli tradizionali a costumi appariscenti e musiche orecchiabili; le celebrazioni con radici varie e multiforme erano ora ridotte a delle standardizzate _vacanze_. La superstizione che si annidava nella memoria di tutti – una risacca del lato oscuro della civilizzazione-- era ridotta solo a una superficiale imitazione.

Una volta, i laghi, i fiumi e gli stagni in tutta la Terra del Fuoco bruciavano di torce artigianali... un ricordo lontano. L'autunno a Konoha si era incupito, era diventato più tranquillo e silenzioso. La primavera si prendeva la città ogni anno, con sempre maggiore forza.

Bunzo-sensei una volta in classe aveva detto -- nel suo modo criptico e pelatissimo – che ovunque ci fosse acqua, vivesse un drago. Un vecchio mito, ovviamente.

Il Green Lake non era affatto un lago; era solo una vasca di cemento riempita con acqua dei cessi riciclati; lo stesso schifoso liquido che fluiva giù per il vicoletto del piscio e si riversava nei tombini in strada e che innaffiava i giardini dell'Accademia. Nei giorni più caldi, Kakashi riusciva a sentirne l'odore nell'aria. Poteva sentirne il sapore nella verdura che mangiava alla mensa della scuola.

Il quell'esatto momento, stavano costruendo un muro nel distretto di Hokuto. Il _Public Laison_ lo aveva soprannominato _Harmony Gate,_ o una roba smielata del genere, e lo aveva promosso come un tentativo del governo di preservare i cittadini del ghetto dal dannoso traffico di droga e dalle attività del mercato nero. Era anche un buon modo per separare una parte dell'anello più basso della città dal resto del mondo. Hokuto era spesso infestato dai fantasmi. La gente, specialmente i più giovani, si teneva alla larga dai distretti più malfamati. Sarebbe sicuramente stato meglio se Hokuto fosse stato dimenticato dietro a quel nuovo muro.

Kakashi non sopportava la gente della città, a volte. Poteva capire che le persone ignorassero deliberatamente l'oscurità che si annidava nei pozzi, ma come facevano a dormire tranquilli nonostante tutta la violenza che ne scaturiva?

Nel suo appartamento, circondato dai fili tesi dalla sua mente, Kakashi si lasciò imbozzolare, separato da tutto il resto-- si permise di condividere la sua coscienza con una lanterna di carta.

“Non capisco, amico.” Obito si mosse nelle coperte come se stesse cercando di trovare un posto comodo nella sabbia calda. “Perché sono così tanto più peloso di te?”

“Un colpo di fortuna.” Mormorò Kakashi accarezzando la creatura sotto di lui. Era facile ignorare i calci che gli colpivano le caviglie, o bloccare ogni tentativo di Obito di afferrare e tirare.

Kakashi aveva deciso che non sarebbe uscito troppo dai binari questa sera. Ma si sarebbe almeno lasciato trasportare dalla fantasia. Si immaginò di insegnare al suo compagno di squadra delle nuove posizioni: l'Arco, il Loto-- si sarebbero divertiti con le descrizioni nei suoi libri, se Obito ne avesse avuto voglia. Ma forse era un po' troppo azzardato...

Stava ancora ragionando sul loro potenziale futuro, quando Obito riuscì a ottenere il vantaggio-- ma non lo fece grazie a una mossa ben piazzata; il polso dell'Uchiha e le sue caviglie sembrarono svanire attraverso Kakashi-- e il suo compagno di squadra utilizzò il suo disorientamento successivo per colpirlo.

“Cosa--”

“Ho ripensato a cos'è la realtà--” Lo interruppe Obito senza badare a Kakashi che si opponeva. “E la cosa che hai detto: quella sulla coscienza e la barca.”

La loro lotta andò un po' troppo oltre e la testa di Kakashi picchiò sul pavimento. A volte gli sembrava che la coscienza fosse più come una piuma, o come acque torbide.

“Se riesco a liberarmene...” Continuò il suo compagno di stanza respirando velocemente. “Posso rendere incorporea qualsiasi parte del mio corpo, credo.”

Kakashi gli infilò i pollici nei nervi sotto alle costole e il suo ginocchio venne piegato alla sua massima capacità fino allo stomaco, riuscendo a sollevare l'Uchiha e toglierselo di dosso. Fallì però subito nel trattenerlo. In un altro movimento, Kakashi venne sbalzato di nuovo nelle lenzuola. Ispirò dal naso, scocciato.

“Non male.”

“ _Non male_?” Un singolo occhio rosso si strinse guardandolo dall'alto. “Cosa intendi con _non male_? Guardati, sei completamente senza fiato!”

“Ti amo.”

Obito sospirò. “Lo so, Bakashi.” Allentò la presa e le braccia di Kakashi caddero molli. “Ma ho bisogno di tempo per pensarci.”

Come gli spettri indesiderati nella città, i demoni e le cose che i muri avrebbero dovuto tenere lontane-- Obito aveva la capacità di entrarti dentro così com'era, innocente e oscuro.

“L'hai mai fatto prima?”

“Cosa? Sesso?” Kakashi si ricordava bene il pasto che aveva mangiato la notte nella quale aveva perso la verginità: una specie di zuppa che non lo aveva soddisfatto del tutto. “ _Uh_ , uh-huh.”

Obito si mise seduto e sembrò aspettare che aggiungesse qualcosa, grattandosi il petto come se volesse levarsi il mezzo mantello di cicatrici.

Kakashi si schiarì la gola. “ _Uh,_ con Yahagi. Per un po'. Una volta, forse.”

“Oh.” I suoi occhi si allargarono verso qualcosa di lontano. “Oh. Ora ha tutto senso.”

“Cosa intendi?”

“Fa la stronza con me, amico!”

“Eh?”

“Non te ne sei mai accorto, vero?”

Alcuni tasselli nella coscienza di Kakashi si rimisero insieme, e batté le palpebre al suo compagno di squadra con ritrovata attenzione. “Non mi hai mai detto nulla.”

“Come hai fatto a non notarlo? Si incazza per ogni cosa che faccio! Durante lo scontro lei mi ha-- sai cosa? Lascia stare. È evidente che non te ne frega un cazzo.”

Kakashi gli mise le dita intorno al collo--- sentì che era caldo e arrabbiato e non molto in vena di fare cose. “B, mi... dispiace.” Ammise. Pensò a qualcosa di non troppo azzardato da dire. “Stiamo correndo troppo.”

Obito evitò il suo sguardo e guardò oltre le spalle con un'espressione imbronciata e intimidita. Piegò i fianchi e strofinò il naso contro la guancia di Kakashi. “Lo so. Che ne dici di tornare qui?” Suggerì Obito con un mormorio.

Kakashi sorrise senza felicità. Non riusciva a essere felice adesso-- ma avrebbe tanto voluto. “Togliti i vestiti allora.” Gli disse con un cenno della mano.

Quando Obito batté le palpebre, Kakashi lo esortò di nuovo. “Avanti. Vediamo come sei messo.”

Obito lo guardò ancora per un momento, ma senza muoversi, poi fece una pausa con i pollici infilati sotto all'elastico degli shorts. “È con una frase del genere che sei riuscito a far cadere Yahagi ai tuoi piedi?”

“Non sono stato molto romantico, se è questo che intendi.”

Kakashi si mise sui gomiti per osservarlo, e aggiunse: “Vuoi scopare, no? Quindi levati tutto.”

“Anche tu, però.”

“Ok.”

D'un tratto Obito rotolò via e scalciò gli shorts. Kakashi alzò le anche per liberarsi dai suoi e l'Uchiha si mettesse di nuovo seduto sulle ginocchia, con le mani a schermarsi. Kakashi gliele scostò.

Obito sorrise nervosamente. “Cosa guardi?”

“Non mi aspettavo fosse così scuro.”

“ _Ah_. Cosa?”

“Il tuo cazzo.” Chiarì Kakashi. Allungò una mano per avvolgerla intorno all'asta in questione. Il pene di Obito era piuttosto grosso. Aveva il colore del cioccolato al latte. Kakashi immaginò fosse per via degli straordinari livelli di fertilità degli Uchiha. Forse gli uomini del Clan erano tutti ben dotati.

Kakashi voleva sentirlo ancora vicino, e tirò a sé il suo compagno distendendosi sulla schiena-- Obito non sembrò infastidito da quella guida e quando Kakashi mosse le anche contro di lui un paio di volte, il suo compagno si fece un'idea di come funzionasse e andò avanti. Per un secondo, mentre i movimenti continuarono, i loro corpi si coordinarono perfettamente, incastrati come in una chiusura lampo. Kakashi lasciò che la sua mente rimanesse incastrata là in mezzo.

“B” Disse dopo un po', il ritmo del respiro accelerato. “Non è proprio _così_ che funziona.”  


“Oh.”

Kakashi sentì il pene duro premere contro la sua coscia interna e Obito rallentò per rimanere fermo sopra di lui. “Sembrava stesse funzionando.”

“Possiamo provare a fare così una volta, ma--” _Adesso basta cazzeggiare._

Spinse il suo compagno fino a quando non fu seduto sui talloni, si alzò con un po' di difficoltà e si allungò verso la scrivania. Sentì la brezza sulla pancia e guardò di nuovo il letto; le mani gli tremarono al pensiero di essere insieme a Obito. Kakashi respirò, si irrigidì, e trovò quello che stava cercando.

Allungò il piccolo barattolo al suo compagno di stanza e si inginocchiò davanti a lui, dandogli le spalle.

“È questo che ti ha portato quel cretino di Drongo.” Lo sentì mormorare, e Kakashi guardò da oltre la spalla per vedere le mani di Obito aprire l'oggetto in due pezzi. “Sa di mela. E-- menta. Cos'è?”

“Lubrificante.”

“L'ho capito, ma di cos'è fatto?”

“Ylang-Ylang.”

“Ah-ha” Obito rise un po'. “ _Tuamamma_ - _tuamamma_?”

“È un _albero_ , Obito.”

“Compri il lubrificante d'albero dal drongo.”

“Non è solo lubrificante!” Sbraitò Kakashi scocciato. Sentì freddo, ma un calore sulla schiena. Solo un minuto prima era stato duro come il marmo. “Tecnicamente, è una medicina alternativa.”

Obito mormorò qualcosa.

“È-- potrebbe essere anche un afrodisiaco.”

“Cosa vuol dire?”

Kakashi grugnì. “Ti farà diventare davvero duro, B.”

“Non credo di averne bisogno.”

Il Ninja Copiatore grugnì di nuovo. “Ti farà rimanere duro per più tempo.”

“E tu?”

Kakashi annuì. Poi aspettò.

“Perché compri il lubrificante dell'albero della felicità da Drongo?”

_Cristo santo_ , pensò Kakashi, mentre la sua pazienza raggiungeva il limite. Girò la schiena e strappò il barattolo dalle mani del suo amico idiota. Lo informò, mentre vi immergeva due dita della mano destra, che _sì_ , a volte ordinava cose dal mercante della centosedicesima strada-- quel tizio aveva degli agganci che Kakashi non aveva, ed era sicuro non gli vendesse della merda sintetica.

Non lo aveva usato recentemente, perché il suo letto era sempre stato occupato, ma la memoria della sensazione non era difficile da rievocare.

Kakashi finì la sua spiegazione dicendo che non avrebbe dovuto giustificarsi per aver comprato il lubrificante dell'albero della felicità per uso personale.

Ma che non gli dispiaceva se qualcuno avesse voluto provarlo con lui.

Obito spinse un palmo contro il retro del suo fianco e glielo fece scivolare fino all'ombelico, una cosa che Kakashi trovò stranamente confortante. Intanto, si mise sui talloni e si passò il dito intorno all'ano senza cercare davvero di penetrarlo, solo per risvegliarsi un po'-- rabbrividì sotto all'intensa sensazione di essere guardato. Alla fine, Kakashi inalò dal naso e premette delicatamente una volta sull'anello di muscolo prima di scivolare all'interno. Il suo compagno di stanza non gli lasciava molto spazio per lavorare, ma quando Kakashi arrivò alle nocche, non riuscì a rimanere abbastanza in sé da lamentarsi della morbida, bollente stretta che gli si posizionò intorno al suo pene.

“Non sembra molto complicato.”

“Sto facendo io la parte difficile.” Disse Kakashi a denti stretti, cercando di introdurre un secondo dito.

La mano di Obito scivolò e gli afferrò le palle senza preavviso. La bocca gli si appoggiò alla base del retro del collo. Per essere timido in questo genere di cose, Obito non si faceva molti problemi a lasciargli succhiotti in strani posti. _Almeno, non avrò problemi a coprirli._ Stabilito questo, non pensò nemmeno una volta di dire a Obito di fermarsi, e non pensò minimamente alle conseguenze che gli avrebbe causato.

La mano del suo compagno gli spinse il fianco e poi tornò di nuovo all'inguine. Il pollice si spostò fra i sensibili peli alla base del pene in modo abbastanza deciso da far involontariamente spingere in avanti le anche a Kakashi.

“Passami lo schifo di _tua-mamma_ allora.” Sussurrò Obito. “Provo io.”

Raggiunse con la mano libera il barattolo, scosso da un tremore causato dalle dita brucianti dell'Uchiha e dalle sue che raggiungevano la sua prostata. Kakashi si riposizionò. Sospirò per la posizione poco confortevole e sospirò di nuovo quando la bocca del suo compagno gli tornò sul collo. Quando Obito lo afferrò per il polso, Kakashi capì, e iniziò a far arretrare le dita-- lentamente, dato che il lubrificante si era un po' indebolito; abbastanza da rendere il processo strano e un po' difficoltoso.

Quando uscì completamente, si spostò di nuovo sui talloni. I palmi di Obito si posizionarono sulla pelle sotto ai suoi fianchi e iniziarono a scaldarli; Kakashi alzò le braccia sulla testa come se si stesse sfilando un invisibile indumento; si rilassò e si spinse un po' indietro, lieto di essersene liberato-- qualsiasi cosa fosse.

Il suo compagno si avvicinò ancora, mise le ginocchia intorno a lui e si curvò in avanti per appoggiare il petto nel punto nel quale le scapole di Kakashi convergevano. Mise un braccio intorno al suo stomaco, e Kakashi sentì un tocco del dito sul coccige; Obito aveva esagerato un po' con il lubrificante, e un rivolo caldo e spesso gli scese per la spaccatura del sedere. Obito la seguì con le dita, e Kakashi mormorò per incoraggiarlo.

Quando sentì un dito premere contro il sedere, Kakashi allungò una mano per afferrare la gamba di Obito e scivolò indietro più che poté-- forzando tutta l'aria fuori dai polmoni del suo compagno che lo colpì sulla schiena. Un timido dito entrò. L'unghia fece uno spiacevole incontro con le pareti interne, ma il resto del passaggio fu morbido, e Kakashi si sforzò per rilassarsi e accettare il terribile calore di Obito dentro di sé.

Quando fu completamente dentro, Kakashi si tese e l'Uchiha sibilò e imprecò come se fosse lui quello con le dita su per il sedere. Kakashi lasciò che la testa gli cadesse fra le spalle, e la spostò di lato quando il suo compagno di stanza tornò a rosicchiargli il collo.

Fuori, foglie nere continuavano a disegnare spirali per le strade nebbiose. _Tutto cade_. _Ogni cosa_ , pensò Kakashi, _è inevitabile._

Poi, improvvisamente, gli tornò alla mente l'Obito di cinque anni seduto sul bicchiere di gelatina-- si ricordò di come la sua energia fosse balzata addosso a Kakashi la prima volta; aveva sempre saputo, fin da allora, che loro due sarebbero stati destinati a orbitare uno intorno all'altro, in un modo o nell'altro.

Kakashi sapeva come funzionavano queste cose, ma non era andato tutto come aveva immaginato ai tempi della gelatina. La maggior parte dei suoi primi-- e molti dei recenti-- ricordi del suo compagno di squadra finivano nello stesso modo: Obito arrabbiato. Obito che piangeva, quasi sempre.

Obito duro. Duro contro le sue chiappe e ansimante come un toro.

Obito era mancino e, mentre lavorava, la sua mano destra si posizionò aperta sul fianco di Kakashi. Occasionalmente, si spingeva in avanti per premergli il pene con fugaci colpi.

“K, posso--”

“Huh.” Kakashi si schiarì la gola e deglutì. “ _Uh-huh_.”

Obito si ritrasse fino alla seconda nocca e inserì un secondo dito lubrificato; scivolarono facilmente dentro e Kakashi li sentì andare un po' più a fondo; Obito sembrava avere un'idea di quello che stava cercando, perché improvvisamente Kakashi mugugnò e fece un vero e proprio verso di approvazione.

La luce di due diverse lanterne passò davanti alla finestra prima che potesse pronunciare il suo nome a denti stretti. Avrebbe solo voluto che arrivasse al dunque.

“Huh?” Obito fece ruotare le dita. Un brivido gli scosse la schiena. La presa sul suo pene aumentò.

“Cazzo, Obito.” Kakashi imprecò con una ferocia tremenda e un volume bassissimo. “Dai... scopiamo.”

Sarebbe stato un vero e proprio spreco di chimica non farlo.

“Ok” Concordò il suo compagno, senza che ce ne fosse davvero bisogno. Entrambe le sue mani si fermarono e Kakashi si sistemò sulle ginocchia. Dopo un momento sentì di nuovo il rombo della voce di Obito, in un linguaggio non comprensibile.

“Cosa?!”

“Niente.” Ringhiò Obito. “Solo che, non avrei mai pensato di posizionarmi dietro alle ossute chiappe del Ninja Copiatore.”

Kakashi alzò gli occhi al cielo. “Non mi andava di farti rimanere lì a fantasticare in segreto ancora a lungo.”

“Risolverò molto presto.”

La sua pelle pizzicò nell'improvviso calore della notte e Kakashi si piegò sulle braccia. Dopo un momento di attesa, la voce di Obito uscì di nuovo dall'oscurità.

“Um--”

“Cosa c'è adesso?”

“Non c'è un modo nel quale io possa-- guardarti in faccia?”

Kakashi si mise seduto sulle caviglie e si girò per dare un'occhiata all'Uchiha. Passò qualche istante a godersi il suo rossore e la sua sagoma-- sfigurata e innocente allo stesso tempo.

“Mi stai chiedendo di farlo alla missionaria?”

Obito fece passare l'avambraccio sotto la pancia di Kakashi, strinse una mano intorno al suo fianco e fece la stessa cosa con l'altro braccio. Kakashi ebbe solo il tempo di afferrare il cuscino prima che il suo compagno imprimesse la forza necessaria a ribaltarlo-- mise le gambe intorno ai suoi fianchi per facilitare la cosa. Obito lo riposizionò sul tatami coperto di lenzuola che loro chiamavano _letto_.

Non fu un atterraggio duro di per sé, ma il materasso era abbastanza rigido da fargli uscire tutta l'aria dai polmoni. Dopo essersi sistemato, Kakashi impiegò qualche secondo per allinearsi di nuovo. Il suo chakra era confuso, pesante-- erano ancora svegli nel cuore della notte.

Un singolo occhio rosso lo scrutava dall'oscurità. Kakashi rilassò le gambe e gli scivolò vicino; Obito ne prese una sotto al ginocchio e se la mise sulla spalla, passò la mano fra i peli sparsi che aveva sotto alla tibia e girò la testa fino a quando il suo naso non strofinò contro la caviglia. Kakashi guardò istintivamente il pene di Obito mentre si appoggiava fra le sue gambe, e si sbrigò a mettere il cuscino sotto al sedere per migliorare l'angolo-- si sarebbe goduto lo spettacolo anche se fosse finito piegato in due come un panino.

Dal fianco al collo, il suo compagno di squadra era un insieme di ricordi condivisi, e Kakashi pensò di nuovo a che devastata pergamena dei demoni fosse quell'Uchiha. C'era un'oscurità in lui, un'incompletezza che lo rendeva tutt'uno-- ciò che gli mancava nella disciplina, Obito lo recuperava di dieci volte con la caparbietà; Kakashi era l'opposto. Sapeva che aveva bisogno di essere contrariato. La verità era che aveva bisogno che Obito non fosse paziente con lui.

Kakashi doveva avere l'aspetto di qualcosa di molto desiderabile, perché Obito gli ghignò, iniziando a inclinarsi. Kakashi dovette girare un po' il ginocchio quando la sua gamba intrappolata gli venne forzatamente spinta nello stomaco, e si ricordò di aprire la bocca un istante prima che le loro labbra si incontrassero. Obito gli prese il labbro inferiore fra i denti. Kakashi gli succhiò la lingua.

Quando si separarono, Obito stava respirando così intensamente che sarebbe riuscito ad accendere il carbone, e stava ancora spingendo senza meta contro di lui.

“ _Basta_ -” Disse Kakashi a denti stretti. “ _Cazzeggiare_.”

Obito si mise seduto e spinse le anche in avanti. La testa del suo pene rimbalzò contro lo stretto spazio di pelle sotto alle sue palle e Kakashi irrigidì la gamba sulla sua spalla.

“Aspetta, non dimenticarti di--”

Obito aprì il barattolo del Ylang-Ylang e trafficò. “Ho capito, ho capito.”

Quando si posizionò di nuovo, lo fece senza risultato e Kakashi sospirò, allungando una mano per guidarlo. Ritrasse la mano dopo averlo aiutato a far entrare la punta bollente; Obito mise le mani sui suoi fianchi e continuò a entrare da solo, centimetro dopo centimetro, sbuffando e affannandosi come se stesse passando per la cruna di un _fottuto ago_.

“B--” Iniziò Kakashi. Non aveva abbastanza fiato per dirgli di non fare troppe scene, ma fu soddisfatto di essere stato sentito dal suo compagno, che gli rispose con un grugnito.

“Scusa. È che sembra, io ti sto--” Si interruppe.

Kakashi si spinse e finì per lui, ufficialmente senza altro da dire. Non capiva se i suoi sensi lo stessero ingannando, o se il pene di Obito fosse dieci metri più lungo di quanto i suoi occhi non riuscissero a vedere; ma gli sembrò di aver raggiunto la base diverse volte mentre continuava a spingere.

Alla fine, il suo compagno sbottò con delle oscenità e sprofondò, appoggiando la fronte al petto di Kakashi.

“B.” Gli mise entrambe le mani fra i capelli. “Non è nemmeno _così_ che funziona.”

“Lo so” Ringhiò Obito sul suo petto. “Ma amico--”

Obito alzò la testa. Stava sudando. “Sei così stretto-- vengo in due secondi!”

“Beh non farlo, idiota!” Kakashi chiuse i pugni nei suoi capelli marroni e lo scosse. “Muoviti!”

“ _Ow!_ Merda!”

Un leggero cambiamento nella postura dell'Uchiha gli causò una sensazione pungente-- che non gli diede né piacere né dolore-- e il Ninja Copiatore lo lasciò andare per mordersi le nocche.

  
“Continua a fare lo stronzo...” Disse l'Uchiha, arrotolando le braccia più saldamente intorno alle sue gambe. “E vado avanti tutta la notte.”

Sperimentò una lentissima e profonda spinta-- poi una seconda, espirando vapore e vetriolo-- e la terza arrivò con un acuto piacere che Kakashi si sforzò di celare.

Senza successo, perché il suo compagno rallentò fino a una dolorosa immobilità e lo guardò curioso.

“Ti sta...” Respirava al doppio della velocità normale. “Ti sta piacendo?”

Kakashi offrì la sua collera agli dei e rispose con quella che immaginò essere la calma di Buddha: “Sì, Obito.” _È per quello che le persone fanno sesso, Obito. Sta zitto e muovi il tuo fottuto--_

“Vuoi che ci scambiamo?”

“Cos-- no!” Kakashi sbraitò così in fretta e rauco che perse la concentrazione e si tese involontariamente, causando un gemito lungo e pietoso del suo compagno. Si sentì improvvisamente in colpa, ma-- nel modo nel quale ci si sente in colpa per un uccello che sbatte contro un vetro. Una parte di lui pensava solo: _te la sei voluta, stronzo!_

“Dai--” Kakashi alzò le braccia e si strofinò gli occhi. “Vai avanti, ok?”

Obito usò il polpastrello per disegnargli una spirale simile a un sigillo sulla pancia, e Kakashi mise la faccia nel fresco interno del suo gomito, improvvisamente bollente. Si allungò con attenzione, flettendosi ed estendendo il ginocchio dove il suo compagno lo stava tenendo, e sentì un piacevole formicolio quando Obito ci appoggiò la guancia.

Un calore residuo ed energico gli scaldò lo stomaco anche quando si spostò, mettendo le mani intorno ai fianchi di Kakashi e affondando dentro di lui fino alla base. “Vuoi che vada avanti così?”

Kakashi sentiva perfettamente dove Obito si era posizionato, e decise che si sarebbe ricordato quel punto. Zero gradi di separazione. Piccoli tremori che gli scuotevano le gambe.

“K?”

“Uh--” Kakashi si leccò il labbro inferiore, ricordandosi di continuare a respirare. Due semplici passaggi, dentro e fuori. Facile. “Se ti va.”

Obito trascinò le nocche lungo le sue gambe, dal fianco al ginocchio. Il tocco era differente dal terribile calore dei suoi palmi; più leggero e soffice, ma aveva la stessa oscura delicatezza-- come se avesse mani fatte di stoffa. “Andata allora.” Mormorò l'Uchiha, la sua iride gemella girava.

_Dimmi che mi ami,_ gli comunicò Kakashi con uno sguardo.

Poi finalmente--

finalmente, invece che continuare a fare il _cazzone_ , Obito si piegò sulle spalle e gli afferrò entrambe le chiappe con le mani. Kakashi strinse i denti al cambiamento di angolazione, ma quando il suo compagno iniziò a muoversi gli uscì un gemito. Non c'era nulla che facesse troppo male, ma non era così lubrificato da non sentire la frizione, e gli occasionali incontri di Obito con la sua prostata gli strappavano facilmente dei versi.

Un pensiero gli attraversò la mente; non se ne era accorto, ma improvvisamente Kakashi si rese conto di quanto fosse _duro_. Non riusciva nemmeno a lasciare le coperte che aveva strette nelle mani.

Quando la sua erezione venne avvolta da una presa bollente, Kakashi trasalì e ispirò per l'iperstimolazione-- Obito non sembrava essere abbastanza presente con la mente per muovere la mano, soprattutto ora che il suo ritmo stava aumentando; ma quando le sue spinte andarono a buon fine, Kakashi dovette lottare contro il desiderio di contorcersi, prese il ritmo e mosse i fianchi per spingersi nella sua presa.

Sapeva che il suo compagno stava per venire, perché si piegò in avanti, lasciando la presa dal suo pene e mettendo le mani ai fianchi di Kakashi. Il ginocchio era praticamente schiacciato contro il suo petto e Obito si scosse, rabbrividì e continuò con altre spinte-- Kakashi sentì il suo orgasmo crescere e stava ancora battendo le palpebre per librarsi dalle luci che gli occupavano la mente quando il suo compagno si girò e affondò i denti nella sua caviglia.

_Stronzo_ , pensò distante. I loro gemiti mescolati si alzarono e disturbarono lo stagnante silenzio nebbioso del vicoletto del piscio. _Nessuno copia il Ninja Copiatore._

Quando riuscì a tornare a respirare normalmente, Kakashi schiaffeggiò il suo compagno, che iniziò ad arretrare-- poi lo schiaffeggiò più forte per fermarlo e Obito sembrò capire e rallentare. E poi, dieci metri di cazzo Uchiha dopo, Kakashi lasciò cadere le gambe su un fianco, sfinito. Obito cadde sul materasso, grugnendo come se avesse fatto lui tutto il lavoro.

Fra l'aprire gli occhi e richiuderli di nuovo, Kakashi andò in bagno per ripulirsi. Si sorprese a sbadigliare con l'acqua della doccia che stava ancora scendendo per lo scarico. Non avevano un asciugamano in più.

Il Ninja Copiatore tornò nel letto asciugandosi solo all'aria, godendosi il fresco. Si schiarì la gola con un'ispirazione e un colpo di tosse- ma altre rocce gli scesero giù per la gola e Kakashi decise di farsi strada fra loro.

“Ti amo.”

Dopo una breve pausa, allungò un braccio e colpì Obito al centro del petto. “Dillo.”

Il suo compagno si prese del tempo alzandosi sul gomito e guardandolo con un'espressione sempre più preoccupata. “Io, _uh_ , ti amo anche io amico-- credo. Ok?”

“Ok” Kakashi lo afferrò per le orecchie. “Ora dillo come se non ti facesse paura.”

“Sta zitto.” Ringhiò Obito scostandolo malamente. “Odio che tu stia facendo così proprio adesso.” Si girò su un fianco dando le spalle a Kakashi. “Va a dormire.”


	20. Veglia di sangue pt. 1

Obito si risvegliò con l'umidità di una fredda mattina sulla pelle e il soffio di un vento gelido che gli si insinuava nel solco vuoto dell'occhio sinistro.

Nella Foresta dei Brividi, le ore prima dell'alba erano le più fredde. Una nebbia grigia si era adagiata ai piedi degli alti alberi aromatici, facendo sprofondare il suolo nell'oscurità.

In tutta la Terra del Fuoco, l'autunno stava avanzando velocemente; si sarebbe esteso partendo dai confini, dove betulle nere e faggi erano gli unici alberi in grado di contrastare il freddo che si sarebbe protratto a lungo-- e infatti in quelle zone prosperavano.

Cervi erranti creavano percorsi nel sottobosco brinato. Non si vedevano e non rimanevano mai nello stesso posto, ma al loro passaggio spazzavano via radici, germogli, foglie pendole e grandi strati di cortecce. Kakashi riusciva a sentire l'odore muschiato delle loro pellicce a miglia di distanza, e persino Obito avrebbe potuto individuare l'aroma erboso di linfa di betulla che fuoriusciva dai rami rotti.

Era stato così che avevano individuato per la prima volta il loro stalker.

Che _Obito_ aveva individuato il _suo_ stalker. Perché Kakashi non aveva mai detto nulla a riguardo. Non avrebbe detto nulla _in ogni caso_ , visto il rigido protocollo sulla comunicazione diretta tra compagni in missione: solo un completo idiota avrebbe condiviso informazioni vitali senza usare un linguaggio in codice; un'altra cosa che non si poteva fare sul campo era sprecare energie per inutili conversazioni: si pensa solo alla missione. Niente stretching se non necessario. Non annusare i fiori. Non camminare sull'erba. _Riporta il culo sugli alberi, femminuccia_ \--

Se Kakashi era consapevole della presenza dello stalker di Obito quindi, non aveva detto nulla.

Piantati in profondità nella foresta che contornava la Terra del Fuoco, antichi tronchi di betulle nere diventavano sempre più scuri e forti, vecchi come il tempo stesso e notoriamente difficili da oltrepassare. Le betulle nere erano sottili e pallide quando erano giovani-- e ben identificabili sulle montagne anche dalle mura della città-- ma solo pochi abitanti di Konoha erano in grado di riconoscere quegli stessi alberi una volta maturati: dopo due secoli perdevano la loro pallida pelle e la morbida corteccia; l'oscurità si espandeva dalle radici alla chioma e lunghe crepe verticali creavano cicatrici nere. Raggiunti i trecento anni d'età, i loro rami nodosi si erano espansi abbastanza da contorcersi gli uni con gli altri, fino a quando non erano così annodati che sarebbe bastato un soffio di vento dall'ovest per far fremere l'intera foresta, come se fosse in preda al dolore.

Le voci sul fatto che quella foresta fosse infestata erano molto comuni: non avevano nessun valore se raccontate all'interno delle mura del villaggio, ma al di fuori di esse venivano scambiate come moneta.

Obito aveva il sospetto che il seme della maggior parte di quelle voci fosse stato piantato, coltivato e reso più inquietante possibile da quegli stronzi del Primo Plotone. Probabilmente, quelle storie risalivano a quando la sicurezza del confine si basava ancora sulla combinazione di capacità militare e superstizione-- quando dipendeva ugualmente da spada e da dicerie. Era una combinazione molto comune nella Terra del Fuoco. E quando la guerra finì, e le spade furono tutte spezzate o riposte, le dicerie continuarono. Storie su quella parte di foresta del Fuoco venivano ancora raccontate oltre il confine; alcune riproposte fedelmente, altre rese di proposito più accattivanti.

Si diceva che nella Foresta dei Brividi ci fosse una zona dove le chiome delle piante fossero così intrecciate da non lasciarsi attraversare nemmeno dalla luce del sole. Si diceva che l'ecosistema sotto a quell'impenetrabile barriera affondasse nell'ombra, e che il respiro della terra lo gonfiasse. Le radici assomigliavano a sentieri intricati, le distanze erano illusorie; stretti corridoi si allargavano in quell'angusta oscurità solo per stringersi di nuovo proprio quando la fine appariva alla vista. Solamente la solitaria _ape tagliafoglia_ , una creatura che viveva in simbiosi con le betulle nere, riusciva a muoversi dentro e fuori quel recesso oscuro. Era lei a mantenere in vita la foresta, tagliando i germogli per ottenere dolce nettare e usando le foglie per costruire e proteggere dalla pioggia i suoi nidi nella torbida terra.

Si diceva che chiunque provasse a varcare il bordo di quella foresta fosse destinato a morire rabbrividendo; il bosco avrebbe preso i loro corpi e li avrebbe trascinati nella polvere, così che gli spiriti delle vittime rinascessero nella forma di _api_ _tagliafoglie_ , costrette a servire le betulle nere per l'eternità.

Obito non aveva mai sentito parlare di api che vivessero da sole, e nemmeno di api capaci di costruire i nidi sottoterra, e non aveva nemmeno mai notato il loro ronzio nella foresta-- quindi pensò non fosse altro che una delle prese per il culo dei militari, e un altro prodotto del Primo Plotone.

_Stronzate_ , suppose, che erano riuscite a proteggere quel luogo dagli intrusi. A che prezzo, non lo sapeva. I fuochi erano utili quando appiccati di proposito, sotto supervisione e controllo, ma potevano diventare cataclismi se erano lasciati a loro stessi.

Quando Obito si svegliò, sentì un brivido sull'occhio sinistro e un dolore leggero sotto alle costole.

Il freddo nella Foresta dei Brividi non aveva nulla a che fare con il rigido gelo dell'inverno a nord; non ti rendeva insensibili le dita e le orecchie e non soffiavano raffiche di vento. Il freddo nella Foresta dei Brividi non arrivava e non se ne andava mai; ti cresceva dentro.

Obito si spinse le ginocchia al petto e si sistemò i piedi. Dormire era come entrare in un tunnel oscuro e svegliarsi era come uscire esausti dall'altra parte. Per un momento, rimase accucciato con il poncho sulle spalle, fino alle orecchie, mentre la mattina sorgeva; ma era una pessima coperta. E doveva pisciare.

L'odore delle betulle era dolce tra quelle alte chiome sulle quali si erano sistemati la sera prima. Obito si lasciò cadere dall'albero più vicino.

Ogni strato di nera corteccia impiegava un secolo a crescere; questa doveva avere almeno trecento anni. Raidō e Genma avevano giurato di averne trovata una con sette strati, ma se Obito gli avesse creduto, avrebbe dovuto abboccare anche alle voci sui cannibali della foresta-- o alle stronzate sui solitari spiriti ape che uscivano dall'inferno.

La sua temperatura corporea doveva essere scesa almeno di dieci gradi durante la notte, perché gli sembrò di pisciare olio bollente. Obito sbadigliò, si mise sugli alluci per un'ultima scrollata-- poi si immobilizzò dalla testa ai piedi e cadde quasi nella trappola dei suoi pensieri ancora mezzi addormentati. L'odore di _Gaultheria_ divenne pungente e riempì l'aria come un intento omicida.

Distante, negli indolenti e bassi banchi di nebbia, Obito poté scorgere una figura in piedi nel mezzo di quella zuppa argentata: la scura sagoma di un uomo, o qualcuno con le spalle larghe, che lo guardava.

Obito cercò di mettere a fuoco. Gli shinobi non viaggiavano sul fondo della foresta. Erano passati giorni da quando Obito aveva anche solo toccato terra, ma sapeva che la nebbia in quel bosco di confine poteva diventare profonda come un fiume. Più profonda. Il suo stalker non poteva essere così alto, nascosto da un solo strato di vapore argentato; a meno che non fosse uno stalker _spaventosamente_ alto, con delle invisibili gambe di un metro e mezzo. Obito non voleva aspettare di scoprirlo, ma anche se avrebbe voluto muovere i piedi, rimase impalato in quel punto-- all'improvviso affascinato e disgustato allo stesso tempo da quello sconosciuto nella nebbia.

Un piccolo respiro interrotto gli salì dalla gola, ma non _per paura_. Obito non aveva paura di nulla; lui era uno shinobi, era un Uchiha-- aveva affrontato cose peggiori di quello stronzo quando era solo un _bimbo_ e--

Un suono lo risvegliò completamente: un rimbombo ululante che emerse e crebbe di volume e intensità fino a quando non scosse tutte le chiome intorno. Ci volle un momento perché Obito si levasse di dosso lo shock improvviso e capisse di cosa si trattasse: era una risata. Il suo stalker stava ridendo di lui. Con una voce gutturale, maschile e umana che suonava volgare e strana in quella foresta selvaggia.

Obito non batté ciglio, cercando di attivare il suo Sharingan; ma era come se fosse tornato un bambino di cinque anni e il tentativo di calmarsi lottò dentro di lui, incapace di placare la paura e la frustrazione.

A Obito scese una singola lacrima dal tetro occhio, si girò e schizzò sulle chiome sopra di lui. La risata del suo osservatore lo seguì.

Tornato sulle betulle, in alto, oltre il livello della foschia, quella presenza sembrò sparire e Obito si strofinò via la memoria dello stalker dalla pelle. Cercò di tornare sotto al suo poncho, ma prima guardò il suo compagno di squadra.

Kakashi era caduto in un sonno leggero. Era seduto su un alto ramo, con la schiena contro il tronco, il mento che ondeggiava sul collo.

“K” Mormorò Obito avvicinandosi, valutando se il suo compagno fosse sveglio. Lo spavento lo aveva lasciato all'erta-- il panico e la preoccupazione si erano stretti fra loro per occupare il vuoto nel suo petto, e Obito cadde sui talloni. Tornò a scrutare i dintorni. Nulla. Persino l'odore di _Gaultheria_ che usciva dalle cortecce se ne era andato. L'alba avanzava sulle chiome più alte.

Kakashi aveva le palpebre pesanti. Non rispondeva, ma era sveglio. Obito gattonò in avanti, divertito all'idea che, se qualcuno avesse voluto ucciderlo avrebbe prima dovuto affrontare K; e forse lui era statoincompetente e facilmente suscettibile da solo e con il cazzo di fuori, ma il suo compagno di squadra omicida avrebbe potuto far fuori quello spettro solo alzando un sopracciglio.

La Foresta dei Brividi era davvero gelida, e la notte era anche peggio. Si erano preparati bene per il viaggio: vestiti termici, giacche, copri cappotti e poncho.

Ma anche K-dot si svegliò con un brivido e Obito venne sopraffatto da un'improvvisa dolcezza nei confronti del suo compagno di squadra-- quel tipo di dolcezza che probabilmente infrangeva le regole del campo di battaglia: niente urla, niente emozioni, niente contatto fisico, niente sentimenti. _Non piangere, checca_ \--

“Che c'è?”

“Uh--” Obito si spostò un po' suoi talloni, mettendo le braccia intorno alle ginocchia e portandosi le nocche all'occhio. “Ho fatto un sogno nel quale mi mangiavo la mia stessa gamba, amico. Ma era dura da masticare-- penso di dover mettere su del peso.”  


“Mm.”

“Non mi hai svegliato per fare la guardia.”

Lo sguardo appesantito di Kakashi divenne più affilato, e Obito pensò che stesse sorridendo. “Mi sono addormentato.”

“Chissà che male ti fa il culo.” Immediatamente, Obito desiderò di non averlo detto. Invece di ottenere una classica risposta stizzita da Hatake però, il suo compagno appoggiò la testa al tronco dietro di lui e stirò le braccia verso l'alto. “Un po' indolenzito.” Disse.

“ _Uhm_ ” Obito si avvicinò ancora, schiarendosi la gola. “Posso-? Um.”

Il Ninja Copiatore si stiracchiò completamente e un esile _mhm_ gli uscì dalla gola. Si premette ancora un po' verso di lui e le braccia di Kakashi gli caddero languide sulle spalle come se avesse previsto e coreografato tutta la scena. Obito si dimenticò del suo sogno malato, delle stupide regole del campo di battaglia, dei segreti e anche dello stalker stronzo; aspettò un momento prima che il suo compagno si abbassasse la maschera e incontrasse le sue labbra chiuse. Le dita gli andarono decise fra i capelli e per un secondo, in un mondo di merda, Obito si sentì bene.

Prima che il sole sorgente li toccasse con i suoi pallidi raggi, la pioggia iniziò a cadere, sbattendo rumorosa e fuori tempo sulle chiome. Le razioni erano soffici paté di carne e cipolle in scatola; Obito le trovava monotone e per niente attraenti solo dopo pochi giorni di viaggio. Non gli piaceva mangiare con il cucchiaio, perché tutto ciò che sentiva sulla lingua non era altro che latta—ma decise che l'utilizzo di quello strumento fosse probabilmente stato pensato apposta per neutralizzare il sapore di quelle schifose razioni.

Il loro team di due persone generalmente se la cavava bene con le razioni, ma in tempo di “pace” i rifornimenti militari scarseggiavano e le risorse erano davvero poche-- almeno, queste erano le storielle che le FOB dava loro da mangiare con il cucchiaio. Ma Obito non sopportava quel sapore di metallo che gli restava sempre in bocca.

La borsa che avevano ricevuto dal _Mission Control_ sembrava uno di quegli zaini che si usavano durante le spedizioni in montagna negli anni della Guerra. Obito non riusciva davvero a capire a cosa potessero servirgli delle cinghie di compressione, moschettoni, attrezzi da arrampicata – molti dei quali erano obsoleti e non erano stati sostituiti con modelli più recenti da troppi anni-- ma le accette e i thermos erano fighi. Inaspettati, ma almeno fighi. Obito provò a familiarizzare con l'accetta. Non era mai riuscito a destreggiarsi con nessun arma in particolare, nonostante le brandisse bene, e pensò fosse arrivato il momento di fare un po' di pratica con qualcosa da sballo, abbastanza arcano da essere sexy-- qualcosa di possibilmente non troppo pesante.

Ormai era mezzogiorno e stava portando quello zaino pesante da sei ore; era davvero ora di fare una pausa, ma Kakashi non sembrava intenzionato -- e lui era stato sveglio tutta la notte di guardia -- quindi Obito ingoiò le sue lamentele insieme a un po' di colazione che voleva risalirgli nella bocca e si sforzò per combattere la stanchezza.

Passò un'altra ora, o giù di lì-- il sole si era posizionato dietro agli alberi e forse stava iniziando a calare, a girare su sé stesso o saltellare. Obito passò dall'aver fame all'essere stanco morto fino ad arrivare a un'incontrollata rabbia. _Fanculo la Foresta dei Brividi del cazzo!_ Fanculo il passo assurdo del suo compagno di squadra. Fanculo al sudore sulla faccia, ai rami di quegli alberi figli di puttana che lo facevano inciampare--

“ _Obito_.”

Percepì quel sussurro, o forse fu il sussurro a raggiungere lui-- proveniva solo mezzo metro più in là rispetto ai suoi balzi da una betulla all'altra. Nella fretta di voltarsi verso la fonte di quella strana voce, Obito fece una torsione per girarsi, rivelando che alle sue spalle non c'era _nulla_ e non riuscendo ad atterrare a dovere. Precipitò per diversi metri.

Quando Obito finalmente atterrò, sentì che laggiù faceva molto più freddo. Si rese conto con disagio crescente di essere finito sotto il livello della nebbia, sul fondo del bosco. Le chiome erano solo un grigiore lontano sopra di lui.

Non aveva intenzione di aspettare che sbucasse qualche altro strano spirito e tornò su in fretta. Non si guardò indietro. Non pensò più a maledire i rami che gli afferravano le caviglie o a pulirsi la faccia dal sudore.

Mentre raggiungeva un'altezza rassicurante al di sopra della nebbia, Obito mormorò il nome del suo merdoso compagno di squadra. Sapeva che era andato avanti e, senza nessun'altra opzione possibile, continuò ad avanzare nel bosco con il cuore palpitante e la scarica di adrenalina in circolo. Non riusciva a capire che cazzo gli stesse succedendo.

Le betulle nere tremavano, ridacchianti spettatori della sua fuga, e Obito sentì il corpo irrigidirsi in preda alla rabbia e allo sconforto. Qualcosa si strofinò contro il retro del suo collo. Ogni volta che rallentava il passo ed entrava in un'altra tasca silenziosa della Foresta, si ricordava di quella risata e ricominciava a muoversi più velocemente.

Almeno, fino a quando non fu colpito al centro del petto da un pugno duro come il metallo che lo spinse contro una grande e vecchia betulla. Stordito dall'impatto improvviso e dall'essersi fermato, Obito contò ben quattro strati di corteccia e tre dronghi che giravano intorno alla sua testa.

“Rallenta” Gli disse Kakashi, senza che ce ne fosse davvero bisogno. “Sto cercando di stabilire la nostra posizione.”

Obito rimise tutti i suoi sensi a posto, non molto felice del fatto che il braccio del suo compagno gli avesse quasi rivoltato lo stomaco. “Dove siamo?”

“È quello che sto cercando di capire.” Disse Kakashi pazientemente. Aveva l'abitudine di dirti cose molto lentamente quando pensava che tu fossi idiota.

La guida alla missione includeva una mappa dell'Area di Operazione, e Kakashi aprì le pagine laminate tra le mani coperte dai guanti.

“Leggimi di nuovo l'oggetto.”

Il Ninja Copiatore capovolse il libricino, anche se entrambi sapevano a memoria il contenuto. “Neutralizzare i disordini nella Provincia di _Gyokuro_.” Lesse.

Obito sbuffò e diede l'impressione di qualcuno che sventolava un tovagliolo di carta senza nessun motivo. “Quest'area non è conosciuta-- non sappiamo nulla se non qualche bella frase sulle foglie di tè e le mangrovie. _Neutralizzare_ \-- che cazzo può significare? Siamo qui per tagliare siepi, o teste?”

La punta del dito del suo compagno di squadra percorse la lunghezza di un lungo promontorio a sud della Terra del Fuoco; il paese era percorso da moltissimi fiumi e Obito era pronto ad attendere paludi e acquitrini con crescente disgusto. “Il colonnello Dusky è un vero bastardo,” Continuò. “Inizia ogni briefing con una battuta sulla mia calligrafia, e tutto quello che posso fare è stare lì a dire _'grazie, signore'_ come se non avessi conosciuto topi con più intelligenza di lui-”

“Siamo ancora--” Il dito di Kakashi tornò alla base della figura. “Qui, oltre questo confine.”

Obito strinse le sopracciglia guardando il promontorio incurvato.

“La tua mappa, sembra,” Formulò la sua accusa lentamente, allungando due dita al paese che gli aveva mostrato. “Un cazzo molle.”

  
  


  
“Non sei molto d'aiuto.” Mormorò Kakashi. “Ma--” Ruotò la mappa verso nord-est per ottenere un'immagine del Paese del Tè più interessante. “Capisco che intendi.”

Obito digrignò i denti. A volte l'abietta apatia del suo compagno di squadra gli faceva venire voglia di spaccare e ammazzare qualcosa.

“Stiamo andando a sud.” Obito si girò, ruggendo la sua frustrazione. “L'aria dovrebbe essere gelida come una tetta!” Diede un calcio al tronco di una betulla con una tremenda ferocia, si fece male all'alluce, e rimase un momento fermo nel dolore di quella stupida decisione.

Kakashi abbassò un po' la mappa e lo guardò da oltre la carta. “Non hai avuto una figura materna, vero?”

Obito rise di lui.

I giorni continuarono a susseguirsi nella Foresta dei Brividi. Più tempo trascorrevano nelle sue silenziose valli, più il freddo sembrava insinuarsi nelle ossa di Obito. In un certo senso, il passo migliore da tenere in quella foresta di confine era quello spietato e senza sosta; uno più lento avrebbe lasciato i viaggiatori rigidi, a combattere contro le temperature di lunghe notti fredde come inverni inoltrati-- un inverno che ti cresceva dentro, senza però lasciare gelo intorno e nessun segno sulla terra.

Una notte, Obito cercò di raggomitolare i suoi arti al meglio contro il petto sotto a quella leggera coperta. Ma il gelo sembrava venirgli da dentro, dal cuore. Per un po' rimase lì ad ascoltare gli alberi sussurrare e il ritmo dei suoi denti che battevano. Quando il poncho si sollevò e un altro corpo si infilò al di sotto di esso, Obito seppe che era arrivato il suo turno per fare la guardia. Kakashi lo svegliò con il suo modo particolare, mettendosi contro la sua schiena. I denti appoggiati il suo orecchio. Mani invasive si spinsero intorno e sotto il suo sedere. La collisione di cromatura di kevlar, borchie, strisce e divise militari era erotica come carta vetrata, ma Obito era troppo stanco per muoversi e Kakashi sembrava divertirsi a provare a motivarlo con quella strategia. A un certo punto, si girò per reagire, e i due si invertirono sotto al telo.

Dopo un po' di tempo, Obito emerse per iniziare il turno di vedetta, lasciando il suo compagno sotto al poncho con quel poco di calore che era riuscito ad accumulare. Si levò di dosso il terriccio e si calò gli occhialoni sul naso; le lenti si appannarono un po'. Per la prima ora rimase seduto in compagnia del triste suono della pioggia sugli alberi, e resistette al desiderio di gattonare di nuovo sotto a quella coperta improvvisata e combinare il suo calore con quello del suo compagno in altri modi. Erano passati solo pochi giorni da quando avevano fatto--

_Sesso_. Pensò Obito. Da quando avevano fatto del dolce, appassionato-- sesso. Non era meravigliato dal sentirne la mancanza, soprattutto se paragonava il suo aggressivo, ma accomodante, compagno di stanza al rigido agente dedito al dovere e alle regole con il quale ora stava lavorando.

Quando la flebile luce dell'alba si strofinò contro i rami più alti, Obito si svegliò di colpo. La rugiada gli scendeva per le lenti degli occhiali. Una sagoma grigia era chinata sul profilo rannicchiato del suo compagno di squadra. Occhi rossi, una chioma di capelli neri. L'uomo alzò un lembo del telo--

“Che c'è?”

Obito si svegliò di nuovo di colpo, battendo le palpebre, mezzo paralizzato e confuso. Abbassò il poncho e si guardò intorno, per la foresta. Le gambe gli facevano male come se avesse dovuto correre all'improvviso. Aveva appena visto--?

Kakashi si mise seduto, arruffato dal sonno e impassibile. Si strinse i dotti lacrimali come se un forte mal di testa lo stesse tormentando. “Non mi hai svegliato.”

Obito si chiese quante ore avesse dormito durante il suo torno di guardia. Abbastanza per permettere a qualcuno di uscire dalla nebbia e dare la caccia al suo compagno di squadra. Bastava solo un minuto per tagliare la gola a qualcuno. Quindici secondi se eri esperto.

_Sono davvero un pessimo partner_ , pensò di nuovo Obito, _e un soldato anche peggiore_.

“Non avevo sonno.” Disse invece.

Il suo stalker era ancora un sinistro ricordo in una nera pozza della sua coscienza, e Obito sentì la sua presenza nel globo vuoto dell'occhio per tutta la mattina. L'ansia gli graffiava la vista come un lupo immaginario. Si sarebbe addormentato prima o poi là fuori, una notte-- e la mattina non sarebbe rimasto nulla di lui.

Obito si immaginò i pezzi del suo corpo qua e là fra le radici. Si immaginò di lasciarli là.

Presto, i venti chili di equipaggiamento inutile che aveva sulla schiena e l'irritante presa della sua tuta divennero solo un eco lontano nella sua mente. La meditazione funzionava solo quando la costringeva a farlo; se non sei in grado di far tacere i tuoi pensieri, meditando puoi almeno soffocarli.

Nel pomeriggio, Kakashi uscì per un po' dal suo raggio visivo, e riapparve quando Obito atterrò su un ramo incurvato di un cipresso. Kakashi lo spinse contro la liscia corteccia grigia così rapidamente da sembrare un'aggressione, e Obito gli tirò un pugno. Kakashi lo reindirizzò usando il braccio e gli diede un colpo sulla testa.

“Cosa c'è?” Sibilò il Ninja Copiatore. “Si capirebbe da dieci chilometri di distanza che stai dando fuori di matto.”

Obito si scosse. Pensava di aver fatto un buon lavoro cercando di dare l'impressione di essere uno stupido soldato-- o un animale da soma-- fino a quel momento.

“Vorrei solo sapere...” Iniziò, cercando di formulare una frase. “Perché stiamo cazzeggiando in questa foresta da quattro giorni, e perché non siamo ancora arrivati da nessuna parte!”

“Vuoi che ti dia la mappa? Vai, facci strada--”

“Non è quello che intendevo.” Disse Obito, sentendosi insensatamente cattivo. “Tu ci hai portati qui, quindi tu ci tiri fuori da questo cazzo di posto. Sto portando io tutto il peso, quindi sarebbe carino se potessimo fare cambio ogni tanto.”

L'emozione cambiò il viso di Kakashi come una brezza primaverile avrebbe fatto con una roccia. “Sei troppo all'erta.” Disse, passando le mani sotto alle cinghie dello zaino. “Se tu ti calmassi un po', ti renderesti conto che non siamo più nella Foresta dei Brividi.”

Obito si guardò intorno furtivo, prima a destra, poi a sinistra. Alberi. Nebbia come un fiume.

“Ah no?”

“Usa il naso, idiota. Smetti di guardare, e ascolta:”

Il fruscio nelle sue orecchie non era il suono del suo avanzato stato di meditazione; c'era, in effetti, un corso d'acqua sotto di loro. Aveva un odore argilloso e salmastro, simile a quello di una foce di un fiume in mare.

Lo zaino gli scivolò un po' giù dalle spalle e Obito si scrollò in sollievo. “Cosa stiamo cercando qui? Che cazzo di disordini ci possono essere nel Paese del Tè? Le cose peggiori che ci sono qui sono i banditi e la poesia di cattivo gusto.”

Kakashi alzò gli occhi al cielo. “Entrambe le cose sono più sagaci di te.”

Obito lo spinse indietro per allontanarlo. “Sei molto confortante.” Poi, ripensandoci, si avvicinò a lui. “Avrò anche la mente ristretta, ma persino io riesco a distinguere un ipocrita quando ne vedo uno-- sei convinto di potermi manipolare solo perché sei abituato a farlo con te _stesso_.” Lo spinse di nuovo e si misero a lottare.

La prospettiva di una lite rendeva Obito soddisfatto; significava che aveva colpito il suo compagno di squadra nel punto giusto; e la cosa, in qualche modo, tirava fuori la sua parte migliore. Almeno, era ciò che Obito aveva pensato fino a quando non fallì un colpo e Kakashi lo afferrò in una letale presa a ghigliottina. Il peso dello zaino fu sufficiente per farlo sbilanciare.

Nessuno dei due avrebbe mollato la presa. Obito avvolse il suo avversario con una morsa con le ginocchia mentre cadevano nel vuoto. Kakashi usò i suoi sensi di ragno, allentò la presa delle ginocchia con le gambe, e lo calciò via. Per un secondo, Obito venne ingoiato dalla nebbia. La inalò, spessa e calda come vapore, e finì con il culo in mezzo metro di umido e appiccicoso fango.

Comprese che non erano più nella Foresta dei Brividi. Quella era una specie di schifosa palude.

Lottò per liberarsi da quell'acqua fangosa e salmastra. La superficie aveva un colore simile a quello del tè rosso-- aspro e chiazzato. Strane sporgenze di legno si alzavano a gruppi intorno ai tronchi dei cipressi tutti intorno a lui, e le mangrovie si protraevano al cielo invece che alla terra: alcune alte e coniche, altre corte e nodose. C'era mancato davvero poco che finisse impalato. Quella realizzazione turbò Obito non più del pallido sole del pomeriggio, ora basso nel cielo-- o del fango, simile a sangue rappreso, che lo ricopriva dalla testa ai piedi.

Kakashi atterrò leggero su un picco legnoso. Obito si spinse gli occhiali infangati sulla fronte e guardò quel paesaggio allagato.

“Guarda questi cosi, bro.” Mormorò. “Sembrano dita che escono da una zuppa.”

“Un fiume rosso.” Mormorò il Ninja Copiatore. “Beh è... disturbante.”


	21. Veglia di sangue pt. 2

Un rivolo di brodaglia di palude riempì e straboccò dall'impronta che le chiappe di Obito avevano lasciato nello spesso fango. L'odore fregante della foresta diventava sempre più stucchevole mano a mano che la brezza si affievoliva, ma l'acqua salmastra ai loro piedi odorava come il brodo nelle lattine delle razioni. Kakashi arricciò il naso.

“Esci da lì, B.” Gli ordinò con calma.

Nonostante il freddo che si erano lasciati alle spalle e l'attrezzatura militare che si erano portati dietro, e nonostante Kakashi fosse pieno di dubbi e insicurezze, per quattro interi giorni aveva lottato a fatica contro la sua lussuria, contro le fantasie su Obito irrealizzate, ma a portata di mano -- la sua preferita era l'Uchiha che lo cavalcava con addosso solo gli occhiali e la catena. Questo aveva reso la missione che stavano svolgendo sempre più distante.

Però, vederlo ricoperto di fango e melma e da svariati strati di argilla che si stava sgretolando, non lo faceva assomigliare per niente a quello nelle immagini che aveva pensato per il suo _Calendario Sexy Uchiha_ ; in effetti, servì a portare Kakashi di nuovo con i piedi per terra.

“Altrimenti?” Gli sbraitò Obito, tornando a usare i suoi modi da stronzo come se facessero parte del protocollo di missione.

Kakashi sospirò, massaggiandosi la fronte con una mano. “Altrimenti arriverà un mostro marino e ti tirerà fuori l'anima a calci nel culo.”

“Non ho l'anima nel culo!”

“Ed evidentemente non hai nemmeno un briciolo di cervello in quel fottuto guscio vuoto che hai sulle spalle – esci da lì, non fare il coglione.”

Obito si ripulì la bocca sporca di fango con l'avambraccio. Poi, in un'unica mossa che entrambi avrebbero rimpianto per la loro intera e breve vita da shinobi, si girò per sputare nella scura pozza che aveva colmato la sua sagoma. “Oh, sarei un coglione?”

  
La pianura era immobile e l'aria pesante, ma all'improvviso la spessa nebbia che avvolgeva i piedi dei cipressi e quelle strane radici iniziò a diradarsi. Poi si udì un suono simile a una strana nenia lugubre che scendeva giù da una lontana montagna.

  
“Obito. Esci dall'acqua.”

“Non posso.” Mormorò.

“Cosa?”

“Non riesco a muovermi.”

Le acque scure si alzarono dai solchi ai suoi piedi e Kakashi guardò il suo compagno di squadra cadere sulle ginocchia. Intorno a loro, i nodi intricati dei cipressi e delle mangrovie sembrarono crescere e divenire conici fino a quando non assomigliarono a stalagmiti protese verso il cielo sempre più rosso. L'orizzonte si incurvò e il fiume si ingrossò; la poltiglia iniziò a bollire ed eruttare, come se fosse alimentata dal calore di un vulcano.

Kakashi valutò con attenzione le opzioni, ma più che altro osservò i cambiamenti nell'ambiente intorno a loro.

Il fiume non si stava davvero ingrossando, ma c'era un tumulo che lentamente si stava alzando dalle acque rosse -- così largo da oscurare tutto con il suo mantello. Le orecchie di Kakashi vennero riempite dal suono di spesso e solfureo fango che ricadeva dai lati rocciosi della figura che stava emergendo. Lentamente, il tumulo prese forma – qualcosa di simile a un dio e una montagna. Appuntite radici pneumatofore si raggrupparono sulle spalle di quella cosa. Acqua rossa esondò dal piatto largo e ricolmo che aveva sulla testa.

“ _Benvenuti... a Jigoku._ ” Disse una terribile e rimbombante voce. Le parole si distinguevano appena. “L'inferno stratificato.” L'eco della voce rimbalzò nella testa di Kakashi e gli assordò le orecchie con la sua magnitudine. Pensò di aver visto l'occhio di Obito diventare rosso, ma l'iride gemella tornò subito nera. Il suo compagno era intrappolato all'ombra di quella gigantesca cosa.

“ _Samurai del nuovo mondo..._ ” La voce si spostò tutta intorno a loro. Gli alberi si scossero e i loro semi alati iniziarono a cadere vorticosamente per trovare rifugio nell'acqua scura, come piccoli bambini mai nati offerti in sacrificio. “ _Accettate il giudizio con dignità, e verrete purificati..._ ”

Il petto di Obito si gonfiò con un grande respiro, e sputò di nuovo nel fiume. Il vento si lamentò cantando di nuovo quella triste melodia e il tumulo parlò di nuovo-- questa volta, pensò Kakashi, con un po' di rabbia.

“ _Macchiato dal dolore, corrotto dall'odio--_ ” Rombò. “ _Ho visto i tuoi peccati di uccisione, mutilazione, di furto dei segreti del tuo clan--_ ”

“Vaffanculo, strambo pazzoide!”

Kakashi si premette la mano sulla fronte.

“Ti condanno a _Kokujō Jigoku,_ il secondo strato... L'inferno dei Fili Neri!”

Un ritmato eco simile a quello di una fontana di bambù risuonò per tutta la pianura e Kakashi vide l'acqua incresparsi. Le mangrovie trattennero il fiato. Poi ancora, e ancora... tip- _clunk_!  


Improvvisamente, la superficie delle scure acque di palude si ondulò, come colpita da un'invisibile pioggia. Kakashi saltò su una radice pneumatofora quando il margine dell'acqua si alzò di nuovo.

Solo che, non era acqua.

Dalla cresta bianca delle onde, altre figure iniziarono a materializzarsi, creando un anello tutto intorno a loro – ognuna era più alta e spessa di un essere umano, ma comunque molto più piccola del Giudice, che era grande come una montagna e si ergeva di fronte a loro. Kakashi non riusciva a guardarle direttamente, ma erano scure come il loro padrone, cornute e dall'aspetto malvagio. Un odore simile a sapone per i piatti stantio riempì la palude, mescolato al sapore metallico di alluminio.

Kakashi fece qualche gesto con le mani e provò a erigere un muro di terra tra il suo compagno immobilizzato e i demoni del fango che incombevano su di lui, ma il _jutsu_ non portò a nulla se non una bolla d'aria dell'acqua. Cercò di riorganizzare tutti i suoi sensi, mentre continuava a saltare da una radice all'altra per evitare il contatto con quella misteriosa folla e con l'acqua rossa, quando sentì i peli rizzarsi sul collo-- strinse le mani incontro a un'appuntita radice e scivolò di qualche centimetro verso il basso. _Shhhhhh-- thunk_! Un minuscolo spostamento d'aria presagì l'arrivo di un proiettile che si infilò a fondo nel legno nodoso. Kakashi prese nota dell'invisibile linea di tiro dell'ascia da lancio prima che sparisse, lasciando una profonda cicatrice nel legno. La seguirono una cascata di armi da lancio, frecce demoniache, dardi, lame, e persino rocce-- che costrinsero il Ninja Copiatore ad attivare il suo Sharingan e aumentare la velocità di schivata da un pneumatoforo all'altro. Lo stavano spingendo sempre più lontano da Obito.

Quando fu a distanza di sicurezza, Kakashi si fermò per prendere fiato e guardò il suo compagno di squadra.

“Usa l'occhio!” Gli urlò severo. Ma sapeva che l'Uchiha l'avrebbe già fatto se avesse potuto. Negli ultimi tre anni, Kakashi non era mai stato così vicino al panico come in quel momento-- _a che cazzo serviva avere un dimensione tascabile dentro all'occhio se non potevi usarla quando eri in pericolo di morte?_

Obito alzò la testa dalle mani infangate, e sembrò dover fare un enorme sforzo per guardarlo-- Kakashi trattenne il fiato e si morse il labbro. Linee nere percorrevano il viso del suo compagno come pittura essiccata in un dipinto, mescolandosi con le sue cicatrici e sparendo all'altezza del collo. Lo Sharingan si illuminò di nuovo, ma il rosso non durò se non un istante.

“Kakashi--” Disse. “Non siamo più nel paese del Tè, vero?”

“ _I fili sul tuo corpo marchiano la corruzione della tua anima.”_ Disse il tumolo ombroso. _“La tua pelle è marcita, ma la malvagità vi risiede -- il mio giudizio è eterno. Gli oni ti faranno a pezzi; il_ _Kokujō ricucirà insieme di nuovo il tuo corpo, e poi verrà distrutto ancora... e ancora... Un giorno in questo Inferno dura mille anni. Ti condanno, Obito Uchiha... a sei trilioni di anni umani..._ ”

Kakashi fece scivolare la borsa dalle spalle e la gettò con tutta la sua forza fra i cespugli. Poi, a discapito di ogni buona intuizione e della logica di qualsiasi comportamento miliare o di combattimento che avesse mai imparato-- saltò. Giù nel fango.

Sotto alla superficie del fiume, qualcosa di denso e sconosciuto e sovrannaturale si aggrovigliò intorno alle gambe di Kakashi; era come cercare di muovere i piedi in strati e strati di pesante stoffa. Camminò combattendo contro la melma fino a quando non sentì le ossa cadergli a pezzi. La ruota del suo occhio girò così tanto da renderlo esausto, e il tempo iniziò a scorrere lentamente. Qualcosa lo colpì al fianco. Una lama nera tremolò senza che potesse vederla. Kakashi si spinse una mano sulla ferita, e la sentì divenire insensibile.

“ _Fermati._ ” Disse il Giudice, tonante. “ _Questo non è il tuo Inferno, Samurai._ ”

Quando il fango e il pantano gli arrivarono al ginocchio, Kakashi riuscì finalmente a vedere chiaramente la creatura: era un _kappa_ , simile a un rospo cornuto. Sulla testa, aveva un largo piatto ricolmo con del liquido rosso. Indossava un kimono con più strati; l'ultimo degli strati fradici ricadeva regalmente, splendente e impregnato d'acqua come una crosta che ricopre una ferita aperta; erano quegli strati infiniti e insanguinati che gli impedivano di camminare e intrappolavano le ginocchia del suo compagno di squadra.

Obito sembrò lottare con sforzo contro qualcosa-- le crepe nere sul suo volto non avevano solo macchiato la sua pelle; sembrava vi affondassero dentro, tirandolo e dividendolo. Quando l'Uchiha si girò di nuovo, la sua benda e gli occhiali non c'erano più ed entrambi gli occhi erano spalancati come due pozzi neri. Sembrava un demone.

“Che stai facendo?” Sbraitò. “Bakashi... _Scappa_!”

Ma nulla poteva fermare un Chidori a piena carica; e sicuramente una pigna di fango e sangue non avrebbe fermato il Ninja Copiatore e i suoi pugni di fulmini.

“ _Harrhuuuuuum!_ ” La voce si alzò tutt'intorno, ma il gigantesco _kappa_ non si mosse. Piuttosto sembrava... divertito.

Con il Chodori, Kakashi riusciva a spingere i corpi dei suoi avversari contro gli alberi-- il suo nemico era enorme e sconosciuto, ma non si sarebbe trattenuto, non importa a quale prezzo. Comprese cosa fosse la paura. Comprese il valore dell'esitazione, e non sprecò nessun secondo nel pensarci su. Kakashi si sforzò per liberarsi i piedi intrappolati e saltò.

All'elettricità piace tornare a terra. E Kakashi sapeva esattamente quale punto voleva colpire--

Faccia a faccia con la creatura, il piatto ricolmo sulla sua testa divenne finalmente completamente visibile. Un secondo prima che il suo colpo andasse a segno, Kakashi notò con repulsione e sgomento che un infante giaceva ciondolando in un bagno di sangue; vivo, pallido e con lo sguardo assente.

Con un bilione di volt nel palmo della mano e cento mila ampere di corrente indirizzati proprio al piatto sulla testa del _kappa_ , Kakashi si spostò in basso – e nel mentre dovette distrattamente apprezzare il genere di _Stramberia_ _Originale_ nella quale lui e Obito si imbattevano in ogni singolo viaggio che facevano fuori dalle mura.

  
Non lo mancò.

Ma non lo toccò nemmeno – non ci fu nessun soddisfacente scricchiolio del piatto contro la sua mano, nessun tocco della dura e scagliosa carne della caratura. Per un momento, quando si incontrarono, Kakashi sentì lo steso disorientamento che aveva provato con il Mangekyō Sharingan di Obito.

“ _KAPPA?_ ” Disse la sua voce tonante. “ _Io non sono un kappa... lo vedi come si alzano i piccoli demoni al mio richiamo? Stai strisciando al cospetto di YAKSHA, l'Ottavo Generale Celeste, Dio dei Cipressi Neri, Guardiano degli Otto Buchi Paludosi... Le tecniche mortali non possono scalfirmi!_ ”

La testa di Obito si piegò indietro. “Un fattucchiere.” Sputò ancora, ma gran parte della saliva gli finì sul mento. “Crepa.”

“ _Fattucchiere?_ ” Ringhiò il fiume rosso. “ _FATTUCCHIERE? Samurai insolente!_ ”

Obito lo accusò poi di avergli portato sfiga per tutti quegli anni, e Kakashi sentì un po' di soddisfazione nel pensare che il suo compagno era molto bravo a sparare stronzate.

Ma non si provoca un dio per distrarlo o farlo arrabbiare-- si fa perché si è consapevoli di non avere più nessun'altra opzione; così, per lo meno si va nella tomba lottando e scalciando. Da dove era atterrato, con le mani ancora fumanti e piedi nel fango, Kakashi guardò indietro e si chiese se quella sarebbe stata l'ultima volta nella quale avrebbe visto Obito. Venato di nero, con gli occhi neri e la bocca digrignata. Ogni parte della sua mente, anche quelle che stavano pensando a scenari di battaglie epiche, iniziò a convergere in un unico pensiero. _Il mio povero piccolo_.

Kakashi sentì un pizzico nel suo occhio sinistro. Lasciò che si diffondesse. Sentì il respiro di un vento famigliare sulla lingua – scialbo, di morte – poi un effetto simile a una distorsione iniziò a crescere intorno al punto che stava guardando. Si strofinò l'occhio. Quando lo aprì di nuovo, la distorsione era ancora lì. Crebbe e crebbe fino a quando lo spazio intorno non sembrò tramutarsi in una spirarle, piegarsi e collassare su sé stessa.

Un momento prima che il buco nero lo ingoiasse, Obito sembrò rendersi conto di quello che stava accadendo. Guardò Kakashi negli occhi dall'altra parte di quel fiume ombroso. “Aspetta, _no_ \--!”

Poi, scomparve. I fili neri si strinsero intorno all'aria e Obito sparì.

Kakashi chiuse il suo Sharingan, ormai senza più energie. Si alzò in piedi barcollante, si fece strada lentamente nel pantano, e cadde sulle ginocchia proprio dove prima c'era stato il suo compagno di squadra.

“Non siamo samurai. Siamo...” Mormorò senza le forze di mostrare qualsiasi emozione. “Shinobi.”

“ _...Har-hooum_ ” Il dio rombò contrariato. “ _Capisco, ora--_ ”

Kakashi sentì tutti i suoi ricordi, sia quelli passati che quelli mai realizzati, venire setacciati e finire nelle terribili fauci del mostro. Tutti i suoi lucchetti e tutte le chiavi si aprirono e caddero-- di fronte al dio Yaksha venne messo a nudo, nonostante i vestiti e tutto quel fango.

“ _Agente di tradimenti, emissario di morte..._ ” Rombò il dio. “ _Hai rinnegato i tuoi antenati, profanato il loro codice. Nella tua mente vedo la zozzura di menzogne, libidine e alcool. Ti affiderò al serpente due teste Vergogna ed ego._ ”

Distante e inconfondibile, si udì lo stesso suono di prima:

Tiiip- _clunk_. Tip- _clunk_

Tiip- _clunk_.

Tip-CLUNK--

“ _Kyōkan Jigoku... Il Quarto Strato... L'inferno delle Urla.”_ Disse il Giudice. “Qui, i morti vengono purificati bruciando... dentro e fuori. Un giorno in questo Inferno equivale a quattromila anni di sofferenza. Io ti condanno, Kakashi Hatake, a tredici trilioni di anni umani...”

L'anello di _oni_ che si era alzato dal Secondo Strato sprofondò di nuovo nell'acqua. Il silenzio regnò.

Kakashi era stanco come un cane; era sotto al controllo della creatura, ma quel poco della sua mente che non era intrappolata nella dimensione del dio era ancora in grado di seguire il protocollo. Il suo subconscio cercò di osservare i dintorni, ma ogni volta che girava un occhio o la testa in una nuova direzione, l'immagine del gigantesco Giudice cornuto tornava di fronte a lui. Kakashi guardò dritto verso le divinità minori del fiume-- erano ferme e inesplicabili. Il concetto di onnipresenza non lo aveva mai lasciato così scoraggiato in vita sua.

“Fattucchiere!” La voce del suo compagno di squadra si alzò selvaggia e furiosa. Era vicina, ma fuori dalla portata di quell'avvolgente fango. “Toccalo e ti spacco quel cazzo di piatto che hai sulla testa!”

La divinità del fiume fece un altro dei suoi tonanti _Harhoom!_ , come se stesse ridendo. “ _Perché dovrei toccare qualcosa... di così disgustoso?_ ”

Kakashi guardava sé stesso come in un'esperienza extracorporea. La sua coscienza, che sbirciava attraverso un velo, percepì una voragine formarsi fra lui e l'oscuro tumulo, largo più o meno come le sue spalle. L'acqua scura cadde in quel baratro e nel contempo si sollevò un braciere fatto della stessa argilla rossa del fiume. Dentro all'opaca pentola c'erano delle ceneri.

Il Ninja Copiatore si allarmò quando degli artigli si palesarono sotto al pregno kimono, rigati e nodosi come le zampe di una tartaruga. Kakashi deglutì e un po' di bile gli bruciò la gola.

Una lunga unghia passò fra le ceneri fino a quando non si accesero brillanti. Grumi di nero carbone caddero dal palmo della creatura fino nel braciere. Un'altra mano artigliata si sollevò sollevando tutti gli strati e mise una teiera sulla fiamma. Il _Kama_ era fatto di metallo, tondo con le spalle inclinate. Il coperchio era uno specchio fatto di bronzo.

_Questa è_... Pensò Kakashi. _Una cerimonia del tè_?

Sentì la presenza confusa e fumosa di Obito alle sue spalle e pensò che non gli sarebbe dispiaciuto troppo morire così, dopo tutto.

“ _Hrrhuum. Tanto tempo fa... quando le montagne erano appena nate... il fiume era già antico. I fiumi fanno maturare la terra poco a poco, i fiumi scavano le colline e le montagne; i fiumi creano fertili valli dove prima c'era solo desolazione..._ ”

Mentre parlava, diversi oggetti emergevano dalla gorgogliante palude. Kakashi ne conosceva alcuni, ma di altri non sapeva nemmeno il nome. Riconobbe un'alta anfora di ceramica con un ornamento di avorio; era un _cha-ire_ per la polvere di tè. Il piccolo misurino era ricavato da un osso.

“ _Il tè che cresce sotto ai cipressi neri è famoso in questo paese..._ ” Il giudice continuò lentamente mentre il vapore iniziava a uscire dalla teiera. “ _Uomini nobili, generali e monaci vennero da molto lontano per sedersi e berlo. I pesci delle mie acque erano pregiati per la loro morbida carne e le ossa soffici-- vennero considerate una delizia anche le loro uova, intere e vive_.”

Una delle mani artigliate si allungò, porgendo una tazzina da tè brillante con sgargianti e cangianti rigature nere. Era una _cha-wan_ , più adatta alla stagione estiva che all'inverno che avevano vissuto nei giorni passati; Kakashi la prese con entrambe le mani senza pensarci. Esaminò l'esterno e vi trovò diverse imperfezioni, ma l'interno era liscio e senza graffi, dello stesso colore rosso che avrebbe avuto l'edera velenoso. Lo restituì.

La divinità del fiume accettò e la appoggiò alla superficie dell'acqua. Con l'artiglio destro alzò il coperchio della teiera, e con la sinistra afferrò il misurino di osso. Kakashi non si aspettava del _sencha_ , ma la polvere che finì nel _cha-wan_ gli assomigliava parecchio. Forse solo un po' più brillante.

“ _Adesso i pescatori che mettono le loro reti in questa acque pescano solo cose morte..._ ” Disse la creatura. “ _Harrhoum! Mangiare quella stessa carne che una volta era squisita ora è un martirio..._ ”

Nell'artiglio sinistro sbucò un lungo mestolo chiamato _hishaku_. Rimosse il coperchio dalla vaporosa teiera con il destro, e usando l' _hishaku_ trasferì l'acqua dal _kama_ al _cha-wan_. La polvere di _sencha_ si alzò in una spessa nuvola. Poi, il Giudice usò un frullino ricavato da un singolo pezzo di bambù per disperdere la nuvola nelle acque rosse.

Kakashi accettò la tazzina con entrambe la mani.

“Dimmi, Samurai... quale animale continua a mangiare... ciò che lo distrugge?”

Kakashi toccò lo scuro intruglio con le labbra. Vide ciò che c'era intorno a lui un pezzo alla volta. Erba nera. Germogli.

E quell'acqua rossa, ovunque.

Il tè era, come si sarebbe aspettato, caldo sulla sua lingua; gli andò giù, tra la terza e la seconda costola, bruciando sempre più. Ma fu quando raggiunse il suo stomaco che si moltiplicò un milione di volte e Kakashi iniziò a urlare. Il bruciore era così intenso che pensò di affondare la testa nella palude e farla finita per sempre-- ma una parte ancora attiva della sua coscienza sapeva bene che non ci sarebbe stata nessuna morte fino a quando la sentenza non si sarebbe compiuta.

“Kappa, pezzo di merda! A nessuno interessano i tuoi problemi da ambientalista-- se ti mancano così tanto i vecchi tempi, ti spedirò a calci nel culo di nuovo nell'argilla! Non resterò nulla di te se non una pigna di letame!” La voce di Obito si spezzò. Kakashi poteva sentirlo cagarsi addosso a venti metri di distanza. Il suo compagno di solito era ingegnoso, ma ora sembrava riuscisse ad articolare solo insulti. “E anche il tuo disgustoso bambino!”

La coscienza di Kakashi si premette una mano sulla fronte.

Lo Yaksha fece una pausa per ripulire la tazza vuota con un pezzo di stoffa così bagnato che sembrava impregnato di sangue. “ _Hat-khooum..._ ” Cercò di mascherare la pausa. “Riesci a vedere il bambino?”

Kakashi non poteva guardarlo, ma sentì la sua attenzione cercare di tornare sulla piccola creatura ancora una volta. Aveva cercato in ogni modo di non far notare che aveva visto l'infante, anche negando i suoi stessi pensieri, ma ora aveva fallito. C'era qualcosa che non andava, ed era-- Kakashi si trattenne, cercando di riorganizzare di nuovo le loro opzioni. Come al solito, il suo compagno di squadra ignorava il protocollo militare.

“ _Gli umani del villaggio a est venivano qui con i loro figli... per avere la mia benedizione, per dare i nomi e favorire i matrimoni... Facevano offerte ai cipressi neri, maiali arrosto, vino di riso dolce fatto con il nettare delle betulle bianche... ma nel mondo umano i secoli sono trascorsi... la guerra ha rivendicato questo territorio neutrale e nessun offerta è più stata fatta al dio del fiume..._ ”

“Quindi hai avvelenato l'acqua, brutto stronzo!”

“ _HARHOOUMM--_ ” Lo Yaksha sbraitò. “ _Non ho... fatto nulla del genere... per molti anni anche coloro che non pagavano tributi e non potevano fare offerte bagnavano le teste dei loro neonati nelle mie acque ed emergevano gioiosi e fortunati... Ma i secoli sono passati... Niente più cerimonie... ora luci rosse e giochi d'azzardo, alcool e dissolutezza-- la società umana si è moltiplicata come scarafaggi sulla terra--_ ”

“Questa non è una buona scusa!”

“ _Le madri del nuovo mondo..._ ” Continuò. “ _Vengono da me dagli stessi villaggi di una volta... Immergono i bambini nell'acqua... ma non li risollevano. Non li risollevano più._ ”

Il silenzio regnò.

Nel largo cappello di quel _kappa_ , l'infante giaceva rotolando avanti e indietro nell'acqua rossa. I suoi occhi vuoti sbirciavano da oltre il bordo. Kakashi lo guardò e sentì l'orrore pervaderlo. C'era qualcosa di sbagliato in lui, una fonte di morte-- era come se, guardandolo, una piaga riuscisse a infilarsi sotto la sua pelle.

Kakashi accettò la seconda tazza di tè.

“No, K, non – non berlo!”

Probabilmente Obito sapeva che Kakashi non aveva controllo delle sue azioni, ma urlò comunque e si lamentò quando Kakashi ingoiò dolorosamente la dose successiva di liquido e _bruciò, bruciò e bruciò._

Lo Yaksha mormorò a lungo e a basso volume. “ _Sembra non finire mai, vero? Ogni tazza equivale a quattrocento anni dolore bruciante. È un tempo molto lungo per un umano. Per me, ovviamente, il tempo invece è senza fine...”_

“Ok. Ok, bro. Devi lasciare andare il bambino-- voglio dire, devi rinunciarci, o robe del genere.” Lo implorò Obito. “Credo ti stia facendo stare male.”

La creatura accettò indietro la tazza da tè. “ _Non rinuncerò al bambino._ ”

“Ma è già morto!”

Kakashi lasciò cadere indietro la testa. Lontano da lui, l'infante guardò giù dal piatto con occhio bianchi come il latte.

_Non è morto..._ Pensò. _Non è mai nato. È un mononoke._

“ _Hrruhkhoum,_ ” Sbraitò il dio, come se avesse sentito i suoi pensieri.

“Non farlo.” Insistette Obito. “Non dargli un'altra tazza.”

La creatura mormorò ancora, si prese il suo tempo per versare le ceneri nel braciere con un lungo artiglio prima di mettere di nuovo la teiera a bollire.

“ _Stupido giovane Samurai... sei già stato dannato, ma in qualche modo hai evitato la mia presa immortale- Ora ti vedo per quello che sei. Ti darò la possibilità di salvare il tuo compagno prima che il_ _Kyōkan lo prenda. Qualcosa si annida nel profondo della foresta, fra le bianche betulle... Affronta gli Otto Inferni Ghiacciati attraverso i quali sei già passato... portami la linfa del Guardiano appassito. Con l'ultima luce del giorno, la Bocca dell'Inferno si chiuderà di nuovo, e chi vi è entrato sarà perso per sempre._ ”

Il Giudice offrì una terza tazza. Il Ninja Copiatore la prese con entrambe le mani e la portò alle labbra.

Distante, Kakashi sentì i movimenti e la fretta del suo compagno che iniziava a correre, e non riuscì a decidere se fosse stato meglio così, sapendo che il demone aveva mentito.


	22. Veglia di sangue pt. 3

Obito visse un'esperienza davvero strana, da solo, nella Foresta dei Brividi.

Era la sua prima missione in solitaria da-- _beh, da sempre_. Sicuramente, nessuno lo avrebbe mai mandato in missione di grado C prima che perdesse il testicolo destro, e Kakashi era stato il suo ANBU baby-sitter personale da quando si era rimesso in sesto lo scorso autunno, quindi non era mai successo che rimanesse solo in missione prima di allora. Persino quando l'Hokage lo aveva mandato a fissare gli incendi, era sempre stato con un gruppo di imbecilli e pivellini che messi insieme non sarebbero riusciti nemmeno a completare le parole crociate – figuriamoci gestire un incendio. O in questo caso una foresta infestata, o un combattimento, o un _dio della palude incazzato_ , o--

Il punto era che Obito non aveva respirato altro che aria viziata e riciclata da quando si era svegliato quel giorno -- sedicenne, peloso e terribilmente affamato.

Il rumore del suo arrancare divenne un passo lento e umido fra gli alberi, e la sua mente si frizzò di nuovo. Nonostante le regole, Obito stava camminando sul fondo della foresta. Strati su strati di densa e immobile nebbia fluttuavano sulla sua testa e una leggera foschia si alzava dalla terra, bianca come ossa, toccandogli le anche e scivolandogli fra le dita. Erano passati diversi minuti dall'incubo che aveva avuto nel Paese del Tè, ma occasionalmente, scrutando l'acqua scura, il suo occhio bruciava e percepiva qualcosa.

Uno strano mormorio che si alzava e abbassava. L'inizio del pianto di un bambino, o il sinistro richiamo di un uccello, forse. Era abbastanza vicino da fargli rizzare i peli sulle braccia, ma era difficile localizzarne la fonte--

Obito trattenne il fiato e ascoltò. Tutto cadde nel silenzio e persino gli alberi smisero di scuotere le loro chiome per ascoltare con lui. Per un secondo, si immaginò che facessero parte di lui, e che l'intera Foresta fosse solo nel suo cervello e che quell'inquietante suono che fischiava tra le betulle non fosse altro che--

Obito si tappò una narice con il pollice e soffiò dall'altra. Soddisfatto di essersi ripulito per bene il naso, continuò a camminare, già smanioso di raccontare ai ragazzi al villaggio che aveva quasi fallito una missione di grado C per via del fischio del naso causato da una caccola.

Era la prima volta che camminava nella foresta sul confine del Paese del Fuoco senza intenzione di uscirne. Il freddo si faceva sempre più inteso, e ogni pelo sul suo corpo implorava pietà.

Il dolce caldo-umido della palude sembrava un ricordo lontano. Obito alzò il colletto della sua giacca per proteggersi le orecchie. Probabilmente aveva un aspetto strano-- ricoperto da equipaggiamento invernale e dalla testa ai piedi di fango di fiume. Ma in qualche modo, era giusto così: gironzolare da solo nella foresta, con la divisa macchiata e disonorata e le mani nere; sembrava appropriato al genere di persona che Obito sapeva di essere.

Le acque scure divennero pantano, e poi fango, e finalmente la terra sotto i suoi piedi divenne di nuovo asciutta e dura. L'aria fredda gli asciugava la lingua e la nebbia si estendeva a perdita d'occhio ovunque guardasse, puntinata da torri scure di tronchi di betulle nere-- alcune anziane così spesse e grosse da formare grumi di legno, puntinati e venati. Il sistema di radici si intrecciava unendole une alle altre.

Una piccola parte della mente di Obito era tornata alla sua stanza, appallottolata con solo qualche ragno ad ascoltare i suoi singhiozzi.

Però, per la maggior parte del tempo, purtroppo, era cosciente: mano nella mano con i suoi dubbi e le sue insicurezze, le ginocchia che scricchiolavano, a fingere che tutto quello che aveva visto poco prima fosse era altro che un viaggio mentale o un incubo molto vivido. Dopo tutto, il vero K-dot non sarebbe mai caduto vittima di una stupida cerimonia del tè; ne sarebbe sicuramente uscito-- _avrebbe evocato i suoi cani e avrebbe strappato a quel rospo immortale tutti gli arti. Il vero Kakashi avrebbe detto qualcosa di fico e gli avrebbe fatto il culo._

Non lo aveva fatto però. Questa volta il suo compagno di squadra era rimasto seduto sulle chiappe a sorseggiare tè come un completo idiota. E Obito si chiese se la Foresta dei Brividi avesse una qualche natura magica. Sarebbe stato proprio quel genere di cosa che si sarebbe aspettato dalla sua prima missione in solitaria.

Sapeva fin dalla sua partenza che quella foresta si cibava delle paure della gente, ma lui ne aveva così tante che non importava: ne poteva pure fare una scorpacciata. Obito si levò i guanti e sentì improvvisamente il panico scivolargli fra le dita. Se gli alberi volevano risucchiargli il chakra, risucchiargli il calore delle ossa e nutrirsi della sua energia vitale e sostituirli con un eterno gelo-- che si facessero avanti.

Uno spesso intreccio di braccia legnose nascondeva alla vista il cielo, ma Obito poteva sentire l'odore della sera farsi sempre più forte intorno a lui, e quando le cicale iniziarono il loro canto mattutino, seppe che non aveva più tempo. _L'ultima luce. La Bocca dell'Inferno_. _E poi chi diavolo userebbe mai usato delle parole del genere?_ Erano stronzate di prima categoria e persino quel coglione di un _kappa_ lo sapeva. Lui e Kakashi probabilmente se la stavano ridendo di gusto, fra una sessione di tortura e l'altra; ridevano di quanto Obito fosse idiota. Nessuna linfa di nessun albero avrebbe mai liberato il suo compagno di squadra.

Obito se l'era data a gambe perché non avrebbe potuto combattere.

Si chinò per passare sotto a un corridoio di radici sospese e arcuate che si erano liberate della terra. Si sforzò ad attivare il suo Sharingan, ma fallì di nuovo. Gli sembrò di essere tornato un bambino di cinque anni che provava a forzarlo-- bisognoso dell'approvazione della famiglia, che prendeva l'acqua fra le mani e la guardava scivolare via. A un certo punto, la sua frustrazione avrebbe avuto la meglio e si sarebbe messo a lanciare kunai.

_Perché_ , si domandò, _ogni volta che qualcuno ha bisogno di me, non ho le forze per aiutarlo?_

Rin. Kakashi, Minato. Non era riuscito a salvare i suoi compagni, o il suo maestro, o i suoi genitori; sicuramente, non sarebbe riuscito nemmeno a salvare sé stesso. Una parte della sua mente tornò da qualche parte in città, a mangiare _noodles_ alle lumache con K, dopo un allenamento. Là era mezzo giorno; il sole e l'olio piccante lo facevano sudare--

Obito si risvegliò come da una trance e comprese di essere diventato quasi completamente insensibile, e che stava seguendo qualcuno da almeno-- non lo sapeva. Due chilometri? Dieci? Da quanto tempo stava camminando? Si chiarì la gola. “ _Uh_.”

Comprese due cose: uno, quella criniera di capelli di fronte a lui apparteneva al suo stalker; due, lo Sharingan era tornato a funzionare.

Sì indebolì però, non appena se ne rese conto. Obito rimase improvvisamente solo nella completa oscurità.

Una luce che non proveniva da nessuna fonte illuminò una mano grigia attaccata a un altrettanto grigio braccio, e l'intera figura del suo stalker apparve. Intricati capelli bianchi facevano da criniera a un'emaciata e pallida faccia, ma Obito riconobbe l'uomo come uno dei capo clan più rinomati della sua famiglia, riverito e descritto nei libri di storia come un guerriero, un genio-- e anche come un fanatico del tipo ' _fanculo il governo'_ _e 'riprendiamoci la nostra terra natia'._ Obito riconobbe Madara dalla sua unica iride visibile: gli occhi, secondo la leggenda, li aveva presi dall'ultimo dei suoi fratelli. Notò che la forma del suo Mangekyō Sharingan Eterno stava svanendo. Infatti sembrava più che l'iride si fosse ripiegata in una spirale che girava su sé stessa--

Il tizio sembrava decisamente cieco.

“Odio” Gracchiò la sua voce, mezzo respiro alla volta. “È quello il segreto dello Sharingan. Abbracciato, o non conoscerai mai la sua forza.”

La mano grigia cercò di toccare il sopracciglio a Obito, ma fu più uno strattone fantasma che un tocco fisico. L'iride girò di nuovo, e Obito si scrollò via dalla sua influenza, indeciso.

“ _Uh_.” Disse di nuovo. “Tu non dovresti avere, tipo, cento cinquant'anni?”

La voce gracchiò. “Fai schifo in matematica.”

Quando ricominciò a camminare, Obito lo seguì. Se lo spirito guida di un tuo antenato appare dal nulla e ti risveglia dalla trance indotta dalla foresta, sarebbe meglio seguirlo... _Ma dove_? Ma certo: più a fondo nella foresta.

“Il luogo nel quale stiamo andando non è come il tuo Kamui.”

“ _Uh-huh_ , ok.” Obito annuì. “Io mio _kam-cosa_?”

“Kamui. Un frammento di spazio-tempo: limitato e plasmabile, ma comunque connesso al multiverso principale.”

“ _Uh-huh_.”

“La tua... dimensione tascabile.”

“ _Oh_! Ok, figo. Quindi la betulla bianca che cerco è in una dimensione tascabile?”

“Diciamo così.”

“Come Jigōku!” Obito sentì un barlume di speranza. “Lo hai visto l'albero? Che aspetto ha?”

“L'albero è...” Gracchiò la voce di Madara. “Bellissimo.”

“In questo momento sto avendo un'allucinazione?”

“Che differenza fa?”

“Non so. Sai che ore sono?”

Madara fece un lungo e stanco sospiro. “Fai così tante domande...”

“Già, ma non sei tanto bravo con le risposte. Intendo-- sei morto, giusto? I libri dicono che sei morto.”

“La morte...” Disse il vecchio ninja, con un leggero divertimento. “Non è sempre la fine. Lo sai bene anche tu.”

“Uh” Mormorò Obito osservando le cavità degli alberi che attraversarono. Passarono in banchi di nebbia così fitta da fargli pensare di essere diventato cieco. “No. Vedi, io sono stato in _coma_. Tu invece parli di resurrezione. Io non sono morto, sono solo rimasto ferito. _Um_ , molto ferito.”

“Così sembrerebbe.” Madara fece una pausa. Obito osservò la criniera di capelli e sperò che i suoi non diventassero mai bianchi. “E poi hai avuto una rimessa in sesto miracolosa.” Gracchiò Madara piano. Poi si rimise a camminare.

“Ascolta me – tu non sembri morto, neanche un po'. Solo, _uh_ , morto per tre quarti diciamo.” Disse Obito, arrancando per seguirlo fra buchi e curve in mezzo legno e la terra. Non era una scampagnata. Il passaggio non era libero; corridoi legnosi si alternavano a stanze con colonne di tronchi e contrafforti di rami-- Obito inciampò in una grossa radice e cadde. Del fango secco si sgretolò e si staccò dalla sua divisa. Le aggrovigliate radici sotto le sue mani sembrarono vibrare come carne, e lamentarsi sommessamente. _Rumm-a-lalla-lalla rum_... Si rialzò, scrutò nel buio e vide la figura del suo antenato in lontananza. Se la sua guida si fosse allontanata troppo, lo Sharingan avrebbe smesso di funzionare, e si sarebbe risvegliato di nuovo solo.

Per essere solo il guscio dell'uomo che era stato, Madara si muoveva in fretta.

“Come sei sopravvissuto?” Obito salì sul tronco di una betulla caduta e cadde dall'altra parte arzillo.

“Tutti e due siamo sopravvissuti per una ragione precisa.”

La terra finì di fronte ai suoi piedi e sotto di lui vi era un buio buco grande come il Green Lake: una radura senza alberi, illuminata da una flebile luce che brillava come una testa pelata e proveniva dalla pianta morta al suo centro. Obito strizzò gli occhi per guardare meglio. Non era morta, era ancora viva. Un albero bianco-- un albero bianco messo sotto sopra.

Il guardiano della Foresta dei Brividi era una betulla nera con così tanti strati di corteccia che quella più esterna era impallidita per via del tempo ed era diventata color avorio. Delle grosse betulle con cinque o sei strati le stavano tutte intorno sul bordo della radura-- Obito ormai si era abituato alla loro nefasta e scomoda presenza; ma la Betulla Bianca le faceva sembrare noodles rinsecchiti. Aveva dieci, dodici-- _merda_ , poteva avere anche una ventina di strati di corteccia, rotta e sfregiata; sembrava un albero vecchio quanto il pianeta stesso.

Così vecchio che le sue radici avevano raggiunto il cielo. Il ramo più alto di quella betulla guardiana era anche quello più in basso; Obito poté a malapena percepire il suono delle foglie che toccavano il fondo. Una nuvola di brillanti foglie gialle formava la chioma dell'albero, vasta quanto l'unione di tutte quelle che la contornavano.

Madara si fece strada silenzioso in quella radura. Le maniche del suo mantello svolazzavano dietro di lui lasciando l'illusione che non avesse delle braccia, ma Obito sapeva che quel tipo di corsa era una cosa comune una volta fra i ninja.

Scendendo nel buco, scoprì che il fondo della radura era composto da tronchi morti e decomposti; era come camminare in un muschioso cimitero. Qua e là, delle radici uscivano dal terreno-- si annodavano e torcevano intorno agli immobili alberi come se stessero reclamando i loro amici morti.

Dopo quelli che sembrarono diversi minuti impiegati per raggiungere il centro della radura, la Bianca Betulla non sembrava essersi avvicinata, ma sembrava comunque più grande.

Particelle di polvere non abbastanza pesanti da cadere a terra rimanevano sospese nell'aria, resti di secoli di foglie morte, divorate dai batteri del suolo, combinate con l'ossigeno, e ributtate fuori. _Piccoli pallini di merda di microbi._ Non facevano nulla, se non far rimbalzare la luce e attaccarsi nel retro della sua gola. Obito tossì rumorosamente.

  
  


“Trovai questo posto...” Disse Madara con una voce ovattata, come se provenisse da sott'acqua. “Dopo il massacro nella Valle. Volevo andare lontano, fino alle pendici delle montagne – ma la foresta mi trattenne a sé, sai. E questo alberello mi è stato proprio utile.”

Obito alzò le spalle per sistemarsi meglio lo zaino sulla schiena. “Non sto capendo un cazzo.”

La voce di Madara si abbassò in un mormorio, ma non riuscì a coglierne le parole.

Finalmente raggiunsero il limitare dell'albero capovolto e il suo alone di foglie dorate; la terra era soffice e di mille sfumature ambrate. Obito alzò la testa e guardò davanti a sé, spostando lentamente i piedi fra quella moltitudine. _L'alberello_ del quale Madara stava parlando era alto come l _a fottuta torre dell'Hokage_. Il suo tronco aveva profonde crepe nella corteccia, ed era spesso come un pulmino della scuola, ingiallito e nodoso come un vecchio femore.

Quando gli occhi gli tornarono sul suolo, Obito notò qualcosa di insolito: un altro albero aveva invaso il monopolio di quel guardiano-- una singola e scura vite sbucava dal terreno fra il fogliame giallo e si avvitava su per le fronde capovolte. Obito fece per avvicinarsi alla colonna centrale, ma qualcosa lo trattenne prima che potesse raggiungerla. Una forma vagamente umana si delineava da quel vitigno parassita.

Strizzò gli occhi. “Chi è quello sfigato?”

“Un trofeo.” Mormorò piano l'uomo pallido. “Della Valle dell'Epilogo. Qui giace un potere antico; era un terreno adatto a trapiantare e catalizzare la carne del dio degli shinobi...”

“Hashirama?” Obito tornò a guardare la faccia che usciva dal legno, allarmato. “Quindi, cos'è successo dopo la Valle? Tu... sei venuto qui a piantare un tizio-albero?”

Madara si spostò di lato un po' dei capelli aggrovigliati e Obito notò che il suo occhio destro era chiuso. “Una volta sacrificata la mia vista all'Izanagi, l'unico modo per prolungare la mia vita era quella di trapiantarmi quelle cellule.”

“E poi?”

Madara lo guardò. I suoi vestiti erano grigi come la sua pelle. Fece un altro flebile sospiro, poi disse: “Decadi.”

Obito si morse il labbro. Cinque minuti della Foresta dei Brividi lo avevano fatto svalvolare male-- cosa poteva essere successo in decenni a un uomo già corrotto da odio e dolore? Improvvisamente, i suoi tre anni di coma non sembrarono più così male, in confronto a quello che aveva passato lui. Sembravano, in effetti, solo una gita.

Madara guardò in alto verso la cima del vitigno, e un volto umano uscì dal tronco. Per un istante, i suoi occhi torbidi luccicarono e la bocca si contorse in un ghigno soddisfatto.

“Zio...” Obito scelse di usare un onorifico informale, impietosito. “Perché stai facendo tutto questo? Qual è il punto?”

“La pace.” Dichiarò il vecchio guerriero. “Una volta che avrò assorbito abbastanza chakra dal clone di Hashirama, i miei occhi si ristoreranno completamente e il mio piano potrà compiersi, iniziando con l'evocazione di una gigantesca Statua che--”

“Mi sono perso ancora.” Disse Obito. “Sono rimasto alla cosa dell'albero che ti fa tipo da batteria.”

Madara sembrò distrarsi di nuovo e si spostò di qualche passo. Sotto ai suoi piedi, le foglie non facevano nessun rumore. “Sono arrivato troppo tardi?”

“ _Huh_?” Obito si infilò un dito nell'orecchio per grattarsi. “Ascolta, cosa intendi quando dici che siamo sopravvissuti nello stesso modo? Kakashi non ha mai detto nulla dell'avermi attaccato a un albero.”

“Hashirama, le cellule.” Rispose. “Era l'unico modo per far guarire le tue ferite. Se solo non ti avessero portato in quella struttura, ci avrei pensato io stesso. Se non fosse stato per quelle maledette guardie ANBU, il tuo allenamento sarebbe iniziato molto prima. Così invece, la mia rigenerazione è stata troppo lenta, e abbiamo perso un sacco di tempo per il piano--”

Madara fece una pausa, e si interrompette: “Ti torna? È chiaro?”

Obito si fissò il palmo della mano destra, flesse le dita una alla volta e poi tutte insieme di nuovo. “Come un cielo d'estate, amico.”

Il suo sbiadito antenato continuò a descrivere il suo piano – quello di mettere un occhio dentro alla luna e far fare a tutti un sonnellino nel quale avrebbero fatto solamente bei sogni.

Sembrò una figata, all'inizio. Obito si era perso un po' nella parte del _recuperare tutti i_ _Cercoteri_ , ma sembrava davvero una figata. La storia adatta a un fumetto, forse. Obito aveva solo diciassette anni, ma sapeva abbastanza sulla dualità per capire che un mondo con solo cose belle sarebbe stato davvero noioso. Non devi cancellare dall'esistenza i mostri-- la cosa importante è trovare il giusto equilibrio.

“Troppo tardi...” Mormorò il vecchio. “Sono arrivato troppo tardi?”

“ _Huh_?” disse Obito ad alta voce. Starnutì per la polvere delle foglie. “Troppo tardi per cosa?”

“Lo sterminio del mio clan---” L'occhio gli si increspò. “L'infinita catena di guerra e rappresaglie, spargimenti di sangue, vittoria e perdita; nonostante gli sforzi, per la Foglia non c'è nessuna speranza. La società lì è malvagia, edonista e corrotta. I vostri leader cercano solo potere e fama, e fra quelle mura la gente pensa solo a comprare riviste e bere soda--”

“Oh, amico...” Obito rise. “Sei stato a guardarci come se fossimo un porno. Ascolta, anche io la pensavo come te. La civiltà è ancora in fase di costruzione; sì, fa un po' schifo adesso, ma presto tutti quegli sfigati lasceranno il posto a noi giovani, e lo faremo diventare un posto migliore. Lo prometto. Solo, tu... cerca di stare buono e prenderla alla leggera, ok?”

“ _Prenderla alla leggera_ , mentre il governo ombra di Konoha organizza un attacco al nostro clan?”

“Amico, a nessuno interessa più del tuo stupido sangue reale, ok?”

“Sei solo troppo stupido per capirlo!” Sibilò. “Se tu avessi visto le cose che ho visto io, se avessi assistito al male nella sua vera forma, sapresti che non c'è speranza di sopravvivergli-- capiresti che il sentiero che i Senju hanno scelto ci porterà alla distruzione! Solo il Mondo Esteriore--”

“Zio” Obito interruppe gli sproloqui sull'esoterico. “Ti sei mai chiesto se magari, non so, continuare a pensare a queste cose sull'odio e l'idealismo non possa avere una sorta di, non so, effetto di auto compimento della profezia?”

Madara si zittì, ma rimase agitato. “Tropo tardi” Continuò a mormorare.

“Troppo tardi per cosa?”

“Io pensavo...” La voce si alzò debole. “Che saresti stato un buon agente per me, quando sarebbe giusta l'ora.”

Obito si sentiva quasi in colpa per lui.

“Troppo tardi... pensavo che se avessi visto morire la tua amata per mano del tuo compagno di squadra--”

“Che cosa ne sai di Rin?” Sbraitò Obito. “Da quanto tempo mi stai osservando?”

“Gli Uchiha amano una volta sola-- Pensavo che eliminando lei dall'equazione, la risposta naturale sarebbe stata l'odio.”

“Cosa?” Obito si strofinò le nocche nell'occhio, per levare la nebbia e la furia. “Cosa?!”

“Aveva funzionato, all'inizio. Il tuo odio ha risvegliato lo Sharingan, e poi il Mangekyō--”

“Per finire come te? Un vecchio cieco e solo? Sai che bello. Il tuo esperimento ha fottuto questa foresta, avvelenato i pesci e fatto incazzare uno _yōkai_ troppo cresciuto. Non riesco proprio a capire _perché_. Perché devi fare casino per forza?”

“Era necessario per prepararti, per mostrati come le cose sono davvero--”

“Non come _sono_. Come le hai rese tu!” Lo corresse Obito furioso. “Sai cosa? _Cazzo_ , non ho tempo per queste stronzate. Non so se lo hai notato, ma ci sono dei disordini nel Paese del Tè, e ho il mio piccolo da salvare--”

“E come pensi di combattere...” Ansimò Madara. “Senza poter usare il tuo _dōjutsu_?”

“Io--” Stava per mettersi a spiegare al suo antenato qual'era il suo stile di combattimento: fare un po' di casino fino a quando non si sarebbe sistemato tutto-- ma fu interrotto da un segnale di avvertimento del suo stomaco, e Obito vide qualcosa mirare dritto verso il suo cuore. La forza dell'impatto lo gettò a terra con la schiena tra le foglie.

“Mi resta il potere per solo uno di questi, ma--”

Il suono dell'avvicinarsi di Madara era sovrastato dal ronzare della canna vuota che aveva fra le mani. Stava ancora cercando di colpirlo, e Obito dovette usare tutte le sue forze per contestarla.

“Un solo sigillo è più che sufficiente per controllare una mente debole.” Mormorò Madara. “È un vero peccato-- vedo così tanto potenziale in te, ma così come sei non c'è speranza di controllarti. Arrenditi, ragazzino, e ti addestrerò al Mondo esteriore; vieni come me e impara a domare lo Sharingan e le sue abilità nascoste--”

Il sudore grondava dalla fronte di Obito mentre la canna bruciava trapassandogli la giacca. “Zio!” Sbraitò.

“Sì, non chiamarmi così.” Madara si fermò come un'ombra su di lui. “Anche in questo stato... sono molto più forte di te. Attiva le tue abilità. Lascia che la maledizione ti consumi.”

“Non è l'odio a risvegliare lo Sharingan, è il _dolore_ a farlo.” Disse Obito a denti stretti. “E lascia che te lo dica, io ne ho a palate.”

“È vero. Ricordati della tua perdita-- cosa resta della felicità, in questa esistenza? Che significato hanno onore e dovere sotto a un falso sovrano?”

Improvvisamente, Obito sentì il secco rumore di una costola che si spezzava per lanciare spazio all'asta. Provò di nuovo ad attivare il suo Sharingan, ma fallì. Il peso delle convinzioni di Madara rendeva difficile concentrasi.

“È parte... dell'essere shinobi.” Rispose, lo sforzo che gli faceva salire il sangue alla testa.

Che speranze aveva però, nell'affrontare lo spirito di un antico eroe – anche se era in una sua versione decrepita e invecchiata? Quel tizio era famoso per aver spazzato via intere armate al fronte. Obito invece--

“Menzogne.” Rispose Madara. “Menzogne di miscredenti. Il tuo Hokage dice una cosa, e il governo nell'ombra ne fa un'altra. Sai almeno per chi lavora davvero il tuo compagno di squadra?”

“Sta zitto--” Sbraitò Obito. Il dolore gli rendeva difficile parlare. “Sarò anche più debole di te, ma qualcosa nella tua mente si è spezzato, zio. Nemmeno quella che hai scelto tu è la via per la pace.”

Con il sangue che gli si accumulava nella gola, Obito mise tutte le sue forze per opporsi alla bacchetta. Non si smuoveva; né avanti né indietro.

Madara fece una risata lunga e crudele e Obito non riuscì più a vederlo-- come se qualcosa di scuro proveniente da un altro mondo fosse calato su quel luogo. O forse c'era sempre stato, e aveva aspettato il momento giusto per mostrarsi.

Obito spostò gli occhi dalla bacchetta e guardò il vecchio guerriero direttamente. Prima che potesse battere ciglio fra il sudore, una pallida radice sbucò dal terreno e tranciò Madara a metà.

La sagoma grigia si ricompose subito, di nuovo intera, ma la risata si fermò. “Ma...” Mormorò. “Tu non puoi sai usare questa abilità innata.”

_No_ , pensò Obito, _non posso_. Ma aveva fatto crescere un sacco di fiori negli ultimi mesi. A qualcosa doveva pur essere servito.

Intorno a lui, la foresta iniziò a mormorare con una strana frequenza. Un _lalla-lalla-burùmē..._ Obito la ascoltò. Dedusse qualcosa.

Un'altra radice si alzò da terra, intorno alla colonna centrale della grande betulla bianca e si abbatté come una frusta sul corpo dell'albero Hashirama.

“No, aspetta!”

L'impatto fece smuovere tutte le particelle di polvere sospese e il guardiano sembrò scuotersi in ogni foglia come in un applauso.

La sagoma grigia di Madara si dissolse. La bacchetta nera si disintegrò fra le mani di Obito.

La foresta cantò un _lalla-lalla-burùmē_.

Premendosi un pugno contro la ferita al petto, Obito si rimise sulle gambe e attraversò la radura barcollante. Questa volta si avvicinò all'albero di carne-- così vicino da poter vedere tutti i dettagli del tronco, il punto nel quale il vitigno si arrotolava e si torceva-- ma non abbastanza vicino da afferrarlo. Obito l'aveva già sperimentato.

Una fessura nel tronco catturò la sua attenzione e confermò il suo sospetto. Dentro alla corteccia, intrecciato con il tessuto di Hashirama, poté scorgere il corpo del suo antenato. Era immobile, se non per le labbra e gli occhi. “Troppo tardi?” Disse sempre la stessa frase. “Sono arrivato troppo tardi?”

Continuava con quella solfa.

L'attacco cieco di Obito alla vite aveva aperto il tronco orizzontalmente e tagliato i supporti vitali che collegavano Madara all'altezza dell'ombelico. La seconda vita di quello shinobi sembrava davvero di una tristezza infinita. A Obito sembrava chiaro avesse ormai esaurito il suo tempo, e non fosse nelle facoltà mentali. Decenni sepolto sotto alla Foresta dei Brividi a influenzarla in modo inquietante era stato davvero troppo per lui-- e attaccato a quella betulla bianca come catalizzatore, chissà che schifezze aveva bevuto per tutti quegli anni.

“Penso che sia troppo tardi.” Stabilì Obito. “Ho dormito a lungo, ma adesso basta. È l'ora di darsi una svegliata.”

“Irrazionale.” Mormorò il Madara imbozzolato, senza nessuno sforzo. “Non c'è speranza per la salvezza sul tuo sentiero. Il villaggio ha fallito, gli amici hanno tradito, abbiamo visto chi amavano venire ucciso. Gli Uchiha amano una volta sola--”

Obito sventolò la mano libera, interrompendo quel monologo come se fosse solo un cattivo odore. “Ti ho sentito anche la prima volta, amico, ed è una stronzata.” Annuì tra sé e sé e poi alzò le spalle. “L'amore cresce ovunque. Si tratta solo di, sai, fargli spazio per crescere, per diventare grande. So che Rin non c'è pi- so che è morta. E so che tu ci sei dentro fino al collo con questa storia, in qualche modo. Mi hai rovinato la prima amicizia, la prima possibilità di essere vicino a qualcuno-- ma ho delle brutte notizie per te, Zio: _tu non sei un dio_. Parli di vittoria e sconfitta come se tu vi fossi al di sopra, ma si tratta proprio di questo, non è vero? _Di vincere._ ” Sbraitò Obito. Colpì con un calcio la base dell'albero e si scostò un po'. Gli occhi di Madara si incresparono. “Hai perso tempo. È troppo tardi. Non hai levato tutta la felicità dalla mia vita; siamo realisti, amico, tu non sai nemmeno cosa sia la felicità. E non ho tempo di stare qui a spiegartelo perché, di nuovo: ci sono dei disordini del Paese del Tè, e il mio compagno di squadra ha bisogno del mio aiuto.”

“Sei debole.” Sibilò quello. “Troverò un altro agente, uno che condivida i miei ideali, un Uchiha che sappia almeno controllare il suo Sharingan!”

“Stronzo, è stata una lunga giornata per me, ok?” L'umore di Obito si incendiò. Il calore si espandeva dal suo petto ferito e il freddo alla testa non gli impedì di tenerla alta mentre preparava le mani. Capra, cavallo, cinghiale. Sapeva che era più una prerogativa di chi aveva l'elemento della terra, ma gli venne spontaneo utilizzare anche la posizione del cane. Il legnoso mormorio sotto ai suoi piedi divenne così forte che gli confuse tutti i sensi-- la betulla bianca trovò la poca energia del suo _mokuton_ e la amplificò.

“Ma cosa credi di fare?”

“I tuoi esperimenti finiscono qui.”

Per la prima volta da quando si era svegliato l'autunno precedente, Obito si sentì di nuovo perfettamente simmetrico. La parte fatta dal leggendario combattente shinobi entrò in equilibrio con il suo demone interiore; la simmetria si irradiò calda attraverso la linea che divideva la sua anima. Inalò il fiato che non aveva mai trovato, lo forzò a entrare dal naso e si sentì certo delle sue abilità.

“Ti sto per dare fuoco, amico.” Gli disse. “E se fossimo solo più vicini a casa, inviterei tutto il vicinato per venire a prenderti a bastonate.”

“Se ferisci l'albero, non riuscirò a rigenerarmi.”

“Vedo che sie un tipo sveglio, zio. Penserai sicuramente a una soluzione.”

Con diversi suoni e un fremito, la vecchia e parzialmente rigenerata versione di Madara iniziò a emergere dalla fessura della corteccia. Obito allargò le gambe e mise le mani nella posizione della tigre-- guardò il suo antenato abbandonare l'incosciente clone di Hashirama e tutte le speranze di vittoria.

Il canto della Foresta si alzò dalle sue profondità, e Obito sentì crescere le sue riserve di chakra più velocemente di quanto potesse rendersene conto. Di solito, svolgere la tecnica della palla di fuoco significava riempire i polmoni con la massima quantità di chakra accumulabile. Questa volta invece, Obito riempì i polmoni, e un portale sembrò aprirsi dal centro del suo stomaco, uno che conduceva verso un mondo di fiamme, dove tutto bruciava senza fine.

La vite stridette e si lamentò mentre l'umidità del suo legno si surriscaldava e il fuoco divorava l'ossigeno intrappolato tra la corteccia. Lunghi petali di fiamme arancioni scivolarono per il suo tronco e lo avvolsero, lente e inesorabili. L'effige umana di Hashirama bruciò.

“Hai rovinato tutto.”

Obito alzò le spalle. Se Madara non aveva intenzione di essere originale con le sue ultime parole, allora Obito avrebbe aggiunto una buona dose di humor. “Teenagers, amico.”

Poi, si ricordò qualcosa.

  
“Ti lascerò qui.” Disse. “La Foresta ti vuole divorare vivo. Mi sembra giusto. Il tuo corpo giacerà qui, nella tomba del guardiano, e così quello di chiunque proverà a usarlo per i suoi scopi. Ma prima--”

Obito guardò il guscio del suo antenato dall'alto verso il basso. Posò il dito indice e il medio proprio sotto al suo sopracciglio e il pollice sotto alla curvatura del suo occhio. “Mi prenderò qualcosa da te. Non penso che ti sia mai appartenuto davvero, comunque.”

Un po' del fogliame dorato era bruciato con il fuoco di Obito, e stava cadendo a terra come cenere. Una parte di lui era lontana, a chiedersi come cazzo avrebbe mai potuto scrivere un rapporto di quella missione al Tenente Colonnello Dusky.

Obito diede le spalle alla betulla bianca e si diresse vero il limitare della corona di foglie. Valutò la distanza fra lui e la sua destinazione. L'energia nella sua dimensione tascabile era malleabile; poteva quasi sentire-- la struttura dello spazio e del tempo scivolargli fra le dita. Obito la afferrò e la tirò.

Non aveva nemmeno un secondo da perdere.

Questa volta, quando ebbe accesso al Kamui, non ci scivolò dentro, ma vi fu catapultato. Nessuno sforzo o inciampo, ma solo una spirale e una pressione, come una lancia che gli trafiggeva il petto. Stava imparando a respirare di nuovo. Con un nuovo paio di polmoni, si adattò alla metafisica usando muscoli del tutto nuovi.

E per un istante, si sentì un dio.


	23. Risveglio di sangue pt. 4

La cosa più strana era che a Kakashi sembrava di potersi alzare e andarsene in qualsiasi momento.

Ogni tazzina di tè gli andava giù lentamente. Il liquido sostituiva l'aria e lo soffocava con il suo peso – un tappo oscuro nella gola. Sapeva cosa sarebbe successo se avesse continuato a bere, ma non riusciva a smettere: quel dolore avrebbe ritardato la terribile sofferenza dell'esistenza.

Sotto al volere del dio della palude, la mente di Kakashi era in completo blackout; alcune informazioni erano ancora lì, ma altre no – _nome, rank, rego_ _le ninja? Certo._

Piatto preferito, passioni, obiettivi per il futuro? Erano ancora tutte lì: _Obito, Obito, Obito..._

Il Ninja Copiatore sorrise divertito dalla sua stessa battuta.

Non che qualcuno potesse sentirla; la voce della sua mente si muoveva insieme alla processione di enzimi che gli scorrevano nelle vene e si spostava per tutto il suo corpo. Al momento si trovava all'altezza del suo ginocchio. E aveva faticato molto per farla arrivare fino a lì. Nozioni come le sue abilità speciali, gli obiettivi di missione, il giardinaggio o come stare in piedi su due gambe? Non si ricordava niente di tutto ciò. Niente di niente.

Kakashi prese il liquore nero dalla tazza e bevve quel veleno ancora, ancora e ancora; lo voleva. Avrebbe persino guardato storto il demone se non glie l'avesse dato... se solo si fosse ricordato come cambiare espressione facciale durante una cerimonia del tè. Ma nessuno che fosse uscito dall'Accademia avrebbe reputato saggio minacciare dei e demoni. Sarebbe equivalso a chiedere di essere presi a calci nel culo. No – a chiedere di essere fatti a brandelli in modo molto violento. Di vedere il proprio spettro emotivo fatto a pezzi – di venire privati del terzo occhio come vermi. E quello era il migliore dei casi. C'erano degli _yōkai_ così ripugnanti da strapparti direttamente la faccia. Quindi, se qualcuno si sta ancora chiedendo perché alcuni ninja indossano sempre la maschera, _beh. Non fate domande stupide, per favore._

Gli shinobi conoscevano bene la storia degli _yōkai,_ vero: il piano spirituale era noto agli esseri umani fin dalla loro venuta al mondo. Vero anche questo.

Kakashi era stato cresciuto con i racconti dei miti. Nelle comunità agricole, la religione non era praticata in uno specifico edificio e non era esposta da un'unica persona a una prestabilita ora del giorno, non era nemmeno considerata su un piano differente rispetto alle altre cose; la religione era inseparabile dal resto della vita – non il cappello che indossavi, ma il ritmo stesso nel quale camminavi per la strada. Riusciva persino a ricordarsi degli stralci del folklore locale; più che altro erano racconti di antiche divinità della fertilità che agivano nei campi, nella foresta, negli animali... Il paradiso era rappresentato con simbologie di verghe e seme, e la Terra era descritta amorevole – la vita nelle prefetture dipendeva unicamente dalle Sue energie, dopo tutto. Kakashi ricordava racconti di demoni con mantelli rossi che trascinavano le persone all'inferno e facevano pipì sulle donne; un'aquila uccisa per aver rubato la corteccia del Primo Albero; un re-dio nato da una roccia e un raggio di luce.

Kakashi prese un grande sorso dalla tazza di ossidiana, poi grugnì e urlò per un po'. La sua mente perse lucidità e tornò a navigare senza appigli, cercando di evitare in continuazione le dita artigliate del dio della palude.

“Tu...” Il Ninja Copiatore balbettò sul bordo di un gorgo insanguinato. “Ci godi un mondo, vero?”

_Hrrrkhoum_... Lo spirito rombò e il fiume danzò petulante. Il bambino ondeggiò nel suo liquido. Due occhi bianchi come il marmo lo fissarono.

“ _Io non conosco questa espressione._ ” Esplose la sua voce sovrannaturale. “ _Ma capisco il tuo stato d'animo, samurai. La risposta quindi è no-- tormentare gli umani non mi da nessun piacere. Il piacere è un concetto mortale._ ”

“Il piacere è un concetto mortale.”

“ _È corretto. I Generali Celesti non sono altro che passeggeri sul piano terreno – l'unica cosa che gli dei richiedono agli esseri umani è che i bambini percorrano fin da piccoli il sentiero che li conduca all'inganno - la realtà, ciò che tu percepisci come un crudele distillato di spazio e tempo, è solo un'illusione._ ” La montagna cornuta sembrò continuare a crescere. “ _La differenza tra uno come me, samurai, e uno come te, è la misura dei nostri respiri: la differenza è così incomprensibile che devo stare attento a ciò che dico per non farti collassare la mente, appena in grado di percepire la mia voce._ ”

“Ti spiacerebbe abbassare un po' il volume? Ho mal di testa.”  
  
Il Giudice lo guardò cavernoso, senza occhi. Poi, con quattrocento decibel in meno disse: “Hanno scoperto il tuo quoziente intellettivo quando eri piccolo e ti hanno messo in una classe speciale, vero?”

  
“No, vedi--” Kakashi alzò le mani per tenere in stallo la conversazione mentre finiva la sua _cha-wan_ di quattrocento anni di tortura. Il _kappa_ aspettò pazientemente che smettesse di urlare.

“Il trucco è...” Raspò il Ninja Copiatore. “Non farglielo scoprire mai.”

“ _Aha_. Un altro dei tuoi stupidi trucchi umani-- uno dei miei piaceri illusori su questo piano esistenziale è proprio stare a guardare l'umanità che si auto inganna. Che effimero da parte tua, evitare il mio controllo mentali fingendo svagata apatia. L'anima cerca di ascendere! _Sic transit gloria, mundi._ ”

La traduzione della strana lingua usata dal rospo cornuto arrivò a Kakashi con del ritardo. _Come sono effimere le cose al mondo._

“Stronzo.” Singhiozzò. “Era sarcasmo quello?”

“Fra quelli che possiedono ancora una natura divina, è conosciuto con un altro nome.” Il dio sospirò, e il feroce vento scosse le mangrovie. Kakashi si strozzò. “Rimpianto.”

“Quindi pensi che gli umani non abbiano la capacità di provare rimpianti.”

“ _Hhrumm!_ Ho vissuto dieci volte dieci mila vite, samurai – mi ricordo l'oscurità che c'era prima del piano materiale, e il primo Uomo che gattonava fuori dal fango! I fiumi portano saggezza: io sono il custode di decadi dimenticate-- guerra e dolore, vergogna e fatica!”

Kakashi aveva esperienza nel gestire i pensieri. Normalmente, teneva una trentina o quarantina di informazioni immagazzinate nella corteccia prefrontale per attingervi facilmente, ma all'ombra del Giudice riusciva a ripescarne solo due o tre insieme. Le sue idee erano fuori posto, scarne e strane. Cercarle era come provare a mettersi una scarpa e non trovare nessun piede da infilarci.

“Non c'è bisogno che tu mi faccia la lezioncina.” Ridacchiò folle.

Il demone si mise comodo e aprì il fradicio manto. “Il rimpianto è un raro malanno per la tua specie; è da molto tempo che sospetto che l'anima umana si sia prosciugata ormai.”

  
“Cosa significherebbe?”

“ _Harrkhouumm..._ ” Rabbrividì. Il braciere lasciò alzare spesso fumo grigio. “Sicuro di conoscere la tua discendenza? L'anima è un'eredità immortale, samurai. La razza umana discende da qualcosa di molto più nobile: qualcosa di divino, per i vostri standard. Persino le tue fragili tecniche sono frammenti del passato: li chiamate _ninjutsu_ , ma non sono altro che una versione mutata e bellica del _ninshū._ L'anima non è altro che una piccola mutazione di una gloria antica– più la raccontate e più la sua memoria si perde. Gli uomini costruiscono torri verso il cielo in onore della modernità, ma dentro quelle mura non fanno altro che tornare meri animali... Riconosco il sigillo che hai nella testa, samurai.” Esplose all'improvviso. “La tua lealtà è rivolta al regno moderno, l'impero chiamato Fuoco.”

Kakashi aprì la bocca. Aveva la lingua asciutta come il suolo di un cimitero. Allungò le mani per prendere un'altra tazza. “Non è un impero.”

“Non è un impero?” Ripeté il dio. Kakashi riusciva a percepire solo una voce, ma ogni tanto una frase si accavallava su quella precedente e le parole del Giudice vorticavano. La sua voce era come una corrente saltellante. “Dimmi, samurai – quale società umana al giorno d'oggi non aspira alla conquista? Non aspira a prosperare a discapito dei propri fratelli?”

“In teoria saremmo dovuti essere migliori di così.”

Il _kappa_ fece una risata che arrivò come una marea, mentre Kakashi in fondo alla sua mente urlò.

_Kukukuku-rhouuum_ – “Uno stato militare non emerge forse dalla sconfitta di altre nazioni e persone? Un leader non comanda su tutti loro? Riconosco il sigillo... è quello della Sacra Città della Foglia, un impero in guerra da almeno cento anni! Ho visto paesi neutrali venire intrisi di sangue, bambini morire nei liquami!”

Kakashi provò a non pensare a _Latte Avanzato_.

Aveva un piano in mente. Un piano deviato, una porticina che conduceva a una cantina, lì, nella piccola intercapedine fra il suo corpo e la sua mente. Non poteva scappare, ma certamente poteva nascondersi e, forse, anche fare qualcosa per quel bambino.

“Gli umani muoiono in modo vile.” Continuò il _kappa_. Kakashi sentì un suono basso simile a un _hroom-hroom_ che componeva il tessuto della sua onnipresenza. Sentì un cambiamento nell'inclinazione del sole calante. Persino il vento nei cipressi sembrava lamentarsi.

“Niente pensiero, niente emozioni. Solo bisogni. Il bisogno di mangiare, di trovare un rifugio, sicurezza e calore. Imitate l'intonsa devozione di un infante per il seno materno, temete il bastone del padre. No – chiamarvi animali sarebbe un complimento. Ho incontrato colonie di funghi più civili di voi. Almeno, gli organismi procarioti non eleggono oratori che giustificano omicidi di massa di giovani, vecchi, deboli, o diversi. Ma la morte non è una cosa brutta o innaturale, samurai.” Il Giudice fece una pausa. Qualcosa nel profondo del suo petto si incastrò come un ingranaggio. “Guarda il modo nel quale la _gente fatta di fango_ ha distrutto il mondo in cerca del Paradiso! Monaci e tecnocrati scambiano valuta per la salvezza, sangue per oro, amore per intrattenimento – _le_ _volpi vengono uccise per fare cappotti!_ La tua specie nega la sua natura. Io vi ho visti... calpestate la purezza per cercare la vita eterna, perseguite sentieri in cerca dell'immortalità... Ma cosa c'è di così grande e bello nell'essere eterno?”

Kakashi non aveva il tempo per rispondere alla domanda.

Il Giudice piegò il suo orribile artiglio. “L'eternità è grigia.” Dichiarò.

“La cromatura va di moda.”

“Ti invidio, samurai... invidio tutti voi animaleschi umani. Perché io sono maledetto, destinato a non dimenticare. Ogni istante su questo piano rivedo le mie rive prosciugate, mi ricordo il sangue sulle terre prima fertili. Non è una cosa naturale... vedo le madri che annegano i propri figli. _Vedo una madre... che annega suo figlio..._ ”

Kakashi guardò di nuovo il _mononoke_ negli occhi. Per quello _schifo_ , ci sarebbe voluto un ben fornelletto, uno sputo, e una lunga cottura a fuoco basso.

_Har-khhumm!_ Balbettò il demone. “Hai una mente con... molte facce, samurai.”

“Maa” Mormorò Kakashi indifferente. “Sono solo un soldato.” Il tè gli stava facendo un effetto diverso adesso. Percepiva il dolore come qualcosa di distante, al pari di un colore o un suono. Un lungo artiglio raggiunse quel poco di mente che aveva immagazzinato dietro al ginocchio. Kakashi la stava già spostando da qualche altra parte, non per nasconderla, ma solo per farla passare inosservata; permettendole di usare schemi di apertura e conformità mantenendo però la sua personalità integra. Ma la guerra psicologica con lo spirito era ormai giunta al termine. Il Ninja Copiatore era ormai un puzzle da mille pezzi sparpagliati. L'oblio lo raggiunse, simile all'ubriachezza, e la vista gli si annebbiò.

Fortunatamente, Kakashi sperimentava regolarmente vari livelli di stress mentale, senza contare le volte che si sballava fino a volare in cielo... o si ubriacava fino a cadere a terra. Ormai aveva spianato diversi sentieri nella sua mente per tornare in sé – tutta roba utile da sfruttare negli interrogatori, o sotto l'influsso di estremi _genjutsu_ , ipnosi o, in questo caso, spegnimento totale del cervello – e così via. Per la maggior parte del tempo, Kakashi era sigillato come una cassaforte.

Sentì un barlume di felicità in mezzo a tutto quel rimpianto. In fondo, non gli sarebbe dispiaciuto dimenticare tutto.

“Non è colpa tua, samurai.” Disse il dio della palude. “Il fulcro della società è proprio il conflitto; i tuoi antenati svilupparono le gambe e uscirono dagli oceani non solo per godere dei raggi del sole e del sapore dei frutti della terra, ma anche per uccidere i loro fratelli – il tuo compagno ha raggiunto il suo destino della Valle della Betulla Bianca: per lui, la possibilità di sopravvivere è stata più attraente dell'onore del sacrificio. Che folli gli umani... la morte sarà un destino adatto a voi entrambi.”

“Che ne sai dell'onore tu?” Gracchiò il Ninja Copiatore. “Gli hai mentito!”

Il Giudice lo osservò. “Come gli hai mentito tu. Io non sono il primo a rovistare fra queste memorie in frantumi, non è vero?” Fece una risata. “ _Hrr-khoum!_ La mia è una punizione clemente. L'ultima mortale a essere stata purificata in _Kyōkan Jigoku_ se ne è andata sulle sue gambe e un rimasuglio di mente. A volte si può sentire la sua voce nella corrente del fiume, che urla ancora... il tuo chakra è resistente, samurai-- forse anche tu te ne andrai e riuscirai ancora a urlare e zoppicare.”

Kakashi strinse i denti, le narici gli scottavano, lo stomaco bruciava per il veleno. Gli occhi gli andavano a fuoco. Era come stare nel bel mezzo di una tempesta solare. “Se sei così stanco dell'immortalità...” Disse a denti stretti. “Ammazzati e falla finita.”

Il _kappa_ sospirò. “Se solo fosse così semplice. Io non posso essere ucciso, come non possono essere uccise le stagioni, il vento o le stelle. Vorrei smettere di essere un _Io_ – vorrei unirmi alle energie e ricominciare la mia esistenza come parte di una collettività vivente, unità e totalità dell'essere. _La morte, samurai, è la coperta dorata di mia madre._ ”

“Cos'è che ti ferma dal farlo?” Kakashi alzò gli occhi. “Quella cosa che hai sulla testa?”

“Intendi il _mononoke._ È una malattia che non se ne andrebbe nemmeno con la morte, anzi: ne verrebbe alimentato. Se venissi distrutto, il _mononoke_ prenderebbe il controllo della mia presenza sul piano fisico; è così che un _mononoke_ acquista una forma. Lo sento che ti osserva. Sento che vorrebbe spargere veleno nel mio fiume.”

“Avresti dovuto lasciare che lo uccidessi con la mia spada.”

_Hrooom-hoom._ “Lo sai bene, samurai... _mono-no-ke_ , significa _malattia degli dei_. Anche lui ha una natura divina. Una rappresentazione del _chi_ mortale non avrebbe nessun effetto.”

“Credevo avessi detto che la mia anima è immortale.”  


Il Giudice fece un muggito simile a una risata che scosse tutta la vallata. Kakashi avrebbe voluto tenersi la testa tra le mani, ma non riusciva a ricordare dove fossero le sue mani o come muoverle – aveva perso il controllo della sua stessa mente.

“Ma hai ascoltato? Dimenticare è tipico degli umani. È un modo intelligente per adattarsi, davvero, che permette ai piccoli bisogni, una volta soddisfatti, di essere rinnovati, di crescere di nuovo. È così che gli umani si preservano dalla noia – annusano lo stesso fiore, fanno la stessa guerra, commettono sempre gli stessi errori, ancora e ancora. Ora capisci perché l'eternità è stata una prigione per me. Isolamento in un mondo senza senso. Non puoi aiutarmi, samurai. L'anima umana è decaduta tempo fa insieme alla sua memoria. Siete embrioni essiccati. Appena concepiti, ma mai nati.”

“Sì, ma... come si distrugge quel coso?”

Un artiglio ondeggiò in celestiale esasperazione. Il petto fece ancora _clunk-khunk!_ “È vero – i guerrieri di fango non sono più informati sulle creature divine, quindi non lo sai. Le scuole al tuo villaggio hanno chiuso i vari elementi in stanze separate; hanno inventato simboli e sigilli per controllare conoscenze oscure con pergamene; le parole vengono dette, le orecchie ascoltano, ma il cervello mente, distorce. La vostra legge è questa: _addestra i bambini alle lame, ma chiudi loro gli occhi_. La formazione di giovani menti si è sostituita a costruzione di strumenti: attenzione per il corpo, soppressione del cervello. La tua eredità non è altro che la stupidità dei tuoi insegnanti; l'ignoranza è auto cannibalismo nascosta dietro a uno scuro velo. Il modo nel quale si sparge è più pericoloso. _Gli oceani si alzano, si ritirano e si abbassano: la primavera acquista sicurezza sull'autunno, lo dirò di nuovo: come sono effimere le cose al mondo.”_

“Non hai risposto alla domanda.”

“Samurai, la tua domanda non ha risposta.”

Uno degli strati del kimono del _kappa_ scivolò e cadde dalle sue spalle spinate nel liquido nero. Non appena le sue ali spiegate toccarono la superficie dell'acqua, la sera divenne buia e densa. Kakashi non sapeva quanto tempo potesse essere passato, il sangue gli pulsava dietro gli occhi. Era proprio come una di quei noiosi mega meeting della base operativa di Konoha. Si dimenticava sempre di portare l'acqua da bere – sentiva spille e aghi in entrambi i piedi addormentato, annoiato a morte – e quando il suo compagno di squadra lo guardava, Kakashi diventava catatonico.

Non c'era nessun rumore nella notte; non sentiva uccelli, insetti, nemmeno i pesci. Solo lui e il fango. E il _mononoke_ con gli occhi pallidi – _la malattia degli dei_.

Kakashi rievocò inavvertitamente un bel ricordo; da qualche parte, nella zona bassa della città al calare del sole, stava mangiando i noodles alle lumache con Obito. All'improvviso, elaborò le parole dello _Yaksha_ e tornò cosciente: Kakashi era immortale. Fino a quando fosse rimasto nella trappola del dio, fino a quando fosse stato parte della cerimonia del tè, non sarebbe potuto morire. Cosa significasse per lui, o per la sua confusa mente, non lo sapeva ancora.

  
“Lui tornerà.”

_Cl-clunk!_ Il Giudice si irrigidì, il petto rimbombò. La sua terribile risata divorò la montagna. _Kukukuku-rhouuuum –!_

“Ti capisco.” Allungò la tazza di tè verso di lui con entrambe le mani artigliate. Kakashi la accettò. “Ti dirò la verità. Il Guardiano della Betulla Bianca è morto da molto, ma i suoi servitori sono potenti; migliaia di anime perdute, prese dal Guardiano e tramutate in colonie di api sotterranee... Dicono che si possano sentire ancora le loro anime piangere nella foresta --- se non uccideranno loro il tuo compagno, lo farà la maledizione di quei rami.”

  
  
Seguite la storia originale per supportare l'autore ^__^  
  



	24. Interludio: giorni da demone pt. 1

Non era stato difficile intrufolarsi nel distretto di Hokuto.

L'Harmony Wall intorno a Hokuto non era certo sbucato dal nulla; più alto delle punte degli alberi e largo quanto una strada della città, risplendeva ancora di vernice fresca e di orgoglio del Terzo. Era probabilmente l'unica struttura dritta nell'anello esterno.

Saburo pensò fosse perché era l'unica struttura per la quale gli operai erano stati pagati abbastanza.

I murales sbiancavano le rocce rosse della cava: a ogni angolo c'era un enorme ritratto di un angelico politico; slogan patriottici incoraggiavano ad a _vere una lunga vita_ , a _proteggere e servire le persone_ – e, più minacciosamente, a _unirsi alla grande famiglia_. Sigilli e bandiere delle diverse fazioni di Konoha era incastonate negli spazi bianchi. La parte esterna del muro non lasciava assolutamente spazio al risentimento per ciò che celava al suo interno.

Quindi, che ne era stato di Hokuto?

_Murato_ , era la parola giusta. Hokuto era stato murato dietro ad arcobaleni, soli e politici sorridenti, e lui voleva sapere il perché. Si era già fatto qualche idea, ma la situazione richiedeva un –

_Shh-click!_

Saburo abbassò la fotocamera. C'era bisogno di un fotoreportage.

I galli stavano ancora cantando, ma il sole aveva appena fatto capolino dietro alla Roccia degli Hokage quando la pioggia iniziò a cadere sugli Harmony Gates. Non molto dopo, una carovana di civili, mercanti e un centinaio di carretti si avviò per allestire l'affollato mercato all'aperto: venditori di cervella di maiale, Artiglio di Gatto e liana sanguinante, rifornitori di barattoli di tè, legname e lacca – venditori ambulanti di indulgenze, fascino e violenza. Dodici cammelli, dieci zebre e un rinoceronte non avrebbero generato tutto quel clamore e cattivo odore.

Il sole era un occhio nebbioso nell'orizzonte bluastro.

_Il Solstizio_ , pensò Saburo afferrando la sua fotocamera. _Il sole si è fermato_.

Civili con mantelle per la pioggia e muffole per il vento si districavano fra i carretti e i vagoni a bordo di biciclette a motore elettrico – ogni vascello e guidatore era un corpo celeste con la sua frettolosità – e poi c'era Saburo, alla deriva verso _l'axis mundi_. Fu testimone di alcuni scontri di carrelli e piedi, mani, fianchi e gomiti; una mandria di capre che correva a tutta velocità. Documentò infrazioni di divieto di sosta di qualche carretto. Si fermò vicino a una bancarella di cesti di bambù e inalò con l'acquolina in bocca l'odore di pagnottelle fresche fino a quando la donnina che lo stava spingendo lo esortò a darsi una mossa se non voleva un calcio nel culo-

Tutti pensano che siano i governi a costruire le città, ma non è così: sono le persone a farlo.

Era così preso bene a osservare l'umanità in tutto il suo splendore e la sua esplosione di egocentrismo e amore che la scena gli rapì il cuore – Saburo rischiò di far cadere la fotocamera. La salvò al volo e andò a sbattere contro delle capre.

  
Come un suo nuovo amico diceva sempre: _cose che capitano_.

A presidiare l'ingresso c'erano sei ufficiali sbadiglianti e vestiti con i colori della Polizia Militare di Konoha. C'erano i segnali che indicavano la presenza di almeno altri sei di loro su per i bastioni. Saburo si chiese che cosa fossero lì a sorvegliare esattamente – di fronte a tutti gli ingressi c'erano almeno due agenti armati e la cosa puzzava di progetto governativo. _Shh-click!_

Nella capitale, i documenti legali erano famosi per essere lunghi e complicati da ottenere. Valeva per i contratti di compravendita, i libretti sanitari per i vaccini e anche le carte di cittadinanza. La crudeltà delle carte burocratiche di Konoha era il modo del Sandaime di scoraggiare gli incalliti falsari della centosedicesima strada – ma sarebbe stato più facile che allevare gatti e addestrarli a usare le bacchette e recitare versi in rima piuttosto che tenere a bada il nero dell'economia.

Saburo non aveva né una bici, né un impermeabile. Non aveva soldi e nessuna carta dei vaccini. Sua madre aveva _delle teorie_.

Dopo qualche ora passata sotto al cielo del mattino, evitando carretti e persone più grandi di lui, i suoi vestiti erano inzuppati e sgualciti e i piedi di puzzavano di interiora. Ma ne aveva passate di peggiori, durante il suo servizio da giornalista. Come quando aveva mappato il sistema della fognatura della città per scrivere un editoriale.

Saburo toccò la custodia della fotocamera per accertarsi ci fosse ancora, abbassò la testa e si diresse verso il primo carrello. La comitiva vicino ai cancelli non puzzava di coda di bue e zampe di gallina; i loro carretti erano impacchettati, sigillati e chiusi sui lati. Quando il guidatore si mosse per aprirne uno per l'ispezione, Saburo si nascose nei recessi più oscuri della sua ombra gigantesca.

Era buffo pensare che la carnagione fosse un parametro relativo, che variava in base alle persone che ti stavano intorno. Saburo non aveva mai visto quel mercante prima d'ora, ed era piuttosto certo che lui non lo avesse nemmeno notato – ma persino quando gli annoiati MPs guardarono nella direzione del ragazzino nascosto all'ombra del mercante, continuarono a essere frettolosi e disinteressati.

L'enorme uomo mostrò la licenza che gli permetteva di vendere le merci, quella per tenerle immagazzinate, quella per potersi spostare portandosele dietro... l'ispettore aveva fretta. Uno degli ufficiali prese l'impronta digitale al mercante con dell'inchiostro rosso, gli chiese di vedere la sua foto identificativa sul documento un'altra volta e poi lo esortò ad andare. Il mercante mise via tutte le scartoffie nella borsa. Un tatuaggio gli sbucava dalle pieghe del collo, e la sua voce era stata divorata da anni e anni di tabacco – ma la Polizia Militare di Konoha non arrestava le persone solo perché erano sgradevoli.

Gli ufficiali si spostarono, il mercante tornò al posto del guidatore e diede qualche colpo al motore. Il carretto sobbalzò qualche volta. Saburo si chinò con la schiena e si issò sullo stretto paraurti posteriore, avvolgendo una mano nel pesante cordame che teneva fissati diversi pacchi lunghi e stretti sul tettuccio. Trattenne il respiro mentre attraversava Hokuto, orgoglioso del suo inspiegabile successo.

“Sì, ma non fartelo venire duro.”

Saburo si guardò intorno. Il carretto saltò in una pozzanghera e per poco non lo fece volare in cielo.

“Huh?” Balbettò, stranito dalla voce senza proprietario. Nessuno prima di allora lo aveva mai accusato di--

“ _Ho detto_ : non fartelo venire duro.” Ripeté. Era una voce chiara, ma in qualche modo raspante, arrugginita. “A loro non interessa chi entra nelle mura. Gli interessa solo chi esce.”

Saburo guardò in alto. Una faccia rossa apparve dal trampolino del tettuccio, lo fissava dall'alto con un comico e lungo naso simile a un becco.

  
“Non puoi prendere in giro così _Ramaphoosa_.”

  
“Um, chi?”

La maschera ruotò di centottanta gradi, fino a quando non ebbe il mento rivolto al cielo. “Ra-ma,” Ribadì lenta e impetuosa. “A volte penso che abbia degli occhi nascosti nelle pieghe del collo.”

La faccia rossa girò di nuovo e lo guardò. “Chi è così idiota da entrare di nascosto a Hokuto? Si dice sia uno degli otto gironi dell'Inferno.”

Saburo ebbe l'impressione di parlare con qualcuno della sua stessa età. Ma era difficile dirlo con certezza. “Sono un giornalista.” Spiegò.

La creatura fece un verso annoiato e lo osservò. “Mm? Anche io leggo i giornali.”

“Intendo dire che li scrivo.”

La faccia girò e sparì. Passò qualche secondo. Un'altra buca lo scosse. La presa nella corda gli bruciava, stringendolo intorno al braccio come un serpente. Alla fine, Saburo si alzò in piedi e si arrampicò con attenzione su per le corde.

La maschera _tengt_ – ora l'aveva identificata come una maschera tradizionale che raffigurava un monaco divenuto un demone corvo – era raggrinzita per la pioggia, incrinata qua e là dal tempo; il legno si era scheggiato e incurvato per il troppo caldo e l'umidità. La vernice rossa era diventata rosa salmone sulla punta del naso, il mento e sulle guance.

Saburo si guardò intorno. I pacchi non si vedevano dalla strada, ed erano coperti da una cerata e avvolti singolarmente con comune tela: suppose si trattasse di commercianti di armi.

Il _tengu_ era sdraiato sulla merce con le mani dietro alla nuca. Una chioma di capelli corti, lucidi e neri gli ricadeva sulle spalle. Saburo tenne tutti i pensieri e le osservazioni per sé.

Dopo un po', il _tengu_ parlò ancora. “Non dovresti tenere la borsa in quel modo. È ovvio che hai qualcosa di bello lì dentro, altrimenti non la stringeresti così.”

Saburo scattò per sentire istintivamente se la fotocamera c'era ancora.

“A Hokuto i borseggiatori sono fenomenali. Ti sostituiscono le cose di valore con dei sassi e non te ne accorgi neanche. I meno discreti ti aprono la borsa con un rasoio.”

Il _tengu_ mosse le mani per imitare un veloce borseggiatore, poi si mise seduto e afferrò la cinghia della sua borsa. Saburo sussultò, ma non si ritrasse quando lo straniero gliela spostò. Il peso della fotocamera ora era sul davanti.

“Sembrerà che aspetti un bambino così, ma visto come zoppicavi stamattina non credo faccia molta differenza.”

“Grazie,” Disse Saburo. “Quindi questa non è la tua prima volta a Hokuto?”

“Veniamo qui ogni anno. Il capo Rama ha dei clienti importanti qui in giro. Questa è la prima volta nella quale abbiamo dovuto mostrare le carte all'interno della capitale però. Di solito, una volta dentro al cancello principale, non succede. Dovete davvero navigare nell'oro se avete i soldi per costruire un muro così brutto. Fuori, la gente si deve svenare anche solo per pagare _i fogli_. La nuova amministrazione è davvero stramba.”

“Non è nuova! Um--” Saburo si frenò prima di mettersi a fare un discorso nerd sulla politica della città. “Voglio dire che non è nuova. L'amministrazione del Sandaime è stata eletta quando le cose si sono fatte dure per la guerra, ma le persone vogliono l'illusione di essere di nuovo in tempo di pace.”

“In pace... _di nuovo_?” Fece una risata teatrale. “Quando mai questo paese è stato in pace?”

“Um--” La mente di Saburo viaggiò, rovistando fra tutte le note appuntate e gettandole a terra. Alcuni suoi neuroni risero di lui.

“C'era la pace quando i fondatori hanno scacciato le tribù per costruire questa città, quando gli hanno tolto il diritto di voto e li hanno chiusi dietro a quei muri? E quando i bambini della nostra età venivano mandati a morire in fosse comuni durante la Terza Guerra Ninja? O forse intendi prima, quando le donne venivano scambiate con capre? Che pace è questa? La società è uno schifo; i governi generano persone che a loro volta alimentano tutto questo – che pace è?”

Non era pace. “Sei un anarchico.”

“Sono Sayo,” Rispose il _tengu_. “Anche se non l'hai chiesto.”

“Io sono Saburo. E... tu indossi una maschera,” Spiegò. “Quindi credevo non volessi dirlo.”

Il carretto pieno d'armi sfrecciò per la strada. Cani randagi e gente con merce esposta su cartoni ostruivano il passaggio da entrambi i lati. Vendevano carretti e biciclette, liquori, distillati – tutte le tipiche vie di fuga, svaghi, carne e frutta.

“Ho sentito dire che voi soldati della Foglia vi siete messi ad ammazzare gli dei.”

Sayo si mise sui gomiti e tirò fuori un panino da una busta di plastica. Si alzò la maschera afferrandola per il becco e divenne una ragazza.

“Io non--” Saburo fissò il panino. “Voglio dire, non sono schedato. Mi alleno soltanto.”

“Oh.” Lei lo guardò dalla testa ai piedi. “Un fiore lento a sbocciare, _huh_?”

Lui alzò le spalle. “Immagino di sì.” Aveva occhi neri e profondi, fossette nelle guance. Un sopracciglio rotto, forse per un'ustione. Quattordici anni, più o meno. “ _Um_ , da dove venite voi?”

“Rama e Ajimi mi hanno salvata dal Pozzo di Fuoco. Non viaggiamo insieme da molto.” Diede un morso. Saburo guardò ovunque tranne che la giovane _tengu_ , ma riuscì comunque ad avere una chiara visione della scena nella sua mente.

“Il Pozzo di Fuoco non esiste.” Mormorò.

Lei masticò lentamente e non ingoiò. “Anche tu non sembri di queste parti. Sei emigrato da qualche altro paese? Forse dalla terra del Fulmine?”

Saburo scosse la testa. “No. I miei genitori sono nati qui. Mio papà è morto per la città,” Si sentì in dovere di aggiungere quel dettaglio. “E mia mamma lavora per l'Hokage.”

“E pensi di essere speciale per questo. Vuoi un morso?”

“ _Huh_? Voglio dire, _um_. Grazie.”

Sayo si mise sulle ginocchia. Qualche lancia e lama tintinnò sotto alla stoffa. Tenne la farina di riso tesa davanti a lei ma non la lasciò andare. Saburo prese un piccolo morso, sudando come una panchina al parco al tramonto, e si sentì come se meritasse di essere schiaffeggiato. Dentro c'era qualcosa di dolce come il miele, con dei pezzetti duri salati.

“Si chiama _zampino dolce_.”

“Zietta zampini dolci--” Disse Saburo.

“Già,” Sayo fece un grugnito. “Non è dolce come le sue focaccine.”

Il problema dell'assaggiare un morso di qualcosa è che dopo hai solamente più fame.

Sayo si mise seduta e finì la colazione. La maschera le tornò lentamente sulla faccia, come se si fosse stufata di essere ignorata. Quando parlò, il _tengu_ guardò dritto sulla sua testa. “Cosa vuoi?”

“Io--”

“No. Lui non viene con noi.”

Saburo si guardò intorno e comprese che qualcuno era comparso da dietro le corde del retro del carretto – una faccia abbronzata e raggrinzita sorrideva con diversi denti mancanti.

“Ho detto no, Ajimi.” Disse Sayo con un chiaro sospiro da adolescente. “È qui solo per intrufolarsi con noi. No, non l'ho aiutato – ha fatto tutto da solo”

La faccia ciondolante e sorridente scomparve dentro al carretto. Il _tengu_ si alzò e si batté le mani sulle ginocchia e sulle cosce, appoggiandole poi sulle anche. Dopo un momento passato a fissare il paesaggio della città, si girò.

“Sarebbe meglio se te ne andassi,” Disse Sayo. “Oggi portiamo a termine una vendita al Fulcrum. Nessuno senza permesso ci può entrare. È molto pericoloso. Addio, Saburo.”

“ _Um_.” Saburo si affrettò ad alzarsi sul carrello. A volte, gli uomini sanno dire la cosa giusta al momento giusto.

A volte invece non riescono a dire un bel niente.

Sayo lo guardò un'altra volta, poi saltò – nell'aria, sopra la tela. Il _tengu_ volteggiò in un salto mortale senza nessuno sforzo e atterrò nel fango. Poi corse fra i mercanti come il grazioso spazzino alato che era.

Saburo si sporse sul bordo. “Io penso che tu sia bellissima.” Mormorò alla folla prima di svignarsela anche lui.

  



	25. Interludio: giorni da demone pt. 2

Konohagakure era composta da quattordici quartieri, ognuno dei quali era come una piccola città a sé stante: _Ginza_ , vicino alla Torre, era noto per lo shopping e i ristoranti di lusso; _Ougashi_ aveva i migliori venditori di pesce e bestiame; _Skytree_ era noto per essere il distretto dei templi. _Shibuya_ raccoglieva gran parte della popolazione giovanile e delle attività notturne, incluse quelle dell'Anello nella centosedicesima strada.

Saburo non sapeva esattamente cosa rendesse famoso Hokuto, se non il crimine, i bambini scomparsi e le voci che lo definivano un girone infernale. Lì, le attività riguardavano tutte motociclette, teste di pesce e gang – cose che al di fuori del quartiere venivano considerate di bassa lega.

Una mandria di giovani vitelli se ne stava spalla a spalla su un cigolante bordo di un carretto mentre il loro conduttore le barattava con un mandriano. _Shh-click!_

Saburo si diresse verso il centro vivace del mercato. Il vapore nell'aria portava con sé l'odore delle esalazioni degli scarichi e delle cucine, chiaro e pungente. Incastrato tra un bagno pubblico di Konoha in vecchio stile – o, come diceva Obito, una _'pila di merda pubblica'_ – e un contenitore di compostaggio, c'era un viottolo pieno di erbacce: grandi ciuffi con foglie larghe, viticci d'edera rossa, mazzetti sparsi di zenzero selvatico e farfaraccio – tutti di colori brillanti e inumiditi dalla rugiada estiva. La violenta lotta per accaparrarsi un po' di luce solare e terreno azotato assomigliava a un crogiolo di diverse idee e pensieri. _Shh-click! Fotosintetici e fotogenici._

Saburo andò a sbattere malamente contro qualcuno duro come il marmo, rimbalzò su un'altra persona, si prese una gomitata in faccia e cadde sul sedere. Non appena il dolore gli salì dal coccige e gli arrivò al cervello, realizzò cos'era successo. Una scusa gli uscì spontanea dalla gola. _Ouch_.

Ce ne era un'altra. Un'altra creatura mascherata – questa però era alta e magra. Due lenti appannate lo scrutavano da un muso di gomma munito di respiratore e coperto con un cappuccio nero.

L'uomo con la maschera antigas sbraitò qualcosa che Saburo non comprese bene, e scosse uno spesso guanto per indicare a terra, alla sua destra. Saburo guardò lì, e vide una vecchia e incrostata pentola in frantumi con all'interno una fumante gelatina marrone. Da quella roba si alzava un odore strano e sconosciuto e Saburo deglutì, la paura gli ostruì la gola.

“Mi dispiace.” Disse di nuovo. “Io, _uh_ , non stavo guardando dove andavo.” Fece per afferrare la sua fotocamera. Non c'era più.

L'uomo alzò l'altro guanto. Saburo aveva abbastanza esperienza con i bulli della scuola da sapere che se avesse provato ad afferrare la tracolla, quella si sarebbe solo allontanata di più.

“Mi dispiace per la sua... pentola. Ma non ho soldi. Se c'è un altro modo nel quale posso--”

L'uomo lo afferrò così saldamente che Saburo sentì i piedi lasciare il terreno. Venne trascinato via per qualche metro. L'uomo disse qualcosa a denti stretti, in un dialetto che era già difficile da comprendere di suo, ma veniva soffocato dalla maschera. A Saburo pervenne solamente l'intonazione di un signore decisamente incazzato –

Girarono dietro a un paio d'angoli e il vicoletto verde sparì. Su per una strada secondaria, giù per qualche gradino di pietra, entrarono poi in una tenda, proprio nel cuore del mercato di carne _Sakai_ di Hokuto.

Suo padre a volte lo aveva portato al mercato ambulante di _Ginza_. Quando aveva cinque anni, Saburo spazzava il pavimento e faceva le faccende di casa per la famiglia. Era un bambino studioso, ma facilmente distraibile: guardava, guardava sempre tutto. Si ricordava della felicità che provava quando osservava suo padre cucinare. Al mercato gli aveva insegnato a scegliere le migliori patate, cavoli, melanzane, come controllare che le pere non fossero bacate e i _dragon fruit_ fossero alla giusta maturazione. A Saburo non piaceva andare dal macellaio, con quella sfilza di carcasse a terra, e non gli piaceva nemmeno il modo nel quale alcune teste di pesce sembravano continuare a fissarlo, muovendo ancora le branchie.

Il papà però era convinto che fosse importante che vedesse anche le cose brutte della vita – che condividesse la sofferenza delle creature viventi, così da non dimenticarsene mai. Era una delle cose che lo avevano reso un grande shinobi. E, ora che Saburo era abbastanza grande per comprenderlo, anche un grande alcolista.

Il mercato di _Sakai_ era nella parte superiore di _Ginza_ , ma ogni anno un incendio lo distruggeva e veniva trasferito a _Ougashi_. Ma due anni prima c'era stato un terremoto... Durante l'arco di vita di Saburo, il _Sakai_ era passato dall'essere composto da centinaia di mercanti a poche dozzine. Si erano spostati tutti ad Hokuto.

Le aste mattiniere del tonno erano già iniziate nel mercato interno. I tonni della Nebbia pesavano anche centotrenta chili, ed erano piuttosto costosi. Saburo sentiva già il suono delle seghe a nastro che si accendevano, sgranocchiavano e macinavano enormi pezzi di tonno e pesce spada congelati. Poi il triste suono del _maguro_ _bōchō_ si alzò come un canto affilandosi contro la pietra; il _maguro bōchō_ poteva essere lungo dai trenta centimetri fino ad un metro e mezzo, con una corta impugnatura di bambù, la lama piatta e dritta come un coltello per il burro – disegnato appositamente per la carne.

Saburo scivolò in un mare di sangue e squame. Iniziò a desiderare di trovarsi all'aperto.

Ad un certo punto si trovò di nuovo libero, nel retro di una grande tenda. L'uomo con la maschera antigas abbandonò la sua fotocamera su un tavolo da macellaio, senza troppa delicatezza. Saburo trattenne un lamento. Il mercante continuò a lavorare senza degnarlo di uno sguardo, ma tutti gli occhi vitrei a palla delle carcasse non lo lasciarono in pace un solo istante.

Con un cavatappi l'uomo stappò quattro bottiglie di vino di riso. Ne prese due per mano e le rovesciò in una scodella di argilla uguale a quella che si era rotta cadendo a terra. _Gu-gu-gu-gu-gug!_ Poi afferrò un coltello da macellaio e iniziò a tagliare della carne rosata come marmo – _Kuh! Kuh! Khnk!_ Ogni colpo dell'acciaio sul legno gli faceva diventare le gambe più molli. Saburo ebbe un brivido. La carne cadde nella scodella, seguita a ruota da erbe delle quali riconobbe solamente alcune specie, inclusa l' _Artiglio di Gatto_ e la _liana sanguinante_.

Un coperchio scivolò sulla pentola, seguito da uno strato di carta di alluminio. Poi l'uomo con la maschera antigas prese un secchio da terra con entrambe le mani e spalmò uno strato di fango appiccicoso sulla lamina, sigillando completamente la pentola.

Si tolse i guanti e li diede a Saburo. All'interno, erano ruvidi come scaglie di drago. Sentiva come se le unghie gli fossero affondate in centimetri di sporco – dopo alcuni gesti aggressivi del mercante, Saburo prese la pentola per i manici. Si piegò sulle ginocchia e si ripromise di smettere di saltare l'ora di ginnastica a scuola. Fece un traballante passo in avanti. L'uomo mascherato si attrezzò con una pala per la sabbia e sparì all'interno della bancarella. Saburo guardò la sua fotocamera, le braccia che gli tremavano, tutto intorno a lui il suono delle seghe, di sputi e masticamenti. Seguì l'uomo, un passo incerto dopo l'altro.

Superò in fretta la bancarella e imboccò un tunnel che lo condusse verso l'esterno, profondo e illuminato appena con una vecchia lampada a gas. Saburo notò una lieve pendenza verso il basso e spostò il peso per adattarsi al movimento del contenuto della pesante pentola. L'odore del fumo denso riempiva l'aria e i suoi polmoni. La sagoma del mercante davanti a lui divenne sfocata nell'oscurità aranciata. Saburo strizzò gli occhi forte. Le lacrime gli scesero per le guance.

Si fermarono davanti a una pesante porta di metallo. Ci volevano due mani per aprirla. Saburo aspettò, le spalle che gli stavano per schiacciare irrimediabilmente la cassa toracica. Il mercante infilzò la pala a terra e trascinò la maniglia. _Tzzzsst_ - _kuh-knunk!_ Il vento che soffiava dall'interno per poco non lo sbatté a terra. Da quando erano entrati al mercato, Saburo aveva preso solo qualche piccolo respiro, e non era pronto per il pesante calore e il fumo della stanza davanti a loro. Era come un enorme forno sulla bocca dell'inferno.

L'uomo si riprese la pala. Parlò con dei brevi versi e dei gesti feroci e Saburo portò avanti un piede – pensò che avrebbe preferito morire per aver tenuto sollevata per troppo tempo la pentola piuttosto che entrare in quella caverna.

Ma lo fece lo stesso.

Non riusciva a respirare. Ogni volta che ci provava, era come se un lungo _maguro bōchō_ gli scivolasse giù per la gola, quindi decise di trattenere il respiro. Gli occhi gli gocciolavano per il fumo e il calore. Il chakra gli finì tutto sotto ai piedi. Saburo cadde su un ginocchio.

Da qualche parte, in mezzo a quell'inferno brillante arancione, l'uomo con la maschera stava scavando un buco della dimensione della pentola, in linea con un'altra decina identici. Prese la scodella di Saburo a mani nude, la mise nel buco appena fatto e si mise a dissotterrarne un'altra. Posizionò la seconda pentola a terra davanti a Saburo, che prese il suo nuovo fardello e si diresse verso l'uscita, un po' sollevando e un po' trascinando la pentola di argilla con lui. Il mercante tirò fuori un accendino e si mise a bruciare dell'erba secca e del fieno.

Saburo superò la soglia del fumoso corridoio – non si era reso conto di essere collassato, ma doveva essere successo perché si ritrovò afferrato per un braccio e sollevato sui piedi. Una voce si udì chiara nell'aria.

“Kin, ti dispiace aiutarmi, tesoro?” Era un uomo. “Ho le mani occupate.”

Saburo fece per afferrare di nuovo la pentola, ma si sentì sollevare in aria. _Quindi, è così che ci si sente quando arriva la Morte,_ pensò. _Poteva almeno degnarsi di lasciarmi il tempo di finire quello che avevo iniziato._

“Lascia stare, ragazzo.”

Dopo aver fluttuato con il dolce suono degli uccellini che cantavano, Saburo tornò in sé. L'odore del mercato della carne divenne di nuovo chiaro e forte. Saburo diede un'occhiata alla sua fotocamera, che gli fluttuò vicino. La afferrò con le mani. Venne messo a sedere su uno sgabello davanti alla bancarella.

“Come hai fatto a far incazzare così lo Zio Capra?”

“Io gli ho rotto... è stato... un incidente...”

“È melodrammatico quando gli tocchi lo stufato di capra, sai. Ma gli ci vogliono tre giorni e tre notti per preparare quella merda in quella una stanza bollente. Lo chiamano ambrosia – l'elisir immortale, lo stufato degli dei!”

Saburo provò ad aprire gli occhi per guardare il proprietario della voce. “Uh?”

“ _Uh-huh!_ ” Lo straniero starnutì. “Certo, ci sono quasi centocinquanta gradi là dentro, e i fumi ti possono uccidere in meno di un minuto. Anche con una maschera, non ti riprendi se ci vai diverse volte. I ragazzini da queste parti, che crescono nel mercato, lo respirano ancora prima che i loro polmoni finiscano di svilupparsi. Hai mai sentito di un solo ninja che sia nato ad Hokuto? _Diavolo, no._ Le cure mediche possono fare qualcosa, ma da queste parti non sono un'opzione.”

“Quindi, perché--?”

“Perché farlo?” Attraverso gli occhi inondati di lacrime, Saburo intravide lo straniero al tavolo, una vaga sagoma. Stava usando uno scalpello per rimuovere il fango secco dal coperchio della pentola. “È la tradizione. Cinquemila anni più vecchia di te, di me, dell'intera città – diavolo, forse anche più vecchia di Kin.” Fece una pausa per ridacchiare. “Lo stufato di capra è tipico delle montagne a nord. Le persone da queste parti discendono con le tribù settentrionali; vivevano di sussistenza e furono gli ultimi ad accettare i trattati del Paese del Fuoco. Lo Zio Capra è l'ultimo che si ricorda la ricetta. La tradizione morirà con lui.”

Saburo avrebbe voluto chiedere se fosse una cosa negativa oppure no, ma gli faceva male tutto, si sentiva come una foglia secca piegata nel modo sbagliato, e non riusciva a prendere un respiro completo. All'improvviso, gli apparve un mestolo sotto al naso e il vapore gli andò nelle narici. L'odore ricordava vagamente i fumi di quella stanza. Alzò il mento per scuotere la testa.

“Avanti. Lo stufato assorbe le energie a infrarossi della terra. È curativo.”

Saburo prese un sorso del brodo rosso sangue. Il calore gli andò nello stomaco. Prese un altro assaggio, e poi un altro ancora. Il suo chakra fremette, un battito del cuore in più, e iniziò a fluire gradualmente in un circolo senza fine. Il suo respiro si ristorò, gli occhi si schiarirono. Saburo acquisì improvvisamente una consapevolezza del proprio corpo che nessun istruttore o nessuna lezione erano mai riusciti a insegnargli.

“Se vuoi un mio consiglio, ragazzo,” Disse il giovane uomo, quello che lo aveva salvato. Aveva un naso prominente e una brutta cicatrice che gli attraversava l'attaccatura dei capelli. “Non lasciare che il tuo voler fare ammenda ti uccida. Una delle cose migliori dell'essere a questo mondo è che puoi scegliere _quando_ ne vale la pena e quando no.”  
  
L'uomo con la maschera antigas ritornò. Sventolò la pala piena di sabbia verso la pentola e grugnì qualcosa.

“Consegna speciale, lo so.” Disse il giovane uomo lasciando andare la pentola. “Ci penso io, Zio. Sono con la moto oggi. Sarà molto fico e ci vorrà solo un attimo.”

Lo Zio Capra lo salutò, infilò la pala a terra e prese di nuovo il suo coltello da macellaio. Saburo saltò giù dallo sgabello prima che il mercante potesse scambiarlo per una delle sue gambe di capra da un chilo e mezzo.

Fuori dalla tenda, una motocicletta elettrica era appoggiata da entrambi i lati su un cavalletto. Una donna era accovacciata sul retro, con le braccia incrociate e la faccia girata dall'altra parte.

“Che c'è di meglio, piccoletto?” L'uomo ficcanaso gli si rivolse ancora. “Vuoi un passaggio? Devo passare per il _Fulcrum_. Non mi fermo e non faccio deviazioni.”

“Cos'è... il _Fulcrum_?”

“ _Uh_? Cos'è il--” Imprecò. “Sei nato ieri? Ma i ragazzini della tua età si informano su questa città?”

In realtà, pensò Saburo, il suo mestiere era proprio quello.

Prima che potesse rispondere, l'uomo aprì la giacca e tirò fuori una stropicciata pagina di giornale. Gliela sventolò davanti. “Ecco, impara. Col cazzo che l'Accademia forma giovani menti.”

“ _Err_ \-- l'ho scritto io questo.”

“Uh?” Il ragazzo ruotò la pagina del _Watertower_ diverse volte e gli diede una lunga occhiata scettica. “...Sa-bu-ro?”

Saburo strinse la fotocamera. “Eccomi qui.”

“Che io sia dannato, credevo fossi una ragazza! Che ci fai qui? Non compri capre.”

Saburo scosse la testa.

Delle zampe di gallina premature apparvero intorno agli occhi grigi dell'uomo. “Sei in cerca di una storia. Avanti allora. Ne hai trovata una.” Le chiavi girarono. Fece un gesto verso la moto. “Non dovresti andare in giro da solo da queste parti, comunque. Non hai sentito? C'è un deicida in giro.”

Saburo si avvicinò in punta di piedi. Non si era presentato, quindi chiese. “ _Um_ , come ti chiami?”

L'uomo starnutì di nuovo e ghignò. “Mi chiamano Drongo.”

Saburo si fermò prima di montare in sella e guardò curioso la donna senza faccia.

  
“Non preoccuparti per lei. Non ti darà fastidio.”

“Um--” Non era suonato molto gentile. “Chi--?”

Il drongo fece un fischio penetrante per rivolgersi alla sua silenziosa compagna. _Shhhhhwip!_ “Kin'u. Forza, bambola. Fai spazio a questo giovane saggio.”

In una sola mossa, la cupa ragazza si trasformò in un merlo con tre zampe e due occhi ramati. Volò fino alla spalla di Drongo e gli beccò malamente l'orecchio. “Va bene, va bene,” Se la scrollò di dosso e montò in sella. “Perché non ti comporti mai come si deve? _Cazzo_.”

Saburo salì dietro di lui, gli occhi fissi sull'uccello a tre zampe.

“Sai quanto c'è voluto a tirarla fuori da lì?” La moto partì con un veloce scoppio, sorprendentemente veloce e silenzioso comparato ai soliti suoni da vecchio mulino che facevano le motociclette. “Non ti dico. Sacrifichi tutto quello che hai per sigillare un demone muta forme, e in cambio ti tratta a pesci in faccia.”

“Pensavo si potessero stipulare contratti solo con animali.”

  
“Ed è vero.” Ripose il Drongo. “La maggior parte delle volte. Hai mai sentito la storia di _Sha Mo_?”

“Me la ricordo – era sui giornali un paio di anni fa. _Sha Mo_ era un monaco che rubò delle pergamene proibite da _Skytree_. Gli dei scatenarono un terremoto per punirlo.”

“Ci sei quasi. Ma la pergamena era solo una. E, _um_ ,” Il conducente si grattò il retro del collo. “Il terremoto è stato un incidente. Kin'u fa le cose alla vecchia maniera: evocazioni teatrali – per non parlare della sua vera forma. Devo ancora lavarmi gli occhi la notte.” Il piccolo uccello volò sulla sua spalla opposta e lo beccò ancora.

Saburo mise insieme i pezzi. “Quindi... eri tu. Tu sei _Sha Mo_?”

“Drongo, amico. Drongo. Quello è stato tanto tempo fa. Non sono più un monaco.”

“Hai fatto un patto con un demone proibito.”

“Le forze armate si sono scaldate un po'.” Drongo starnutì. Nella sua voce c'era di nuovo quella risata. “La disgrazia più disonorevole per Konoha negli ultimi cinquant'anni. Ed è solo l'inizio della storia.”  



	26. Veglia di sangue pt. 5

Tutto quello che viene vissuto in un sogno sembra sensato. Ti sembra vero, fino al momento nel quale capisci che non lo è; all'improvviso ti ritrovi sveglio in un mondo senza miracolose macchine volanti o spade fatte di serpenti – niente più gatti stranamente dotati per la poesia. Il sogno diventa presto solo un ricordo.

A volte, un sogno si interrompe a metà. E di solito è il sognatore stesso a causarne la fine; succede quando ci si accorge che qualcosa non va, qualcosa non torna, e l'illusione è spezzata. Kakashi utilizzava quel modo per liberarsi dalla presa dei _genjutsu_ , ma a volte i sogni erano più convincenti, perché venivano direttamente dalla mente del sognatore, e non da qualcuno di esterno. Un esperto di quelle arti avrebbe potuto indurre i nemici in trance o ipnosi, ma sarebbe stata comunque una cosa artificiale. Il subconscio invece risiede nella parte più profonda e oscura del cervello; puoi prendere in giro chiunque, ma in fondo saprai sempre chi sei davvero.

Ma _chi_ lo sa? E poi, _chi era lui_?

Una sagoma cornuta lo circondava su tutti i lati. Gli sussurrava gentile. “ _Ci siamo quasi, samurai._ ”

Accettò qualcosa dai suoi nodosi artigli. Era tutto così scuro... non sembrava il tramonto, ma solo che... tutto stesse lentamente svanendo. Non vedeva l'ora di sdraiarsi, chiudere gli occhi e svanire anche lui. Non c'era più nulla a separarlo dal vuoto. La perdita del suo _io_ era stata così estrema da aver trasformato il dolore in pura estasi.

Due piedi in più affondarono nell'acqua rossa – qualcuno uscì da uno squarcio spaziale, proprio nel mezzo dell'Inferno del Ninja Copiatore. La tazza da tè gli venne strappata dalle mani. Non riuscì nemmeno a reagire.

“Kakashi? K, rispondimi bello. Ci sei ancora?”

_Harkhooouumm!_ La divinità urlò e la sua voce sovrapposta echeggiò:

“ _È – troppo – tardi!_ ”

_Il suo nome, il suo rank, i suoi passatempi._ _Il suo cibo preferito. Il suo – il suo –_

Nella flebile luce vide i segni delle cicatrici, guardò il nuovo arrivato infilare una mano nel cielo notturno e tirare fuori una catena da uno squarcio. Catena, catena, altra catena, e alla fine una falce a forma di mezza luna argentata. _Doveva essere una sorta di dio._

Il cumulo che incombeva sulla palude fece una risata con riverbero. “ _Non puoi ferirmi,_ ” Lo avvisò.

_Fwm-fwm-fwmmm..._ La catena roteò tetra, disegnando archi nell'aria. Il sognatore guardò la lucente estremità. Un riflesso argentato, affilato e brillante. Sembrava fuori posto.

“Sei proprio sicuro?”

“ _È impossibile!_ ” Tuonò il Giudice. “ _Sarai anche capace di manipolare lo spazio e il tempo, ma solo una tecnica celestiale può scalfirmi!_ ”

“Se, se.” Disse il nuovo arrivato con tono basso e minaccioso. “L'hai detto almeno cinquanta volte. Che mi dici invece su di lui?”

Oscillò. La lama ricurva fischiò nello scenario che si dissolveva sempre più--

 _Whzzzzsshhht!_ Era così elegante, così... imminente.

_Huh._ Il sognatore sospirò, provò a guardare in basso, ma non riuscì nemmeno a muovere la testa. Alzò una mano con enorme sforzo. _Ah, sì-- questo spiega tutto_. I tendini del suo collo erano stati recisi. Calore gli sgorgava dalla gola e scendeva lento verso la pancia, per unirsi all'acqua rossa sotto di lui. Tutto il resto era gelido. La mano si allontanò dall'umidità del sangue, e da qualche parte nel profondo del suo subconscio, una campanella d'allarme suonò. Non sarebbe dovuto essere – _morto_?

La coscienza di Kakashi alzò le spalle. Pensò che Obito fosse davvero fottutamente sexy con quella catena. Senza la divisa sarebbe stato anche meglio.

“B,” Grugnì. Il sangue gli scivolò sulla lingua. “Cosa diavolo--?”

Il suo compagno di squadra gli dava le spalle. Si assestò con le gambe a mezza luna ampia, portò il piede destro sulla catena per accorciarla e iniziò a farla girare di nuovo, più veloce. _Fmm-fwmmmfwummmm._

“Adesso ti ammazzo,” Kakashi lo sentì parlare. “E anche quel bambino inquietante. Finirai trasportato dalla corrente del fiume in mille pezzettini.”

Il ridondante ed echeggiante _clunk_ di uno _shishi-odoshi_ di bambù risuonò per le acque. Una volta, poi ancora.

“ _Kokujō Jigoku,”_ Sibilò il dio. “ _Il Secondo Strato... l'Inferno dei fili neri!_ ”

Le sponde si incresparono e l'oscurità ai bordi dell'arco visivo di Kakashi prese la forma di svariati demoni. Linee nere si avviluppavano intorno alle mani e al collo del suo compagno, scavando nella pelle. _Fwmm-fwmm..._ la catena continuava a volteggiare.

“Non sta volta.” Obito ruotò e la lama crescente prese vita, chiazzata dal sangue di Kakashi.

L'arma a lungo raggio divise i demoni della palude in due. Kakashi fu sorpreso di sentire i loro lamenti e pianti; molte altre figure si alzarono dall'ombra per sostituirli, ma era chiaro che il suo compagno di squadra li stesse danneggiando. E la sua lama – era in fiamme?

Era un po' eccessivo, così. Una lama a mezza luna da sballo, _ok_ , ma Kakashi dovette battere le palpebre qualche volta prima di confermare che, in effetti, c'erano delle lingue di fuoco nero sulla sua superficie, che si stagliavano nella notte, pura ossidiana che colava grigiore. _L'oscurità divora l'oscurità._ Tutto questo, insieme allo splendore argentato e al sangue umano fresco ricordava la magia nera. Quando Kakashi intravide il viso di Obito, venato di nero e con l'occhio rosso, notò che era fuori di testa e ci stava godendo un mondo.

Dei proiettili cercarono di colpire Obito, ma ogni cosa gli passò attraverso. Nessuno sembrava curarsi del tizio quasi morto che se ne stava in ginocchio nella brodaglia – come se Kakashi avesse ormai scontato la sua pena. O forse, come se facesse parte di un sogno differente.

Non appena ebbe formulato la sua teoria, dovette ricredersi. Un'accetta fatta d'ombra demoniaca scivolò nella notte decisa a dividergli la testa in due – Kakashi non era sicuro che avrebbe davvero potuto ferirlo, ma fu comunque sollevato quando un anello di fuoco nero si sollevò senza preavviso intorno a lui e disintegrò l'arma da lancio. Sentì solo un leggero spruzzo di cenere.

“Conosco questo _dōjutsu_...” Rombò il vecchio Giudice. “Ma il tuo corpo mortale dovrebbe solo riuscire a padroneggiare l'arcano del Kamui. Com'è possibile che controlli la Fiamma Vivente della dea Amaterasu? _Harrkhoumm_! Cosa nascondi?”

Obito tornò in una posa rilassata, in piedi tra Kakashi e il dio della palude. Invece che rispondere, grugnì e sputò nell'acqua nera. I restanti demoni sprofondarono simultaneamente – e scomparvero urlando nel vortice del suo occhio.

Quando il suo compagno attivò lo Sharingan, Kakashi sentì un pizzico anche nel suo. Con sorpresa, un flusso di chakra fluì fra loro.

Sollevò gli occhi al piatto trasbordante che il _kappa_ aveva sulla testa. _Facciamo pratica con il tiro al bersaglio_ , pensò.

_Fwmm, fwmm, fwm_ – la catena continuava a cantare. Obito fece un po' di scena con un volteggio senza fine e lanciò la falce fiammeggiante come un arpione letale.

Il Ninja Copiatore improvvisò creando un buco nel tessuto dimensionale di Jigoku. Il _mononoke_ venne ingoiato un istante prima che la lama del suo compagno di squadra tagliasse longitudinalmente il dio del fiume.

Tutto si immobilizzò; tutto, dal tè bollente, alle minuscole molecole di ossigeno nell'aria – ma Kakashi non riusciva a respirare lo stesso. Non era nemmeno vivo, non più.

“ _Stupido samurai..._ ” Mormorò la montagna mentre affondava. “ _Riesco a capire, ora--- ricordo la spirale nel tuo occhio rubato. Ku-khouum! Ricordati questo, figlio perduto... esistono solamente dei della guerra, e dei della creazione... scegli con saggezza..._ ”

Obito lanciò una seconda volta la lama ricurva, decisamente poco interessato nel sentire le ultime parole del dio. Per qualche ragione, Kakashi distolse lo sguardo. Ma il viscerale _thunk!_ e il _chunk!_ della lama di fuoco celestiale se li sarebbe ricordato a lungo.

“Muori, stronzo.” _Mai furono udite parole d'addio più sobrie._

Kakashi moriva dalla voglia di vederlo senza i fili neri o il sangue che gli usciva dagli occhi; almeno un'ultima volta prima di svanire per sempre. Avrebbe dovuto sentire il calore dell'anello di fuoco intorno a lui, ma non percepì altro se non un peso allo stomaco, un po' come quella sensazione da sballo di quando contrasti la gravità con un salto. Kakashi avrebbe tanto voluto sballarsi. Questa era stata la missione più lunga di tutta la sua vita.

Sentì dei passi nell'acqua. Obito mosse la mano come se fosse annoiato e le fiamme intorno a lui svanirono. Ripose la sua _kusarigama_ argentata in un'altra dimensione.

“Kakashi?” Due grandi palmi gli scivolarono intorno al collo, ma era troppo tardi per fermare l'emorragia. Tutto il suo sangue si era già mischiato con l'acqua di palude.

Il suo compagno di squadra imprecò arrabbiato. Le loro fronti sbatterono una contro l'altra, non molto gentilmente. “Sveglia, sveglia, per favore, svegliati...”

Da qualche parte, il Ninja Copiatore riacquistò il controllo. Lottò per tirare un bel respiro – gli sembrava di non aver riempito i polmoni da almeno duemila anni. Si leccò le labbra, ma non sentì il sapore del sangue. Alzò una mano al collo e non trovò nessuna ferita.

Si accorse poco a poco che lo stavano trasportando; alla vecchia maniera militare. Stava fissando la schiena del suo ragazzo. Anche quello era un modo efficace per andarsene via dalla missione, in effetti.

“K?”

“ _Hm_ ,” Provò a fare un grugnito.

“Mi stai toccando le chiappe. Sei mezzo morto e mi stai toccando le chiappe.”

La morte lo faceva sentire un po' eccitato.

La sua schiena toccò qualcosa di solido, e Kakashi socchiuse gli occhi per la vertigine. Nel giro di un minuto, sentì l'odore di vegetazione e di linfa di betulla nera. Essere di nuovo nella Foresta dei Brividi era quasi come tornare a casa. Appoggiò la testa contro il tronco. La presenza del suo compagno di squadra svanì e il Ninja Copiatore si concentrò per cercare di rimettere insieme la sua mente; prima però, avrebbe dovuto convincersi che ne fosse rimasto almeno un briciolo. Era riuscito a impedire che il Giudice si prendesse una fettina della sua identità e la sua relazione con un Uchiha. Tutto il resto non gli era sembrato importante. Doveva esserci ancora però, lì da qualche parte, solo-- lo aveva perso. Era finito in artigli divini ed era stato fatto in mille pezzi.

“Ehi, sveglia,” Una mano gli batté sulla guancia. “Non dormire. Non si dorme fino a quando non siamo a casa. Promettilo.”

Strizzò gli occhi. Obito aveva ritrovato lo zaino. Gli mise un contenitore termico sotto al naso e gli ordinò di bere. Kakashi ci provò. Ogni singolo muscolo gli faceva male, ma la gola in particolare.

“Penso,” Deglutì con dolore. “Che tu mi abbia causato un danno irreparabile alla mia psiche.”

Obito gli strofinò le nocche sul davanti del collo. “Lo so. Era l'unico modo per tirarti fuori da lì. Dovevi morire un po'-- mi dispiace tanto.”

Kakashi notò una brutta ferita bruciacchiata nella spalla sinistra del suo compagno di squadra e sollevò l'unica mano che riusciva ancora a sentire per toccarla. In realtà, riusciva appena a muoverla – ma fece uno sforzo. “Che ti è successo?”

Obito tirò su con il naso. Si portò un pugno al buco che aveva nel petto. “Credo, dovessi morire un po' anche io.”

Rimasero seduti insieme per diversi minuti, ognuno immerso nei suoi pensieri. La brezza muoveva le chiome alte, e le cicale stavano iniziando a cantare con l'alba. Kakashi si chiese quanti anni ci sarebbero voluti per capire quello che gli era successo, o ciò che era capitato al suo compagno. _Come cazzo avrebbe fatto a scrivere un rapporto di tutto ciò?_

“Dusky ci ammazzerà.”

“Fanculo a Dusky!” Dichiarò Obito. “Ha detto di _neutralizzare_ e, cazzo: lo abbiamo neutralizzato. Il Paese del Tè può cavarsela da solo ora.”

“Obito, non sai nemmeno cos'hai fatto.”

“Non rispondermi così! Ti ho salvato la vita, cazzo!”

Kakashi trovò la forza di alzare gli occhi al cielo. “Certo, decidi tu quando iniziamo a tenere i conti.”

“Cosa vorresti dire?”

“Significa che non ti devo un cazzo!” Rantolò Kakashi. “Obito, anche se mettessimo una _pietra_ sopra a quella volta,” Il suo compagno di squadra lo fulminò con lo sguardo. Kakashi continuò. “Salvarti il culo è un'attività molto gettonata nei nostri registri di missione--” Si fermò di nuovo. “Ma immagino che tu non lo sappia, visto che non ti sei mai degnato di scriverne uno.”

“Non posso scriverli!” Obito fece un gesto con le mani per cambiare argomento. “I registri di missione sono così noiosi. Devo dirgli tutto quello che facciamo, ma io non mi ricordo nemmeno la metà delle cose che succedono, così li riempio di cazzate, ma poi devo assicurarmi che quelle cazzate abbiano senso, e alla fine passo ore a fissare il foglio.”

“Lo so,” Disse Kakashi. “Io c'ero.”

Il suo compagno di squadra saltò e sputò, un segno che indicava che stava bene. “Sta zitto!”

“Senti, anche io penso che siano noiosi. Ma quando ti rifiuti di sbrigare quelle faccende, sono io a doverle fare.”

“No, non devi.”

“B,” Kakashi sospirò. “Non puoi semplicemente--”

Sollevò il suo sopracciglio sfregiato. “Cosa?”

“Non partecipare a queste cose.” Concluse il Ninja Copiatore. “Magari non ti piace la procedura, ma io e te siamo parte dell'esercito fino a quando non lo siamo più.”

“Fino a quando non siamo morti, intendi.”

Kakashi aggrottò le sopracciglia. “A volte penso anche io a queste cose che hai detto, ma l'obiettivo dei villaggi ninja è la pace.”

“Sì, lo è?” Ribatté Obito. “Oppure è quello di mettere un cappello appuntito sulla testa di un uomo potente?”

“Il cappello è solo un cappello-- non è una cosa bella o brutta fino a quando qualcuno non lo indossa.”

“Per favore, Kakashi, allietami con il tuo senso del dovere mentre sei mezzo paralizzato e mezzo rotto per nessuna fottutissima buona ragione. Non saremmo mai dovuti venire qui!” Abbassò il tono della voce, che divenne più dolce. “Solo, non pensare al protocollo adesso. Chiederò un permesso per tutti e due. Dopo tutto questo... voglio solo stare un po' con te.”

Kakashi sorrise. “Da come parli sembra che io stia morendo.”

“Non è così!” Ribatté Obito. “Ma il nostro lavoro è pericoloso. Non voglio che stiamo più arrabbiati. Voglio esserci quando ti alleni, o, sai, quando facciamo gli stupidi al parco. Voglio esserci quando sei triste. Non so. Non sono stato molto presente... per niente.”

Kakashi strinse gli occhi. “Sei troppo sexy quando usi la catena.”

Obito arrossì e si guardò le mani. “Bello, credo di aver ammazzato mio zio. E, _uh_ , ho preso un po' delle sue cose.”

“Sembra una bella storia.”

Obito lo guardò e sorrise. “Davvero, non lo è.”

Kakashi alzò le mani per raggiungerlo e Obito si avvicinò di sua spontanea volontà. C'era qualcosa di nuovo nel suo occhio nero senza fondo. Obito prese la mano curiosa di Kakashi e la premette contro la corteccia dell'albero, poi si mise sulle ginocchia, all'interno del suo spazio personale. Condivisero l'aria per qualche breve respiro. Il battito del cuore di Kakashi accelerò, il sangue tornò a fluirgli in tutte le estremità. Obito gli prese il labbro inferiore tra i denti e lo trascinò in un bacio profondo, a bocca spalancata. _Migliaia di anni di dolore bruciante erano valsi la pena._ Lasciò che fosse l'Uchiha a prendere l'iniziativa, e quando fu troppo stanco per continuare a ricambiare il bacio, Obito si spostò all'angolo della bocca, sulla mandibola, e nel punto dove gli piaceva tanto lasciargli segni, dietro all'orecchio. Kakashi si sforzò per convincere le sue dita ad andare fra i capelli marroni del suo compagno di squadra –divenuti spessi ricci per via dell'umidità.

Dopo un po', Obito si mise di nuovo seduto, si sistemò gli occhiali, ma non se li tolse. Infilò il pollice nella cinghia dello zaino, guardò nella sua direzione, dritto nei suoi occhi. “Ti amo, Bakashi.” Mormorò timido.

Kakashi sentì un ghigno sul viso. “Lo so.”

  
  


Supportate l'autore e artista   
Lavoro in lingua originale: <https://archiveofourown.org/works/16946859>  
Deviant Art: <https://www.deviantart.com/the-divine-fool/gallery>  
  



	27. Fuori dal tempo pt.1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Questa è una traduzione!
> 
> Artista e autore: thedivinefool. 
> 
> Supportate!  
> Deviant art: https://www.deviantart.com/the-divine-fool/gallery  
> Instagram: https://www.instagram.com/thedivinefool/

  
  


Kakashi si svegliò con l'odore della pioggia – la piacevole fragranza delle foglie ammuffite, del pino e della salvia. L'aria era fresca e gradevole sul suo viso, una sensazione simile a quando giri il cuscino dall'altro lato, o guardi le cose da un nuovo punto di vista; _lasciati gli incubi alle spalle, e sarai libero di vedere il mondo da un'altra prospettiva._ Kakashi si girò, allargò le braccia e le gambe. Le nuove prospettive potevano aspettare ancora cinque minuti.

La leggera luce della mattina ammorbidiva i contorni di ogni cosa. Kakashi si lasciò affondare nella fantasia senza una precisa destinazione. Di solito attraversava in fretta i suoi paesaggi da sogno – oggi invece ci passeggiava. Non c'era nessun urgenza, nessun dovere irrinunciabile o obiettivo di missione che gli occupasse la mente; i suoi innumerevoli livelli di coscienza si erano miracolosamente sistemati. Si sentiva come un'immagine immobile in uno stagno, senza nessun increspatura.

A un certo punto, un po' dopo l'alba e appena dopo che il mercato del mattino iniziasse a brulicare, Kakashi si alzò. Intontito, zoppicante e dolorante – aveva molte bende avvolte attorno al fianco, e quando si muoveva, ogni volta che il suo stomaco si piegava, sentiva bruciore. Non era ancora certo di cosa fosse successo, ma le lenzuola sterili e i muri bianchi parlavano piuttosto chiaramente. Ovviamente, si trovava in un centro medico della Foglia - quindi era rimasto ferito; abbastanza gravemente da essere stato ricoverato. Per _quante_ notti, non lo sapeva con esattezza. Kakashi si levò le bende dal fianco e sbirciò – era una bruciatura, solo una ferita del muscolo, nulla per la quale fosse necessario essere ricoverato – e, a parte la stanchezza muscolare persistente e una serie di lividi sull'addome, _stava bene._

Rovistò in una borsa abbandonata su una sedia lì vicino e trovò un paio di calzoncini e una maglietta pulita. Per lo meno, _qualcuno_ si stava occupando di lui. Ficcò il naso ancora un po' in giro e trovò un misterioso contenitore, ramoscelli e aghi di pino, una scatola di mentine che aveva l'odore di un'erba completamente diversa – e, cosa più misteriosa, una ciotola per il tè di intatta giada nera dall'interno cremisi come un petalo di quercia velenosa; luccicava come se fosse appena stata svuotata, ma quando la prese fra le mani si accorse che era completamente asciutta e calda come carne. Fissò la _cha-wan_ per lungo tempo, ma non riuscì a ricordare cosa significasse per lui.

Kakashi tenne in considerazione per un momento la possibilità di farsi controllare, poi decise di saltare fuori dalla finestra. L'alito del vento della mattina lo strinse fra le sue fauci. _Il sorgere del sole... il suo momento preferito della giornata._

Il terreno umido gli confermò che quella notte aveva piovuto. Come al solito, al villaggio della Foglia c'era un fuoco acceso da qualche parte, dall'odore fragrante e intenso. Un brivido gli salì fra le costole e Kakashi dedusse la stagione dal modo nel quale l'aria gli pungeva nei polmoni. Erano usciti dall'autunno da poco, probabilmente. La città dell'eterna primavera stava spiegando le ali.

Il Ninja Copiatore saltò su un edificio solo per esperimento. Il suo chakra era lento a rispondere, ma c'era ancora, lo sentiva in agguato nelle sue ossa, che filtrava lentamente nei suoi vasi sanguigni. Sentì un pizzico nell'occhio sinistro e se lo strofinò, notando una cicatrice che non si ricordava di avere.

Decise di non pensarci.

Kakashi scansionò con i sensi tutto intorno a lui, cercando qualcosa di famigliare. La sua città brillava; il vapore usciva dalle facciate dei negozi lungo _Wood Row_ , i carretti pieni di frutta e verdura fresche si scuotevano tra i sassi e la ghiaia, sulla strada per il mercato. Un commerciante di argento straniero passò, pubblicizzando le sue merci con il ritmato _clink... clink... clink!_ del suggestivo metallo. Un ciuffolotto cantava la sua operistica e ubriaca canzone.

I campi d'addestramento erano deserti, a eccezione di alcuni mattinieri troppo zelanti – generalmente _genin_ che si preparavano per gli esami e qualche Jōnin esibizionista. Era comprensibile che i _chūnin_ dormissero fino a tardi e i Jōnin non in missione preferissero allenarsi fuori dalle mura.

Un segnale di chakra esplosivo attirò la sua attenzione, seguito dal lontano strappo e gemito della terra che urlava trasformandosi. _Schifoso pallone gonfiato,_ pensò Kakashi strofinandosi l'occhio. Cercò di intercettare la provenienza di tutto quel ridicolo baccano di prima mattina e capì che arrivava dai campi di erba delle pampas, sul lato ovest del Green Lake. Si fermò sul lungo lago per guardare la superficie dell'acqua. Il bacino era un punto di riferimento all'interno della città – lo conosceva meglio della voce di suo padre; oggi, gli alberi erano gli stessi di sempre, ma la brezza passava in modo diverso attraverso le loro foglie. Il lago era famoso per attirare stormi di uccelli migratori della Nebbia in primavera, ma quella mattina c'erano circa quattro _milioni_ di uccelli marini che si rilassavano tra le ninfee. Kakashi li guardò e loro guardarono lui. Qualcuno di loro si avvicinò per chiedergli una ricompensa con dei piccoli versi. _Se questo è un genjutsu_ , pensò, _è davvero fatto bene._

Fronde di erbe delle pampas crescevano intorno allo steccato che delimitava il _Campo 8_ , ma l'erba gialla al centro del campo era calpestata e appiattita da anni di addestramento giornaliero e da civili che andavano ad osservarne la fioritura stagionale. Kakashi guardò oltre lo steccato. _Chi cazzo poteva fare tutto quel casino a quell'ora del mattino?_

Distante, un albero simile ad una vite sbucò dalla terra e tirò una frustata per tutto il campo. _Potente, ma azzardata._ Kakashi si mise le mani in tasca, piegò le ginocchia e saltò via lo steccato. Il _Mokuton_ era inusuale, questo era certo. Cercò di ricordarsi se ci fosse qualcuno nel registro delle abilità che lo possedesse, ma non gli venne in mente nessuno. Nessuno attivo in servizio - nessuno che _lui_ conoscesse.

Però, mano a mano che la visuale diventava migliore, poteva riconoscere l'abilità sempre meglio – lo stile di combattimento era gemello al suo.

Il Ninja Copiatore inciampò in qualcosa e guardò a terra. Era finito sopra ad un mucchio di vestiti. Maglietta, giacca e un paio di guanti, di quelli ricercati, che bloccano il chakra. Una scatola del pranzo e un contenitore termico. Quindi, si doveva trattare di un Jōnin. Strano, visto che conosceva tutti nel rank... forse questa persona era appena uscita dalle riserve. Questo _ragazzo_ , si corresse Kakashi. Sicuramente doveva essere un ragazzo, e senza la maglietta.

Al centro del campo, lo sconosciuto fece un paio di _katas_ volanti, un _taijutsu_ avanzato, una ruota senza mani - un po' da sbruffone – poi appoggiò le mani a terra e quella saltò fuori come un interno nuovo pianeta. _Il dio degli shinobi_ , pensò Kakashi. _Coperto di cicatrici e arrapantissimo._

Il Ninja Copiatore iniziò a correre. Lo avrebbe sfidato, ecco cosa avrebbe fatto. Era così che due shinobi facevano la loro conoscenza. _Se non mi conosci, stai per farlo!_

Il pensiero lo divertì, e Kakashi accelerò con delle falcate più ampie. Era al massimo della velocità, quando il segnale di chakra del suo obiettivo scomparve. Sbucò subito alle sue spalle e, proprio nello stesso istante – il che era impossibile –, un terribile calore gli avvolse un polso. Kakashi venne fermato a mezz'aria. Non sembrava che lo stessero effettivamente attaccando, ma lui reagì lo stesso. Il suo assalitore se lo era aspettato, perché si fece schiacciare a terra senza opporsi. Kakashi si mise seduto sul suo petto; non lo minacciò con il kunai che aveva in mano, ma si assicurò che potesse vederlo bene.

“Scusa amico,” disse lo squisito ragazzo sfregiato, il divertimento ben visibile nel suo occhio scuro. “Ma stavi per entrare nel raggio di tiro di Genma.”

_Genma_ , pensò Kakashi. Era un nome che riconosceva. Lo scatto veloce gli aveva fatto esaurire le energie troppo velocemente, e dovette fare alcuni respiri profondi.

“Come ti chiami?”

Ma il Ninja Copiatore comprese la risposta alla sua stessa domanda non appena quello aprì la bocca – era impossibile, ma... quel Jōnin sembrava proprio –

“Obito.” Si spinse su gli occhiali, ghignando come se stessero facendo un gioco. “E tu?”

“Kakashi,” Mormorò osservando lo strano uomo in cerca di qualche traccia rimasta dell'imbronciato Uchiha con il quale era cresciuto. Concluse che doveva essere finito per errore in un universo parallelo. Un universo nel quale il suo rivale era cresciuto e diventato sicuro di sé. Anelli d'argento si raccoglievano alla base della sua gola come frammenti di luna piena.

Obito lo ribaltò nell'erba senza fatica e si alzò in piedi, mezzo svestito, nella calda luce del mattino. “Era davvero necessario il kunai?”

Obito prese la borraccia da terra e si mise lì a svuotarla per qualche lungo istante, mentre Kakashi rimase seduto alla sua ombra a mettere insieme le idee, guardando la sua gola che si muoveva. Guardando il suo petto che si muoveva. _Non guardare, non guardare... troppo tardi:_ il Ninja Copiatore aveva abbassato ancora lo sguardo e aveva fatto in tempo a valutare le dimensioni del suo compagno attraverso i pantaloni. _Niente male._

“Tutto ok?” Obito si sdraiò nell'erba al suo fianco, stese le gambe e si alzò su un gomito per bere di nuovo. Era ancora fastidioso.

“Sto bene.” Ribatté Kakashi, incastrato nella scomoda posizione nella quale poteva fingere di non stargli fissando il pacco e comunque poter avere una buona visuale. Il Ninja Copiatore accavallò le gambe. _Cazzo..._

Obito gettò la borraccia da parte, si lasciò cadere sulla schiena e ruttò come un fottuto toro.

“Dove ti sei fatto quelle cicatrici?”

“Oh, non mi ricordo,” Rispose Obito ridacchiando. “È una lunga storia.”

“E l'occhio?”

“L'ho dato a qualcuno.”

“Sei diventato Jōnin.”

Obito gli portò i pugni alle orecchie e li piegò in un gesto giocoso. “Certo che sì!” Kakashi abbassò lo sguardo e deglutì. Un sottile strato di sudore era l'unica cosa a separarli.

  
“Ce l'hai la ragazza?”

Il lato sfregiato della bocca gli scattò. “Una specie,” Disse Obito mostrando in parte i denti.

 _Una specie?_ Il Ninja Copiatore ribollì di rabbia. Anche in questo universo aveva già perso le sue chance – ma non importava. Kakashi era un tipo paziente. Poteva fare piani a lungo termine. “Cosa vuoi dire?” Chiese. “Chi è?”

Obito gli rispose con un'altra risata fragorosa. “È pazzesco. Tutti lo sognavano da ragazzini, sai? Rimorchiare quella topa del capitano ANBU.” Rotolò su un lato. “È un po' strano pensare che alla fine ci sia riuscito io.”

Kakashi si infuriò interiormente mentre pensava a tutti i nomi nel rank ANBU per capire chi avrebbe dovuto ammazzare, ma non gli veniva in mente nessuna “T _opa_ ”. Kakashi era un _Lupo_ e-- un'ondata di calore gli salì dall'ombelico e Kakashi si immobilizzò. Era lui. _Lui_ era la specie di fidanzata?

L'arrapante ragazzo sfregiato aveva le mani più calde di tutto il paese del Fuoco e, quando appoggiò il palmo sulla sua pancia, Kakashi urlò per il bruciore e si lasciò cadere con la schiena sull'erba delle pampas. Obito rotolò sopra di lui, bloccandogli le gambe con le ginocchia e affondando la faccia nel suo collo – due mani gli afferrarono i fianchi e quando un pollice raggiunse il suo capezzolo Kakashi fece un forte gemito. Aveva a malapena liberato il mento dalla maschera quando il suo vecchio compagno di squadra approfittò dell'apertura e reclamò la sua bocca, deciso e lento. I sensi di Kakashi impazzirono e scalciò nell'erba.

“K?”

Kakashi girò la testa su un lato e cercò di respirare di nuovo. Obito gli diede un colpo con il naso sulla guancia.

“Sicuro di stare bene?”

“ _Hn_ ,” grugnì.

“È che di solito a questo punto inizi a giocare con i miei capelli o roba così.”

“Tu odi quando ti toccano i capelli.”

“Vero,” Obito sorrise. “Ma questo non ti ha mai fermato dal farlo lo stesso.”

“Um,” Alla fine, Kakashi si immobilizzò. “Credo di essere bloccato nel tempo.”

Il sorriso di Obito svanì. “Ti hanno controllato al centro medico, vero?”

“Sono uscito dalla finestra.”

“Ah, ti pareva.” Obito sospirò e si mise seduto sulle ginocchia. “Mi dispiace, bello, pensavo stessimo facendo quel gioco nel quale fingiamo di incontrarci per la prima volta. Avrebbe spiegato perché ti sei lasciato stendere così facilmente.”

Kakashi socchiuse gli occhi.

“Dai, non è quello che intendevo!” Disse l'Uchiha in fretta. Si mise di nuovo sulla schiena, una mano cercò quella di Kakashi e la strinse. “Sono tuo, amico. Lo sai.”

“No,” Raspò il Ninja Copiatore sentendosi in mille pezzi mentre guardava dentro al singolo occhio nero. “No, non lo sapevo.”

Strinse la presa e Obito lo incoraggiò ad avvicinarsi mettendogli l'altra mano su un fianco. Kakashi si mise seduto di nuovo sul suo compagno di squadra, questa volta senza un coltello affilato. Obito lo sistemò bene al centro sulle sue anche, poi fece cadere le mani a terra per lasciargli un po' di spazio. Kakashi si strofinò l'occhio.

“Ehi, dai...” Lo consolò il Jōnin. “È solo un'amnesia. Passerà.”

“ _Come fai_ a esserne certo?” Ribatté Kakashi trattenendo il desiderio di chiamarlo per nome.

“Vediamo... qual è l'ultima cosa che ti ricordi? Della tua vita, intendo.”

Kakashi ci dovette pensare solo un attimo. “ _Kakyuu_.” Rispose. “Il ponte dei desideri sul fiume giallo... me lo ricordo come se fosse successo ieri.”

Obito sembrò cercare di trattenerla, ma gli uscì un'altra risata. “Dio. Che nottata, quella.”

“Io non mi ricordo _nulla_ che faccia ridere.” Quella volta lo aveva letteralmente preso a calci, e con lui anche tutte le speranze di stabilire una relazione con una persona alla quale tenesse.

“Hai ragione, _uh_ ,” Iniziò Obito. “È stata una terribile nottata e mi perseguita ancora. Ascolta, so che tutti e due non ne vogliamo mai parlare, ma per quel che vale: mi dispiace di averti detto che volevo uscissi dalla mia vita. Non lo pensavo davvero. E la cosa su tuo padre – penso ancora che sia un eroe, ma i dodicenni incazzati giocano sporco, amico. Ho detto tutte quelle stronzate perché sapevo che ti avrebbero dato fastidio e volevo che reagissi. Lo voglio ancora, a volte. Non posso farci nulla – quando mi corri incontro con quella scintilla negli occhi... è come guardare un porno al contrario: ci sono tutte le mosse giuste, ma non si arriva mai a un dunque.”

Kakashi si morse il labbro. Obito era divertente, lo era senza volerlo, esattamente come se lo ricordava. Nessun altro sarebbe potuto essere così serio e posato con una gelatina alla ciliegia schiacciata sotto al culo.

Il Ninja Copiatore si schiarì la gola. “ _Um_ , dispiace anche a me,” Disse veloce. “Non penso davvero che tu sia un troll adottato e che dovresti morire sotto a un ponte. E mentivo quella volta che ti ho detto che i servizi segreti ti avrebbero preso e gettato nel Pozzo di Fuoco per ricattare una famiglia benestante. Sono stato vile.”

Il suo occhio si spalancò e Obito lo fulminò con lo sguardo. “Queste sono le scuse peggiori che io abbia mai sentito. Mi ero dimenticato di che bastardo orgoglioso fossi a quell'età.”

“Quindi, che cosa hai desiderato?” Disse Kakashi. Lasciò cadere una mano e risalì la linea di peli che l'Uchiha aveva al centro della pancia. O la discese, dipende dai punti di vista. Kakashi lo guardò. “Intendo sul ponte _Kakyuu_.”

“Ho desiderato di incontrare la persona giusta.”

“Quanto tempo è passato da allora?”

“Cinque-- _stronzo! Non tirarmeli!_ Sono passati cinque anni. Ma una volta che ti sarai ricordato ti sembreranno di più.”

“ _Se_ mi ricorderò.”

“Lo farai.”

“Non puoi esserne sicuro, idiota.”

“Ti conosco, Bakashi.” Disse Obito sorridendo. Alzò una mano e la usò per farsi da cuscino nell'erba. L'altra fermò quella di Kakashi, in discesa sul suo addome. Il Ninja Copiatore sospirò. _Che noioso_.

“Hai questa-- non so come spiegarlo.” Obito guardò il cielo. “È come se il tuo cervello fosse una torre con diversi piani. Un piano è per pensare all'affitto, all'appartamento, al cibo; un altro per le missioni; credo ce ne sia uno per il sesso e l'erba; uno per i tuoi libri, i tuoi cani e gli insulti. E in cima a tutti c'è il tuo cervello-Hokage, e posso solo immaginare di cosa si sta occupando adesso – è lì che le cose si fanno misteriose. Il punto è che di solito so con che piano sto parlando; se sono alla base della torre, a metà, o dalla portinaia al primo piano.”

Kakashi girò la testa, scocciato. “Obito, non sto capendo.”

Obito sorrise. “Ecco perché so che al momento sto parlando con la portinaia. Ma tornerà tutto al suo posto, amico. Probabilmente sei solo impegnato a fare qualcos'altro al momento.”

“Sei davvero strano.” Kakashi lasciò andare la sua mano giù di nuovo per il suo sentiero. “Io sono qui, scemo. Che vuoi fare?”

Obito sussultò al tocco nell'esatto momento nel quale Kakashi abbassò le anche –

“Porca--” Il Jōnin sotto di lui imprecò di nuovo. “Non adesso! Cazzo, c'è Genma in giro!”

“No, non c'è. Se ne è andato mentre pomiciavamo. Se ne è stato lì a guardarci abbastanza a lungo da fare un dipinto del paesaggio, comunque.”

“Davvero?”

“Vedo che i tuoi sensi fanno ancora schifo.”

Obito alzò gli occhi al cielo. “E le tue lezioni sono sempre così gentili, _sensei_.”

Kakashi non si ricordava di non indossare la maschera e ghignò. “Maa, Obito. Mi piace quando mi rispondi per le rime.”

Iniziò ad avvicinarsi. Obito lo afferrò per le costole e lo ribaltò nell'erba.

“E dai,” Kakashi ringhiò. “Mi volevi baciare cinque minuti fa. Cos'è successo? Hai detto che ero la tua ragazza!”

“Sì, ed è vero, credo-- è che mi sto scontrando con il problema etico del farmela con uno che non sta bene e ha i ricordi di un _dodicenne_.”

“La stai rendendo più complicata di quello che è. Guardami, bello, ho diciassette anni. Mi sono svegliato sessualmente deprivato, quindi significa che non lo facciamo abbastanza.”

“È passato un po' dall'ultima volta.”

“E dai,” Disse di nuovo Kakashi, inarcando la schiena nell'erba. “Fammi vedere cosa mi sono perso.”

Lo sguardo di Obito scese, ma aggrottò le sopracciglia. “Senti, non so cosa ti aspetti, ma – non cazzeggiamo qui. La nostra è una cosa seria.”

“E tu guadagni un sacco di _punti fidanzato_ per le cose romantiche che dici,” Iniziò il Ninja Copiatore. “Ma io sono qui, sono pronto, mi sto trattenendo e non ce la faccio più – non capisco perché ti opponi.”

Stava per cedere, Kakashi lo sapeva. “Sono appena uscito dall'ospedale.” Aggiunse. “Non ti sono mancato?”

L'Uchiha fece un lungo sospiro, ma si piegò in avanti sulle ginocchia, più vicino.

Kakashi alzò la mano e la mise al lato del suo viso. “Dimmi cos'è successo davvero al tuo occhio.”

“Era un regalo per te, quando sei diventato Jōnin. Rin mi aveva detto di fartene uno, ma io mi ero dimenticato.”

Non aveva intenzione di spiegarsi meglio, e Kakashi pensò che fosse perché era troppo doloroso da rievocare. Ma voleva sapere, e toccò delicatamente il lato sfregiato del suo viso. “E come ti sei fatto le cicatrici?”

Obito alzò le spalle. “Mi hai salvato.”

“E Rin?”

“Hai salvato anche lei.” Obito affondò il naso nel suo palmo. “Ma... non è andata tanto bene.”

La mano di Kakashi si scostò. Aveva notato la sua espressione distrutta, e le cose che non aveva detto erano decisamente esplicite. “Mi dispiace. Io... non mi ricordo.”

“Va bene così,” Obito piegò la testa e si mise i palmi delle mani negli occhi. “Poi farà male per un po', probabilmente. Quindi è meglio se non ricordi.”

Kakashi pensò di sviare il discorso, ma solo l'idea lo fece rabbrividire e si sollevò, avvolse un braccio intorno al collo del suo compagno di squadra e lo strinse, avvicinandolo a sé. Era ovvio che per essere arrivati a quel punto non poteva sempre essere scappato da lui. E, a giudicare dalle cicatrici, era certo che il suo compagno di squadra non fosse mai scappato davanti a nulla.

  
“Frignone” Mormorò. Obito si scosse in una singola risata nasale.

“Presto mi ricorderò,” Promise Kakashi. “Così, almeno, non sarai più solo.”

Obito lasciò cadere le braccia. Non stava piangendo, ma aveva un rossore sulle guance – fece un'altra risata goffa. “Va bene così, posso gestirmela da solo. Amico, non crederesti a tutta la merda che abbiamo visto negli ultimi anni. Non so nemmeno come fai di solito a gestire tutto così bene.”

“Non lo faccio. Metto tutto in un piano diverso della torre per nascondermi.”

Obito alzò lo sguardo. “K...”

Il Ninja Copiatore lo afferrò per le orecchie. “Ti sono mancato?” Chiese di nuovo.

Una presa calda intorno alle costole. La punta del naso di Obito toccò la sua. “Non mi piace dormire da solo,” Disse dolcemente. Poi lo baciò.

Kakashi ricambiò volentieri, ma l'unica esperienza rilevante che poteva ricordare era il bocca a bocca all'esercitazione medica. Ed era stato una frana. Obito prese il controllo con un affamato gemito che lo scosse fin nel profondo. Con le mani gli sollevò la maglietta, e quando Kakashi aprì le labbra per emettere un veloce respiro, l'Uchiha piegò la testa per far scorrere le loro lingue in modo sensuale.

La schiena gli andò di nuovo nell'erba. Le mani di Obito si spostarono sulla sua pelle. Un calloso pollice gli sfiorò il capezzolo e Kakashi venne travolto da un'altra ondata di brividi causati dal calore. Le loro anche si mossero e si incontrarono in una spinta che fu fottutamente soddisfacente anche attraverso tutti quei vestiti. Quando Kakashi raggiunse il limite dell'iperventilazione, Obito lasciò la sua bocca per costellargli il collo di morsetti. Kakashi spinse le dita nei suoi capelli marroni come aveva sempre voluto fare – e venne ricompensato quando l'Uchiha lasciò andare un gemito e si spinse forte contro di lui. Kakashi affondò le unghie tra le sue scapole, cercando di trattenere i versi. _Il Ninja Copiatore non geme. Decisamente no._

Senza preavviso, Obito iniziò a scendere lungo il suo torso. Respiri bollenti gli scaldarono lo stomaco, seguiti dalla lingua e un leggero tocco dei denti. Obito gli fece un profondo succhiotto nella parte superiore dell'ombelico e Kakashi scalciò, si morse la manica, infranse la sua stessa regola e gemette. _Maledizione_.

Obito fece correre la punta del naso da un anca all'altra come se stesse sigillando una lettera, o aprendola con un coltello. Le sue mani afferrarono le gambe di Kakashi e un'improvvisa brezza gli colpì il pene. Alzò le anche, mormorando il suo nome. Obito diede una lunga leccata impudica a tutta la lunghezza, affondò il naso nel pube e prese un bel respiro.

“Obito,” Disse di nuovo Kakashi provando a non tremare.

Il suo compagno di squadra gattonò sopra di lui. Gli mise la bocca sul collo e spinse le anche vestite sull'erezione nuda di Kakashi. “Te la fai ancora con me?” Grugnì.

La catena che toccava il collo di Kakashi era fredda come il ghiaccio. “Cosa... vorrebbe dire?”

“Vuol dire: ti piaccio ancora?” Obito sorrise tenebroso.

Kakashi alzò gli occhi al cielo. “Ovvio.” Che cosa stupida da chiedere.

“Adesso ti faccio venire.”

“Uh? Um, ok.”

Obito gli avvolse una mano intorno al polso e glielo spostò dalla bocca. “Fai sempre così...” Disse. “Ma io voglio sentirti.”

Le loro anche si unirono di nuovo e dopo qualche strofinata decisa, Kakashi aveva i denti affondati nel labbro. “ _B..._ ” Rantolò senza un motivo – non si ricordava di aver mai chiamato il suo compagno di squadra con una sola lettera. “Sto per--”

“No, non ancora.”

_Sì invece. Sì._ Se un soffio di vento gli avesse colpito il pene, Kakashi sarebbe esploso – finire dentro a una fantasia del genere, dark e sexy, era un po' troppo per uno che si era svegliato in un letto d'ospedale solo un'ora prima.

Obito si mise seduto sulle ginocchia, si levò gli occhiali e li lanciò da parte. Gli occhi di Kakashi lo seguirono attenti mentre si succhiava due dita della mano sinistra. Kakashi si leccò le labbra, improvvisamente secche. Non riusciva a distogliere lo sguardo, ma poi lo abbassò. Giù, giù per il torso sfregiato fino a dove la mano destra dell'Uchiha si infilava sotto all'elastico e stringeva il suo pene nascosto.

Era molto più soddisfacente vederlo così, piuttosto che fissarlo attraverso una stanza per dieci interi anni, ma quella visuale lo frustrava lo stesso. _Perché se lo era negato per così tanto tempo? Perché non aveva mai condiviso i suoi sentimenti prima?_

Le dita di Obito uscirono dalla bocca. “Senti, bello, è perché nessuno di noi era davvero pronto. Sarebbe andata male, avrebbe potuto rovinare la nostra amicizia.”

Kakashi si guardò intorno come se stesse cercando qualcosa. “Quale amicizia?” Disse a denti stretti.

Obito ringhiò. “Ok, noi non facciamo le cose come le persone normali. Ma eravamo amici da molto tempo prima che tu smettessi di negarlo.”

“Non ero l'unico a farlo!”

“Già, questo è vero.” Un dito umido gli andò sotto le palle e gli toccò il culo. “Devi rilassarti,” Disse Obito. “O non riuscirò a entrare.”

Kakashi allargò le narici. Obito si sfilò l'altra mano dagli shorts e si piegò su di lui. Il polpastrello girò un po' in tondo e poi si premette per entrare.

“Morditi il labbro più forte, e sanguinerai,” Lo avvisò baciando il neo che aveva sotto all'angolo della bocca. Kakashi aprì le labbra per rispondere e la lingua di Obito entrò diverse volte con delle lente spinte – Kakashi divenne silenzioso. Si stava quasi abituando a farsi scopare la bocca con la lingua quando il dito del suo compagno di squadra andò più a fondo. Un lamento gli rimase sul fondo della gola. Un secondo dito entrò troppo presto e l'elastico che aveva messo intorno alle corde vocali saltò. In Ninja Copiatore gemette.

“Perché hai le mani così... calde?”

“Oh,” Obito rise. “È tua la colpa. Ho troppo chakra. E continuo a generarne, quindi mi fluisce dalle mani. Io non noto la differenza, ma sembra piacerti.”

Kakashi avrebbe voluto sollevare una mano per potersi mordere la manica, ma non riusciva a muoverla dall'erba – era legato a terra per il polso. Provò con l'altra, e trovò lo stesso trattamento.

“Stai barando--” L'Uchiha affondò le dita fino alle nocche. _Unh_.

“Ecco qui,” Mormorò Obito. _Quel malvagio figlio di puttana lo tratteneva con il Mokuton_ – “Siamo onesti, amico. Non sarei costretto a tenerti fermo se tu ti rilassassi un po'. Non ti farò male, lo prometto. E poi, puoi liberartene quando vuoi.”

Kakashi guardò uno dei nodi d'erba e mosse il polso. Avrebbe potuto occuparsene in un istante, ci voleva solo una scarica di chakra, una piccola esplosione di--

Con la coda dell'occhio, Kakashi vide la testa del suo compagno di squadra scendere tra le sue gambe.

“ _Hu--!_ Obito!” Alzò le anche involontariamente. Il suo pene gli colpì il fondo della gola, le dita gli strofinavano contro la prostata – Kakashi si dimenticò della sua regola, lo supplicò e grugnì.

Obito si alzò. Si asciugò la bocca con il braccio libero, il petto che si sollevava affaticato, e girò le dita di nuovo, nello stesso modo. Kakashi scivolò contro di lui una volta, e poi ancora, fino a quando il suo compagno di squadra non prese velocità. Dai suoi tocchi fluiva energia grezza, gli andava nella spina dorsale e risaliva – il calore cresceva nel suo plesso solare e il chakra di Kakashi fremette in estasi.

“Dimmi quando sei vicino. Voglio che mi vieni in bocca.”

“Mancano due secondi!” Ribatté Kakashi assaporando l'aria con un grugnito intermittente.

Obito scese di nuovo con la testa, giù, giù fino a quando Kakashi non vide la linea delle sue scapole. Avrebbe voluto durare ancora, ma aveva tutte le dita e gli alluci tesi per contrastare il tremore. Sembrava in rigor mortis. La gola di Obito si chiuse intorno a lui e Kakashi spinse nel calore della sua bocca. L'orgasmo gli crebbe nella pancia, gli si fermò sulla lingua – le dita del suo compagno di squadra lo lavorarono ancora. Finalmente il Ninja Copiatore esplose e gridò.

Solo che non riuscì a fermarsi. Dopo un lungo minuto, Obito allontanò la mano, si mise seduto sulle ginocchia e si ripulì la bocca dal seme. Prese persino la borraccia e si sedette al suo fianco, gli rimise il cazzo nei pantaloni e fece qualche spirale con il pollice sui suoi addominali. Intanto, ondate di piacere continuavano a travolgerlo – Kakashi ci stava affogando dentro.

“Ma stai ancora--?”

Kakashi si contorse nell'erba. I nodi si sciolsero delicatamente. Si mise un braccio sulla faccia e morse la manica appena in tempo per soffocare un gemito tremante che stava trattenendo da troppo tempo.

“Solo con le mani?” Obito sorrise, quello stronzo tutto compiaciuto.

Kakashi non ne ricordava nessuno precedente a quello, ma era abbastanza certo che fosse l'orgasmo più lungo di tutta la sua vita, di fantasia o meno. Dopo un po', il suo compagno di squadra si mise seduto alle sue spalle e lo tirò a sé. Mani calde gli toccarono le costole e la maglia tornò al suo posto.

“K, è passato molto tempo. Posso aiutarti a rilassarti o altro?”

“Non mi toccare!” Sibilò strizzando gli occhi e scalciando mentre la sensazione dentro di lui raggiungeva un altro picco.

“Ho sempre pensato che l'orgasmo fosse una cosa che dura solo un secondo.” Obito prese un sorso dalla borraccia e sputò uno spruzzo d'acqua nell'erba. Rise. “Ho mandato il Ninja Copiatore in corto circuito. Cosa avevi detto? _Fammi vedere cosa mi sono perso?_ ”

_Bastardo... stronzo..._ Kakashi non riusciva a trovare le parole.

“Scusa. Non dovrei prenderti in giro. È che mi è mancato. Sei stato al River's Edge per settimane, quasi un mese. È stato terribile. Non mi ero mai reso conto di quanto fossi negato per le carte, le finanze e le stronzate da protocollo – e continuo a dimenticarmi i calzini in lavanderia. L'altro giorno ho portato Genma a Hokuto a mangiare i noodles alle lumache. Ti rendi conto?”

Kakashi era riuscito almeno a mettersi seduto. Era stata come una lunga caduta a spirale in una pace liquida. Chiuse le palpebre sudate.

“Abbiamo incontrato il fottuto _drongo_ e l'inquietante ragazza che gli sta sempre incollata al culo. Non penso sia stato un caso in realtà .. K? Ci sei? È finito?”

Il Ninja Copiatore deglutì e un piccolo _mhm_ gli uscì dalla gola. Obito avvolse le braccia introno a lui. “Le FOB mi hanno assegnato un chunin che mi aiutasse con le scartoffie, ma hanno mandato all'appartamento il mio cuginetto, e ha iniziato a farmi domande su come uccidere gli dei e sui draghi d'acqua e i viaggi interdimensionali – come se volesse entrare con me in un cazzo di club esclusivo e metterci dei maglioncini abbinati – gli ho detto _senti, ragazzino, la fortuna ha un aspetto molto più bello sulla carta di quanto non lo abbia nella vita reale._ ” Sospirò. “Povero furbetto. Pensa di essere più fico di me.”

“Penso che tu sia fico, piccolo.”

“Davvero?” Obito si ringalluzzì, un ghigno nella sua voce. “Lo dici solo perché sei la mia fidanzata.”

Kakashi gli diede un colpo sul ginocchio.

“Mi sei mancato tanto,” Mormorò Obito. “Ma quando riacquisterai la memoria dovrai darmi un sacco di spiegazioni. Sei stato fortunato che Shiranui non è tornato con tutta la truppa durante il tuo orgasmo da venti minuti, ma te lo saresti proprio meritato, brutta merda. Com'è che sapevi cosa sta succedendo a Hokuto?”

_Continua..._  


  
Artista e autore: thedivinefool

Deviant art: <https://www.deviantart.com/the-divine-fool/gallery>  
Instagram: <https://www.instagram.com/thedivinefool/>


End file.
